What If I Say I Love You?
by Lovelyneechan
Summary: "I don't like you! You're an eyesore! No matter what you do, you can never have me! The moment you set your foot here, you're nothing but a burden, you're here because of your body that needs to sustain my needs, that's all! Natsu almost yelled to Lucy, he already threw a lot of insults to her, but she remained still, no reaction."
1. Chapter 1 Her daily Life

**The story is all about NALU: I'm just new in this site so, bear with me (*^_^*)**

 **"I don't like you! You're an eyesore! No matter what you do, you can never have me! The moment you set your foot here, you're nothing but a burden, you're here because of your body that needs to sustain my needs, that's all! Natsu almost yelled to Lucy, he already threw a lot of insults to her, but she remained still, no reaction. He was taken aback when she lifted her head and smiled at him. He can never read her emotions before, but now he can see it clearly, he broke her**."

 **CHAPTER ONE: Her Daily Life**

 **Normal POV:**

Lucy held her breath, when she saw him, Natsu Dragneel, the famous guy not only in their workplace but all over Magnolia, girls are head over heels to him. He is also known as the youngest grandson of the famous and one of the most powerful family of Mafia in Fiore, the FairyTail Law. Natsu together with his circle of hitmen Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandez and Loke de Leon. Other girls within their circle were Erza Scarlet, Lisanna Strauss, and Juvia Lockser. They always roam around Magnolia to check the people, and they are the reason for the peace and just all over Magnolia. They fight for righteousness and never take back their word.

She works in a café, as a waitress in the morning and works as a backup singer if there are concerts anywhere. You can say, she lives on her own, in a simple life. At 21, she already experience hardships and loneliness, but it's already a history.

"Hey Cana, you've seen Natsu and his gang, my gosh! He's really gorgeous and smoking hot!" Lucy said with a twinkling eyes, Cana just snorted and focused her attention in cleaning one of the tables. "Are you listening to me?" Lucy asked, demanding attention, Cana knows Lucy very well that when it comes to that dork Natsu, she's like a fangirl.

"I'm listening, but I'm tired of your 'Oh! Natsu is so hot! Oh Natsu is so gorgeous!' give me a break will ya'h!" Cana said, after mimicking Lucy's reaction, then turned her back on her, then went to the kitchen. But Lucy kept on pestering her.

"Cana, do you think I have a chance to someone like him?" she excitedly asked her bestfriend. Cana just let go a sigh and patted Lucy on the head. "Sweetie, you and Natsu are not on the same boat. Kindly erase that thought inside your head, it just makes you hope in vain." Cana said, in a matter of a solid fact, Lucy just pouted then sighed. Maybe she's not good enough to the likes of him. Well, a little day dreaming would not hurt, she thought then return to her usual work inside the café, looks like she will gonna be busy for the rest of the day due to jump packed customers, that keeps on pouring inside the place.

 **At Fairy Tail Law Mansion: Natsu's Room :**

You can hear moans and grunts within the room, along the dark room there were two bodies entwined with one another, slapping of skin and sound of hungry kissing, can be heard.

"Yeaahh…. N-nn-aattsuuu, more hhhmmm.. ah, ah, ah, aahhhh-nnn!" the girl moaned, then Natsu just thrust more and more like a wild animal.

"Ahhhh…. Hhhnnn!" and then he after a few more wild moves until he released, he pulled out and fell beside Lisanna.

After their usual session in his room, he lighted a cigarette and pour some scotch in the shot glass on the nearest table, then slumped on the bed beside the still laying Lisanna. After a few puffed out of smoked, Lisanna spoke.

"You're a little rough today." She commented, snatching the glass of scotch and put the remaining liquid inside her mouth. Natsu just smirked then looked up the ceiling then puffed out a smoke before answering.

"I'm always rough, I'm just a little stressed today, Gramps demands a lot of work from me, the hell am I the only grandson?!" he snapped then shook his head. Lisanna made a seductive smile, then got up and sat on Natsu's lap,

Natsu can see lust in her eyes, and he knows what will happen next, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and made contact to his lips, then he answered back to deepened the kiss. He and Lisanna were childhood friends, they grew up together, knowing the bloody truth of being one of the Mafia families, especially in their status. They began their physical relationship when they were both 17, and it continues to happen until they developed some feelings for each other. Natsu considers her as his lover and friend, if ever he will marry (if only, which is currently not on his vocabulary) Lisanna would be the perfect choice. He's sure that if ever his grandfather, suggests that he needs to get married he will pick up Lisanna, no candidates needed, she's like a granddaughter to him just like the other members of the family. As usual, they were back on what they're doing moments ago, this time it's took a while.

 **Meanwhile, in Lucy's apartment**

She's sitting on her desk chair and busy, typing on her novel. Unknown to her friends, she actually writes a novel, she already finish 5 novels but never dared to publish it, first she's afraid to be rejected and two she knows no one in a publishing company, only the people who has strong influence can get her in. So she satisfied herself writing her precious novels. She's really into writing when her clock alarmed, clearly signs, that she needs to prepare, for her extra work tonight, being a backup singer.

"Hmmmmm! Okay, okay! Just for the sake of rent money and expenses! I'll get up.." she lazily got up and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Then after 10 minutes she readied herself and went to the bar where the mini concert will be held. She is wearing a Silver tube dress and a white satin gloves, she tied her hair with loose threads of her hair that kisses her cheek and a full make up, and though she's a backup singer their manager always reminds them to wear a full make up.

She reached her destination, the venue is already packed with people, mostly came from the high society not only in Magnolia, some were also from the nearby cities and towns, there were famous actors and actresses, politicians and some came from underground societies ( Mafias). She went back stage to their dressing room to prepare herself, she's busy wearing her shoes when suddenly she heard a loud splash, and she turned to where it came from. What she saw was Jenny Realight, the famous singer here in Magnolia, she has the voice, looks and body that every man wants, but one thing is off about her, her attitude. A bitchy, rude and plastic girl. Lucy makes sure that she doesn't cross paths with Jenny, like now, she splashes the contents in one of the backup singer Cheria.

"STUPID! I told you to bring me a warm lemon juice, NOT THIS!" Jenny shouted pointing to the almost empty glass of orange juice. Cheria who was already soaked with orange juice, just bowed her head.

"I- I'm sorry, Ms. Jenny, but I asked the person in charge of drinks but she said, they don't have lemon juice so instead she gave me orange juice." Explained now crying Cheria. Lucy can't help but pitied the young girl, she's just 17 years old, and she's like a slave to jenny, knowing that they belong to one manager but they were from different company.

"I DON'T CARE! NO NEED TO EXPLAIN!DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MY VOICE IF I DRINK THIS?! I'M GOING NOW! STUPID!" One more Jenny yelled then bumped her, 'what a bitch' Lucy thought.

"Hey, hey now Jenny my dear, be more gentle to Cheria. She's young and naïve, don't be too hard on her." Exclaimed Hibiki, Jenny's Manager and somewhat lover, for all she know, because she saw them making out at the back of the tree few weeks ago before she performed. Anyways, not her business, but sometimes she catches Hibiki, glancing at her, especially her boobs and behind, that thought sends some goosebumps on her, Jenny sometimes shots her death glance whenever she caught her talking with Hibiki, who was obviously hitting on her, as much as possible she doesn't want to involve herself into something that might affect her job.

The pay here is really high and also the tips from customers. Some were offering her luxurious things like cars, houses and jewelries, but living in this world there's always a catch, her body, they wanted her to be their either lover or mistress which she solidly declined, no matter how tempting the offer. She might be living in a modest life but she never let herself be a toy or be owned by anyone, except for one person… Natsu Dragneel. She shook her head and ignored that thought then went to the stage.

The whole performance passed in a blur, later on the venue went to a wild applause, showing that the concert has ended. After the performance, Lucy went back stage to pick up her things, while busy removing her shoes, someone tapped her on the shoulder, she looked at the person from the mirror. It was Ichiya, the owner of the Blue Pegasus Hotel and Casino, she immediately stood up and bows her head in front of the man. The man smiled, despite being a little short, he is well respected man and truly business minded and good to his employees, except to his strong perfumes which sometimes make her dizzy.

"Lucy baby, there's someone wanted to talk to you, in one of our VIP rooms, room 205." Said the man while posing in a very weird way. She frowned but nodded, she doesn't usually entertains customers but since it's her boss who told her, she simply agreed then went outside to the VIP rooms, before passing through the said room she was stopped by a group of men in a black suit.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you by any chance Lucy Celeste." The man asked, she nodded "Y-yes, I am, I was informed by Mr. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, the owner of this place that someone from this room, wants to talk to me." She said, the man nodded then knocked on the door, the door partially opened then she saw the man whispered on the other side, after few seconds the man opened the door for her, showing that she may come in. Inside the room, it was a little dim, she walk through until she reached the middle, she was stopped by a certain familiar voice.

"Hello Lucy, my darling." Said the voice, her eyes widened, she knows that voice. Then she saw the man standing not far from her, smiling. She can't help herself but cry.

"How I missed my darling." The man said again, then Lucy ran and hugged him who the man immediately hugged her back.

"I missed you so much!" she said why tears won't stop from falling. Finally, someone dear to her came back. "I missed you too, child!" said the man with tears, she wiped her tears and face the man

"Welcome back Gramps." She said smiling and blushing.


	2. Chapter 2 Her Beginning

**Chapter Two: Her Beginning**

Lucy laid to her bed, she still thinks about the events happened that night, a person, from her past and has a big impact in her life came back. She can't express her happiness, her Gramps came back, is he going to take her now, so that she will not be alone anymore, though she has friends, still it's different when you have your own family, she slowly closed her eyes.

A flash of memory suddenly came back from her, fire, everything was on fire. The walls, the ceiling, the bed. It's hot, it's burning her skin, it's like hell, she thought herself. Then she saw blood, but she doesn't know whose blood it was, she knows she's lying helpless on the tiled floor, no energy left to get out of this hellish place, her body was aching. Then she heard loud footsteps coming from the door, then she saw him and heard him yelling.

 _ **"Go take her out from here! Before the house collapse!" the man yelled, then two men came rushing to her and carried her. After getting out of the burning house, Lucy just watched it destroyed by the flame, she just now stood there with blank expression, then she turned to the man.**_

 _ **"My child, from now on, you will come with me, alright?" the man said then smiled, she returned the smile and nodded. "Call me Gramps." The man said again and she nodded again, he extended his hand to her and she immediately took it and went with him.**_

Lucy woke up, and turned to her clock. "It's already, 2:30 A.M." she told herself then wiped the sweat on her forehead that dream again, after how many years, she dreamed of that scene again. She shook her head and got up to get some water. While in front of the fridge, she still wonders about the dream.

"I wonder, after so many years, I thought that weird dream will never occur again." Again she told herself, she had been experiencing that dream since she was 12, every night, whenever she closed her eyes. Sometimes she screamed in her dreams, then woke up crying, then Gramps will come to her and will be there till she fell asleep again. It only stopped when she reached the age of sixteen, also which was when Gramps, said his goodbyes. She was crying all the way. Gramps told her to live a normal life even without him there. He told her that he will come back soon, he'll need some time to take care of some things. He then left the house where she lived for years, but then again growing up she decided to move to the main town of Magnolia and started a new life. But never in her imagination that she will meet her Gramps again, she was puzzled when she saw a lot of men wearing black suit. 'Did Gramps went rich during the span of years?' she thought herself. Then she remembered what he said before they parted.

"Lucy dear, come to Fairy Tail building tomorrow at 10:00 A.M, you know that place right? I will discuss something to you." Though she wanted to ask questions, she knew that better save it for tomorrow and nodded. 'why does he want it to be in Fairy Tail building?' she never had a chance to stepped foot on that building, first, it was a high class building, she knew that most of the people there were rich and powerful. She was only contented having a glance knowing she has a bigger chance to see Natsu.

She put down the glass and went back to bed and immediately fallen into deep slumber.

 **Fairy Tail Building**

Natsu was busy looking at the files in front of him, when a pair of arms, wrapped around his neck from the back, he knew who it was. He then felt soft kisses at the back of his neck.

"Mmmm… Lisanna, I'm working, let's save it later okay. Need to check on these files." He said but he was already feeling different.

"MMM… why would I stop?" kiss "Can't resist you." She murmured between kisses.

He then turned the swivel chair and pulled her on his lap and started kissing her hungrily and ran his hands on her back. Lisanna sat on his lap with her legs between Natsu's. They were busy kissing and petting each other, when the door opened.

"Uhm, Boss?" Jet called, not sure how to disturb his busy boss, one of Natsu's don'ts is to interrupt him while he's busy (you know what I mean busy), he might kill you instantly when you do it. The couple still keep on doing **that**. Jet was about to call him again, but was stopped by the man beside him, so he shut his mouth and bowed.

"Am I interrupting into something?" said the man, Natsu immediately recognized the voice so he stopped what they were doing and turned his head to the open door. His eyes were wide as the plates. Lisanna, stood up immediately and fixed herself.

"G-Gramps…what are you doing here?" Natsu asked, slightly shocked to the presence of the old man, the old man frowned, and walked straight to the wine table.

"Is it bad to check on my grandson?" Asked Makarov Dreyar, the Chairman and the Leader of Mafia Fairy Tail Law. Natsu scratched the back of his head and signaled Lisanna, to go out which she immediately nodded and before she went out she kissed the back of the hand of the old man then bowed.

"So what brings you here, Gramps, thought you retired?" Natsu went back to his seat and made himself comfortable by putting his legs on the table. His grandfather, rarely goes to the building if it is not a serious matter, he thought of the possible reasons why he's here, he doesn't remember any problem within the Family and business.

"I'm here for an important reason, my boy." The old man answered while playing the liquid inside the shot glass by slowly shaking it then looked into him, he saw seriousness in his grandpa's eyes and he knows there's something.

"May I know?" Natsu asked, Makarov let go a deep sigh then said.

"You'll know soon." With that Makarov smirked and put the shot glass on the table and then went outside. Natsu was left puzzled.

"What the hell?" the only thing Natsu said

 **Lucy's POV**

I was in front of the building now, I felt a little nervous. I have second thoughts of coming here, 'something's not right' I thought myself, then I went inside the building and proceed to the front desk.

"Hello." I greeted the lady in the front desk and saw her name Kinana Cubellios 'weird for a last name' I thought.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" she asked smiling.

"Uhm, I have an appointment to Makarov Dreyar." I answered, the smile in the girl's face faded and she was a little shocked. I furrowed, 'Did I say something weird?', then the lady immediately dial the phone and asked the person on the other line.

"Miss, what is your name?"

"Lucy… Lucy Celeste." Then the lady again talked to the other line, then afterwards I saw her nodding and saying 'Yes', after the call, the smile returned to her face and signaled me to follow her. They went to what do you call this, a private elevator, like VIP. The elevator opened, the girl then turned to me telling that I can now ride.

"Kindly press the VIP button." She instructed that I immediately did, then the door closed, I waited. The building has 30 floors. So I will meet Gramps, there. After what feels like years, the elevator made a stop and opened. I was about to walk out of the elevator, when I saw him. That guy, with spiky pink hair, which beautifully matches his tanned and toned body, and his dark onyx eyes, walking along with his bodyguards.

And then our eyes met, I cannot read any emotion from his eyes, he furrowed his brows when he saw me. I felt hot in my cheeks, then immediately looked down. He walked passed through me, and felt his stare, the elevator was about to close when I decided to turned my head and glance at him, then again our eyes met, and then the elevator closed. I was still in dazed, when someone tapped me on the shoulder, then I got back from reality, I turned my attention to the man in front me. The man has brown hair with tobacco between his lips.

"Ms. Lucy?" he asked not sure, I nodded. "This way please, the boss is waiting for you." Now I'm confused, what's with the boss thing. Then the man guided me in front of a white double door with Fairy Tail emblem as design, and he slowly opened the door. I was surprised by the grandness of the place. I slowly entered the room, and unconsciously turned around, the place is so beautiful with chandelier hanging in the middle ceiling and there were I think long table with 18 chairs.

"Do you like my office?" the voice asked behind me, I immediately turned my gazed and smiled to Gramps.

"Yes Gramps, it's beautiful. How come you have an office here in Fairy Tail?" I asked him, then he sat in one of the couches near the glass window, I followed him and sat on the opposite side. He sighed first then started talking.

"First Lucy, I want to apologize to you, for leaving you behind for like five years." Gramps said.

"Apology accepted Gramps." I said then smiled, then he returned his goofy smile, he knows, what I am curious so he continued, while I sipped my orange juice that was served moments ago.

"Lucy listen carefully, I am the boss of Fairy Tail Mafia family." He said in a neutral manner, no commercial breaks, straight to the point.

"…."

(oOo)

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaattttttttt!" I said almost yelling, I stood up from my seat and stared at him with wide eyes, the glass of orange juice splattered and broke on the floor then after that the door burst open and there stood three men in suit with high calibers of gun, ready to shoot down, whoever it was.

"Boss, we heard someone shouted and a glass broke!" said the man, whom she recognized as the same man who ushered her a while ago. Then Gramps just smiled and waved his hand.

"Now, now gentlemen, be calm, my visitor accidentally slipped the glass on the floor, no need to panic." Said Gramps still smiling. Then the men put down their guns, bowed then went back outside. I just stood there still dumbfounded, did I heard it right?

"Gramps, 'you kiddin' me?" I said incredulously shaking my head, then he just nodded. "Now, now Lucy, child sit down and I'll explain it to you." I managed to sit down and listened to him intently not wanting to miss any detail. WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? AND HOW? Those are the questions that are currently hangin' inside my brain.

"Okay, Gramps! Explain." I said, he then closed his eyes for two seconds then he started explaining things to me."Remember, the times when I said that I'll be in the town proper, to do some errands?" He asked me, then I remember those times, sometimes he went to the town in the morning then he will be back the following day. I just nodded though.

"This was I meant as "some errands, dear". And also, before I left, I told you that I'll be doing business and fix some things, that was the same. This was it." He exclaimed bot hands wide open in the air.

"So, why didn't you tell me?" I asked dubiously.

"Because, I don't want you to involve yourself to any danger, Lucy." He said, now he turned seriously.

"Why, Gramps?" I asked again, this time it caught my attention."I don't know how to put this…. But… you're in danger dear." He stated, I, on the other hand, can't understand it, it's like my head started to get hazy 'really? I'm in danger? From whom?'

"I – I d-don't understand Gramps, what do you mean?" Again, questions after questions."Someone is after you, this whole time Lucy and I've been keeping you this whole time, I always keep an eye on you." He said then looked straight into me.

"If you're asking how, I have connections. The casino, the café and the apartment." He I thought, is that why I always felt that someone is watching me from a far. If that is true, then makes any sense now.

"So then, you're telling me, that all this time, you kept me safe?" I concluded, the Gramps just nodded. "Then, why am I in danger?"

Gramps sighed then came in front of me and kneeled and held my both of my hands.

"Lucy, it's not the right time to tell you the whole thing. What we have to do now is to guarantee your safety, and I can't protect you unless you're inside the premises of the Fairy Tail."

"What are you thinking?"

...

...

...

...

...

"You have to marry my grandson... Natsu." he said


	3. Chapter 3 Her Wedding 1

**Hello there!**

 **This is the next chapter, hope you guys like it =P**

 **Leave a review if you want (*'_'*)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three : Her Wedding 1.1**

 **Normal POV**

"Gramps... pardon?"

"I said, you have to marry my grandson Natsu."

"Are you by any chance joking? If you are, then it's not funny." Lucy said, locking glance at Makarov.

"Do I look like I'm joking, huh, darling Lucy?" Makarov said in a serious tone.

Lucy gasped and her eyes widened and covered her mouth with her hands.

"OMG! Natsu is your grandson, as in your real grandson?" she said, still not believing what she heard, and still Makarov nodded. Information is overwhelming her entire being, unable for her to think straight. So much for her today, after she recovered from discovering this, she again asked Makarov.

"And... y-you w-want me to m-ma-arryy him?" her voice stutters,as if the air con's temperature increased to maximum level (That's really cold)

"That is the only way I see, in order to protect you, and I'm sure you will get along with him." the old man said then smiled. She was glad about discovering this, but knowing she is about to marry Natsu, she somewhat felt nervous, the guy never know anything about her, unlike her, though the shallow part of him only. Though she doesn't not know yet the real reason why she's in danger, still she felt safe knowing her Gramps is there with her.

"Now Lucy, prepare yourself as you are going to move to the Fairy Tail Mansion soon. Gildarts will accompany you on your way home." Makarov said, she knows Gildarts, it was Cana's father, but she never knew that Cana's dad is part of Fairy Tail.

Cana and Lucy were childhood friends back when she was still living at the house on the east side of Magnolia near the woods. That time, her knowledge about Gildarts was that, he's a hunter (animal specifically), whenever he brings Cana in their house, he will go with Gramps, saying that they will go on Haunting for deer or wild pigs. Cana then, was a strange girl before, well for her at ;east, because at age 14, she was already a heavy drinker, she was twelve back then. After Gramps left, Cana and Gildarts, never came back also, so after like a year, Lucy moved to town proper, there she met Cana again, when she started working in 8-island cafe and restaurant owned by Granpa Yajima Shito.

Lucy also heard from Gramps that Yajima, her boss in the cafe is his long time friend and also to Mr. Ichiya, the Casino owner. She felt really blessed, after all she never thought of Gramps leaving her all alone. All this while, he kept an eye on her. She was having, a little more chat with Gramps, when the door opens, revealing Gildarts Clive, the man is tall, muscular and has an orange hair that reaches his shoulder. Lucy looked happy when she saw him. The man has a serious face, but when she saw her, a smile formed on his lips

"Uncle Gildarts!" she called and ran to him, then he opened his arms for her and she jumped into him, making her cried a little. they exchange into a bear hug.

'Wow Lucy, you're a grown up girl now!" Gildarts commented after the hug and patted her on the head. He always do that to her and Cana, after all she was also like a daughter to him.

Well Lucy thought that Cana and Gildarts have a weird relationship for a father and daughter, he usually have this serious face in front of other people but in front of Cana, he always became like, a total different person, which annoys Cana every time. That is why she was really shocked when Cana sent a flying kick to Gildarts, when he gave her a huge pillow with his picture and Cana as the design.

"Really!? I thought I'll never see you again and Gramps, which made me a little sad, but now I'm happy, can't express it into words really." Lucy said while wiping the small tear in her eyes, Gildarts just smiled and put his hands on her head. Then, excuse himself and went to Makarov.

"Master, it's time! The family is waiting for you at the main hall.' he said, the seriousness was back on his face, then bowed his head.

"Alright, let's go." Makarov said then got up from the couch, and went to Lucy . "Lucy dear, you can go home now, there's a car waiting for you outside the building. Call me if you need anything. We'll talk soon." he added.

"Okay, let's go down together." she said then and Makarov smile and they both went to the elevator.

They reach the ground floor and Lucy was surprised by the large crowd in front of them. Most of the people were men in black suit, and they formed for like eight lines with ten people per line. All attention were into them especially to her, some glared at her it's like saying 'who is she look", some doesn't bother to even glance at her, and she saw Natsu looking at her, from head to toe. She felt embarrass with this crowd especially to him it's like he's studying her whole being.

"Gramps, I think I need to go, looks like you're having a meeting with them." she whispered to Makarov. The old man just nodded then, signaled one of his personal body guard to accompany her, out side the building. She then walked while still feeling the stares from the people in that huge hall.

At the Fairy Tail Grand Hall

Makarov walked in front of the younger mafia members.

"How's my brats? Any update?" Makarov said, loud enough for everybody to hear. Now gripping on his cane (Well just for the show, there is no need actually), the cane has Fairytail emblem inside a round lacrima embedded on the cane which served as the main handle **(you can imagine the cane owned by John Hammond of Jurassic Park but instead of mosquito, the insignia of fairy tail can be seen)**

Nobody responded at first, Makarov lifted his brows, not use to the silence made by his children usually there were brawls and insults can be heard, but now complete silence.

"Anyone?" he said again, this time Erza spoke.

"Master, who is that girl beside you awhile ago?" Erza asked, that what he was expecting. Now everybody looked at him, waiting for his response. They never saw him with a girl this close to him, even whores or entertainers, he rarely allows anyone to be that near to him, except for his children. He then cleared his throat before speaking.

"It's a surprise! Wait for it, as I have an announcement soon! ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Makarov said then laugh like crazy, all the people inside the room were just like that looking at him incredulously like "What the fuck?".

"Are you only going to ask questions?" He asked after that crazy laughing.

The crowd went into serious mode, then Jellal spoke.

"Master, we received a bad news from Alzack and Bisca, it seems that Sabertooth is on the move, they recently invaded the Hargeon Port. Alzack and Bisca were already tailing with them since last month, our assumptions were right. They want to overtake the west side of Fiore, where the smaller towns were."

Makarov was not surprised by this sudden news, he knew that there was something going on. 'What a clever move Jiemma, starting to invade smaller towns, huh.' Makarov thought.

"Alright Jellal, tell Alzack and Bisca to continue their surveillance to them." Makarov ordered, and Jellal nodded then bowed. "Where is Laxus and the Raijinshu?"

"They were heading to Oshibana to check our branch there. It seems there were disturbances happening within the City." it was Gray Fullbuster who answered the question.

"Very well. You... brat!" Makarov said pointing a finger to Natsu, who is busy texting. He didn't heard the old man so Gray kicked him on the leg.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Ice Princess!" yelled Natsu, Gray just rolled his eyes then answered.

"The Old man is asking you, Flame Brain!"

"What is it old man?" Natsu asked, straightening his self.

"How is Magnolia?" the old man asked, his cane is ready to smash someone's head, he knows Natsu really well, how he answers a decent question with no sense at all answers. Natsu on the other hand noticed his Grandfather's stance so he knows what to do.

"Just the usual." Natsu answered then smirked, in a split of seconds Makarov launched himself to Natsu and attempted to smash his head thorugh his cane, but Natsu easily dodge the attack and change to a fighting stance, it's not new to the people around them to see them like that. Unlike Laxus Dreyar, Natsu's cousin who is more mature and serious. Natsu is a little bit of a problem child, sometimes he goes ballistic, knows how to pissed his old man (Makarov), and mostly engaged himself to fights, it's like attacking without thinking sometimes, hot headed and short tempered, but on the good sides he's a very reliable man, can handle hand to hand combat skills, excellent in guns and self defense and a perfect brother to Wendy.

Maybe because, he almost grew up with no parents, his mother Grandine Dreyar died giving birth to Wendy, his younger sister, while his father Igneel Dragneel died rescuing him and Wendy, when they were abducted.

So Makarov became their parent, so as Laxus whose father betrayed his family and formed a new mafia, the Raven Tail.

Their Family history was a bit complicated so instead, they relied to each other. though most of them are not blood related, there is something that connected them like glue. FAMILY.

After their brawl, Makarov straightened himself and looked into Natsu.

"Natsu, let's have a talk in the mansion after dinner, I have something to discuss with you." said the old man and then he dismissed the whole crowd.

"Hhmm, looks like I'm gonna be stuck with old man tonight, do you know the agenda?" Natsu said and asked, while turning to his comrades. They just shrugged, and went to their usual place.

 **Meanwhile in Lucy's place**

"I can't believe what I just discovered today, and to think Natsu is Gramps' grandson, wow! What a twist of fate." she was talking to herself in front of the mirror, while brushing her hair, then went blushing remembering her encounter to Natsu.

"He really is a good looking guy, I wonder what he really is like, will he like me?" asking herself. After brushing her hair, she went to her desk and opened her laptop, and started typing her latest novel.

After four hours of typing, Lucy checked her alarm clock and it was already 08:30 P.M, she felt her stomach grumble, yeah right! She's hungry. She went to her kitchen to see what could be her dinner, then she found two chicken legs and and the slices of left over pizza. She heated the pizza into her oven and decided to fried the chicken legs and get some orange juice.

"Lucky Lucy, you still have one serving of orange juice." she muttered to herself and after pouring it to the glass she put it in the trash can and went back to her room and seated in front of her desk and started munching her so-called dinner.

 **On the same time in Fairy tail Mansion**

"WHHHAAATTTTT THHEEEE HEEEELLL!" Natsu shouted inside his grandfather's Study room, slumping both of his palms in front of the desk."You're kiddin' me Old man?!" He asked with a gritted teeth, Makarov just looked at him.

"Do I look, like I'm kidding, kid?" he said in a neutral manner.

"But I thought, you'll choose Lisanna, why the hell you choose some girl, whom I never met before?!" he asked again shouting.

"ENOUGH NATSU!" Makarov saiud this time with anger in his voice, natsu knows that when his Gramps call him to his name it is either he's angry or serious or sad. "I don't want to hear anything from you, I mean what I just said. I only asked you this one time. Is it hard for you to grant me one request?" Makarov expression suddenly soft, which Natsu rarely see. He looked away, forming his fists. Maybe there was a reason for his grandfather to ask him.

"Fine, who is the girl?" the only thing he said.

"Here is her picture." Makarov then give him a picture of a blonde girl with big chocolate brown eyes. natsu's eyes widened, it was the girl in the building before.

"When will I meet her?" he asked with no emotion.

"You'll meet her soon, and I will start the preparation of your wedding." Makarov announced.

"Is that all?" Natsu then said hiding his eyes behind his bangs, he has this grim expression on his face, Makarov knows that it is against Natsu's will to marry someone he doesn't know or does he really know. The younger one stood up and walked outside the study room.

 ** _Dark cold cell, there was a girl behind the rusted bars, with chains in both of her legs, she wore a white hospital gown. She was crying on the far side of the squared shaped cell. She has a lot of bruises due to numerous injection._**

 ** _"I don't want to be here! Can somebody help me!" she whispered while sobbing, then she heard the door to her cell opened, and two people dressed in white with hospital masked on their faces, coming to her._**

 ** _"No, no please! Stop, it hurts! please, please, please, I promised I'll be a good girl. Just don't bring me to that room again." she begged while struggling to free herself from the gripped of the two people, who unchained her and dragged her outside the cell._**

 ** _"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! MAMA, MAMA HELP MEEEEE!" the girl shouted then darkness filled her_**

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lucy got up from her bed, she was panting and crying.' What was that?' she thought herself, then she felt chills and she's wondering why but she can't stop her tears. Something hurt inside her. That scenario in her dream was new.

Until when she will be haunted by those strange dream. She couldn't not understand any of it, but why does she feel that she was that girl and who were those people trying to harm her, and why she was calling her mama. She knows nothing, about her parents, she never bothered to asked again, because no one can give her answers. Whenever she asks Gramps, he somewhat change the subject in an instant, until she forgot all about it.

Lucy calmed herself before she noticed her clock alarming, it's dawn already, then she watched the sky outside her window slowly turning from dark to light. She decided to got out of the bed and went for a walk, and will also buy some stuff to the nearby market, which usually opens at very early in the morning.

While walking down the Strawberry Street, she was in deep thought, still thinking about her strange dream. maybe she will ask again Gramps, about those, and see if he can give her answers. Upon reaching the market, she bought some supplies like eggs, bread, milks, juice and other stuff.

She finished her market visit at 7 in the morning, the sun was already up and more people were coming and going on different sides of the town. She was walking back to her apartment with two big plastic bags of food stuff when her phone rang, she put down the platic bag and immediately picked it up, to know who's calling at this early time of day.

09XX XXX XXXX

Unregistered number, she thought then decided to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Lucy dear! it's Gramps" said the old man on the other line.

"Gramps! What's up, it's early in the morning." she said

"Uhm, I got news for you dear."

"Uh huh and what is it?"

The man on the other line cleared his throat first before answering her question

"Natsu wanted to meet you, I already told him that you two are going to get married!" Makarov cheerfully said. Lucy couldn't believe it, is this a dream, does Natsu really wanted to meet her. it's like she wanted to faint. The man she dreamed for so long, finally she has this one chance.

"Wow Gramps, really okay when?" she asked again excitement is obvious in her voice.

"This coming Saturday, I already set a lunch meeting at the mansion. I will send your wardrobe tomorrow, okay dear." The old man said

"Thanks Gramps, to all of the things you've done." she said

"No need to thank me, Lucky Lucy."

"You still remember that, huh!" she smiled while talking to the old man, he always calls her that, even when she was still little. After receiving the news they ended the call and she proceeded to her apartment.

Unknown to her, there were eyes that observe her. They just can't take a move as the girl is under Fairy tail's protection, they could not afford to screw up, for the second time. After how many years of searching, they found her again.

 **Somewhere outside Magnolia**

A man sitting at throne like chair, legs were crossed and smiling.

Few men opened the door and bowed their heads in front of him.

"Boss, it's her, we confirmed it." The man said giving him a brown enveloped. He opened the brown enveloped with picture of a blonde girl smiling.

'So she changed her name, huh. No matter what they do, even changing her name. there is no way they can hide her from us and from me. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The man said and laugh like a madman.

"Prepare yourself boys, we just need sometime and then we can make our move. Just need enough time before we wage a war with Fairy Tail."

"YES BOSS!" the voices answered then bowed their head.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger! well I'm currently working on the next chapter, maybe I'll make it a little longer don't worry.**

 **Anyways thank you for those who tagged this as favorite and the ones who followed it and for the comment.**

 **You guys can leave a comment and speak your mind about the story, will need it, as I have more to come.**

 **Salamat! (Thank you!)**

 **jamneechan**


	4. Chapter 4 Her Wedding 2

**Hi there!**

 **Chapter Four is on (*'_'*)**

 **BTW, thanks for the reviews, really appreciate your POV regarding this.**

 **Well I can say a little about Lucy. Yes, she might be a little damsel-in-distress, but it has purpose and I want to take a step by step on how she'll manage to take a move forward. I want to show to the readers what will she be like. S** **he is a positive thinker and very cheerful girl, she'd rather like to be the one to get hurt, instead of her friends.**

 **Regarding on how long will this story goes, well for now it would be a 10 to 15 chapters, I don't want to make it longer, as much as possible I will be into details, so the following chapters will be a little bit longer.**

 **Chapter Four : Her Wedding 1.2 : Meeting Him**

Lucy was nervous, the day is fast approaching, she is about to meet Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail Family. It was already Thursday and the Lunch meeting is on Saturday at eleven A.M at the Fairy Tail Mansion.

Gramps sent her a beautifully made low cut purple pencil dress with funky print matching a tip toe brown shoes with a clutch bag same color with the shoes. She sighed and put her face on her right palm watching the dress hanging outside her dresser. She knows pretty well that the people she is about to meet were not some ordinary beings, they are within a Mafia for Mavis sake. She sighed again, 'It already became my habit for the passed few days' she thought.

She then got up and ready herself to go to the cafe, Cana will kick her ass, if she'll be late again.

 **At 8-Island Cafe and Restaurant**

"Presssseeennnntt!" Lucy shouted and panting, while raising her right hand, every day Cana is checking the attendance of each waitresses intended for that shift, and again, lucky Lucy when Cana was about to call her name, she was on time.

"You really came early today, congratulations!" Cana said then smirked, then continued to call the names of the others, at the same time Yajima, just got out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Granpa Yajima! It's nice to see you again." Lucy greeted then bowed her head.

"Hello Lucy-chan, likewise, seems the cafe is in a good run. thanks to you and all my angels, ha ha ha ha ha ha!" said the old man putting both of his hands behind him. the other girls giggled. "How I miss to be in the kitchen, but knowing my age, it's a little bit harder, ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Granpa, don't be like that, you're still good at your cooking, right girls?!" Lucy said, then followed by the girls.

"Alright, alright, enough of that! We need to open the cafe now, it's a new day." Cana said while clapping her hands, signaling the girls to go to their respective places within the place.

Lucy went to her usual position as a waitress. She haven't told Cana, about Fairy Tail, but she knows that maybe, she already have a knowledge, knowing his father.

They were busy serving customers, when the bell rang saying there were new customers, Lucy's smile was ready.

"Welcome to 8-Island cafe and rest-." she will just saying their usual greeting, when she halted, there stood Natsu and his gang. Lucy felt like she swallowed her tongue and froze on her spot. It's like Medusa struck her gaze on her and she turned into stone.

 **Natsu's POV**

My gang and I were on our usual run, roaming around Magnolia at that time. Together with me were Jellal, Metal head, Ice Princess, Titania, Juvia and Lisanna. After completing our daily routine, I decided to take a bite since it's almost noon. We went to the 8-Island cafe owned by Yajima-jiichan, gramps' old friend. When we got in, the place was not that crowded yet, and then I roam my gaze inside the place, and that was when I spotted her, with her blonde hair tied in a ponytail that stood out, and her chocolate brown eyes, that's it, she is the girl I'm going to marry in just few weeks. Well I can say that she has the looks and the body I must say but there's something in her that I can't point out, but I rather ignore it though. Is this the girl my Gramps wanted me to marry? Really?! I thought she comes from a wealthy family or a famous actress, I was wrong, mind as well I'll observe.

We went to the table for six and started making ourselves comfortable. Lisanna, was clinging to me like a leech. Yeah, we're like lovers, actually, but we never made it official, it's like body language, I can say I have a feelings for her but not sure what kind of feeling, and she has for me as well, but one thing for sure, she's important. And we enjoyed each others' company, especially in bed.

"Yajima-jiichan!" I called, when a man as old as Gramps walked through us.

"Ooohh, Natsu-kun, nice to see you here!"said the old man, the others bowed their head on him

"Yeah, we just finished our daily routine within the town, so we decided to take a break. been so long, since I've been here, thought you retired like my old man?" Natsu said while playing the strands of hair of Lisanna.

"Just having a visit in my restaurant, they are taking my business really well, Cana made sure of it, ha ha ha ha ha!" There, there it is, his signature laugh, but the I knotted my forehead, Cana he said like Cana Alberona.

"Wait, Jiichan, you mean Cana Alberona?" I asked, then the old man just nodded. That's interesting, what is Gildart's daughter doing here. I just nodded.

"Are you going to take your order?" Yajima said

"Oh yeah sure!" I answered while scanning the menu.

"Alright, I'll call someone to take your order." the old man turned to call someone. "Lucy-chan, table number 8." he called, then the blonde girl came rushing, and bowed her head. "Go and take their order, be sure to serve them well alright?" the old man instructed and the girl just nodded.

"Kids, I'll leave you now, Lucy-chan here will serve you." then Yajima left their group, the girl named Lucy faced us, I looked at her for sometime and must say, I cannot read her. It's like there's something that blocks her from anyone who can read expressions especially in their eyes, I felt my face contorted, but was immediately change when I heard her spoke.

"Uhm, Ma'am, Sir, can I take your order?" she said smiling, then Erza started to say her order.

"Miss, can I have four big slices of strawberry cake, Vanilla Parfait and chicken sandwich triple decker." Erza said.

"Whoaah someone's hungry?" Gray tease, then Erza shot him a death glance, then he flinched on his sit.

"You Sir?" the she turned to Jellal.

"I'll have Angus burger, well done and a soda."

"Me, I'll have chicken salad, a separate order of onion rings and one big serving of ice tea." Juvia followed.

"I'll take the house specialty, bacon and mushroom melt burger and a glass of cold beer." Gray said.

"Uhm sir, we don't serve alcoholic drinks in this cafe." she politely said, and smiled sheepishly.

"Gray-sama, why don't you drink Juvia instead!" Juvia then clinged to Gray while Gray tried to get off from her weird gripped.

"Miss just a cold soda also." Gray just said and continue to brushed off Juvia from her gripped.

The, she turned to me and Lisanna. She smiled at us, but I just looked at her, when Lisanna cling to me more.

"Hhhhmmm, I'll take shrimp pasta and fish salad and for drink iced tea." she said eyeing her. I knew Lisanna, doesn't like the girl, I can easily read her just by looking at her. Maybe it's talent of mine, to easily read people's mind and what they are feeling just by looking at them especially into their eyes.

"Alright, and sir?" the girl lucy asked me. I scanned again the whole menu.

"Uhhmmm, I'll take three set of burgers, different flavors anything will do, veggie salad large, two orders of cheese quesadilla and add additional spiciness to all and a serving of root beer **(well root beer is not an alcohol beverage, FYI for those who are not familiar with this drink)**." I said

After jotting downs our orders she repeated then we nodded then bowed her head and she went to the kitchen to prepare.

 **Lucy's POV**

 **Sametime when Natsu was talking to Yajima.**

"Cana, Natsu is here!" I said to her, she's busy making the order of the other customers.

"Really? Why don't you serve that asshole and his minions?" she said still not throwing a single glance at me.

"What will I do? I don't want to be like a fan girl in front of him." I said while pouting.

"Then put on your mask! You're good at putting a poker face in front of people, it's like you have random emotions, unable for them to read what's really on your mind. I'm just glad, you're my friend and you don't have to put that mask every time." Cana said now staring at me. I smiled and was about to say something when I heard Yajima-jiichan called me, I inhaled deeply then firmly closed my eyes, when I opened it Cana, still surprised by the sudden changed of my expression, as she was said, it's random. I don't know where I got that talent, if you can call it. But that talent of mine, already saved me from numerous times.

I walked out of the kitchen and came rushing to Yajima-jiichan, he toldme that I will serve table eight it was Natsu and his friend's table. the old man instructed me some things and I just nodded, when done, i went to their place and put my award winning poker face, (maybe I should play Lady gaga's Poker face).

While taking their order, Natsu occasionally, stares at me, which made me a little nervous, but of course I did not show any emotion. It seems that his friends are okay though a little weird, but someone caught my attention, the girl with silver hair and has a pair of blue eyes who is currently glued on Natsu's arm, and by the way they treat each other, they were like lovers of something well friend is out of the question by the looks of it. I still felt him staring at me it's like he's studying my face or something, like what he did at Fairy Tail building.

"Alright, and sir?" I asked then he scanned again the whole menu.

"Uhhmmm, I'll take three set of burgers, different flavors anything will do, veggie salad large, two orders of cheese quesadilla and add additional spiciness to all and a serving of root beer." I said, and I was like in awe, is he even human? How can he eat all of those. The serving of burgers here were like a quarter pound, even I cannot eat one serving of burger.

I jotted down and repeated all of their orders and went back to the kitchen. When I was inside, I let go a sigh, I survived talking to him. I saved all my courage and once more made a quick glance at them, I saw something I never expected, Natsu and Lisanna were french kissing, his companions never mind what they're doing, for Mavis' sake, in public. But 'Oh... Ouch' yeah, I suddenly felt stung in my chest. Well what will I expect, Cana already told me 'bout them, but it hurts to see it by your own eyes. I just shook my head and busied myself preparing their orders.

 **After twenty minutes**

I served them the food, again i felt Natsu's stare, I just ignored the feeling, I'm still hurt.

"Enjoy your meal." I said bowing my head, I was about to turn around when, I heard a glass broke, i immediately turned back my attention and saw the glass of iced tea broken and splattered across the floor.

"Ooopps, sorry! Slipped into my hands." Lisanna said, then gave a devilish smile to me. I know, she intended doing it. But common courtesy, 'customer is always right'. I smiled to her.

"I'll clean it up Ma'am, just be careful on the glass shards." I told the girl named Lisanna, I have a strong feeling that she doesn't like me. The way she looked at me it's like she wants to swallow me whole. Natsu stared at the broken glass and shook his head and turned his attention to the food served. When I'm walking back to get a broom and dust pan, i heard the red haired girl said. "Lisanna, I know you intentionally did that. Your bitchiness is re-surfacing again." the red girl said in a very annoyed tone. So I'm right. Then I heard the girl Lisanna, said.

"I don't like that bitch, that's all!" she exclaimed, so I'm a bitch huh, I thought, hardly gripping the broom. Natsu was not bothering to focus his attention to the girls and just dug into the food and busy himself talking to the boys.

Why does Gramps chose someone like me to be Natsu's wife, when he has a girlfriend? I tried asking him, but all he said was, it's not the right time and because I'm in danger. Why did I have to agree, but there's nothing I can do, right?

 **Cana's POV**

I saw what that bitch Lisanna did to Lucy, hhhmmm, I'll kick her the next time we see each other, I don't care if she's Natsu's girl. I never like that girl, she became really boastful when Natsu and her became lovers, it's like she really treats herself higher than us. Her attitude is different from her siblings Mirajane and Elfman, who are both close to me. They are the reason why I still visit the mansion, apparently I'm part of the Mafia, but I have a different views in life which my father had difficulty in understanding, that dumb man!

I met Lucy when I was fourteen, she's very cheerful and kindhearted, we used to play a lot, we shared a lot of things and i grew up having s strong will to protect her, until she's strong enough to protect herself. Gramps told me about her past, but strictly instructed me not to tell anyone, as the situation was a bit complicated. We occasionally visited their house, at the far east of Magnolia, you could say it's near the Forest of the Dawn. My idiot father, the right hand of Gramps Makarov, has the second highest position in our Mafia family, you could say he has special power of authority equivalent to Laxus and Natsu, and respected by the whole family including the two idiots I mentioned. Lucy had no idea what was Gramps real identity, he kept it that way to make her safe from the eyes of the enemies.

I walked out of the kitchen and helped Lucy in fixing the mess created by that bitch. The gang immediately noticed me, Juvia waved, Erza smiled, Gray, Jellal and Gajeel just nodded, Lisanna just snorted (well she doesn't like me as much as I don't like her, the feeling is mutual), and Natsu raised a brow.

"Hey Lucy, leave it there, I'll be the one to finish it." I told her.

"Are you sure Cana?" she asked

"Yes, anyways, I'm going to talk to these morons." I said then smirked at them, she looked to me and them with confused face, but then nodded afterwards, when she left Gajeel spoke.

"It's nice to see you here working, Gee Hee!" Gajeel said with his signature laugh. I just snorted and slammed my right palm to them.

"What are you guys doing here? You checking on your future wife huh, Natsu?" I said, then all of them said

"Whhhhaaaattt?!" surprised by the sudden news, even Lisanna, who was busy eating her pasta looked at Natsu with eyes as big as plates. Natsu, ran his fingers through his hair, huh! So I am the only one informed aside from Natsu and Dad. "I guess I slipped, well pretend you all didn't hear it from me, because Gramps will announce it on Saturday Lunch. Bye guys see y'a all!" I said smiling then waved a hand to them. All of them except Natsu were dumbfounded, unable to utter a word. Might as well prepared myself on Saturday.

 **Natsu's POV**

I can't believe Cana knew about it, now I'm done. They were looking at me like I killed someone without a purpose (against Fairy tail Law). Were now driving back to the mansion.

"What was that Natsu? Was that true?" Lisanna asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, well it's decided." I only answered.

"What the fuck! I thought I'll be the one! How the hell that blonde bitch will become your wife?!" Lisanna yelled, I am starting to get irritated.

"Like I chose to do that! Stop whining Lisanna, I thought the same but then again Gramps said that, and I can't afford to object, this is one of the conditions he told me to gain the authority to be the next Leader in our family. Do you understand that Lisanna!" I explained, she gritted her teeth, and chose to be silent, and slumped her back on the car chair.

(Silence)...

"Just because you're married to that whore, I'll just sit back and do nothing, I'll still get what is right for me. I'll be contented to be your mistress. That marriage will just for the show, and when you gained the position, divorced that bitch." Lisanna firmly said while looking straight outside the car. I just sighed but didn't answer. She's always like that demanding, greedy and will never stop until she gets what she wants, we're like that, maybe that's the reason why we're together.

 **Saturday, at Fairy Tail Mansion, 11:00 A.M**

 **Normal POV**

Lucy was again very nervous, awhile ago she was picked up by a car from Gramps, and now she was standing in front of the big mansion. Well, goodluck to her. Makarov later on was in front of the big door waving at her, she smiled at him and walked to him. He guide her inside the mansion. She was in awe when she saw the majestic interior of the house, she saw the big chandelier hanging on the ceiling bigger than in Makarov's office, the floor design is also beauticul with red carpet that reaches till the flight of stairs both left and right the wall paint is white and gold with each side and the paintings, she can guess by looking at those were painted by most famous painters around the continent. She turned her gaze on the figurines and and expensive looking things inside the house.

"Like it dear?" Makarov asked, smiling, she nodded and smiled at him

"Wow Gramps, can't still believe it."

"You're always belong here! I should've brought you here the soonest. When you're still young." she stopped her admiration around her, and walked to makarov, and shook her head.

"I'm happy and contented Gramps in our house near the woods. This things, are so much for me." she exclaimed, Gramps, held her hand up it's like a king guiding hi daughter to meet a crowd.

"Let's go, they're waiting for you." he told her, Lucy now was less nervous. Then Makarov, guided her at the back of the mansion, where all the members of fairy tail are now patiently waiting for them.

"Stay here, dear." Makarov, then move forward to face his children.

"Brats, thanks you for coming, I want to introduce you to someone. She is a very dear child to me like you all." the crowd, are now waiting." Dear Lucy, come here." then Lucy came in front, the faces of the crowd were random, but mostly smiled.

"Let's welcome her to our family." Makarov said and smiled

"Welcome Lucy to our family!" it was Warren and Max who shouted and then they clapped their hands. Makarov then raised both of his hands for them to stopped. "One more announcement." then the crowd went silent waiting.

"Natsu, boy come here." Natsu who was in front, stood up and walked closely to them and went to Makarov's side. "I want you all to know that my grandson Natsu Dragneel and my dear Lucy Celeste will be getting married!" At last Makarov announced, then the crowd was like surprised, well not the others who already knew it, but Gildarts, started clapping so as Cana, later on followed by others and then the crowd shouted Congratulatory greetings to the couple.

After that, people were coming to them and said their greetings.

"So, you were the unlucky lady Lucy right?" It was Erza, Lucy just smiled and nodded and they shook hands. "Congratulations!" Erza said and hugged her tight, Lucy was having short breathing.

"Erza, you're choking her." Jellal said, Erza immediately let her go

"Oh sorry, just carried away." she apologise. "You can punch me if you want." she offered, Lucy was surprised and shook her head.

"I-it's okay Erza-san, you don't have to do that." Lucy said, then Erza and smiled, she can tell Erza is a nice girl, she always smiles at her whenever they met their eyes.

"Congratulations Lucy!" Jellal greeted, and shook her hands.

"Thanks... uh."

"Jellal.. Jellal Fernandez."

"Jellal-san."

"No need for formalities just Jellal." he said

"And me, just call me Erza, no need to be formal also." Erza said, she just nodded. "if you have a problem with Natsu, call me, i'll smash his head." After greeting her and Natsu, they went to other members, when someone also came into her.

"Congrats Lucy, and welcome to the family." Lucy was mesmerized by the beauty in front of her, she has a long wavy silver hair and has a short upward pony tailed bangs covering her hair.

"T-thank you."

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, call me Mira." the girl smiled and planted a cheek to cheek kiss. Then the others, like Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, and the rest. She was having a drink when someone tapped her, she turned to face the person and was surprised.

"Cana!" Lucy said in excitement and hugged her best friend.

"Congratulations Lucy!" she said hugging her back.

"Thank you." she said, then they let go of each other and Cana held her hand

"you shouldn't stay here, you're the center of attention right now. Don't be shy, they we're all nice, let's go." Cana did not wait for lucy to answer and pulled her to the crowd and meet the others.

Lucy was having a good conversation to her new family, when she saw Natsu, made a sign to follow him. Her heart beat fast and nodded, then whisper to Cana. Cana was having second thought about what Lucy said.

"want me to come with you?" Cana offered,

"It's okay, maybe he will say something that needs privacy, I'll be back." Lucy said and bowed her head to the people in front of her.

She walked inside the mansion, wondering, where did Natsu go, she didn't know the way around the mansion. She was about to turned to the right corner when a strong hand gripped her right wrist and pulled her. She screamed at the sudden forced but her mouth was covered with large palmed. She felt being pushed on the wall inside that dark hallway. Then surprised that it was Natsu's hand covering her mouth and gripping her right wrist. When he felt she calmed down, he let her go and put both of his hands inside his side pockets, and stared at her very intently. She doesn't want him to read her feeling so she made her best face expression which is random.

They looked at each other for a half minute before Natsu spoke.

"Yoh, Lucy"

* * *

 **Well that was longer, well I need to come up for a better idea how to make the next chapter more interesting. Now that they finally met each other. guess what will be next (*'_'*)**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter.**

 **next time another thousand words will be added =P**

 **When writing this chapter, it's weird though but I get more imaginative when listening to songs :**

 **Love me harder - Ariana Grande**

 **Love me Like you do - Ellie Goulding**

 **Hanap-Hanap by James reid and Nadine lustre** \- **check this song, it's a Filipino song but i don't know it has this cute message though some of you might not understanbd it but the melody is cute.**

 **'Till next chapter!**

 **jamneechan**


	5. Chapter 5 Her Wedding 3

**Hi everyone!**

 **I've read the reviews and I sincerely thank you all, for appreciating my story! XOXO**

 **Sorry for the typos, and some incorrect choice of words, I'll be working on it on the next chapters. (*'_'*)**

 **The wait is over**

 **Chapter Five is on _**

* * *

 **Previously :**

 _She walked inside the mansion, wondering, where did Natsu go, she didn't know the way around the mansion. She was about to turned to the right corner when a strong hand gripped her right wrist and pulled her. She screamed at the sudden forced but her mouth was covered with large palmed. She felt being pushed on the wall inside that dark hallway. Then surprised that it was Natsu's hand covering her mouth and gripping her right wrist. When he felt she calmed down, he let her go and put both of his hands inside his side pockets, and stared at her very intently. She doesn't want him to read her feeling so she made her best face expression which is random._

 _They looked at each other for a half minute before Natsu spoke._

 _"Yoh, Lucy"_

* * *

 **Chapter Five : Her Wedding 1.3 : Rules and Conditions**

Lucy, could not utter a single word, in front of her was Natsu, looking at her intently. She didn't know if she needs to respond or stay silent, the expression on his face was unreadable. They just look at each other like that, until Natsu spoke in a lower voice so nobody could hear them.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy!" he said, with a little hint of dislike.

"H-Hi." her voice filled with uncertainty.

Then Natsu's face became hardened and slammed both of his palms against the hard wall, locking her in between so she couldn't escape.

"I'll be straight with you, not because we're going to be married in two weeks means you can stuck your nose into my business, I'll warn you. Stay. Away. Second, I can do whatever I want, and it's none of your business, this marriage is for the sake of Gramps' request and for me to gain the position. You will not do anything that will put me into any trouble. You understand that?" he said.

Lucy could not believe what she just heard, is this the Natsu that she's been admiring to this whole time? She thought he was different, but the way he spoke to her that she was some kind of a bug. She didn't like it, who is he saying that to her, but can she do anything in her state now? Gramps told her about the circumstances she's currently in. Can she risk the fact that she's not safe or Gramps? Maybe she cannot?

She balled both of her fists and looked straight into him, she wanted to say something but chose to be silent and then just nodded. Natsu leaned closer to her almost touching her nose with his, then slowly his face made its way to her left cheek while sniffing it, this move sent chills down her spine till it reached her ear and whispered.

"That's good." he whispered in a dark and sexy tone and before he left her on that dark hallway he looked over his shoulder."By the way, you smell good." then he smirked and left.

She let go a sighed that was currently locking in her in a while, she remembered to breath normal. She leaned her back on the wall and closed her eyes. She put her hands on her chest above her still beating heart.

"Is this going to be my life, in exchange of this so-called safety?" she asked herself.

Cana was looking for Lucy, after seeing her walking towards Natsu, she has a bad feeling so she decided that after she saw Natsu and no Lucy beside him, she went inside inside the mansion. While looking from hallway to hallway, she saw her walking near the grand stairs.

"Lucy!" Cana called, then Lucy turned towards her and smiled.

"Cana." she reponed then Cana ran into her, and held both of her shoulders.

"Are you okay? Did Natsu do something to you? Answer me!" Cana asked while shaking her, then Lucy held her hands in front of her bestfriend and giggled.

"Relax, Cana. I'm okay, Natsu told me about the wedding, that's all." she said, she wanted Cana to believe what she had said, this is to avoid trouble or anything. She doesn't want to bother her anymore. She needed to stand firmly on this new beginning on her life. She was always being rescued or helped by others, it's time for her to stand on her own.

"Are you sure? If you want I'll kick that bastard's face." Cana said, she just shook her head and put her best smile.

"It's really nothing Cana, I'm okay, he's nice, so need to do that." Lucy said

Though still in doubts, Cana just nodded and relax. For now, she'll believe it but once she learn that that dork Natsu is abusing her, she'll make sure to beat the shit out of him.

The Lunch meeting passed by in just a blur, Makarov told Lucy to prepare herself for the wedding. The two weeks will be a busy two weeks to her, as she needs to go to the wedding shop for her gown made by one of the popular designer in Fiore, and parties for her to meet the other acquainted families of Fairy Tail, one of those is the Blue Pegasus headed bu Master Bob and the Lamia Scale.

"By the way Lucy dear. Before the wedding you'll be moving here at the mansion and later on, to the house intended for you and Natsu, just the south side of the estate." Makarov said to Lucy, they were on the veranda on the second floor, drinking tea, while admiring the view of the wide estate in front of them. The other members, were happily drinking booze in the garden. Natsu was silent the whole time, with a stern face plastered on him. Lucy did all her best not to give a single glance to him and busied herself drinking her tea and eating her cookies and various desserts served in front of them.

Fairy Tail is a forty Hectare estate, the main Mansion and the biggest is where all the members of the family gather together is located in the middle of the land (Makarov's mansion a.k.a Fairy Tail Law Mansion), on the southern part of the estate is where Natsu and Lucy will be living after the wedding (Fire Mansion). On the northern part is Laxus' and the Raijinshuu's Mansion (Lightning Mansion). On the Eastern side (Wind mansion), where Wendy will be living once she reaches her legal age of 18, she is currently living at the main mansion, and finally on the Western part is where Gajeel Redfox is living, well they are sort of blood related, Gajeel's dad Metalicana (weird for a human's name ha ha), was Makarov's nephew. Metalicana, was Grandine's and Ivan's cousin.

Well Gajeel is not after the position, he's just another fist fight hungry idiot like his cousin Natsu, he's just cool and contented to his position as one of the best hit men in the family. The mansion was given to him in honor of his father, who died when Gajeel was just a toddler.

Gray, Erza, Jellal and the others have their own house inside the estate, though not as big as the first four grand children, well their houses were big enough and designed according to their taste. They also have their own home/apartment outside the premises for more privacy.

Lucy felt something weird, and when she suspiciously glanced at Natsu, she caught him staring at her which made her uneasy. 'Why the hell this man looking at me?' she thought and remembered their encounter awhile ago. She immediately turned her gazed to Gramps who was currently busy looking at his children below.

She suddenly felt really tired and wanted to go home, not because of the people, she actually loved the warm welcome they gave her. What made her feel tired was the constant grimaced that Lisanna girl was giving her during lunch, and that weird stare from Natsu, it's like he's watching her every move. She sighed deeply and put down her cup and fixed her sit, she didn't see that Makarov noticed her odd behavior and uneasiness, neither of the two know that the old man were watching them, from the moment Natsu talked to Lucy inside the mansion up to now when he caught Natsu staring at her and Lisanna, he knew the circumstances and really knew well his grandson, that though he agreed to this wedding, he still insisted on pushing this believing that Lucy might actually changed Natsu. He coughed catching the two's attention.

"Natsu, I think Lucy is already tired, can you accompany her to her home, you know her address right?!" the old man asked without glancing at them. Natsu stood up and bowed his head.

"Sure Gramps, come on let's go." he just said, then Lucy then stood up and went to Gramps.

"Gramps, thank you for the party and for welcoming me!" Lucy said smiling, the old man nodded and gave her a warm smile and put his hand on top of her head. She blushed on the gesture, Gramps always do that to her when she was still young, unlike Gildarts who was ruffling her hair. Natsu furrowed his brows, he noticed how closed Lucy to his Grandfather and that gesture he made, he only does that to him, Laxus, Wendy and Gajeel, who were his grandchildren, it's like a personal gesture. He just shrugged off the thought, well not his business, and went to the door, he heard Lucy's footsteps following him.

Lucy followed Natsu on the car park where his Red Convertible Ferrari 458 Spider waiting, he immediately went in and started the engine, Lucy was there standing, not know what to do next. Natsu lifted his brow because she just stood there like a stone.

"HEY! What are you waiting for? Christmas? Come on in, such a turtle!" he scowled at her. Lucy then realized and heard what he had said and just rolled her eyes. 'Such a dick' she thought, she really can't believe this guy, so full of himself and the worst part of it, he liked this guy. The driving was in a mere silence, no one was making any noise, Lucy was facing the outside, they were currently passing the highway just a few meters from the beach. Natsu was busy driving. She can't stand the silence that consumes the whole vehicle. She was going to say something when the car suddenly stopped resulting her almost kissing the front glass.

"Ouch! What was that?" she said almost screaming, Natsu faced her, now looking at him this long he has this aura of authority and then she look into his lips, how she wonder how his lips taste, and how his eyes looked it's like piercing your soul. She was back to reality when Natsu started speaking.

"You." he pointed a finger in her **(well actually pointing a finger into someone is a very inappropriate gesture or move).** "Just a heads up, after the wedding I'll be setting a lot of rules in our marriage, the ones I said earlier were part of it, so better to read those. Just so you know I didn't like the idea of marrying you, I thought the one I'll marry was an actress or has a high status, that is why I agreed, but it was just you." he said, he said the words with a hint of insult at the end of it. Somewhat it hurt her feelings, he's literally belittling her. She tightened her fists and force to say something.

"Then why... Why did you still agreed?" she asked, Natsu smiled bitterly.

"Did I just say awhile ago, that it is one of the condition Gramps gave me. In exchange of marrying you, I'll gain the authority. Are you deaf or stupid? I clearly told you that!" he said in a taunting manner, she knew the answer, she didn't know why she asked it, it's like she can't find the words to say. Natsu then started again the engine and this time he, drove faster, but she really didn't care so much about it. She needed to get out of that car far away from him.

"You know what, I don't know what are you after. Money? Power? Luxurious life? Well you can say, you can find it in our family and marrying me is quite the most perfect idea! " He continued then laughed bitterly Lucy felt her tears will start to pour anytime soon, she can't take the words coming out from his mouth, if only she can tell the truth to him but Gramps told her not to, better to surreptitiously hide the fact about her situation to him. She was glad that the car stopped in front of her apartment. She immediately ot herself out of the vehicle, when he heard Natsu.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow here at 9, we're going to the wedding designer, be sure to be ready, when I come." she just nodded without looking back at him and went inside. When she heard the car went, she let go the tears that were threatening to pour out awhile ago. She didn't know what she got herself into she think the situation is finally sinking in her. Natsu clearly doesn't like her, he already threw a lot of insults to her today and more to come. She went to the bathroom and start to fill the tub, and she began to take off her dress.

 **The Next Day**

Lucy was already fixing her hair, when she received a text from an unknown sender. She then read the message.

 _ **"Hello Lucy, it's been a while, you really grew up into a beautiful woman. Wait till I get a grasp on your body."**_

She felt cold shivers down her spine, 'who is this?' she thought, she's thinking if she's going to respond to the unknown sender, but she was distracted by another text message. It was another unknown number, she read the text message.

 _ **"Are you ready? I'm on my way now. if you're not ready when I come there I'll leave you behind."**_

She thought, maybe it was Natsu so she replied.

 _ **"I'm done."**_

She replied but he did not respond, so she waited, she ignored the message she received that morning. When natsu arrived, he blowed his horn, signaling her. She hurriedly went downstairs and went outside. She saw Natsu, signing her to hopped in and she did.

They went to the wedding designer to get her and his measurements.

"Wow Ms. Lucy you got a nice body figure, I'll assure you that I will make the most beautiful gown just for you." the man said. She smiled sheepishly to the designer. Natsu was also currently getting his measurement.

"Mr. Dragneel, finally you're going to get married. I'll make the best suit fo-." the other designer was stopped when natsu gave him a deadly glare.

"Stop talking and finish this fucking thing." he said in a very authoritative and irritable manner, then the man and the other people inside the shop tensed and hurriedly finish their job. Even the designer that taking her measurement went silent and proceeded to his deed. Lucy shook her head, the guy really hate this wedding thing, he even shouted to the people who have nothing to do to this.

Then they went to the jewelry shop for their ring. The people presented them a lot of fine rings that costs a million jewels. In the end she's the one who chose the ring design, because Natsu has no interest at all.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Lucy was in front of the whole body mirror, standing while the designer and his assistant were busy doing the finishing touch. Today is the day, she will finally ties the knot with Natsu. She sighed at the thought.

"Why with the long face." asked the voice behind her, and found Cana, in her sunny yellow dress, she smiled weakly and faced the mirror again.

"I'm nervous Cana. Do you think it's a good idea to marry Natsu? I mean he was forced to do this without a proper reason. Right?" Lucy asked, still worrying, Cana went towards her place and touch the veil that currently covering most of her front part.

"I know Lucy it's hard, but what Natsu is thinking is not important right now, what is important is you, your safety." Cana said in a gentle manner. "Dad said, that I should be here with you. I'll do that because you're like a sister to me. So erase that long face and smile, the people will look at you later. The wedding's location was inside the Fairy tail's estate, a garden wedding.

"Lisanna, I have to go, the wedding will start soon." Natsu and Lisanna were inside in one of the rooms inside the mansion, busy making out, Lisanna's legs were wrapped around his waist and was pushed up against the wall.

"Just one more Natsu." she pleaded and kissed him passionately that he easily responded and continued their make out. Well he has a few minutes left so make the most out of it, he thought.

Lucy was ready to walk down the aisle, she was nervous, many people will watch her every move.

At the side of the altar, Gray was anxious, Natsu is not yet there, the wedding will start in few minutes, he was keep on checking his watch and asking the others if they've seen Natsu, after what feels like years, he saw Natsu came rushing and went towards him and tapped Gray's shoulder, he noticed that there was a trace of lipstick on Natsu's lips and the side of it. Now he knew what he's been doing. He just shook his head and put out a handkerchief and slammed it to Natsu's face.

"What the fuck! Ice Popsicle!" Natsu scowled, and Gray just rolled his eyes.

"Wipe off the lipstick on your mouth, idiot." Natsu then touch his lips and saw that Lisanna's lipstick stained on his lips, and he immediately, wipe it off. "Uh Dammit!" he muttered while wiping it.

"You know what flame breath! Really? It's your wedding and you're still fooling around!" Gray whispered.

"Shut up! It's none of your business." Natsu said then tossed the handkerchief to Gray.

"Maybe it's not mine, but Erza's been watching this place the whole time and she's not happy." Gray told Natsu and shrugged his head to Erza's side, and Natsu could swear Erza's face was really pissed, maybe she's the one assigned to check the venue and noticed him not here few seconds ago. He's dead.

Then he heard the start of the song, showing that the wedding is already starting to commence. Then from the end of the line, she walked down the aisle with Makarov on her side. Natsu could swear that for that time he was mesmerized by her beauty, it's like a goddess walking down the aisle. He can tell that she's nervous from her smile to her walked but he shook his head and ignored the admiration that he felt when he saw her.

Lucy was nervous while walking down the aisle, what if she slip? The she saw Natsu in his black suit, 'OH MY GOSH' she shouted inside her mind. He looks so handsome and gorgeous. 'Yes, it's really happening, she is going to marry Natsu Dragneel, literally. She inhaled deeply and pose a smile to the crowd. Then she heard Gramps whispered on her.

"Don't be nervous dear, you finally have a home and bonus, you're marrying my grandson." he said and she smiled, what if Gramps is not here, she will not know what to do. She's really thankful that though Gramps is not her real grandfather, he was always there for her.

 **Then the wedding ceremony started.**

 **...**

 **...**

After that, the party is finally happening, all people were having fun. Many greet the newly wed, Lucy was smiling and thanking the visitors, when she noticed Natsu was missing, she excused herself and tried to find him because other guests were looking for him to say their greetings. When she reached the fountain near the mazed garden there she saw something that made her heart broke, there Natsu and Lisanna kissing and making out at the back of one of the mazed walls. She gasped and stepped on a dried branch of tree, resulting for the two stopped their deed, and looked into her side. Lucy could not find the words.

"Uhm... I... The guests w-were l-looking f-for you." she stutters in her words 'damn so awkward'. Natsu then ran his fingers through his hair and put Lisanna down and walked passed through her following Lisanna who fixed her dress and smirked at her. She was left there, she could not say or do anything, she sat down beside the fountain. She felt a pang of hurt inside her. But she agreed to this, she has to endure the pain. She closed her eyes and prayed that she can do this.

The party ended, and so the couple went to their new home (if it is a home)

She was still in her wedding gown, she turned around to see the whole floor and she can say that the mansion was modern, the ceiling was high and so open, the walls of the living room were made of glass overlooking the whole Magnolia and the estate. The house has a grand spiral staircase in the middle of the first floor. She also saw that the kitchen was in a modern style and the dining area. She wanted to praise the architect who designed this house. While still admiring the house, she heard Natsu shouted.

"Hey!" Natsu called, she was back again to reality.

"My name is not 'Hey' it's Lucy." she told him with a little irritation, she's tired of being the weakling girl not being able to respond and fight, she didn't like this situation, it's like a daily drama, where the protagonist always bows her head. No she will stand on her own!. Natsu frowned and you can tell he's pissed.

"I will call you the way I want, especially now that we're married." he shouted pointing a finger on her.

"Don't point a finger on me, scumbag!" she said matching his voice. That made a vein on Natsu's head popped, he growled went towards her, Lucy took a step back until her back reached the cold wall, Natsu pinned her with both her hands on top of her head through Natsu's right hand.

"Dare again to raise your voice on me, I'll punish you next time." he whispered menacingly, she gulped, Natsu's gripped was slowly hurting her. They stared at each other, not backing down, after a few seconds she back down and face sideways. Natsu triumphantly let go of her hands and smirked at her and went up. She was left there balling her fists.

"Now I'm pissed!" she whispered to herself while watching the idiot walked through the flight of stairs.

 **Lucy's POV**

I followed that idiot on the second floor and to my own idiocy I forgot to ask him, where will I sleep. I doubt that he will allow me to sleep in his room. I know he doesn't like me but, will he let me sleep anywhere here. So I have no choice but to go to him and ask him. I went in front of his room 'I saw him getting in here', I knocked many times and louder the usual knock.

"WHAT!" he shouted from inside.

"Open the door and talk to me!" I demanded and continue knocking on his door. The later on he open the door, I was like in awe when I saw him, he was half naked, I can see clearly his well defined muscles and chiseled abs, I ran my eyes from his abs to his chest and saw a necklace hangin' on his neck, it was a white gold clock necklace that really compliments his tanned skin and then when my gaze reached his face I saw him smirked.

"Like it?" he said in a very sexy voice, and I can't say anything. "Too bad, you can't have a taste!" he said in a taunting voice, that made me back from my day dream. I blushed but good thing it is hidden in my make up.

"I-I just, just want to know where will I sleep, I doubt that you want me to be in there." I said pertaining to his room. He scrunched his nose and pointed his index finger at my back, I followed it.

"That is your room! NOW. STOP. BUGGING. ME!" then he slammed the door on my faced.

I sighed and went inside of the room, it was cozy, with a queen sized bed in the middle with two doors from left side and right side of the bed, and a wide veranda. I can feel the cold breeze, kissing my face and inhaled and smelled the floral scent of the room. I only carried the things the valued most, my novel, diary, few books to read on and few letters. There are two big lampshade from two bedsides that illuminates the whole room.

I stripped down my wedding gown while walking into the bathroom on the left side door, and started filling the tub. It's good to take a long bath after a long stressful day. After half an hour, I walked out of the bathroom in a robe and proceeded to the walk in closet and chose a red night dress that reached her mid thigh. 'Not bad' I thought and went back to the bed and brought my laptop and diary.

I started writing first to my diary about all the events happened that day and then started typing my novel. While typing i thought to my self, I could not fathom the attitude that Natsu is showing, Gramps also made a favor to me, that maybe I could somehow change Natsu. I don't know if I can do that, the scene I've witnessed during the wedding party was one of the reason why. Natsu has someone else, who clearly has a greater value than me. Why does Gramps is pushing this so much that he disregarded his grandson's wish? One of many questions that has no answer yet, I couldn't find any possible answers to these endless thoughts, maybe by being here, just maybe I can find some.

It was then I felt myself slowly drifting to sleep, just for now I'll rest my mind.

 **Normal POV**

Sun shines through the curtains of her room and birds were chirping, Lucy slowly opened her eyes, and roamed her eyes around. Right. She was really not in her apartment anymore. She got up and turned to her clock, it was 07:10 in the morning.

"Well, it's a new day for me! Mind as well start it with a good shower." she stretched her arms and yawned and stood up and went straight to the bathroom to do her business. After shower, she went straight to the closet and chose her wardrobe. After like ten minutes of scanning the dressers, she sighed and muttered to herself.

"Really?! These clothes are all fancy, and I can't find any normal to wear." she scratched the back of her head and still sacnned the other cabinets. After what it seemed like hours, she finally slipped into a blue printed sundress that reaches above her knee and paired it with two inch. brown sandals. She did her hair into a ponytail, while busy tidying herself, she received a text message.

 **"Go to the study room, just the right side of the staircase, we have something to discussed."** it was Natsu, her technical husband. She hurriedly finish her light make up and went straight to the stair, she saw Gray at the end of the staircase and smiled at her.

"Good morning miss Lucy." he greeted and bowed his head, she smiled to the guy, she observed that he has this gentle side unlike her husband who doesn't even know the word gentle.

"Just Lucy, I'm uncomfortable with the formality." she said blushing. Gray just nodded

"Okay, if that what you wished. By the way, the boss is waiting for you at the study." he said and guided her to the room. Once she got inside, she saw natsu, busy looking into something at his desk. She quietly went to the front couch and sat on it. The he heard him coughed and saw him standing and went to the other couch just across her and sat. He eyed her for a mere ten seconds, and it started to feel awkward in Lucy's part.

'There he goes again with him creepy stare'. she thought. Then Natsu put down a brown envelope. Lucy frowned at the thing on the table, then Natsu wave her to get it and opened it, which she complied and opened the envelope. She started reading the contents of it that made her looked straight into him.

"Those were the rules and conditions inside this marriage." he started. "Now, what I want you to do is to sign there that you agree to terms." he continued. "Don't worry while you're inside the bond, you can still enjoy the perks of being one of the highest lady here in the family, since you're technically my wife." Natsu explained, Lucy felt insulted, it's like he's trying to show that she's only after the money. Natsu then snapped his fingers and the door opened, and there she saw a woman with a lavender hair and with glasses.

"This is Laki Olietta, my lawyer, she'll be the one to tell you all about us and your rights as my wife. Now signed it." Lucy look at the piece of paper, she was about to sign it but something snapped inside her. Natsu noticed that she stopped so he frowned. "Any problem?" he asked, then Lucy put down the pen and tear the paper in front of him that made his eyes widened. She tore the paper into tiny pieces.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" Natsu growled. Lucy just sat there looking at him, and slowly rising into her seat.

"You saw it right! I tore it, meaning I don't agree, you don't have to tell me any of it. I know. Maybe I was your typical weakling girl, who easily bows her head to someone, but you made me do something I'm not use to. I'll follow only one rule and that is mind my own business." she calmly exclaimed and switched her gazed to Laki. "Thank you Miss, but I think I don't need to be oriented anymore. Maybe I'm poor, but that doesn't gave this scumbag (pointed a finger on Natsu), the rights to insult me through this piece of paper." she added then made her way outside the room and slammed it shut. She let go a harsh sighed that she just realized that she was holding and smiled at her bravery.

"I did it!" she whispered to herself. "I did it!" she said it out loud.

"And what is it?" she almost jumped to her place when she heard a voice from her said.

"G-gray. Oh nothing, nothing in particular." she said blushing. What she did was a little bit of embarrassing. Gray just laugh and they both heard a loud noise, someone just broken a jar.

"Well, I guess you made him mad." Gray muttered

"Yeah I guess so. But he pushed too far so I did what I just thought right."

"Well in his case, he's always the one who is right." Gray gave an emphasis to "He's", Lucy just shrugged at the thought and heard her stomach growled and Gray heard it.

"You Hungry?" he asked and she nodded."Well, the food is ready." then he guided her to the dining area.

While walking to the dining hall, Lucy thought. 'Maybe challenging the dragon is not bad at all' and smiled. it's true that she like Natsu, but for every rule there is an exemption, and insulting her is not part of it. This favor from Gramps is giving her a challenge, maybe just maybe he may change.

* * *

 **I didn't know if the chapter was good or bad. But I'll try harder next time.**

 **Songs :**

 **Someday - OST Crazy little thing called love**

 **Before I fall In Love- CoCo Lee**

 **Terrified - Katherine McPhee**

 **I do - 98 degrees**

 **I'm a little bit cheesy when it comes to song, but that is where I can only get ideas.**

 **Till next time.**

 **jamneechan (_)**


	6. Chapter 6 Her Constant Dilemma

**Hi Guys!**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **The intimate scene (the last two were just make out not totally that ...) of Natsu and Lisanna, sorry for that but that is part of the story. I don't want to make the story in a rush, so the scene was needed. ;P**

 **Chapter Six : Her Constant Dilemma**

 **Natsu's POV**

I can't believe she did it. No one ever did that kind of thing in front of me, and that bitch! I was really pissed and I can't control myself after she left I threw the nearest jar on the hard wall. My breath was harsh and I can feel the veins in my head were visible. I looked on to the tore pieces of paper and again I barked and hardly slumped onto the couch and put my head on my left palm and rested my elbows on the couch's armrest.

"Boss, you know what?" Laki said calmly while fixing the trashed paper.

"WHAT!" I shouted

"I like your wife, she has the guts to opposed you and did that thing she did awhile back. I guess hands down to that girl." Laki said while scanning the files. I glared at her and snorted.

"She'll pay for that!" I said, the hell, I'm not finished to that bitch, I'll teach her some lesson.

I heard a knock and the door swung open showing Loke.

"Boss" he said to me then bowed his head. I just nodded.

"Bad news." he started and I pressed tightly my eyes, not again.

"What bad news?"

"Alzack and Bisca were abducted by Sabertooth, and they demanded to have a talk to Master." Loke exclaimed that made my attention turned to him.

"Fuckin' bastards!" I then kicked the table then stood up making Laki jumped off to her seat because of surprise. "Loke, get the men ready, we'll go to the main mansion now." I instructed Loke and made my way out of the study area. I was fixing my suit when I heard my "technical wife" called me. I know I heard her calling me but I pretended not, because of what she did awhile ago I'm still pissed off. Then I felt something hit my head really hard, then I looked at the thing lying on the floor, yes it was a spoon a silver and heavy spoon. Then I heard Laki gasped and covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing, and turned my gaze to the blonde woman, who was walking towards me.

"Do you want to die at an early age? This is the third time!" I barked at her. She put her hands on her hips and faced me. This bitch has some guts. Really!

"I know you heard me calling you. Why are you pretending not to?" she talked back. I was about to answer her when I heard Loke calling me. Then I looked at her again.

"We're not finish yet. I'll get you once I come back. Be sure to hide!" I used my threatening tone that everybody is fearing to hear. But I saw nothing in her eyes, it's like there is no expression on her face. She just looked at me and we were staring each other like that for five seconds when I finally snatched my gaze on the front door and walked outside.

 **Lucy's POV**

I was currently eating breakfast when I heard Gray talking to someone, and see who was that, it was the guy with orange hair with sun glasses. He went to the study room and after sometime, I saw Natsu bursting out of the room. I want to asked him what was happening so I called him many times but he didn't bother to glance at me. I was pissed off by the ignoring thing so I made the most stupid thing to do. I threw a spoon and it hit his head very hard. 'Ouch'

"Do you want to die at an early age? This is the third time!" he yelled at me.

"I know you heard me calling you. Why are you pretending not to?" I answered back. I can see that he's just holding himself, and anytime he will punch me. I'm ready to die. But instead he was stopped by Loke's voice and he told me that I should hide. Mind as well follow him.

"That was nice Lucy." it was Gray, he tapped my shoulder and smiled, I don't know if my expression was right that time. I didn't know the very angry Natsu. Being a jerk, dick head, dork and scumbag are the only thing I know about him but being angry, I can't imagine.

"What is happening... Gray?" I asked him, then his expression got a little bit serious.

"It's nothing Lucy, we'll go ahead, if you need anything just asked Laki or the maids in this mansion, they will gladly accommodate you." he said again and grinned, then he left with the other men.

 **NORMAL POV**

Lucy was left inside that huge mansion, since it was her first day here, she busied herself exploring the house, she went from hallways to hallways until she reached the back of the mansion and saw a huge swimming pool with man-made waterfalls. There were few path of stairs leading to a botanical garden, full of different flowers she was mesmerized by the beauty in front of her, she always like flowers, they're like her stress reliever and it calms her soul.

One particular flower caught her attention, its rich colours almost intriguing, with wide variety in that part. The blue ones and purple ones were really visible and stood out among the rest, her favourite flower Iris. Back in their home with gramps near the woods, she used to have a lot of Iris flowers. According to the books she had read before, Iris came from the Greek Word Rainbow (Rainbow Goddess), she was the messenger of gods (Zeus and Hera), the symbol of hope, faith and the linked between heaven and earth.

She was really enchanted by the beauty when she heard someone behind her.

"You like it?" said the voice. Lucy instantly turned to see the owner of the voice and came face to face to a man. He has this tall and lean body structure with a fine ash gray hair that compliments his pale skin. He has a pair of ocean blue eyes. She just nodded answering his question and he smiled.

"Are you the one taking care of these flowers." Lucy asked then turned again her attention to the flowers and felt he came closer to where she stood.

"Yes, I always make sure that the garden of these mansion is always beautiful and full of life." he said

"These are really beautiful." she muttered.

"They are as beautiful as you, young lady." the man complimented, she just blushed by the comment.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to have a tour?" the man offered, she being a nature lover nodded and went with him.

 **Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail Law Mansion:**

The main door burst open revealing Natsu, he hurriedly came in, Jellal immediately went towards him and handed the bad news.

"Master is in the study room, waiting for you, Laxus is already there." it was Jellal.

Natsu just nodded and went to the study room. Opening the door he saw Laxus sitting on the nearby couch and the old man on his office chair drinking tea.

"What really happened?" Natsu asked. No one inside the room attempted to answer him, as he was already, raging with anger.

"They were caught during their usual spying in Freesia. Jiemma wants to speak with the old man as a bargain. They wanted it on the second full moon meaning on third Wednesday of the month at eleven sharp. Rendezvous place will be in the abandoned Moon Castle in the Northeast outside Magnolia." It was Laxus.

Natsu made a harsh sigh, what do the Saber bastards want.

"We need to get them, NOW!" Natsu frantically said.

"We don't know what they are scheming, hold your horses." Laxus said calmly.

"How can I stay calm, two of of our family are being captive by those bastards, we can't ju-." Natsu was halted due to the old man's voice.

"Stop it now, boy. Laxus, tell them I'm coming." the man declared that made both Natsu and Laxus's eyes widened in surprise.

"B-but Gramps, it might be a trap!" Laxus said.

"I agree." It was Natsu.

The Makarov, inhaled deeply and faced his two grandsons.

"I know what I'm doing." Makarov said seriously both young mafia frowned with questioning looks.

"Do you know something that we don't know, Gramps? Natsu asked.

"It's not the time Natsu, I'll tell you once we are done."

Natsu wanted to asked what was that all about but he chose to respect his Gramp's decision. Sometimes, he needs to be submissive to the old man, this is one of the few times.

He then went back to his mansion, after two days of no show to his wife, like he care and his eyes seek his "technical Blondie wife". He remembered that woman will pay for her actions. He immediately looked for her, but he can't find her. Then he proceeded to the back of the mansion, he saw the maids doing their usual work (Maids only go to his mansion to tidy the house and the pool, same with the gardener., technically Natsu and Lucy were the only occupants of the mansion during night time). He searched the pool but no luck so made his way to the garden. He roamed his gazed to the wide area, when he spotted a blonde hair, so he quietly went to her.

Lucy was busy watering the Irises using a water hose while humming and singing her favourite song "Everything has changed" (Sorry, I'm Taylor Swift Fan).

 ** _"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now"_**

 ** _"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now"_**

 ** _"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now"_**

 ** _"I just wanna know you, know you, know you"_**

 _ **"Cause all I know is we said hello"**_

 _ **"And your eyes look like coming home"**_

 _ **"All I know is a simple name, Everything has changed"**_

 _ **"All I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours"**_

 _ **"All I know since yesterday is everything has changed. Hhhhhmmmm, hhhhmmmm"**_

Lucy was carried away, that she didn't noticed the presence from her side. Natsu felt something weird, when he saw her watering the plants while singing, it's like listening to an angel in the middle of flower fields. But he shook that thought.

"Stop it! This is the second time. Don't be!" he scolded himself. Then he went closer to her, he was planning to surprised her but instead he was the one, because Lucy suddenly screamed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk!" she screamed and the hose she was holding turned to his side so the water hit him directly to the face, he heard the girl "Oh my, you got me little one." she said laughing to herself pertaining into something but Natsu was less concerned to that because now he was soaked in water. He felt his face reddened in anger.

"YYYOOOUUUUU!" he yelled, that made Lucy almost jumped in surprise and her eyes widened as plates, till now the water hose was still hitting Natsu.

"Oh, s-so-orry!" she said.

"PUT THAT AWAY STUPID!" he shouted angrily, Lucy let go the water hose and covered her mouth with her hand to stopped herself, because despite being soaked in water he looks so hot, 'Yeah he looks so hot' she thought. He walked closer to her and grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the mansion.

"Now you've done it! Punishment time!" Natsu said while walking fast dragging her. Lucy tried to free herself from his gripped but it was strong.

"W-wait! I said I'm sorry, please!" she pleaded then held the hem of his sleeve and crumpled it from her grasp, she already thought about the possible punishment that he will give. Will he tie her in a tree while lashing her with a whip or, will he let her chase by hungry dogs or wolves, Dear Mavis she's already panicking. "I'll do anything you say, just... just don't punish me." she said. Then Natsu stopped from sprinting and turned his face to her, an evil grinned formed on his handsome face.

"Oh dear... Bad idea!" she muttered.

"Faster, faster, I can see dirt all over the window!" Natsu shouted while pointing the side of the wide window. Lucy was currently on a long ladder, wiping the window from the outside wearing a maid outfit that reached her upper mid thigh, so meaning Natsu can see clearly her panties from where he stood.

"You evil monster!" she cursed.

"What?" he asked. Lucy made a fake smile

"Oh nothing master." she said then Natsu smirked and she made a face. "I didn't know you liked pink?" he said eyeing something, Lucy was puzzled and glanced at him and caught him staring at her panties, now she get what he just said. She felt herself blushed.

She finished her window cleaning when Natsu, called her.

"You... Cleaned the whole pool, I don't want to see any dried leaves or any dirt floating on the water. Do it now! he ordered.

"W-wait, but the maids just finished cleaning it." she protested.

"Really? Then what are those?!" then pointing the pool, her eyes widened, the pool is full of dried leaves and dirt. She shot him a glare and Natsu just lifted his brows. But Lucy can't find the right words to say. yeah, she offered him this and now, he's doing it for fun, he's enjoying seeing her suffered like this. So she started cleaning the whole pool. It took her almost 2 hours to clean it, because the pool was huge.

Then he ordered her to clean the house, feed his cat Happy. She then went to the horse stable, where his favourite horse was resting and feed him. While feeding the animal, she saw Gray just guiding his horse back to its stable.

"Hello..." she greeted

Good morning, Lucy!" he greeted back. "What are you doin' here?" he asked then leaned on one of the post.

"I'm feeding this beauty, by the way are you the one taking care of the horses here?"

"Not really, I'm here because I just got back from my usual, exercise with my baby." gray answered he used his thumb to point his horse, Lucy glanced at the creature, the color of its fur is a mixed of white and brown. "Her name is Ultear, beautiful isn't she?" Gray said proudly, Lucy just nodded and smile. "That black horse is Ryu it's Natsu's, he really love that horse, it was gift from his father, Uncle Igneel." Lucy nodded and turned to the horse after that they talked anything, when finished feeding, Lucy said her goodbye to Gray.

"I'm going, thanks?" She said

"Don't mention it, now go back to Natsu, he hates waiting." he said then saluted. She snorted on what he said and grinned.

"Yeah, need to come back, that idiotic evil monster is waiting." She grimaced thinking her husband, and Gray just let a short laughed and waved his hand.

"Bye!" she said

She was back and saw him sitting in one of the pool bench. She knows that he's playing with her, so she made her best random expression, she will not surrender, if this is what he wants. When he noticed her coming towards him, he again saw that expression on her, something he can't read. She went in front of him.

"What else do you want?" she said robotic like, it somewhat irritated him. Why does this woman, sometimes he can see something in her expressions sometimes not, and it gets on his nerves.

"Well..Hhhhmm..." He said folding the news paper and rested his back and put both of his hands behind his head. "I want you to strip in front of me, all of it." She was shocked from what he just said but she didn't want to back down. She stared at him for a seconds.

Natsu knew that she will not do it, because it will put her to shame, knowing that there are other people around the mansion, but to his surprise, she started to untie her maid collar, and dropped it on the grassy ground without breaking her eyes on him, then she unbutton her blouse. Natsu can clearly see the eyes of the people around him, they were about to see her. She was going to take off her blouse when he stopped her.

"STOP! he shouted, which made Lucy surprised by his sudden outburt."Put that back! And get the hell out my sight." he said angrily. Though puzzled about his attitude, Lucy picked up her tie and other parts of her maid outfit and went back inside the mansion.

Natsu can't believe what he just done

"I want to kick her out my life and make this marriage miserable for her. But why..?! SHIT! SHIT!" he muttered face palming himself then he kicked the table causing it to fell on the ground.

Lucy went to her room and tears fell from her eyes. How could that jerk did that to him. 'But on the second thought, what made him stop?' she thought. But no matter what reason, what he did was almost shameful. She wiped the tears on her cheeks and went to her bed, she stayed there until she heard his car went. Natsu did not come home for the rest of the day and the day after.

"Maybe he'll stay at the main mansion."

The following days, they never spoke to each other. She always finds a way to avoid him, whenever he's home. Then it was Wednesday and then he left early in the morning. She heard his car went. She was beside the window watching his car drove off.

Natsu went to the mansion to prepare for the coming encounter tonight. Natsu concentrated on doing his work and from time to time doing the firing. Natsu busied himself loading his personal Silver Pistol and his other guns lying on the billiard table at the base of the mansion. His men Gray, Gajeel and Jellal were also loading their high class toys.

 **At the Moon Castle:**

"Jiemma, do you think he'll come?" asked the man's voice.

"Sure, he will. He'll never let his children die, and he knows the reason." Jiemma responded.

"Just be sure to let him know, what we wanted. He owes me a lot, so I will get what is rightfully mine."

"Yes, you will."

They were still in that dark room, when one of Jiemma's men called.

"Boss, Fairy Tail is here."

Jiemma, stood up from his seat and went down to faced his enemy for a while now. he knows the ups and downs of this situation.

Natsu and his gang reached their destination. They inspected the whole place, it was an abandoned castle and dilapidated. Makarov then got out of the limo and walked inside the manor. Seconds later, they heard foot steps and they can see clearly through the illumination coming from the moon. Natsu can tell that there were about twenty people standing not far from them and Loke whispered that there were about five people behind the trees. He signaled Gajeel and Gray who were currently up in the tower not far from the manor to ready to snipe the enemies.

"Makarov." it was Jiemma who was slowly showing himself from the dark.

"Jiemma." Makarov calmly replied.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Ten or eleven years, I might say." While grinning, Jiemma patting his chin using his right index finger.

"Let's just go straight to the point. Where are my children?" Makarov asked.

"Oh, you mean the two spies?" Jiemma smirked then snapped his fingers. The Saber's men then let out a two limped bodies, Alzack has many bruises all over his face and his lip was chapped and bloodied while Bisca has a large black eye in her left eyes and has a lot of bruises also. The scene made Natsu and the rest blood boiled from anger. Gramps was about to pull his gun, when Jiemma stopped him by waving his hand.

"Relax Makarov. We didn't do it." Jiemma said while evilly grinned.

"BULLSHIT!" Natsu said with disgust, he already aimed his gun to Jiemma.

Makarov stayed silent, but his hand was already touching the golden gun in his side.

"He wants you to remember Iris!" Jiemma said. This made Makarov eyes widened. 'It can't be' he thought himself. 'Did they know? How?'. He hold himself back and signed his men to put down their guns. Though Natsu hesitated, he still firmly holding the trigger of his gun.

"What is that you really want, Jiemma?"

"It's not me, Makarov, it's not me. You know that person. Remember, you stole something that belongs to him." Jiemma now became serious.

Makarov furrowed his brows. "Care to tell me who?" Makarov asked though he already knows the answer, then Jiemma suddenly grinned and pulled his gun, and started shooting them, it was good that Laxus anticipated the attack and pulled the old man and had him hidden behind him while shooting. Gajeel and Gray made their targets dead by shooting them right straight to the head. While Natsu, did the bloody shooting with the rest of the family, Alzack and Bisca, were rescued by Jellal and Elfman.

Natsu saw that Jiemma was getting away so, he followed him and tried shooting the man but no luck, he's out of load, so he turned the gun back to his side. When he was near Jiemma, he was about to launched himself for a hand to hand combat when someone punched him on his right cheek. He rolled out to the dusty ground, and tried to stand up when again someone hit him on his abdomen, made him spit blood and then another hit from his chest, the attacks were severed that made Natsu almost lost consciousness but being a dragon himself stopped him from that state. The unknown man was about to launch his next attack by kicking Natsu when he blocked the attacked with his hand and swiftly, he twisted the ankle of the enemy by gripping it hardly that drove the man onto the ground. He howled in pain while holding his now twisted ankle. Natsu got up from his state and wiped off his bloodied mouth and smirked.

"Trying to intimidate me huh? Too bad, I'm your worst nightmare!" Natsu then kicked the man on his stomach and hit him on the face till it became bloody. When he was sure that the man could not do a single move, he proceeded to find Jiemma. He ran and checked the nearby river and discovered that the bastard took the escape by boat.

"Dammit, you son of a b*tch!" he cursed. Then later on he met Jellal and Loke on his way.

"Natsu, you found him?" Jellal asked, he shook his head and balled his fist

"The bastard got away!"

"No one's alive in his men though." Loke said.

"I have one." Natsu simply said and ushered them to the man who was unconscious on the ground.

"You sure he's alive?" Loke asked dubiously, looking how Natsu seriously beat the crumpled man on the ground, then Jellal touch the man's neck to check his pulse.

"He's still alive."

"Now bring that crap with us, I seriously want to have a chat with him, once he get conscious. Hell he pay for this mess" Natsu declared pertaining to his current state, then threw a strong kick to the man before he left that made Loke shook his head and Jellal to just raised both of his brows.

"Such a cruel guy!" Loke muttered.

"Don't let him hear it." Jellal warned and Loke just rolled his eyes and they both carried the man.

 **At the Fire Mansion**

 _ **"Somebody helped us!" the kid shouted while gripping on the cold bars.**_

 _ **"I'm scared!" said the other kid**_

 _ **"Don't worry, someone will find us."**_

 _ **"Who's there?" a voice called**_

 _ **Then the kids made their way to the bar.**_

 _ **"Help us!" the kid pleaded while extending it's hand. Then another child from the opposite prison appeared.**_

 ** _"I can't, they will know." the kid answered._**

 ** _"Are you perhaps one of the kids intended for that thing outside there?" then the kid pointed the white door at the end of the hallway._**

 ** _"What do you mean?"_**

 ** _"They will hurt you." Then the kids started to cry louder and louder until everything became dark._**

"AAaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Lucy woke up from her nightmare, sweaty and panting. She put both of her hands on her head. She glanced at her clock on the nightstand, it was 03:30 in the morning.

"A different scenario again?" she asked herself, why does she always have this nightmare. At first Lucy didn't bother about this but recently she started having nightmares it's like almost everynight. She felt her throat dry, so she got up and walked down to the stairs to get some water into the kitchen. She was busy drinking her water while thinking about her nightmare, again she dreamed hat she was in cold dark cell, then she heard voices of kids crying, seeking for help. While in that state, suddenly she heard a noise, like something fell on the floor that it echoed throughout the house. She just shrugged at the thought that maybe it was the work of her imagination but again another noise came. She got nervous now. 'Is it possible that there were thieves here inside the manor of Fairy Tail? Would there be someone brave enough to do it? But just to be sure' she thought. She put down her glass and find something that can hurt a thief so she grab a broomstick rested against the back of the door. She slowly walked out of the kitchen silently and hid behind a life size figurine, she can see now the silhouette of the infiltrator. Somewhat it looks like it's in pain because she heard groans. When she got a chance she attacked the figure and hit him with the broomstick.

"YOU THIEF! trying to rob this house, are you out of your mind?! You might get killed, you better go now, before my jerk husband Natsu catches you!" Lucy said while hitting the man in different parts. She stopped in hitting when she spotted the face of the "infiltrator". She can describe herself, as pale as a paper. There standing in front of her was none other than his "technical jerk husband" throwing her deathly glance. He slowly walked towards her, and she took a step back, and slipped the broomstick on her grip and fell on the floor

"I-im s-sorr-yy! I didn't mean to!" she said, but Natsu just keep on walking towards her, his eyes were like it's ready to close. when she felt she has nowhere to go she closed her eyes and waited for him to hit her, but seconds later she didn't feel any pain, so she lifted her right eye first and then the left and scanned the place, she was horrified to see Natsu lying on the floor groaning.

"Dear Mavis! What happened to you?! she asked and immediately tried to lift Natsu, but, hell he's way heavier than she is. So she put his right arm on her shoulder and she wrapped her one arm to his waist.

"What happened to you?" she asked again then he groans.

"I..." he answered

"Youuu?"

"I was uh hit, by that bastard. The hell it hurts!" he groaned again and put his free hand on his stomach.

Lucy escorted him to his room, but before she opened the door.

"Natsu, I know you will not like it, because it's like intruding of your privacy but you're injured, so I'm going inside your room, okay?" she asked knowing that she will not get a proper response. He groaned so she took that as a yes and twisted the knob. Her hand reached for the light switch and she was surprised by what she saw. The room was simple, there is king size bed in the middle with navy blue and white comforter with four huge pillows, lamps on both size of the bed, the wall paint is white. The room has also a wide veranda with white curtains.

She went to the bed and laid Natsu there. She can now see Natsu's state, he has a big bruise on the side of his mouth with dried blood, his suit was dirty plus the red marks due to hitting him multiple times awhile ago, she bit her lower lip at the memory. She prayed that he will not remember that part when he wakes up tomorrow. She started removing his shoes, and then his suit and saw that he has a silver gun on the right side of his hips. She gulped and tried removing the gun, it had a dragon design on the barrel and carefully placed it on his night stand. She hesitated first if she'll open his shirt, but he's in pain, 'so it's SOP right?' she thought. She gulped before starting to unbutton him from top to bottom, while doing it she can feel her ears started to burn. When she opened his shirt she was shock on how large the bruise on his abdomen, then she saw his necklace and unconsciously ran her fingers on the white gold clock. The clock itself was white with black Roman numeral clock numbers and hands, but the frame and the outer parts were all in white gold. She immediately pulled her hands like it burned, when Natsu moved.

"Hmm, what...are...doin' here?" he asked his eyes were half closed and slowly drifting to unconsciousness.

"Uhm, you're injured, where is your first aid kit?" Lucy asked while holding her hand.

"Uhhh, there... on my cabinet near the door." he said subconsciously. She followed the instruction and scanned the cabinet, then saw a white plastic box with First Aid Kit as label. She get it and hurriedly went back to the bed. She started cleaning his bruises before applying some ointments and bandages. When she was done, Natsu was already sleeping. Then she fixed all the first aid kit and returned it to the cabinet. She sighed and took one last glance on the sleeping guy, he's really handsome, and he has this magnetic like pheromone that you can't keep your eyes off of him. She shook her head, and tucked him in the comforter, and touch spiky pink hair.

"Wow, it's soft, softer than what it looks." she muttered then slowly, repeating her action, Natsu then slowly opened his eyes, this made Lucy's eyes widened. She thought Natsu will see her but again he closed his eyes. She exhaled in relief. Then made her way out and switch the light off and ran to her room. Lucy's heart was beating rapidly.

"What have I done? Good thing he didn't catch me." she said to herself and put her hands on her chest to feel her beating heart then she smiled at the thought. "At least I have that short moment with him."She can clearly conclude to herself that, no matter how jerk that Natsu is, still she still like him? Is it really like or love? Either of the two, whenever that guy is around her, it will be her constant dilemma.

She jumped to her bed and sleep.

* * *

 **I did an early update because I'll be on a vacation for a few days.**

 **Next chapter would be next week.**

 **Songs Played in creating this chapter:**

 **Begin Again - Taylor Swift**

 **Everything has Changed- T.S and E.S**

 **Bubbly - Colbie Calliat**

 **Till next chapter (*'_'*) thanks guys!**

 **jamneechan**


	7. Chapter 7 Like or Dislike, Love or Hate

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy tail, just the story and not the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven : Like or Dislike, Love or Hate**

 **The Next Day**

Natsu woke up feeling sore and he had a hard time getting up. That guy he fought last night was quite handful, well the man was like two times bigger than he was and his punch was really strong. He noticed that he has bandages all over his chest and abdomen as well as in his shoulder where his Fairy Tail tattoo was embedded, he also felt his head aching so he checked it up and felt a lump on it.

"Did I bump into something last night? I don't remember having this after the fight." he muttered to himself

He moved his jaw to feel if there was something wrong but good thing there wasn't. He wondered, who did this to him (put the bandages). He was quite hazy last night when got home. He shrugged at the thought and went to the bathroom.

After an hour he went downstairs, he was wearing a black sando and a gray sweatpants, he went towards the dining and smelled something good. He sniffed and felt his stomach growled. Yes, he's hungry like hell, damn that bastard. He went to dining area and saw that the table was ready, there were plates full of pancakes, hotdogs, toasted breads and butter and some jams, bacon and eggs. He tasted and he closed his eyes, it's been awhile since he ate some decent meals, that was his wedding. He sat on the table and started to eat, he can say that the food was good. Then later he heard something, no someone singing. (Honey Moon Avenue - Ariana Grande)

 ** _I looked in my rear view mirror and_**

 ** _It seemed to make a lot more sense_**

 ** _Than what I see ahead of us,_**

 ** _Ahead of us, yeah._**

 ** _Uh I'm ready to make that turn_**

 ** _Before we both crash and burn_**

 ** _'Cause that could be the death of us,_**

 ** _The death of us,_**

 ** _Baby you know how to drive in rain_**

 ** _And You decided not to make a change_**

 ** _Stuck in the same old lane_**

 ** _Going the wrong way home_**

 ** _I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper to bumper_**

 ** _Traffic, I'm under pressure 'cause I can't have you_**

 ** _The way that I want_**

 ** _Let's just go back to the way it was_**

 ** _When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_**

 ** _Honeymoon Avenue_**

 ** _Baby, coastin' like crazy_**

 ** _Can we get back to the way it was_**

He slowly went to the kitchen to see the one singing, he poke his head on the slightly ajar door, and then he saw her. Lucy was busy squeezing some orange while singing, an earphones stuck on both of her ears, while doing some shoulder dancing. He knotted his forehead, 'weird' he thought. He stayed there for awhile observing her from head to toe, now he can clearly scrutinized her physically, she has a perfect figure, through her dress that reaches her mid thigh, a perfect pair of legs, a fully grown bust (Size D or something) and behind, a dashing blonde hair and milky skin, he can tell though she's facing side view, she's not wearing any make up and he admitted it, she's a pretty woman with innocent looks.

Lucy felt someone's watching her every move so she stop singing and looked around and saw Natsu looking at her, he was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen while crossing his arms across his chest. Lucy felt really conscious it's like Natsu is stripping her down to her undies, she gulped the situation was really awkward, so she made something she thought would distract this moment.

"Uhhh, you're awake, have you eaten? I made some fresh juice." Lucy said, glad she did not stutter with her words. but the guy did not respond so she continued.

"How long have you been there?"

No reply

"You heard me?" she asked again not sure, because she was in her earphones.

Natsu blinked, and he saw her looking at him 'dammit' he shouted in his mind, he was lost that he didn't notice her, then he heard Lucy asked, so he said something as his adlib.

"You're loud, that I can't concentrate eating." he said in a rude manner, then made his way back to the dining hall, Lucy was left speechless. The nerve of that guy, he can just say it in a simple nice way but it's rude.

"If only I have magic, I will put a curse on this juice and give it to that crappy bastard!" Lucy muttered wile preparing the glass.

Natsu then sat again to his chair and continued eating, while Lucy went to the dining area with a pitcher of fresh orange and two glasses, she placed it on her side and pour some juice then she proceeded to give Natsu his. Natsu noticed that there were no maids on sight and why this girl serving his food. She placed his glass and pour the pitcher's contents.

"Where are the maids?" he asked while nibbling the pancake, Lucy then continued until the juice reached the top of the glass.

"I made a favor to them." she answered."Uuuhhhm by the way you want to come with me? We're going to-." she asked then put the pitcher aside and made her way back to get her glass of juice.

"Not interested, I'm staying, I bet it's just some crappy thing of yours." he answered while looking at his food. She pressed her lip tightly to halt herself from talking back, there is no hope for this guy. She put her glass down and went to the door, she heard Natsu called.

"Hey, aren't you going to... eat?" he said, cursing himself from stopping midway. She then shook her head and smiled but faltered when he followed his question with sarcastic comment "But I'm sure you're done. You can't wait to devour the food here." then he smirked while chewing at his food.

"Actually I'm not yet eating, truth is, I was hungry awhile ago, but seeing you made my appetite gone." she said with a look of disgust then went to the stairs. He was left there speechless, really! She really has a sharp tongue. yes, he was rude from the roots of his hair to the tip of his toe.

 **Lucy's POV**

I went to my room, with a disheveled face. It's early in the morning and he ruined it. I am expecting to have a nice start of the day, and that guy not even said his thanks, not that I am expecting, why would I? I shook my head and went to the bathroom to change. I have a short activity today so instead of dealing with that jerk, I'll be looking forward for this day ahead on.

I heard my phone rang and answered it, I nodded and readied myself. When I went downstairs but can't help searched for a certain pinkette, but I stopped myself and sprinted towards the door, I'm wearing a white shorts and a denim jacket inside a printed stripe tank top and I tied up my hair into a ponytail. Cana, was outside waiting for me, she was in her black F-150 Ford Pick up Truck. She waved at me and I waved back and asked the maids to finish loading the things they needed.

"Ready?" Cana asked

"Yes!" I said enthusiastically, then she started the engine and made our way outside the mansion. I took a glance on the side mirror and no sign of Natsu, i sigh. 'Like he will like to where we are heading' I thought and shook my head and focused on chatting with Cana.

 **Natsu's POV**

I was not planning on mocking that girl, bu I can't help I was caught off guard back in the kitchen. She caught me staring at her to where you know where.

I saw her rode to Cana's truck, wonderin' where will they go. I made my self comfortable to one of the pool bench while reading a news paper. I remembered the bandages on my body and wondered who did this. Two people I knew can do this, Wendy or Granny Porlyusica, so I dialled Wendy's number.

I waited for her to answer while tapping my finger on the bench's armrest.

"Hello Natsu-nii?" she anwered

"Yo Wendy, just want to ask if you did the bandages on my body?" I asked.

"No Natsu-nii, I didn't know you were injured? Are you alright?" Wendy asked worriedly

"I'm alright, is Granny with you?" I asked

"No, she's out since Sunday and will be back by tomorrow."

"Hhhhmmm, that's all Wendy, thanks, yeah see you later!" I said and put down my phone. One person suddenly flashed in my mind, but I have second thoughts, after what I've done to her before, she'll never do that to me. But I can still feel the mild caress of that someone on my body, though I was half conscious, my vision was blurry, I felt calm and relax. My hand felt the clock hangin' on my neck and closed my eyes, then remembered something from my past.

 **Flashback**

 ** _I was running within the mansion, I was eight. Then I heard my mom calling me._**

 ** _"Natsu, dear!" she called me, I can clearly remember her pink hair, her eyes just like my sister Wendy, her warm smile that made my heart calm. I ran into her and hug her tightly._**

 ** _"Why mom?"_**

 ** _"I have something for you." she said, and I smiled then we went to the table in our garden. She sat in front of me and and took something from a red box. She dangled the thing in front of me, it was a white gold clock necklace._**

 ** _"Wow! It's beautiful mom! Is this for me?" I said with much excitement, she smiled at me and put the necklace on me and opened it, it was an analog clock. I squinted into the clock if my eyes were playing tricks with and it's not, the clock's hand moves backward._**

 ** _"Mom, why does the clock's minute hand moves backward?" I asked_**

 ** _"I asked the same question to your grandma, and she said 'The clock's minute hand stands for your past, and the hour hand stands for you present' meaning past is always part of your present self, and never dwell on your past mistakes or anything, because whether you dwell on it or not, it doesn't mean the time will stop for you, that is why the hour hand keeps on moving forward, eventhough the minute hand moves back continously, it'll be just a reminder." she said to me, though I couldn't understand it, then she continued. "In love when the two hands met, means that is the time when you need to make things right, Natsu." she explained_**

 ** _"How will I know, when the right time comes?" I innocently asked while clutching on the clock._**

 ** _Then she put her hands on my cheek. "You won't understand it now, when the time comes, you'll know. You will feel it inside you." Then she put her free hand on her chest where her heart is resting, I mimicked her move and felt my heart beating. "Take good care of it, soon it will be a big thing in your life."_**

 **End of Flashback**

I opened my eyes and I'm still in that pool bench, the sun was really up. I don't know how long I was asleep, if I can call that sleep, I'm still clutching on my clock, and a flash of scene in my mind came.

'How are you?' I thought to that person.

'Hope you're still alright.'

'I'm still hoping' I thought holding tightly on my clock, again closing my eyes

I was disturbed from someone and I turned my gazed to look at the person.

"Yoh" it was Gray

"It's you.." I sighed and rested my head on the bench

"Bad time?" he asked, then I shook my head.

Gray sat at the chair near and made himself comfortable.

"Do you really want to know who did that kindness thing to you?" he just said while staring at the pool, my attention was snatched by his sudden comment.

"Who?"

"It was your wife, idiot! Who do you think would be?"

"Not a chance" I snorted.

"I saw it flame-brain, I am the one who escorted you back to the mansion because you're not in a right position to drive." he said then laughed.

I frowned, and thought of what he said.

"You should give her a chance, she's nice. I know about you and Lisanna but still give the girl a chance to be at least be friends with you. I know I'm not in the position to tell you that, but just sayin." Gray exclaimed.

I sighed, when times like this Gray and I can talk like normal people do. Give chance to her? I don't know, it's not like I can't, but ever since Mom died, I never opened to anyone my deepest thoughts, not even to Lisanna, not even to Gramps and not to Wendy, the baggage became more heavy when Dad died, I buried the memory of that night rescuing us because someone betrayed us and because of that I've been hardly find trusting people. Friends, I don't know. All the people in Fairy Tail were my brothers and sisters they're more than just my friends, they're family.

"I don't know her Gray." I said

Gray frowned

"Then, why don't you try to know her? You're not going to open up anything if you don't want to, you just try." he said then started tapping his fingers on the table.

"You know I'm not good at that. The hell, why would I?!"

"Look, think about it, when she first stepped inside Fairy Tail, she barely knew everybody except for Gramps, Cana and Gildarts, but she's trying herself to fit in and as much as possible in our lives." he exclaimed.

"How did you know about that?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Maybe I'm just observant and keen to my surroundings unlike someone I know." he said then smirked, I punched his shoulder causing him to flinched.

"Owww! What the hell!" he barked then I just smirked and crossed my arms across my chest eyeing the pool.

"Hey, look at yourself, dumb-ass." I said noticing he's already half naked.

"Ah... Fuck it!" I heard him say and shaking my head and gazed at the clear water.

"Chance huh." I whispered

* * *

 **Normal POV, a few days later**

 **At FT Law Mansion**

One of the cell underground, lays the one that Natsu got from their previous fight. makarov was sitting across the table, beside him were Gildarts and Wakaba. The man known as Orga Nanagear. he looked horrible from constant beating.

"Answer me, what do you know about Iris?"

The man smirked and spit in front of him, then Wakaba hit his face using the handle of a gun.

"I'm running out of patience in you. Listen. Tell me what do you know, I'll let you live. Deal?" Makarov declared.

Again the man smiled and laughed like a lunatic, then said.

"He already knows that you are hiding her, and he's just waiting for the right time to get what was rightfully to him. You stole her from him. By the time he got his hands on that girl, it will be your end and all his enemies." he said, Makarov furrowed his brows and brought out his gold gun and put on his head.

"Seems like you still have something on your sleeve. Continue the torture till he spill it!" Makarov ordered and then went out of the room.

Makarov didn't know how to react.

"That man knows she's still alive and worst, he's making his move" Gildarts said, they were walking out of the cell underground.

"Yes, and anytime they will. No. he will come for her." Makarov stated

 **Fire Mansion**

Natsu was busy doing push ups near the pool as his usual work out, it was a breezy morning and yet he's sweating like crazy. That Orga man that he caught during the fight, he beat the crap out of him, few days after he recovered from his injury and he's done. Now he wants to have a whole day off, though he needs update from Gray and Loke about what is happening within Magnolia.

Then he heard his phone rang and snatched it on the table. He rolled his eyes when he saw who was calling, he lazily answered it.

"What?" he said while drinking his energy drink

"Yoh, Flame brain... Have you say your thanks to the princess?" he asked, and Natsu almost spit all his energy drink from his mouth and he knew that Gray was smirking by the tone of his voice.

"What the hell are you talking about, Ice Popsicle!" she shouted at his phone.

"Calm down, I was just asking. Are you having second thoughts? It's just a simple thank you, it won't hurt your pride." he said

"You know, I don't say 'thank you' and most importantly you're disturbing me so CUT THE CRAP OUT!" Natsu again shouted and turned the phone off and threw it on the nearest couch and he continued his workout by rope jumping, while he put earphones and played a loud music.

Lucy was ready for another day, another day for word war with the pinkette jerk. She made sure she look decent and simple since she and Natsu will be going to the Main mansion later on. She made her way to the stairs, but going down she saw him. If only her eyes can literally out of its socket, it will. Just not far from where she was there was a Greek god, with his half naked form currently doing his work out, she ran her gazed from down up. She can tell she's drooling.

'Why the hell this guy has to be that smokingly hot and sexy, in all angles, for Mavis' sake!' she thought then gulped. Due to her dilly dallying, she slipped on the stairs causing her to let out a scream.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" she screamed then

 **Booogggg!**

 **Natsu's POV**

I was concentrating on my work out, though my music was loud. A scream overtook my sensitive ears, causing me to snapped from my concentration and looked where the loud scream came from and then I saw her on the stairs.

I don't know how to react, but one thing is on my mind, I wanted to laugh like crazy because of her position was embarrassing, but I stopped myself. Her butt was on the ground and her legs spread in front me able to have a clear view of her red panties.

I can see Lucy became aware of her situation and felt herself blushed as red as tomato. I, for the first time saw her flushed due to embarrassment and she's totally... well...cute. She immediately got up and went to the kitchen, when she's gone. I started to laugh but as much as possible I made sure that I didn't let her hear me laughing. After long years, this is the first time I laughed like that.

 **Lucy's POV**

I want to crawl inside a whole and be eaten through the ground, because of being a semi-maniac, I was in this predicament. He saw it! He saw it! My panties, my flushed face! It was so embarrassing! I went to the kitchen, but before I completely inside i heard his faint laughing, that made me blush more.

I covered my face with both of my hands shook my head.

"Let it go Lucy!" I told myself while tapping my cheeks with both of my palms, just to ignore the embarrassment I checked and saw that there is no breakfast yet. What the hell? I'm hungry, and I noticed none of the maids are here so, sighing deeply I went to the kitchen and wore the apron. Yes, I'll be the one to make the breakfast for us. While looking at the fridge for possible food to cook. Then I remembered something.

 **Flashback**

 _"Hi Rena, I have a favor, could you please assist me in buying these items, then I handed a long piece of paper to her._

 _"Alright Miss, but I'll do that after I cook the breakfast, is that okay?" she said, then I thought that I needed the items because i'll be going out with Cana._

 _"Hmmm, I'll cook!" I said, that made her eyes widened then shook her head._

 _"No Miss, we can't! We aren't allowed to let the Lady of the house to do our chores! Master Makarov will be angry!" she said nervously. I smiled at her, and put my hand on her shoulder_

 _"Don't worry! I insist, and Gramps will not need to know it. I just need these stuff at the earliest." I said with pleading eyes. She let a small sigh and took the paper._

 _"O-okay." though having second thoughts she nodded._

 _"Hhhmmm, what are you making then?" I asked. The she told me the breakfast of that day._

 _I was shocked by what she said._

 _"For real? Am I going to feed a basketball team?" I asked incredulously. Then she nodded._

 _"Oh, before I forget Miss, that before leaving the house, Young Master always telling us his breakfast menu for the next day because it is his favourite meal of the day, so better cook more than enough." exclaimed Rena._

 _"So I am going to cook like thirty pancakes, one set of bacons, a dozen eggs, hotdogs and one whole loaf bread?" I asked again confirming what was told and again she nodded. I let a loud sigh. It will be a big work._

 _"Remember Miss, always ask him, or else he'll get angry." Rena reminded her._

 **End of Flashback**

Now I remembered, meaning I am going to ask him now. But I can't face him, but I don't want to face an angry Natsu! Not that I'm scared, I don't want to ruin my day, well it was already ruined. Before going out, I inhaled all the oxygen that I can and firmly holding the cooking tool. I silently went to him, he was currently sitting on one of the couches, busy texting while smiling.

'What a nice smile he has, I can see his fang like teeth on both side.' I thought, then he saw me walking towards him and his smile turned to serious face.

"What?" he asked, I stiffed and I can feel my face slowly heating up, I cannot look at him straight from the eyes

"Uh, what do you want to eat for breakfast?" I asked still not looking at him.

"I'll have what I ate last Thursday." he said and I thought about it then remembered the pancakes, does that mean he liked it. I just nodded and was about to leave when he made a comment.

"Another thing! Nice panties you have again, hhmp." he said and smirked, I did not turn to him and quickly returned to the kitchen.

 **Natsu's POV**

I can't help but smile at Lucy's reaction, the girl can't even look at me straight in the eye.

"I'll have what I ate last Thursday." I said. I really loved the food that was served that day. 'Did the maids studied to cook that good, especially the pancakes?' I thought

Later the breakfast was served, I went to the dining and saw the food that made my stomach growled. Lucy went out of the kitchen with fresh orange juice. She pour to my glass. I stuffed myself with food and noticed that it was the same taste before.

"You cooked these?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Who else would be, was it bad?" she asked looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Uhm, it's okay." I just answered, then she nodded, then she put down the pitcher and went towards the door. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked, I almost covered my mouth with my hand, why did I say that.

"I'll just eat later." she answered, I don't know why it's like my tongue has it's own mind, and it just slipped."Join me." I said, oh crap!

Lucy looked at me with questioned eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, I said join me." I said turning my attention to the dining. I heard her taking the other side of the table, and it irritated me, Did I have a contagious illness that she doesn't want to sit beside me.

"Hey, don't sit there! The food is here, you want me to throw the food at you." I said almost yelling. She frowned but didn't asked and just went towards me and sat on the left side of me, still not saying anything.

Then the next minutes well, I don't know awkward I say, but there's nothing to be awkward to. Was it weird for me to invite her. Well we never ate together ever since the wedding, this was the first time.

After more minutes, I'm finished eating and I don't know how to say it. Then I remember what Ice Princess told me awhile ago.

 _'It's just a simple thank you, it won't hurt your pride.'_

 _'It's just a simple thank you, it won't hurt your pride.'_

Fuck it! it's like a cd that keeps on playing in my head. I said I don't want to. I stubbornly said to myself

 _'It's just a simple thank you, it won't hurt your pride.'_

 _'It's just a simple thank you, it won't hurt your pride.'_

Fine. Fine. I stood up and went to the door but before I went out side I said it alright.

"Thank you." I said in a low voice and not looking at her, but enough for her to hear. Lucy tilted her head, before she could utter a single word, I rushed out of the room.

"Natsu!" I heard her calling me, I turned my head and saw that made something inside my chest beat so fast.

"You're welcome." she said and she smile. Fuck it! What the hell is this. Weird. I just nodded and turned back to her.

'What is this weird feeling, I feel my heart beating faster. It's just her stupid smile not anything!' I thought myself while going back to my room and throwing myself on my bed.

I don't know it's just so weird.

Fuck this, it's just the stupid smile!

And I hate to accept it but

I like or love her smile...

* * *

 **And that's it, I hope you all like this update.**

 **Need to take them on the next level.**

 **Wait for that!**

 **jamneechan (O_O)**


	8. Chapter 8 Trying to Get to know You

**Sorry for the incomplete sentences, I was shocked, when I read the past chapter. So I made some update. You can re read the chapter 7.**

 **BTW thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! As I previously stated in my A/N, there is more to Lucy ('-')**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight : Trying to Get To Know You**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Join me."

I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, I said join me." he said, I walked to the other side of the table but I heard him again.

"Hey, don't sit there! The food is here, you want me to throw the food at you." he yelled at me. I couldn't utter a single word, he's weird. After what happened awhile ago, then this. I can't really predict this guy, I frowned but didn't ask and just went towards him and sat on the left side of him silently.

After minutes and minutes of silent and awkward moment...

Natsu finished his breakfast, I can see in my peripheral vision that he was kind of restless or something, I couldn't explain, it's like he's battling into something inside him, I just focused my attention to the food then I felt him stood up from his seat and walked out of the door but after that I heard it, though faintly, it was clear.

"Thank you." he said almost in a whisper.

I tilted my head, but before I can say anything he totally rushed out of the room so I called him.

"Natsu!"

He looked at me and I said.

"You're welcome." and smiled at him. He just nodded and turned his back to me. I can't help but smile at his surprised gesture. I would never have thought that he will say those two words to me, considering that he was not that enthusiastic in my presence before.

Something happened, I guess.

 **Normal POV**

Natsu and Lucy were going to the main Mansion to have their lunch with Makarov, while on their way, no one's speaking. Natsu's attention wason the road, driving while Lucy is watching the view outside the window. It's a little awkward between the two of them, they didn't know why. Like cat caught both of their tongues.

They reached their destination in about 15 minutes, going out of the car, Lucy was welcomed by Cana's warm arms, which she immediately gave back, together with her were Erza and Juvia.

"Hi, Lucy. Welcome!" Erza greeted then she hugged Lucy which made her gasped for air.

'Wow, steel hug for a woman like her', she thought, then Erza noticed that Lucy was gasping to get some air.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she apologized and bowed her head, then Lucy just waved her hands, saying it's okay. While they were having a good time, Makarov appeared on the door.

"Hello Brats!" he joyfully said, the young mafias smiled and bowed their heads including Lucy.

"Let's go, and have some lunch."

All of the family members dug into the food served and started their lunch. Lucy noticed that Lisanna was keep on tugging her arm to Natsu, which the jerk made no protest at all. She made a face, then she remembered Lisanna was his girlfriend, so instead she focused her attention in eating.

"Lucy, how was your first two weeks in Fairy tail?" Makarov asked, taking the attention of everybody. She gulped before answering.

"It's beautiful here, everybody are really warm." she replied smiling, then she unconsciously turned her gazed to Natsu, and their eyes met. Lucy didn't know but her lips automatically formed a thin line.

Natsu heard Gramps asked Lucy so he turned his attention to her, then she turned to him and smiled.

Baduump Baduump Baduump!

'Again' Natsu thought, then he quickly looked away and drank his wine. Lisanna noticed that Natsu slightly blushed, she never saw him like that even to her and that made her blood boil.

'That bitch!' she thought and eyed Lucy. I think I need a talk to this bitch!

The lunch ended, everyone were at the back mansion to have some tea, Makarov was having a tea on the second floor. Natsu was being summoned by his grandfather to have a short talk.

"Gramps!" he said then bowed, the old man nodded and waved at him to sit right next to him which Natsu complied. "What's this about?" he asked.

The old man stood up, he can heard the knocking of his cane against the tiled floor, he sighed and touched the railing of the balcony before speaking.

"Natsu, I am requesting a favor." the old man started, Natsu knotted his forehead, not sure but one thing his Grandfather was serious.

"What is it?"

"I want you to protect Lucy at all cost." he said in a low tone, though Natsu heard it clearly. Again, about Lucy, he didn't know why his Gramps cared so much about her.

"Let me ask you Gramps." he said then the old man nodded. "Why is that you cared so much about Lucy, that you're making this request to me? Why do you spend so much time to her? You never did that to any of us, not that I'm jealous, I'm just asking because, it's always about her."

Again, the old man sighed.

"That girl, has nothing at all. She had lost a lot."

"Most of the people here were like that, me, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Erza, all of us." Natsu then stood up, he couldn't understand at all. Makarov then faced him, and saw his expression.

"I can't tell you everything Natsu, no matter how much I want to. But, please take care of her." Makarov said softly then went to Natsu and held his hands. This is the first time he saw his Gramps almost begged like this, again, he have many questions, but he zipped his mouth for questions and nodded. He can't say no his Gramps, he might be stubborn but he knows his limits and he knows Gramps do something with a cause.

"Yes, I'll do it."

Lucy, was washing her hands inside in one of the restrooms of the mansion, when she heard the door opened and closed. She turned and saw Lisanna, standing there crossing her arms on her chest and walked to her, she eyed her from head to toe.

"I didn't had the chance to talk to you on your wedding, but now I have every chance. Listen to me, Natsu is mine, you might be the wife and the one of the highest lady in the family, but never forget. Natsu's mine and I'm his, meaning you have no place. You're just a mere decoration for his position and don't forget, when both of you divorce, I will be the one taking your place, which was originally mine in the first place."

Lisanna emphasized the last words with a lash.

Lucy knew that this girl was trying to intimidate her, but she didn't want to let the woman belittling her, so she fixed her position and matched her intense gazed.

"I'm not planning to snatch Natsu from you. You can have him all yourself." Lucy said then left Lisanna high and mighty, 'I'm not desperate, yes I like him but I'm not that desperate to push myself to Natsu.' Lucy thought while going out of the restroom, Lisanna was left there balling her fists and clenching her teeth.

"You bitch, we're not finish yet."

Lucy walked through the hallways, holding her breath. Why did they always hitting on her like that. She didn't remember doing any cruel things to them (Natsu and Lisanna). She sighed and went outside to join the others. She found Erza waving at her while eating her strawberry cake and she waved back.

"Wow, cake." She said.

"You want some?" Mira asked then she nodded and then the silver haired woman, put a slice on to her plate and she started eating it.

"Wow! It's really goo, did you bake it?" she asked and Mira nodded while smiling.

"If you want more, just ask me." she nodded then Mira went to the others to served their sweets

Lucy turned her gazed to everyone and grinned, it's always enjoyable when she have people around her. She got to know everybody because sometimes they visit the fire mansion. Still in her thoughts, suddenly a scene flashed in front of her.

 **"Mama, mama look I found a firefly!" she said but the woman in front of her, her face was blurry.**

 **"It's beautiful Lucy. But you have to let it fly." said the woman whom she called 'Mama'**

 **"Okay!" Lucy said and grinned then she let go the firefly. The woman smiled but then when Lucy turned her gazed to the firefly, Lucy was horrified everything was on fire and when she looked at the woman she was on fire and she's calling her.**

 **"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy! Ruuunnnnnnnnn!"**

 **"Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy screamed**

"Lucy, Lucy" she heard Erza calling her and shaking my left shoulder. She blinked and looked at Erza. She frowned at Lucy. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yes. Fine. I'm fine." Lucy said. "I'll just go get something in the kitchen." Then she left, Erza just nodded, she noticed that the fork that Lucy was holding, it looked it has been crumpled like a paper and there were small traces of blood.

Lucy went to the kitchen and she looked at her right hand, it was bleeding from the excessive crumpling of the fork. She looked at her hand for a long time and sighed. 'Another wound' she thought and heard footsteps and the door swung open revealing Erza, concern was written on her face.

"Lucy, are you alright?" she asked, Lucy secretly hid her right hand at her back.

"Yes, I'm alright." she said

"No it's not, I saw blood. Let me check it." Erza insisted and caught her hand and checked it. Erza examined her hand and saw punctured wounds."Let's go to the infirmary." she said and led Lucy to the infirmary.

Erza put some disinfectant and bandages on her wounds, which were already stopped bleeding.

"There done." she said

"Thank you Erza." Lucy said, Erza smiled.

"Lucy, if you have problems, you can come to me. I'll always be here, you're part of the family." she said assuring.

"Okay, I'll do that."

"Do you want to tell me something?"

"No. Nothing. I'm okay." Lucy replied. Erza made a nod, but the scene that she saw awhile ago was something. Who in the world can do something like that crumpling a silver heavy fork like it was some kind of a paper or leaf.

"Hey Erza!" It was Evergreen poking her head on the door, that made Lucy and Erza looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Jellal is looking for you. Tsk!" she said grimacing, Erza made a face.

"Let's go Lucy." Erza said and shove Lucy.

The Lunch after party was a mess it was already 8 in the evening, the party was still on going. Lucy was contented drinking her juice while looking at her family. She remembered what happened awhile back. 'What was that?' she asked to herself

'Another new scenario.' she shook her head.

'This is crazy.' she thought

She didn't noticed the girls including Cana approached her and put her arm on her shoulder.

"Hey Lucy, come join us!" she said then gulped her barrel of beer.

"I don't drink Cana, you know that." Lucy turned down the offer. Cana was already tipsy.

"Just one shot! Hey Mira, give her a pure shot of Vodka!" Mira obliged and gave her the clear drink.

She gulped and accepted it, she saw the girls glaring at her and cheering for her, closing her eyes she straightly gulped the contents of the shot glass and this earned her a contorted face. Everybody clapped at her and gave her another shot. She again accepted it.

After how many shots she started to get tipsy. She knew that she was already drunk because she started dancing and laughing like crazy.

Natsu was currently inside having a billiard game with Gray and the other guys, while having a drink. He's not that drunk, but he knows that alcohol was already overtaking his senses, but he can still handle himself, then they heard a loud laughing that made them stopped. Loke whistled.

"Sounds like they're having fun." he said while sitting at the bar waiting for his turn. Natsu just shrugged and focused his attention to the third to the last ball.

"Yeah, I can here Juvia's and Cana's laugh here." Gray said shaking his head. Natsu made the 9th ball shoot and smirked.

"How's that Ice stripper!"

"Luck is on your side today, Ash Brain." he said

"Come on let's join them!" Loke stood up and took his suit and headed to the door, others followed him.

When they reached the back mansion, most of the guys' jaws dropped due to shocked. In front of them, all the women were on their either under garments or swimsuit, and some were topless and others were naked and they were dancing, drinking, some were already knocked out. There was a karaoke machine. Then later they heard the song Bang bang aired. Natsu saw something that made his eyes widened, on the wide table there standing Lucy in her underwear, and he knew she's drunk, because she's already red. She's holding the mic.

 **She got a body like an hour glass**  
 **But I can give it to you all the time**  
 **She got a booty like a Cadillac**  
 **But I can send you into overdrive (oh)**

All the people screamed and continued to dance, Cana, Juvia, Evergreen and Erza joined her on the table while the others were dancing below. They started dancing like prostitutes, wasted and drunk.

 **(You've been waiting for that...**  
 **Step on up swing your bat)**  
 **See anybody could be bad to you,**  
 **You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah**

 **Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)**  
 **Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)**  
 **Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)**  
 **Wait a minute till ya (ah)**  
 **Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)**  
 **Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)**  
 **Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)**  
 **Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

While Lucy was singing, on her other hand was a bottle of Vodka. She kept on gulping the contents of it then she sings again, Natsu facepalmed himself. He gathered his thoughts and patience first before he asked the guys to control the girls, they nodded and he proceeded to the table where his "wife" was messing. He bumped into Lisanna, who's also drunk and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Natsu, let's get out of here and make ourselves... Comfortable." her eyes were full of lust and longing while circling her fingers to his chest. Natsu wasn't really paying attention to her, because currently his eyes were on Lucy's, he untangled her arms around him and pushed her aside.

"Not now, Lisanna." he said sternly and left her. Her smile was gone and change to annoyance, she threw the drink she was holding and walked out of the place.

Natsu stopped in front of the table where Lucy was still dancing and singing. He can see her red bra already unclasping, due to excessive dancing and bumping to other girls.

'Hey!' he shouted, but Lucy didn't heard him so he caught her left wrist when she was about to drink from the bottle and pulled her out of the table making her stumble and fell herself to him.

Lucy groaned on his chest and tilted her head, Lucy can't clearly see Natsu's face due to that she was already under the spirit of alcohol and she was hazy.

"Nassshhhhhuuu? Yo okayyy?" she asked then laughed while tapping her palm to his chest. "You're a killer joy, I'm still dancing, let me get back." she protested and attempted to went up the table but she immediately went limp and almost fall but Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist to prevent her from falling.

"No we're going home lady!" Natsu massage his temple, took off his suit and covered Lucy, because he didn't know where did this girl threw her dress and he lifted her on his shoulder. He went straight to the door inside the mansion to get to the other side and he placed her on the passenger seat and he went to the driver's seat and started the engine.

While driving, Natsu kept on glancing to the blonde, he can't help but stare on her bust because the laced material barely hid her racks, whenever she moved he shook his head and concentrated in driving. He didn't know, what came to him but it somewhat irritated him when he saw her in her undies, especially if there were other men around, all he thought was to removed her out of the place. They reached the fire mansion in no time, he heard Lucy groaned and barely opened her eyes, unaware of the place she's in.

"Hmmmm, where're we?" she asked. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Were in the fire mansion." he answered, and Lucy just nodded and closed her eyes once again. This time Natsu lifted her bridal style and close the car door by kicking it. He was already on the staircase, when Lucy moved again.

Wannagoback...!" she murmured.

"What?"

"Want to go back!" this time she said it clearly

"NO!" he said.

"I want to go!" she whined and she started disengaging from his grasp.

"Hey! Don't move, we're gonna fall, idiot!" he barked, trying to gain his balance, they were almost on top of the stairs. Lucy stopped moving and looked intently at Natsu, though her vision was hazy.

"What?" he asked and Lucy grinned and rested her head on his shoulder and she started sniffing him, which made Natsu flinched.

"Hhhhmmmm, Natsu you smell good." she whispered in his ear, which sent some shiver on him.

They reached her room and he opened it and he went straight to the bed, and laid the blonde and turned the lamp on. He fixed her position, for her to be comfortable.

'Am I dreaming? Maybe, because he'll never going to do this to me.' Lucy thought. 'Might as well enjoy this time.' she smiled that was when Natsu looked at her and they both stared at each other. Lucy's eyes were really tantalizing with her mouth slightly open, he knows that the girl was not in her right mind, not now.

'Not now!' he thought, though he's not too drunk, his ability to fight temptation was in it's lowest level. Natsu stopped himself from staring but could not understand, there's something in her that wanted him to looked it's like magnet pulling him, and he can't help it as he looked at her plump lips, though the lipstick that she was wearing earlier now almost erase the natural color was alluring and it was like inviting him to touch it.

He unconsciously and slowly leaned on the girl and he can feel his lips brushed her's and 'Oh Mavis' it was ridiculously soft and tempting. It was his plan to just feel her lips but something snapped inside his mind and pushed him to continue. The simple brushing lips turned to both lips moving. He felt Lucy responding and he partially opened his eyes and he looked at Lucy and they again eyed each other, and he felt Lucy's arm wrapped around his neck, so his alcohol influenced mind shouted at him to continue this no matter his other side told him to stopped. So the kiss deepened, Lucy fingers went through Natsu's soft hair, she didn't know what's happening but it felt good, and she has no idea if this was still a dream or reality. Natsu bit her lower lip, asking for entrance which she gladly opened her mouth, and their tongues danced with the rhythm. She sucked his tongue that earned sounds and he moaned. Natsu's hand went to her left breast and felt the small piece of fabric there that only separated his hand and her skin there, his thumb circled around it and unclasped her bra which the lock was in front fully revealing her full breasts.

Lucy let out a moan through their lip locking and Natsu ran his lips to her jawline to her neck, she tilted her head for him to have better access. He stayed his head onto her neck and licked her there and nipped it. Lucy slowly pulled the hem of his white shirt and he gave her the time to pull his shirt off. Natsu disengaged from her neck and immediately removed his shoes and Lucy totally removed her bra which was already unclasped from her body and the suit that currently covering her shoulder while not breaking eye from him same with Natsu, they looked like they were both possessed, one thing inside their mind. They need this to be done. And once again he attacked her neck and both cupped her breasts, after ravishing her neck, his lips crawled to her collar bone and he made contact on her right breast and licked it and slightly biting it while still twirling his fingers on her left breast and he did the same when he's done to the other.

Lucy again let out a moan and slightly opened her mouth, she could not explain the sensation that overwhelms her whole being she felt like she's on fire and it's not ceasing.

Natsu's hands roamed down to her navel, one hand to squeeze her ass, and his lips felt her laced panties, and it was already soaked, he sniffed the fabric, licked it and took it off from her, now he can see her completely naked. He then licked her opening and Lucy arched her back biting her lower lip and ran her fingers to his hair while he's sucking her fluids.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-a-a-aaatsuu... Aaaaahhhhhh..." Lucy moaned out almost screaming.

Natsu sensed his pants tightened already when he heard Lucy moaned out his name.

When he was done pleasuring her, he unbuckled his belt and took his pants off and climbed onto her between her legs and gave her a kiss which she instantly kissed back, they kissed for like minutes before parting and gasping for air. For seconds he looked at her, they were both panting then he decided to aligned to positioned himself to her opening and slowly entered inside her.

Natsu stopped and realized that Lucy was a virgin, he thought about this but he can't stop now, he need this. Lucy's body stiffened due to the sudden jolt of pain and a tear formed in her eyes but she can't disregard the pleasure despite the pain. She looked at Natsu and he made a slow thrust to break through, he placed both of his hands between Lucy's head due to her tightness then after more thrusts he finally made it completely inside her, and stopped for her to adjust to his size.

When he felt her relaxed he started thrust fast and after made it faster till they both had a harsh breath. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist. Natsu gripped her hips and made his pace harder and faster and Lucy almost screamed out and gripped on to the mattress' sheet. Moans and slamming of skin can be heard all throughout the room. Natsu could not take this sensation and heat that he lifted her one leg to deepened his thrust hitting her sweet spot and his member felt her walls tightening making him moan and growled.

Lucy wrapped her arms to his neck and they made a sounding kiss with their tongues intertwining and clenching their teeth. He broke the kiss and buried his face to her neck and licked it while still slamming on to her, he can feel he's at his peak and so as Lucy and he can't control it, shortly, he released it all inside her.

He collapsed on top of her and and rolled of to her side, putting his arm on top of his eyes while panting. Lucy was also panting and her semi opened eyes saw a flashed of pink, before she can recognized she was put into deep slumber. Not sure if what happened was a thing in her dream, one thing was for sure, she loved it.

 **Lucy's POV**

 **The Next Morning**

I was awakened due to the sun, hitting on my eyes. I flicked open my eyes and roamed my gazed. I was in my room, weird, the last thing I remembered was drinking some vodka with Cana and the girls, then after that all things were vague. I didn't know if the vague scene flashed in my mind were real or not, but I felt good.

I wanted to have a quick shower but when I tried to move I felt that my body is aching and sore especially my intimate part and that's when I realized I was naked, totally naked. I had a hard time processing the whole thing, when I heard some snoring. I don't want to turn my gazed, because somehow, it might be a dream but no, when I looked, there he was sleeping comfortably his below was covered with my pink sheets. I felt my cheeks went hot and I let out a loud, a very loud scream.

"Kkkkkkkyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (OoO)

I instantly kicked him out of the bed and covered my whole body through the sheets, I heard him groaned maybe because of the impact from falling from the bed, and I saw his hand grasping the sheets and the his face, he's grabbing his head looking like he's yet to process the scene.

"W-w-w-hatt h-happened?!" I asked shouting. His eyes went up like he's thinking still rubbing his head.

"Oh! I remember... We had sex last night." he casually answered. I looked at him like it's just a normall event to him

"We did?" I asked incredulously and with wide eyes. Natsu rolled his eyes and stood up. My jaw almost dropped and my face reddened, he was totally naked like me and I can see his semi erect member, I turned to looked away to the open balcony. I felt the bed moved and I immediately turned back my attention and I saw him resting again still naked.

"What are you doing?" I asked covering my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious! I'm going to sleep again, you forgot that you kicked me awhile ago and it fucking hurts. Be glad, I'll spare you this time because you gave me a pleasurable night." he said while he rested his head behind his hands and closing his eyes and then smirked. I balled my fists and pushed him out again.

"GET OUT! DUMB SHIT!" I said hitting him using the pillow, he defended himself using his arms, he's already sitting on my bed. Then he caught my left wrist.

"Nothin' wrong with that, remember I am your husband. And what happened last night was part of being who we are." he said grinning, I blushed due to mixed emotions, how come he remembered it all why me, I vaguely remembered anything'. I thought it was a dream.

"GET OOOUUUUTTT!" I yelled still hitting him using the pillow, I can feel a small tear on my face.

He sighed and stood up and started to put his pants but not his shirt and proceeded to the door, but before he totally went out he faced me.

"By the way, you don't have to be shy when you see me and this." he said pointing to his pants (you know where) then smirked. "You'll see more of this." he said. Again my face heat up and threw the pillow this time the door was hit, he already left.

I sighed, I can't believe we had sex last night. Was it my fault? Because I'm drunk, I don't know what I did? Why did we end up doing that? He supposedly don't like me, right? My thoughts ran like that for like an hour, but I realized, no matter what I do or think, it can never be back. I sighed again and decided to stand up but my legs buckled, I still felt sore in between my legs, did we do that hard?

 **Natsu's POV**

When I got out of Lucy's room, I sighed and face palmed myself, pressing my eyes closed.

"Why did the hell that happened?" I murmured, leaning my back on her door. But I admit, though I'm a little drunk, I remembered it all, I can't stop myself it's like my body has it's own mind. I know, that what we're doing was wrong, I used that time her being so drunk to do that. but I can't help it, she's so tempting, I never expected her to be that, her eyes were different.

Then a flashed of scene in my mind, and I felt again my pants tightening and I feel hot, again.

"AAhhh, dammit!" I snapped and went to my room and took a shower. "Maybe a cold shower, will do." I was in the shower and started turning on, cold water overtook my body, I'm looking at the wall, still in my mind, her, everything I tilted my head so the cold water splash on my face, and looked at my hands. Remembering the soft skin against my palms, plump and soft lips against mine.

When I first did this with Lisanna, I didn't feel something like this, we always do this, but with Lucy it's like her sensation was left in my whole body. I want to feel that again like some drug.

"Yeah, I know myself. I want to do that again to her." I honestly whispered to myself, putting my hands on the wall, looking at the water.

"Maybe it's not bad, trying to get to know you Luce, I really want to. Now that I got the chance to taste you." I said and smirked shaking my head.

* * *

 **(A/N) So how was the limey scene, sorry I didn't want to make it in detail, I'm embarrassed typing that scene.**

 **SONGS PLAYED: Where I got my rich imagination typing this chapter**

 **Honeymoon Avenue - Ariana Grande**

 **You'll never know - Ariana Grande**

 **Love me like you do - Ellie Goulding**

 **Heart by heart - Demi Lovato**

 **Love me harder - Ariana Grande**

 **Till next chapter**

 **jamneechan**


	9. Chapter 9 What will happen next?

**No more A/N**

 **Nine is on**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: What will happen next?**

 **Lucy's POV:**

I don't know, I've been sitting here on my bed for almost half the day, it took me a lot of energy to stand up earlier, because my whole body was aching and sore and when I'm taking a bath, I felt my intimate area and found dried blood.

Yeah, confirmed, I'm not a virgin anymore.

Maybe I was at fault, I let myself unguarded, no matter what Natsu was still a guy. I sighed and looked down and played with my nails after just a minute, I heard someone knocking on the door. I stood up and went to open it expecting Rena to be there with my lunch because I could not face that jerk after what happened.

"Rena what took you so-..." I stopped mid sentence when I saw the person I'm trying to avoid in front of me. I gulped with my tongue with it. Bye bye tongue. There was Natsu standing in a red semi fitted t-shirt, and jeans looking at me with a sneer plastered on his lips.

'Oh Mavis, why do I always end up like this?' I thought.

"Cat caught your tongue?" he asked grinning. I rolled my eyes and looked away to cover my embarrassment and put my hands on my hips.

"What do you want?" I snapped, then saw him looking at me from head to toe like I'm some kind of a rare animal. Really, with that creepy, dirty look again?! And then he stop and stared at my boobs, I was wearing a black tank top and moss green khaki shorts. I covered my chest and grimaced at him.

"You know what, I decided, maybe we can be like... make a truce and be good companions! You know, for a change." he said placing both of his hands on the door frame towering me. I raised my eyebrow, I doubt it.

"What's with the good intention, just days ago, you treat me like I'm some kind of a bug. Why now?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. He rubbed his chin as if thinking what the best answer can he get.

"Well let's just say, what happened last night made me change my mind." he said grinning, I put my right hand to stop him from saying something.

"So if that didn't happen you will still treat me like a trash, well thank you, but I decline your offer and stop reminding me about that!" I exclaimed, I can't accept his reason, I walked out of him but he caught my wrist and I turned my gazed to him.

"What's so bad about it?" he asked frowning.

"I don't need it. Really." I just said and pulled my self from his grip and continued walking out, and then I heard him.

"Hey you forgot this!" he said then I turned my gaze and was shocked, open mouth, there he was with his mischievous grin while dangling my red laced panties on his finger and twirled it around.

"Oh, shit!" I murmured and quickly came back to snatch it from him but failed to do so because I could not reach his hand since he was way taller than me and he placed it in his back pocket.

"But now this is mine, I was the one who took it off from you, remember?!" he said in a taunting manner still scowling and I blushed and shot him a deadly glare.

"I don't want to hear it!". I surrendered placing both of my hands to cover my ears. I can feel my teeth clenching, I'm literally irritated, what's that. Just because we had sex. No, something is in there, maybe if was a trap and that guy, how could he stole my undergarment. I turned on my heels and sprinted far from him.

After a how many days, we didn't talk to each other much. I feel awkward and pissed whenever he's around.

Well good thing he somewhat became really busy with his work, sometimes I saw his study still lit and turned to have a quick peep on the slightly ajar door, and watched as he scanned some files, signing and turning his attention to his laptop.

I can see the stress all over his face well, actually though he was an idiot, literally, I can see that he was a responsible guy. So instead, I always cooked in the morning for him, but never uttered a single word, it was like we're deaf and mute.

* * *

I was in the garden watering the Iris flowers, while thinking and honestly, I'm tempted about his offer, but what's that? I just can't bring myself to agree. Just because we did "that".

If only I can remember what happened, but no matter what I do, still i can only remember vague pictures, like I was between the reality and dream.

I just let a deep breath and shrugged then continued to water the Irises, my thoughts were distracted by the voice behind me.

"Having problem?" someone asked and I looked and saw the same man who always took care of the flowers. I shook my head and smiled.

"But you looked like your having some problem." he said

"Oh nothin', just thinking of something." I replied and the man nodded. "By the way, I just saw you now, I never got the chance to ask you're name." I said, then he smiled.

"My name is Eleazar." he said bowing his head and I did as well."I have new flowers want to see it?" he said and I nodded.

 **Normal POV**

Natsu was lying on his bed, it has been days since that steamy night happened, up until now, he couldn't still move on. Instead, he turned his attention to his daily work and busied himself. Since also, that morning, they never spoke to each other, though she still cooks the breakfast, and prepared it for him. That's it. No exchange of hellos, hi's, or even good morning. Deaf and mute.

After awhile, he decided to take a shower and change to his normal clothes, it's already 08:00 AM and he wanted to eat her... cooking and mind as well take the first one to approach but he can't promise to himself to from teasing her, something about her that was so irresistible.

Lucy was already monitoring all the boxes that the maids were loading on the truck. Cana couldn't be with her because she has other plans ahead of so she will be alone.

"Wow, a lot of boxes, what are those for?" it was Loke.

"Hi Loke, I will be giving these to them." Lucy said.

"Oh, I heard from Cana. Let me help you, are you alone?" he asked and Lucy nodded.

Then they heard someone coughing so they both turned and saw Natsu with stern looked on his face.

"Hey boss!" Loke said waving and he just nodded.

Lucy just nodded and and helped the maids to load the boxes and Loke also helped her.

 **Natsu's POV**

I was on the staircase ready again to tease my blondie wife but I heard voices outside the door, I turned to peek and my smile ceased. There Lucy and my bastard friend Loke. Is he trying to hit on her? Then I went closer to the door and heard them.

"Wow, a lot of boxes, what are those for?"

"Hi Loke, I will be giving these to the little ones." Lucy said.

"Oh, I heard from Cana. Let me help you, are you alone?" he asked and Lucy nodded.

"If you like you can go with me." Lucy offered and smiled.

"Sure!" Loke said returning the smile

'What the hell! Why does she smile at him like that. Why not to me?' I thought and before I could think, I faked a cough which made them turned to my side. Lucy's smile was gone and turned to an unreadable expression. That. Again.

"Where are you going?" I asked her

"Uhm, why?" she returned with a question and I raised my eyebrow. 'I'm just asking, why wouldn't she answer.' I thought.

"We're going to the west side of the city." it was Loke.

"And why would you take Loke?" I asked again.

"I already invited you, but you said you're not interested right! Because it's a crap." she said annoyingly. Then I remembered it. Yeah I said it. I looked away." We better go, we're gonna be late." I heard her say and went to the pick up truck.

"See you boss. Hey Lucy I'll drive!" Loke said and then they went. I balled my fists and without thinking I went to my black Ducati motorcycle and tailed them secretly. Damn, I'm like a stalker.

After for like twenty minutes, I saw them stopped in front of a big building with a name in front of it.

 **Magnolia Orphanage**

I saw Lucy got out of the car and was welcomed by nuns together with a bunch of children, Lucy carried one of the kids and smiled and laugh with them, then they went inside.

I was outside the orphanage thinking if I should go inside or just stay there, then I felt something poked at my leg. I stared and found four little boys eyeing on me. they looked at me intently and so was I.

"What re you doing here, Mister?" one of the boys with a cap asked, I didn't answer because, I don't know why I was there in the first place. Then I saw the other one, whispered.

'I think he's mute.' he whispered to the other, then the other one nodded. Then the other boy made a sign language. I furrowed my brows and put my helmet to my side

"Hey, I'm not mute!" I said, then the kids were surprised.

"Then why aren't you answering?!" said the other kid

"I- uh - uh, I'm one of the visitor's husband." I said, then the kids looked at each other.

"You're the husband of our Oneesan?" the kid asked then I nodded and fixed my shirt.

"No you're not! Oneesan is ours!" the kid with a cap said and kicked my leg, then stuck out his tongue.

"Ow, why you little-!" then they ran inside the orphanage with me chasing them.

 **Normal POV**

Lucy heard some noises from the outside, she was busy preparing the food for the kids with the other volunteers and nuns, when she saw four little boys running towards her. They stopped in front of her panting.

"Oneesan, someone is chasing us!" the boy whined then pointed the wide opened door. Lucy then looked at the door and she was surprised when it revealed Natsu, currently holding one of the kids' shirt.

"Hey you! why the hell did you kick me?! The thing you did was bad!" he scolded the kid and the kid was trying to disengaged from his grip.

"Natsu?!" Lucy said that made him turned his attention to her and unconsciously loose his grip from the boy's shirt and he ran towards Lucy and hid behind her

"Hey." he said and scratched the back of his neck. She was stunned by his shy manner and shook her head.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I -uh-" he was halted by the kid's voice.

"Oneesan, he said that he's your husband! He's lying!" He said pouting.

Natsu wanted to stretch the kid's cheeks and hang him on the tree that time.

Lucy was shocked at the kid's word but immediately recovered and patted his head.

"Jiro, it's true. That guy over there is my husband, so I want you to be nice with him." Lucy said softly and boy nodded but frowned at him.

Lucy waved at Natsu to come with her, which he followed quickly.

"You didn't answer my question." Lucy asked, they were on one of the bench, sitting, while Loke was flirting in one of the volunteer girls.

"I- uh. I'm curious that's all." Natsu said while circling his fingers, Lucy just nodded and smiled while looking at the kids then she heard Natsu.

"I'm sorry!" he said not looking at her.

"What?"

"...for what I said, of this being a crap. Sorry about that, Lucy." Lucy can't believe of what she's hearing, it's true. Natsu Dragneel was apologizing to her and together with that calling her by her first name.

"It's okay..." she replied

"Do you usually go here?" he asked, taking his cup of coffee.

"When I was still outside Fairy Tail. Yes, every weekend or if I have spare time. Sometimes with Gramps." she said

"Really?! That old man never told me something about that."

"Did you asked him?"

"Uh... Nope.." he smiled sheepishly, and sipped his coffee.

"Now you know." she said chuckling. "Uhm you want to help entertaining the kids?" she asked and Natsu scratched the back of his neck.

"I- uh I don't think I can." he said then smile sheepishly, which in Lucy's view, quite cute.

"Sure you can!" Lucy said and took his hand and pulled him up.

The rest of the day spent, feeding the children, playing with them, reading some fairy tales and some more. Natsu played with the boys and taught them some, martial arts and told them some stories about Fairy Tail, he learned that the kids admire their family and he felt so happy about it.

Lucy even helped changing their clothes and carried the babies, Natsu watched how she interact with the kids and the others, he somewhat admired her. Her genuine smile really warmed everybody and that was what he really like about her. He didn't noticed that Loke was watching him and a curled up smile placed on his lips while taking a candid shot of him and sent it to the old man.

 **Sundown**

They were now going out of the orphanage, most of the kids accompanied them to the car park.

"Neesan, when are you going back with Niichan?" asked Jiro, Lucy patted the kid's head.

"I am not sure but, promise when I get back I'll bring lots of toys and new books. Okay!" she said joyfully and all the kids raised their hands

"Yehey!" and the others went to Natsu.

"Niichan, come back here, and we'll gonna play, I'll beat you next time!" the kid named Kade said. Natsu grinned and made a high five to the child and winked

"Be sure to train yourself."

"Thank you very much for visiting Lucy, Loke and especially you Mr. Dragneel." the nun said bowing her head.

"Call me Natsu, sister, so much for the formality." he said.

Then they loaded the empty boxes and other stuff, Loke then put the last in the front seat.

"Hey Lucy, there isn't enough space for you here." he said scratching his head.

"What?! How's that possible?" then she saw the boxes of fruits that the nuns gave them as a thank you and she sighed.

"You can ride on me." she heard Natsu

"Ride... on you?!" she asked, Natsu nodded pointing his motorcycle. Lucy exchange glances from Natsu to his mode of transportation then looked at Loke. The nerve already left without her telling.

"Oh, okay." she just said, well she can't do anything right now.

Natsu rode on the motorcycle first and gave his helmet to her.

"Put it on." he said and she followed. "Now hop in." she reluctantly rode on his back and didn't know where to put her hands.

"Whe- where will I-" she was not finished with her sentence when Natsu held both of her hands and circled it around his torso.

"That better." he said and started the engine, Lucy blushed and rested her head on his back. Natsu put on his sunglasses and they went.

While on the rode, Lucy just keep on glancing to the shore. Was this for real? She can't be sure. What's gotten into him, becoming nice and saying 'thank you'.

"Wanna drop by the shore?" she heard him said.

"Hmm... I don't mind, you okay with that?" she said, and Natsu glance on his shoulder and grinned that made her heart jumped out of her chest, 'what's with this guy?" she thought and made their way and stopped. The sun was already setting and both of them watching it while resting on the motorcycle. Natsu glanced at her direction, now he can clearly picture what her hair looked like, it's like a sun, it really reflects beautifully while the wind was blowing it plus her chocolate brown eyes, on the other hand Lucy was enjoying the sunset, they were silently admiring the view in front of them, when Lucy broke it.

"I'm thinking about the truce." she started still not looking at him, Natsu stared at him for a moment."I'm thinking, maybe I should accept it." she said and Natsu was going to say something but Lucy started to speak again.

"In one condition..."she then looked at him."No teasing, about what happened." she said and Natsu nodded then smiled showing his fang like teeth on the both side.

"So it's a truce, Lucy!" Natsu said extending his hand to Lucy and Lucy extended hers forming a shakehand.

"It's a truce, Natsu." Lucy genuinely smiled at him together with her eyes.

It's good hearing from him saying her name then they both laughed.

Natsu can feel his cheeks became slightly pink, and then looked away and pulled his hand. He again felt this warm and ease feeling again. Whenever he's beside her, he felt the same and why is that so easy to be with himself without putting a façade and it's been a long time since he felt this.

Loke was somewhere far with a binocular in his hand smiling and made a phone call.

"Hello, Gramps! Looks like he is slowly accepting her." Loke said

"Okay, continue to observe them." The old man said

"Roger that!" then Loke turned the phone to end button and got in the car

The following days were really good for them especially to Lucy, she and Natsu became somewhat close and slowly atrting a new found relationship. From the day they went to the orphanage, it became a routine, whenever Natsu woke up in the morning he always peek inside the kitchen to see Lucy cooking their breakfast.

From being apart during breakfast on the long table, instead they always use the round table inside the kitchen near the glass door. The whole mansion became lively with occasional teasing and petty fights between them and laughter. She was glad that at least slowly, she can get inside his world.

On the other side, Natsu learned again to laugh and smile genuinely with the help of a certain blonde, which happens to be his wife.

Well, he can't help but smile, sometimes while he's on a meeting together with the others, he got bored and scanned his phone and stop to a certain picture where Lucy had a paint on her face because she tripped and he caught a nice and funny expression of her.

He forced himself not to laugh, but his shoulders just keep on moving, which made the people inside the meeting room stared at him.

"Uh- boss? What can you say?" it was Laki, his lawyer who asked him. Natsu returned to his serious face and covering his lips to hide his smile.

"Yes, we can do the adjustments for next week. This meeting is adjourned." he said and stood up. Erza looked at Laki and she just waved at her saying that she didn't know.

Makarov noticed the slight changes in Natsu's attitude he slowly returning to his old self, a cheery kid with a huge smile on his face.

"Igneel, Grandine, he's slowly returning. I hope it will continue." Makarov whispered while looking up in the sky.

Makarov was in deep thoughts when he heard someone behind him. It was Erza.

"Erza what brings you here?" he asked, the red haired woman just stood there looking at him, that made Makarov turned his attention to her."What is it?"

"I'll ask you just once master, tell me." she said, looking intently at the old man making him raised his eyebrow, then Erza, put something on the table. The old man was surprised at the thing, then looked back to Erza.

"Master... Who is Lucy?" she asked

Makarov closed his eyes, maybe he can tell Erza, it was already starting to show itself inside Lucy.

"Very well then, follow me." Makarov led her to his office and closed it.

When they were inside, Makarov let Erza sat down on the chair and a mere silence came between them.

"Erza, promise me with your life, that no one will know about this." she nodded and makarov told her everything that she needs to know.

The truth made Erza widened her eyes due to mixed emotions and shocked. She almost cried and could not believe what she just heard and saw. She made her way out of the office with her bangs covering her eyes.

Now she knows why.

 **Lucy's POV**

I was currently inside the bathroom, having a relaxing bubble bath. I've been thinking these past few weeks, almost two months that I've been in fairy tail. there was a huge difference between Natsu and mine's relationship, we became quite close, though he was still teasing me and made fun of me. My feelings for him doesn't change a bit in fact it really became stronger, but I know my place in his life that there is someone that occupies his heart. At least I achieved something, becoming his friend, it's enough for me.

After awhile I got up and toweled myself to dry and used it to cover myself and got out. I heard that my television was on 'Did I open it?' I thought myself and proceeded to go outside then I heard someone laughing and I rushed out of the bathroom and saw Natsu, busy eating Popcorn with happy resting on his stomach, he's laying on my bed.

"Natsu!?" I shouted, Natsu immediately turned his gaze to me and waved his hand.

"Yoh, Luce!" he said. Yes. He started calling me 'Luce' out of nowhere, his reason, he has difficulty pronouncing my name so he made a nickname for me. At first I don't like but I got used to it, no matter how many times I told him not to call me that.

"What are you doin' here?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Obvious... I'm watching!" he said and turned to the T.V, I rolled my eyes and went to the chair beside my table.

"Yeah, I know, but why here? You have your own T.V. in your room." I said and proceeded in drying my hair.

Ever since we got the truce from time to time, I always caught Natsu sneaking in my room, I always told him not to do that. Yes, I do like him but there is a boundary and he's invading my privacy. There was a time that when I'm changing he barged into my dressing room and saw me in my undies with no bra. Well I kicked him out after he did that. Also, there was this time when I'm sleeping and felt something or someone spooning me from behind and I heard a loud snore, so I punched him right into the face. Yeah, I asked him how come he can walked into my room, I made sure all the duplicate keys were hidden and he just stuck out his tongue on me and smirked. Up until now, I don't know how. Well, he is the owner of this house, that thought almost slipped into my mind.

"I like it here, it's homey and I like the smell of your bed ever since we got-." he halted and looked at me with a smirked.

"Ah... stop! I told you that topic is off limits." I put a hand to stop him from saying anything. He just chuckled and laid his head on my bed. I sighed and went to the other door to get my pajamas. I can feel his stare, though I'm not looking, I felt my face blushed then something pulled me and now I'm laying on top of him.

"Hey, Natsu... what are you doing? I've got to change!" I said trying to disengage myself from his grip, he just looked at me and in a quick flash his lips were pressed on mine.

 **Natsu's POV**

I'm currently watching T.V inside Lucy's room, I don't know but I feel comfortable on her bed ever since we did that, Happy was on my stomach cuddling himself and I'm eating some popcorn while laughing then I heard her went out of the bathroom.

"Natsu!?" she said almost shouting, I gazed at her and waved.

"Yoh, Luce!" then I noticed that she only had her towel covering her body, I tried not to stare for a time, as the possibility of being caught was high. Then I watched her in my peripheral vision, she got a chair and then crossed her legs while drying her hair.

What the fuck, does she trying to seduce me? But I already saw her many times almost naked, when I always barging in her room without her permission.

The way she dried her hair, while the tiny droplets of water ran down to her neck to her collar bone. Her milky skin and her damped hair, I gulped and ignore the growing feeling inside me. 'Again'

"I like it here, it's homey and I like the smell of your bed ever since we got-." I said with a smirked just to brushed off the weird feeling.

"Ah... stop! I told you that topic is off limits." she said to me and stood up to go to the other side to get her pajamas, but something inside me snapped again and before I could think straight I pulled her wrist causing her to stumble and fell on my chest, Happy was now on the floor, due to sudden weight from me pulling her.

"Hey, Natsu... what are you doing? I've got to change!" I heard her say but instead of answering I pressed my lips on hers.

I felt her stiffened and then I started moving my lips on to her making sounding noises whenever I parted my lips to her. She's still frozen, then I kissed her again and again and the third time the kiss longed and I felt her responding. I put my hand at the back of her neck to deepened our kiss and she gripped my shirt and that started into a bed make out session. We rolled onto her bed, that led me on top of her. I ran my lips from hers, to her jaw line and to her neck and to her shoulder blade and to her collarbone again back to her neck to nip, lick and suck it. She ran her fingers onto my hair, which I really like. I licked her neck resulting her to let out a moan. Then I came back to her mouth and we kissed hungrily I bit her lower lip and she willingly opened her mouth so our tongues battled for domination which she easily surrendered so I led the kiss and we stayed like that for long minutes enjoying and savoring the moment, making sounding noise due to our lips locking and petting.

I instinctively ran my hands on her thighs, that's when I remembered she was only in her towel and if I disentangle it, it will reveal all of her. I smiled on her lips remembering it and felt she parted her lips making me groan and frowned.

"Why?" I asked annoyingly

"Why are you smiling?" she asked, before I answer I looked into her swollen plump lips, I can't wait to put my mouth on hers again.

"Nothin', so please let's continue!" I said, I never gave her a chance to answered back because I sealed her with my lips and I buried my head on crook of her neck and sniffed her scent.

 **Lucy's POV**

I was shocked when Natsu kiss me and we made out, he buried his face on my neck and I felt him sniffing me. After our so called "first night", Natsu and I made no contact of skin since, but today it just happened. I honestly don't mind, it's like my body has a mind of its own and what is happening now, I loved it.

He looked at me and slowly leaning again to kiss me but were halted when his phone rang.

"Well?!" I said and he groaned and got the phone on the nightstand and answered it.

"WHAT!?" He almost shouted getting up and sat on the edge of the bed."Now? Is that important? Fine. Okay." He pressed the end button and sighed

"Damn!" he hissed and looked at me, I already got up and fixed that towel that almost disentangled on my body and I looked back at him.

"Well?" I just said blushing, he stared at me for like few seconds before answering.

"Need to go to the main mansion." he said and I just nodded

"I'll be back." he said and before I could answer he pressed his lips on mine and went towards the door, but he stopped midway and turned."Better to cover it." he said and smiled slyly, I was furrowed my brows and was puzzled. 'What does he mean?' I thought, I never got the chance to asked because he already got out of the room. I shook my head and went to my dressing room. While changing in front of the whole body mirror, i noticed something on my neck I squinted and my eyes widened, there are multiple kiss marks on my neck. That bastard! I cursed.

I came back to my bed, I saw happy on top of my pillow sleeping and the bowl of popcorn, some scattered on the floor when Natsu and I made out awhile ago. I'm not sure what's gotten into him and I'm not sure myself why did I go with the flow. I sighed at the thought and fixed the bed, I took my laptop and started typing my novel again, it's been a long time, is it?

I don't know where will this weird relationship of ours will lead. If you can call that relationship, honestly I'm confused as to what am I to him, I clearly don't know what is my place in him. I continued typing when i heard my cellphone rang, and I got to read the message, I frowned myself at the contents.

 **"Hello, Lucy, been a long time, the last time I messaged you, you ignored it. But time will come you will know who I am, and that time is near, just wait."**

I shivered and cold suddenly. it feels so odd, and my heart beat faster. like something bad is going to happen. Again I erased the message and threw my phone on to the bed. Recently I received text containing weird messages. Who is this person, it's like he knows me? I shook my head and continued on my business, but my thoughts were already rumpled instead I closed my PC and slumped my body on the bed and sleep.

I don't know what will happen next, I muttered and closed my eyes.

 **Somewhere out of Magnolia**

A man sitting on a chair, while in his hand a piece of Iris flower.

"Lucy, my dear. It's time to make my move and get you." he said and laughed like crazy while smashing the flower and crumpled it on the floor.

"Time to bring back the Iris! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AA!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Guys, just so you know, we are now getting to the mid-story, I will reveal something on the following chapters.**

 **Hope you like this update!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **jamneechan**


	10. Chapter 10 One Sweet Day

**Hi Guys,**

 **I was not true with my words last time, I never expected that this series will take longer than I imagined, so I'm taking it back. This series will last for at least 25 up to 30 chapters. I'll reveal, the mystery behind Lucy's past and everything for the next chapters**

 **Thanks for the comments, follows and favorites! You all motivate me to update very fast.**

 **Enjoy this NaLu Moment!**

 **Ten is on!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten : One Sweet Day**

 **Normal POV**

 _ **"Where am I?"**_

 _ **"Who are you? What are you doing?" Lucy screamed, she can only see people, she can't see their faces and then she heard someone whispered.**_

 _ **"Don't worry you will feel no pain!"**_

 _ **"NO. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE!"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **She already felt numb, and she can hear screaming, voices around her as if they were in pain.**_

 _ **She was again in that dark room, limped, she had a lot of bruises, and blood splattered on her clothes. Someone was standing outside the bars of the cell, she could her footsteps.**_

 _ **"Hello, Lucy my dear." she slowly rose her head up and looked at the stranger, she wiped her eyes to have a clear view, and then a curved faint smile formed on her lips.**_

 _ **"Father..."**_

 **Natsu's POV**

I was sleeping, when I heard Lucy groaning in her sleep.

'Is she having a bad dream' I thought, then her groaning became louder and and I saw her gripping the mattress' sheet.

"STOP!' she screamed, I was fully awake and got up to wake her up.

"Lucy! Hey Lucy!" I almost shouted shaking her shoulder, then her eyes snapped open and got up to sit. She was sweating like crazy and panting. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked softly placing my hand tapping her back, she looked at me and I was speechless, all I can see in her eyes were dread or fear.

"Uh." she answered between panting "Y-yeah, I -uhm fine." she replied and took a deep breath and exhaled.

She already calmed down and again looked at me, the fear that was present in her eyes seconds ago were all gone, it changed to an unreadable emotion again, like she wanted to hide it. Then I heard her asking me.

"What are you doin' here?" she asked. Oh yeah, I forgot I was in her bedroom sleeping... with her.

"I - uh am sleeping, what else?!" I said smiling, raising her brows.

"Yes I know, why on my bed, don't you have your own room?"

I rolled my eyes and stared back at her matching her intent gaze.

"Remember, I told you I'll be back, but I never expected that meeting will lasted for like hours so when I got back you were already asleep, so I slept here instead."

"Why not in your room?!" now she was annoyed. Good for me!

"As I said it's homey here, and plus you were having a nightmare just now, and be glad I was there to wake you up." I said, then she sighed later on shaking her head and softly smiled.

"Thank you." she said and I grinned back, placing my hand to brush her cheek with my thumb.

"Do you want to talk about it? About your dream." I asked, then she shook her head closing her eyes.

"It's nothing, let's just sleep." Lucy said avoiding the question and went back sleeping with her back in front of me. I laid back on the bed as well looking at her, something about her eyes awhile ago, that fear it's like she's fearing something. Letting out a deep breath, I did something that might ease her down feeling. I pulled her making her back resting on my chest and placed my hand on her waist and buried my face on her hair sniffing it.

"Natsu.. what are you doing?" she murmured, like she was about to fall in to sleep.

"Hhmm.. Comforting you. So you won't have any nightmares, have a good sleep Luce." I answered kissing her hair and I felt her relaxed later on she didn't move and I heard her soft breathing. She was sleeping. I also closed my eyes, falling to sleep.

 **Lucy's POV.**

"Natsu.. what are you doing?" I murmured almost sleepy

"Hhmm.. Comforting you, so you won't have any nightmares." he said, then I felt myself relaxed and a smile curved on my lips. He's really nice. I hope this will lasts forever and nothing will change. I hope, I silently prayed, a single tear formed on the corner of my eye.

 **The Next Morning.**

I woke up feeling warmed, I noticed an arm on my waist and a not so loud that someone was snoring behind me, then I remembered Natsu was sleeping beside me. I turned around to look at the sleeping jerk I almost laughed, he was sleeping with his mouth open and a small drool formed on the side of his mouth. I slowly, removed his arm on me and went to the bathroom to prepare myself for today.

Going to the kitchen, I glanced at the clock it was already 08:45 A.M

Time to cook.

I scanned on the recipe book, to have an idea what will be the best menu for this morning, I didn't bother asking him since he always all my cooking without question. I saw Strawberry pancakes, since it was his favorite breakfast meal. I looked for the ingredients in the fridge for strawberries and make my own recipe of pancake mix.

I mixed the flour, eggs, baking powder, milk, sugar, salt, butter and a pinch of vanilla. I sliced the strawberries. I also, cooked hams, bacon and eggs. Then brewed the coffee.

I was busy doing the pancakes when someone spoke.

"Smells good!" he said then sniffed, his head resting on my shoulder, I moved it for him to moved out.

"Wait for a moment, it will be finish, go sit over there." I said not glancing at him.

After awhile, I set the table, brought the food in front of him. We were on the round table in the kitchen, Natsu requested that starting the truce I will be the one cooking our breakfast because he said it was the best which made my heart warmed.

We were eating silently, I spoke after chewing and swallowing my food.

"Hey Natsu, wanna go with me?" I said before drinking my juice.

"Where?" he said

"Surprise!" I said. "Just go with me okay. I'll guide you the way." I said and he just nodded

After we ate our breakfast we took a shower and prepared. I chose to wear denim shorts, navy blue hoodie with a white spaghetti tank top and a strapped sandals.

'Maybe I can show him that place.' I thought and went out to the room, I walked out of the mansion and saw Natsu in his motorcycle, he grinned and waved me to come.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded. I wore my helmet and he wore his and started the engine.

"So where is that place?" he asked.

"We're going east. Just go straight to Amaryllis Highway then go to the right we will be in Katniss Road then make a straight then left, the place is near the Virginia Forest. He whistled.

"Quite far, where are you taking me, Luce? This is kidnapping!" I rolled my eyes and hit his arm.

"Ow, that hurt!" he winced acting like he was hurt.

"Just follow what I said." I shouted and he grinned and started the vehicle faster.

 **Normal POV**

After about 30 minutes of driving, the couple reached their destination, Natsu parked the motorcycle inside of a property in front of a old semi wooden house, some parts were made of cement, but you can say it's already old but not dilapidated.

"Whose house was this?" he asked.

"This was the house where I used to live." Lucy answered while staring at the old property, she can feel his stare so instead she continued. "This was the house Gramps gave me." she added, this made Natsu's attention became more focused.

"Since when?" he asked

"Since I was ten."

"Really, he never told us about this... And about you." Natsu simply uttered then roamed his eyes all over the place.

"I really want some answers from him, but he never told me anything. I didn't assume anything, first he has a good heart, allowing me to live in here, enjoyed it, with Cana and Uncle Gildarts." Lucy said walking through a flight of stairs up to the porch, placing her hand on the dusty railing."They were the family, that I couldn't have."

"Well, you already have a family, the difference was that it's bigger now." he said, Natsu put some humor in his tone because he felt something heavy inside Lucy's word. Lucy smiled and turned to him.

"I'll show you around."

Lucy led Natsu to the kitchen, and living room and they found an old piano, but when Natsu tried to played the keys those were still working. They went next to the rooms, where Lucy told him her unforgettable memories. They tried cleaning the first floor since they want to spend the whole day there.

They brought many food and drinks

It was afternoon, when Lucy invited Natsu to the woods.

"Hey Natsu, you want to see the creek where Cana and I usually swim." Lucy cheerily asked, they were on the porch sitting on the wooden chair playing cards.

"Really, come on then let's go!" Natsu responded with equally happy mood.

They walked throughout the woods, after 10 minutes they were enchanted by the beauty in front of them, especially Natsu.

"Wow! Really!" He admired the beauty of the creek it wasn't small nor big. He came closer near the big stone and watch his reflection on the clear water with tiny fishes in it.

"Hey Luce, let's go swimming!" he said without looking.

"W-wait, I have no spare clothes!" she whined.

"It's not a problem." Natsu said now already stood up, and starting to undress himself.

"H-hey, w-what are you doing?" Lucy said her face starting to get red.

"I'm goin' swimming." he just said.

"But you have no spare clothes, do you?"

"I don't, so I'll go skinny dipping." he said and curvy smile forming on his lips as if taunting her and winked, Lucy's face became more red.

"Skinny dipping?" she asked incredulously.

"Uhuh." he quickly answered nodding

"No way!" she said looking away.

"Are you shy?" Natsu asked smirking, Lucy did not answer."You don't have to be shy Luce, I already seen you naked before, and besides we're technically husband and wife. I already even taste-." Natsu halted, when something was thrown on him, he laughed at her reaction. Cute.

"Stop that! Fine, I'll go, you go first and don't peek!" she said, he rolled his eyes and took off his last piece of clothes and dive into the water. Luce watched him in awe. He saw Natsu got out of the water and shook his head to remove excess water, Lucy gulped at the sight, seeing a Greek God with pink spikes only his upper body can be seen while the rest were still sunk under the water, she heard Natsu calling her.

"Luce, come on now, water is good!" he yelled, she went at the back of the boulder to take off her clothes. When she was also naked, she inhaled and exhaled deeply before going out.

"Turn around. No. Peeking!" she shouted.

"I'm not peeking, swear, now come out!" he said. Lucy prayed to every Saint she knew, then went out. She saw Natsu turned his back, she slowly went to the water. The water was not really cold, just enough when she made it deep till her collar bone.

"You can turn now."

Natsu turned and grinned at her. They swam and laughed and talked anything under the sun.

Natsu dive into the water when lucy was not watching and when she noticed that he's not around.

"Natsu?" she called but no answer

Hey Natsuuuuuuuuuu!" she yelled getting up in the water surface, making her half body became visible.

Natsu it's not funny!" she said but she could not find him, she became nervous. What if there was a hole under the this creek or a large crevice and Natsu accidentally stuck himself in that hole and drowned. She started to tremble, not because of the water's temperature. She was about to go to the deeper part of the creek when something circled around her waist and warmed spread across her body. Her heart almost stopped from beating when she recognized those arms around her.

She heard slight breathing on her hair, she gulped. Then the breath slowly crawling down to her neck and the hands holding her waist making their way up below her chest and tightened. She felt Natsu's lips on her neck and to her shoulder blade making butterfly kisses, she shivered because of the move and moaned and put her hand on to his hair and looked at him from her shoulder, they stared eye to eye admiring each others faces and then they brushed their lips that soon changed into a heated kiss.

Natsu made Lucy turned so she's facing him, and they kissed passionately, Lucy opening her mouth which Natsu slid his tongue into her and they battled for domination, this time no one was giving up and felt each other's body, Lucy's hand traveled through his hair while the other was on his back. Natsu's hand was on her right thigh squeezing it and the other one on her waist. Lucy could not explain the sensation that overwhelms her body it's like it want to burst, was this the same feeling she was going when they first did this? She didn't know. Her legs were getting jelly, she's keeping her support by holding onto Natsu's back firmly.

He walked forward forcing Lucy to go backward till her back felt the cold boulder. This time Natsu began attacking her neck trailing his kisses downward to her collarbone she tilted her head up for him to have better access while his hand now on left breast twirling his fingers on her hardened nipple, Lucy let out a moan, raising her right leg to circle it to his waist and his other hand made contact to her ass and squeezed it tight and held it so her other leg circled around to his torso also. He pushed her harder on the boulder and began his assault to her breast, biting and nipping it and she let out a harsh breath and move her hands through his hair and the other was on his neck. She never knew that this feeling was really good, nothing matters just the two of them, she disregard all the thoughts running inside her mind, what matters most was the two of them understanding each other physically. She can feel inside her was aching for him to touch and taste it. She bit her lower lip and arched her back.

Natsu was back to her lips and kissed her passionately and after he looked at her intently, mixed emotions written in her eyes. Awhile ago, when they were swimming, he already felt something, while glancing at her. He tried to restrain himself from her but whenever he tried to he always lose when it comes to battle of the will. He kissed her again hardly then parted in her again, resting his forehead to hers closing his eyes.

"Why is it so hard to restrain myself when you're close like this? What are you doing to me?" He said panting, Lucy placed her hand onto his cheek both of their faces were lightly red, her fingers trailed on his lips and touch it using her thumb and instead of answering she licked his lips and kissed him which he quickly responded, hungrily.

Lucy felt his fingers ran to her core, she closed her eyes slightly opening her mouth, tilting her head up to the sky, her vision was cloudy and let out a moan when she felt two digits slid in and out of her core. She moaned in his ear that made Natsu ran his fingers faster and harder and growled while he buried his head on the crook of her neck, licking and nipping it.

"Harder!" she whispered."Faster!" She knows that she's at her peak and she squealed long after. They were panting against the boulder. After seconds, Natsu aligned his member onto her core and slid it all the way inside her. Lucy's eyes widened due to the familiar sensation, she's full on the inside and felt him move. On their first night, she vaguely remember everything but now, she clearly feel him, all of him.

"Natsu harder! faster!" she begged, hugging him through his neck, Natsu slammed in and out of her making his pace faster and harder almost crushing her against the boulder while his hand rested on the boulder for support and the other on her lower thigh. They were going crazy due to overwhelming emotions that were spilling through their contact. He continued kissing her and made harsh breaths against her lips whenever they parted. He put her down on the flat ground and began his pounding on her from behind hitting her spot, while Lucy screamed his name and balling her fists, their groans collided all over the place, only the birds, trees and plants witnessed their body intertwining.

Lucy laid on the ground on her back without breaking contact with Natsu, they kissed, moan and moved in rhythm. Natsu put his hands onto her and intertwined their fingers while still moving inside her and kissing her, their chests were pressed against each other.

After kissing her hard he buried his head on her neck and after a short while he released it all inside her, Lucy closed her eyes, feeling the warmth reigning inside her. They stayed like that without breaking. They were both panting and then kissing again and she hugged him.

"I love you Natsu!" she whispered to his ear.

After their heated deed at the creek, they laid beside the creek, Natsu noticed something behind Lucy's right ear. He used his thumb to feel it, it was like a scar.

"What is this scar, Luce?" He asked.

"I don't know where I got it, maybe a birthmark." she said leaning on his chest, he felt her shiver.

"You want to go back to the house." he asked and Lucy nodded getting up.

They went back to the house and that intimate scene in the creek was followed when the night falls, they continued it all throughout the night until they can no longer moved.

 **At the House of Titania and Siegrain inside Fairy Tail Land**

Erza was thinking outside her balcony that early morning. She couldn't forget what Master told her. The morning breeze kissed her face while looking far, then something wrapped around her waist and she looked at her shoulder to see Jellal, she smiled and leaned on him while he rested his head on above her head.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked kissing her hair

"Hmmm... nothin' just thinking." she replied, she can't tell anything, she promised.

"Just tell me if you have." he said, she nodded.

"You know, what if we're not in Fairy Tail or in Mafia? What life would it been for us?" she asked wondering. She heard him chuckled.

"Maybe, we'll be stuck in that place, if it was for Gramps, we'll both dead. And I was glad when he still accepted me despite me being sucked into the darkness."

"But you didn't." Erza concluded.

"That was and always because of you. You never gave up on me." he said and turned her around and kissed her, which she immediately respond and hugged him.

She thought about it, Lucy was somewhat like them. Nothing, almost.

'I want to protect her!" she thought herself

 **Normal POV**

It was early in the morning of the next day, Natsu and Lucy were lying on the floor with comforter they found inside the house, a blue large blanket covering their bodies, Natsu was staring at the ceiling gently stroking her hair, while Lucy was sleeping peacefully on his chest with her arms on this stomach. Natsu was confuse about his feelings, he didn't know where Lucy stands in his life, he almost forgot that there was Lisanna waiting for him, he promised something to her. But lately he's been avoiding Lisanna.

 **Flashback**

 _ **At the party in the main mansion, two weeks ago.**_

 _ **Natsu was busy talking with Gray and Jellal, when Lisanna spotted him.**_

 _ **"Natsu, can I talk to you in private?" she said, he hesitated for a moment but nodded, they went on a dark corner beside the mansion, when Lisanna knew that they were alone, he attacked Natsu with her lips, Natsu was shocked but didn't move, Lisanna felt it and stop.**_

 _ **"Why? Something wrong?" she said frowning**_

 _ **He shook his head. "Then why?" she asked almost yelling.**_

 ** _"Let's stop Lisanna, this ain't the right time. People will see." he said calmly, holding her wrists to disengaged from his neck._**

 ** _"It's like they don't know! Damn it Natsu! What am I to you?" she said angrily._**

 ** _Natsu didn't respond._**

 ** _"Are you perhaps falling for that bitch?" she asked angrily._**

 ** _"She's my wife Lisanna." he didn't answered her question._**

 ** _"Then what about me?" she said_**

 ** _"You're important to me, but I just can't, not now." he said looking at her, Lisanna nodded and slapped him._**

 ** _"We're not yet through! I'll get what I want." then she left. Natsu leaned on the wall, and closed his yes tightly._**

 ** _"Damn it!" he muttered_**

 ** _End of Flash back_**

'Why these thoughts running inside my mind now? After all the things we've done! What I've done to Lucy.' he thought then stared at the blonde peacefully sleeping.

'All I know is that Lucy has something in my life now I admit, and what happened to us, I never regret it. But Lisanna is important too. She was there when I was on the verge of being ripped apart, but Lucy is the one who made me smile, laughed and opened up again.' he said to himself

Exhaling, he slowly got up without waking Lucy, and put on his pants. The sun was slowly rising beneath the horizon,closing his eyes feeling the breeze, and saw the piano then decided to play, he sat up in front of the instrument and started playing the keys. It has been years, ever since his dad died, one song came inside his mind and started playing it while glancing at Lucy then into the piano.

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up from the sound coming from the piano that morning, I remember we made out the whole night, and we were here inside my old home, yesterday was the best day of my life. The sun was almost shining and I saw the pink haired man whom I love, sitting, playing the piano only wearing his pants. I watched him as he tap the keys with his calloused hands, seeing him like this makes me the happiest person alive. Finally, I was able to be with him, though I never heard him replied to me when I said I love him, being like this with him is enough. But...

I felt sad for a reason that I don't even know.

Lately, I've been seeing a lot of images and I know it has something to do with my vague past. Gramps never told me, how was I became under his care, the weird feeling, the nightmares. I knew from the start that he's hiding something and as time went by, these series of events were like a virus that were starting to invade my mind and swallowing me whole.

I don't know but I feel like I don't deserve these. But when I'm with Natsu it's like he's my sanctuary. The one I'm holding on when I feel like I'm falling to a dark abyss. I closed my eyes, enjoying the music that I'm hearing. The music was very familiar, then I heard myself singing it.

 **You're the one that never lets me sleep**  
 **to my mind, down to my soul you touch my lips**  
 **you're the one that I can't wait to see**  
 **with you here by my side I'm in ecstasy**

 **I am all alone without you**  
 **my days are dark without a glimpse of you**  
 **but now that you came into my life**  
 **I feel complete**  
 **the flowers bloom, my morning shines**  
 **and I can see**

 **Your love is like the sun**  
 **that lights up my whole world**  
 **I feel the warmth inside**  
 **your love is like the river**  
 **that flows down through my veins**  
 **I feel the chill inside**

 **Every time I hear our music play**  
 **reminds me of the things that we've been through**  
 **in my mind I can't believe it's true**  
 **but in my heart the reality is you**.

"You know this song?" I heard Natsu asked, I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me. His disheveled hair was really enticing and his necklace was glimmering by the rays of the sun. I nodded and grinned then got up while gripping on the blanket covering my body and made my way and sat next to him.

"Yes, I used to sing that when I was young." I said while running my fingers onto the keys of the piano.

I looked at his necklace, it was shining and held it, he looked at my hand.

"Natsu, why is your necklace broken? Do you mind if I ask?" I said tracing my fingers onto the clock, he shook his head.

"Nope... Well. It broke when I was young, it was an accident. My mother, gave it to me this is the only thing that I have as a memory of her." he said holding my hands with the clock.

"What does your mother look like?" I asked, he smiled

"She's the most beautiful person I know... Sadly she died." he said then the smile was slowly diminishing.

"And your dad?" I asked again, but I halted when I saw his face, it was full of sorrow. "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay. My dad was a very caring man, dedicated to everything, our family was everything to him, was a courageous and crazy sometimes. When mom died, instead of sulking, he made sure to spend his time to us, but when Wendy and I were abducted, he died rescuing us." he said almost whispering, I can see that he's trying not to shed a tear and I felt that his hold became firm almost crushing my hand.

"... and I saw it... How he died... it was that man Uncle Ivan. He betrayed our family and killed my father. I will never forget his face. Somehow, I learned that he was involve in abducting us up until now Laxus and I never stop hunting his whereabouts." he said

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't be. I'll make sure I will give justice for my father's death." he said seriously.

After a while we spent the 2 more hours, talking while having breakfast. Natsu, said that somehow, the feeling inside him loose a bit, because he was able to tell me something that's been weighing inside him.

"Thanks Luce!" he said, and I smiled and then he leaned to kiss me, I closed my eyes and felt his warm lips against mine.

We're on our way back to Fairy Tail, my grip tightened around him and felt his warmth. He smiled. we decided to make our way to the main mansion first to greet Gramps. Our hands were intertwined on our way, when we got in, I instantly disentangled my hand to him when we saw Lisanna, I can see the distorted face on Lisanna's but she ignored me and went to Natsu and hugged him. I couldn't watched them, it's like my whole being was numb.

"Natsu, you won't believe it, but I have a good news for you and for us!" Lisanna said happily.

Natsu's attention was on her, a puzzled look displayed on his face.

"What is it?"

"Natsu! I'm PREGNANT!"

"With your baby!" I turned to Natsu. shocked was plastered on his face, even the people inside the mansion heard it and were also shocked.

She said it, and I felt I was in that dark abyss again falling.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **For those of you who wondered what song was mentioned here, the title was**

 **Your Love by Alamid, you can check it out. I'd say the lyrics and melody fit the chapter so try to listen to it. You'll love it.**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **jamneechan.**


	11. Chapter 11 Complication and Abduction

**Hey Guys,**

 **I was surprised by your comments, need to do a cliffhanger, just to add spice. And for the not so happy about Lucy and this NaLu Fic, well... I can't do something about it. Just be happy for me =)**

 **Anyways thanks to all of you for speaking your mind about it.**

 **Eleven is on**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven : Complication and Abduction**

"Natsu, you won't believe it, but I have a good news for you and for us!" Lisanna said happily.

Natsu's attention was on her, a puzzled look displayed on his face.

"What is it?"

"Natsu! I'm PREGNANT!"

"With your baby!" I turned to Natsu, shocked was plastered on his face, even the people inside the mansion heard it were on the same boat.

She said it, and I felt I was in that dark abyss again falling.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Natsu could not believe, what Lisanna said.

'She's pregnant." he thought, he didn't know what to think. It's complicated. Lisanna brought one of his hand to her stomach.

She smiled at him, Natsu felt her stomach and it almost slipped into his mind.

'Luce.'

He turned to her and she was gone, he wanted to look for Lucy but somewhat he could't because Lisanna was holding his hands and telling the others about her pregnancy.

Natsu led her to his room inside the mansion to asked.

"You're pregnant? How? I always use protection when we're doing it." Natsu said, Lisanna sighed and went to the bed to sit.

"Remember, before your wedding that was two and half months ago, we did it when you were drunk. I thought it was okay since I'm safe then yesterday I found out I'm pregnant." she said crossing her arms.

Natsu remembered that something happened between him and Lisanna that night because he woke up with no clothes with her beside him. He tightly close his eyes balling hist fists.

'Why now!' he thought.

"Aren't you happy Natsu?" Lisanna asked tears formed on the corners of her eyes. Natsu walked towards her and kneeled in front of her.

"U- uhm, I'm happy." The only thing he said placing his hand over Lisanna's, the girl hugged him and he hugged her back.

Little did Natsu know, an evil grin formed on her lips.

'Like I said, you're mine only!' she thought.

Lucy walked back to the Fire Mansion, the news was like a bomb exploded in front of her and it hurts, so much. She reached the manor without her knowing and walked straight to her room to take a hot bath.

She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the tub, sitting.

She reminisced the events happened yesterday till this morning.

"Why is that, just few hours ago, I'm the happiest person alive but now, it's like I'm dying inside." she muttered to herself and can't help the tears streaming down her face hugging her knees and buried her face in it while silently sobbing.

That night Natsu didn't go home, Lucy was waiting for him, from time to time glancing at her balcony. She turned her attention to her laptop and her novel but she could not concentrate, she never noticed again the tears. Laying on her bed she tucked herself and cried again.

That night, Natsu stayed at the Strauss's home, Lisanna and him were talking about the baby. He was happy that he was having a kid but part of him something was missing, and he knows who it was, but he can't let Lisanna face this alone, he was also responsible. He was at the veranda, when someone hugged him from behind, he turned to faced and expected a blonde girl smiling with Chocolate Brown orbs, but it wasn't instead a white haired girl with blue eyes, he faintly smile and turned his attention in the front garden.

"Are you staying here?" she asked. Natsu wanted to say no, but he can't.

"Uhm, yeah. We need to have a check up on you." he said and Lisanna smiled, then he heard his phone rang. He picked it up and saw his friend Gray calling.

"Hey, Ice prick!" he said.

"Natsu, the old man wants you to his office." Gray said, no hit of humor in his tone, just stern voice, he bet Gray knew about the news. It spread like a virus and everyone in the family knew about it. He sighed and answered.

"I'll be there." Natsu said and that Gray turned the phone to end. He faced Lisanna who was currently looking at him while rubbing her womb. "I'll go to Gramps." said, she nodded and tip toed to peck him on the lips he didn't respond and just nodded and went to his car.

When he was in the Mansion, he went straight to Makarov's office. he saw Gildarts talking to Macao, when the man spotted him, he signaled him to come inside. Opening the door, he saw his grand father beside the large window leaning.

"You callin' me?" Natsu said, the old man looked at him with unreadable expression.

"Natsu, was that true?" the old man asked, and he nodded. Makarov stared at him for a moment and went back his gaze outside

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked the younger Mafia, it took Natsu longer to answer.

"Lisanna needs me now, and you know I can't let her face this alone, I'll take responsibility." he said. He heard the old man sighed and nodded.

"Just also remember, the promise about you protecting Lucy, this is the last time I'm saying this to you." The old man said. Natsu didn't know what to say, he just bowed and went outside and walked straight in the front door downstairs.

He saw Gray smoking. He went to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey!" Natsu greeted.

"Yoh, Flame Brain!" he said. "Was that true? About Lisanna being pregnant with your baby?" He asked, I looked away and nodded.

"You idiot!" he hissed and hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt!" Natsu winced in pain holding his shoulder, Gray just looked at him with serious face.

"It isn't enough, Natsu. What were you thinking, involving yourself in this shit?" Gray said, he can see in his friend's eyes that he's not joking and addition that calling him by his name. He wanted to hit him as well but he felt he did deserve it.

"It's not like like I planned to have a baby, but what is done is done!" Natsu exclaimed, sitting on the bench.

"Natsu, where were you and Lucy yesterday?" he heard Gray asked.

"We went to her old house, and..." Natsu didn't know how to say the right words, but he heard Gray choked out his smoke.

"Don't tell me something happened between the two of you?" Gray said incredulously, when he met his gaze that confirmed everything. "Are you perhaps fallin' for her?" he followed after recovering.

Natsu looked away and stared at the ground circling his thumbs.

"I don't know, really. I'm confused. But all I know Lucy is important to me. But I can't leave Lisanna, because of the-"

"The baby?! You know what Flame brain, I can ride all your shit! But this time you involved two women at the same time, I am okay with you and Lisanna, messing around, do fucking shit all the time. But you involved Lucy for Mavis' sake in your messed up life and now you need to fix this, I'm not asking you to choose but you, you let that happened." Gray said stepping on his cigarette and fixed his suit.

"Yeah, I can't argue with that. I messed up. Damn!"Natsu hissed running his fingers to his hair.

"What are you going to do?" Gray asked. Natsu closed his eyes.

"I'll talk to her." he said

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I was in the garden, looking at the Irises, it was one week ago from when we received the news. Natsu never spoke to me, he just went to the mansion to change clothes and then will went out without a word. It felt like hell, and it hurts, I took one Iris and sniffed it, somewhat it calmed my senses and then I felt someone behind me. My heart suddenly beat fast to the only man who can make my world go upside down.

I saw him walking towards me, but I can see nothing in his face, it's unreadable. He halted in front of me and I forced to smile at him, I felt awkward somehow. He just looked at me for a moment and I didn't take my eyes off of him, I uttered the first words to broke the silence that slowly forming between us, something inside me felt so frightened, I gulped and smiled timidly.

"H-hey, how are you? See the flowers it's b-beautiful, righ-"

"Luce, I have to tell you something." he said seriusly, and I felt fear overtaking my whole being. Please don't say it.

"Listen, I'll take responsibility to Lisanna. So I will not be around here for sometime." he said and stopped looking at my reaction. I never thought that in that instant i can put up a mask.

"O-oh... Really. How... is she?" I asked almost stuttering, gripping the flower in my hands, crushing it.

"She's having delicate pregnancy, and she needs me beside her. So I want you to understand the situation, just this time." he said.

'I need you here too.' I said silently, but I can't be that selfish now, there is another life will be affected on this. Though against my will, I smiled and nodded.

I saw his hesitation and was taken aback, not expecting my reaction, but what choice do I have. It was as clear as the day. He chose her over me. But was there a special place for me in his life, I don't know. He never said anything. we just share something physically, not emotionally. Though it's true but it hurts.

He nodded and gave me a faint smile and turned his back on me, I extended my hand to reached him but I stopped myself and held my other hand, tears falling from my eyes and I can't stop it, I covered my mouth to prevent myself from earning a sound, he's gone. I should have known this from the start. I was the one assuming all these were special to him. The Iris that I have been holding was crushed and laid limped on the grass ground.

He already left, and I know there is nothing left for me. I fell down on my knees.

* * *

 **A Few days after...**

 **At the Fairy Tail Building**

Makarov was walking towards the parking area of the building when suddenly two vehicles arrived and shoot right at them, most of his men were shot. Wakaba shot right back at the enemies together with the others, they weren't ready for the sudden assault Wakaba was shot right at his shoulder but he manged to hid behind the limo. Makarov readied his gun to counter and when he got out behind the car instead of shooting he froze at the person not far from him.

He knew him and will never forget that face, the man with an eye patch and white hair, the man wore the same face grinning back at him like a lunatic person and before he could react and move, a bullet shot at him right into the left chest. He fell on the pavement holding his bleeding chest, none of his man were able to get up some were dead some were unconscious including. Wakaba was being held by the enemy.

Makarov heard the man laughed and went to him while he was struggling to get up, he felt he was pushed on to the pavement with the man's foot and aimed the gun on him while he kicked his gun away from his grasp.

"Good to see you old friend!" he said grinning, Makarov gritted his teeth while there was blood oozing from his mouth.

"Praecht Gaebolg" he muttered, the man frowned still grinning.

"Good to know you still remember me. Ha Ha Ha!" the man said, pushing him more.

"W-what do you w-want?!" he asked. The man displayed his teeth.

"I'm here to take Iris, and we both know that you stole her from me and I thought she died from the fire. You hide her from me, and now I'm claiming my flower." he said now, seriousness was all over his face and he kicked Makarov.

"I'll let you live Makarov, because I want you to see everything that I've been dreaming of!." He said and laughed out loud.

"Master, we're all ready." said the man behind him.

"Very well, Ivan, any words for your father." the man Praecht said looking at his shoulder, Makarov followed his gaze his eyes widened. Ivan evilly smiled and nodded.

"Go to hell!" he said and went away, Makarov couldn't believe, of all people why his son had to betrayed him and his family. Praecht stepped out of him and turned his back to him, but before he can walked out he heard Makarov's words.

"Praecht... Why? Why you and Ivan.. betrayed us!?" he asked struggling for words due to his injury. Praecht did not look at him. "ANSWER ME!" he shouted.

"You're the one who betrayed us first.. Makarov." he said, he frowned.

"W-what?"

"When we were planning Project Iris, you were eager to push through but when things were messed up, you turned against us, as well as Jude and Eli. Ivan was the only one who helped me get back and Jiemma. But you. YOU ALL BETRAYED ME.!" he barked at him glancing at his shoulder, clenching his fists.

Makarov could not utter the words. He was shocked. He has reason why he had to went against him.

"That was because of your delusion, you're too ambitious and greed. You want to destroy and owned Fiore, Praecht."

"My name is Hades, Makarov. Praecht is no longer existing."He heard him laugh and walked away.

Makarov closed his yes, he was slowly loosing consciousness due to his injury and after moments he heard footsteps and saw Gildarts and Macao ran into him.

"Master, what happened?" Gildarts lifted him. makarov could not answer his question and gripped his collar.

"Lu- Luc-cy!" he just said and he was consumed by darkness.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I left our mansion, with heavy steps, I can't take the look in her face. I know something is in there. But I know Lisanna needs me more than Lucy do, this time. I made the right decision, I know when I come back Lucy will stay. I just need her to wait for me. At first I want her out of my life but now, it's not, though I still feel confuse, but I cared for my child that is why I have to do this.

I went to my room to get some of my things and took a shower when I heard my phone rang. It was Jellal this time.

"Hello?" I answered

"Natsu, you have to come here at the Fairy Tail Hospital. Bad news." he said with concerned voice. I frowned

"What bad news?" I asked, and I heard Jellal stop. "HEY! WHAT IS IT!" I asked shouting, then the his next words made my eyes widened opened mouth.

"Gramps, was in the hospital, he was shot by the enemy, and he's going fifty fifty." I never gave him the chance to finished his words, I immediately went to my car and almost flew to the hospital.

When I went to the Hospital owned by us, I saw Jellal together with Erza, Gray, Mira, Laxus and Cana in front of the Emergency room

"Natsu." it was Gray

"What happened?" I asked looking at the ER door.

"They were attacked at the building, it was a sudden." said Jellal.

"Who the hell did that?!" I asked, clenching my fists.

"Wakaba said it was..." Erza answered but stopped unable to continue.

"WHO!" I asked angrily.

"Praecht and ... Ivan." answered Laxus not looking at me.

"DAMN IT!" I hissed, and punched the wall. I can feel my rage rising, it was that man, that damned man. Then I felt someone tapped my shoulder, and turned it was Cana.

"Natsu, what is important now is Gramps, his safety." she said and I just nodded, then we saw the Emergency Room unlit. Followed by opening the door revealing Wendy and Porlyusica. We immediately went with them.

"How's Gramps?" I asked. Porlyusica sighed and smile faintly.

"He's out of danger, boy! But we still need to monitor him, so instead we'll put him to ICU" she said. We all nodded, somehow I calmed down.

Macao then went to us and told us further information.

"The last name he said before losing consciousness was Lucy." We were puzzled.

"How the hell did Lucy got into this?" I asked

"I don't know." Macao said avoiding our questions

Now, I'm getting pissed to what is really happening. Something is not right, like we didn't know something. What does Lucy do something to this.

After hours, it was already night and we all staring at the glass behind where Gramps laid inside the ICU.

"Natsu, you better be back to the mansion. I can take turns." said Cana, he sighed and got up from sitting.

"Alright. I'll be back then." I replied then made a last glance to my grandfather before going out together with Gray and Erza

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I went to the main mansion to have a chat with Gramps, I noticed that few people were in the manor, maybe I should accept this situation I am in, there is nothing I could do, I love Natsu. That is the only thing I know.

I walked into Masters office on the second floor, I was on the staircase when I saw Lisanna, her features shows hostility towards me.

"What are you doin' here?" she scowled then walking down the staircase facing me."You're looking for Natsu? Too bad he's not here and if ever he's here, he's here for me." she said grinning, I stopped myself from answering back because it's bad for her health.

"I'm looking for Gramps!" I said

"You didn't know?" she asked raising her eyebrows."Pathetic!" I frowned.

"What happened?" I asked nervously.

"He was shot this morning, and he's now in the hospital and what I heard, that's because of you!" she snapped back.

About me again, then I felt something hit me and before I knew Lisanna slapped me across my right cheek.

"I've been dying to do that to you, bitch." she said clenching her teeth. "Ever since you came here, you're nothing but a bad luck." she said then starting to slapped me continuously, I tried to cover myself from her, but she just continue her assault. I received all her attacks but I felt something snapped inside me. It's like something was bursting and and before I could think, I gripped both Lisanna's wrists and squeezed it. I heard her screamed in pain and pushed her out of me and she stumbled from the staircase. I was back at the reality, realizing my mistake. I knew what was happening but, my body has a mind of it's own.

I saw Lisanna, struggled in getting up, holding her stomach, blood was oozing to her thigh

"You bitch!" she shouted in tears, I was shocked and was about to helped her, when the door opened revealing Natsu, Gray and Erza.

They were surprised, before I could speak, I heard Lisanna crying.

"Help me! Lucy is trying to hurt me and my baby. She pushed me on the stairs." she said crying. Natsu immediately carried her

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked concerned

"Natsu, our baby!" Lisanna said hysterically, they brought her to the infirmary, good thing Wendy was with them. Erza came to me, and hugged me.

"Lucy..." she whispered

"I didn't mean, Erza." I said, shivering. She nodded and patted my back

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Lucy and Erza both heard the door in the infirmary snapped open and Natsu was walking towards them with anger spread across his face. He gripped Lucy's wrist and pulled her from Erza.

"Natsu, you're hurting her!" Erza said stopping him, Natsu did not look but his tone made Erza stopped.

"You have no business here Erza, BACK. OFF!" Each word were needle like in Lucy's ear. He's angry of what happened. He pulled her towards one of the rooms. He slammed the door shut, pushing her to the wall.

"Nat-" she didn't finish calling him when he slammed his palms onto the wall.

"Didn't I tell you that Lisanna's pregnancy was delicate! WHAT DID YOU DO! he shouted

"I-I didn't mean Natsu. She's hurting me and -"

"And you hurt her back, God Lucy, are you out of your damned mind!" he yelled.

She just stood there.

"I know Natsu, but-" Lucy said

"BUT WHAT HUH?!" he snapped

She just ducked her head.

"You know what, I've been trying to stop myself from asking but now, after what happened! Why is it always when something bad happens it always involving you!? First, my family, then Gramps and now MY KID!" he shouted.

Lucy tried to explain but when she attempts to open her mouth, no words came out.

"You made me do this. Lucy! Maybe I was right, it was a mistake giving you a chance!" Natsu continued.

"N-natsu, I -" Lucy almost whispered. "I- I t-hought you liked me. We spent time t-together... Right?!" Lucy pushed herself to say the words.

Natsu looked at her and bitterly smirked.

"And you believed that?! Listen, I don't like you! You're an eyesore! No matter what you do, you can never have me! The moment you set your foot here, you're nothing but a burden, you're here because of your body that needs to sustain my needs, that's all! Natsu almost yelled to Lucy, he already threw a lot of insults to her.

Lucy remained still, no reaction, she felt the ground shaking and numbness overtook her senses. He was taken aback when she lifted her head. He couldn't read some of her expressions before, but now he can see it clearly, he broke her.

Lucy slowly stepped towards the door before saying the words.

"I should have known from the start." she said gripping the door knob, while tears were starting to pour.

"Sorry." she said

She opened the door and ran outside the mansion, tears never stop pouring, she ran under the darkness of the night. Then she felt droplets of rain coming from the sky and it turned into a downpour. She ran till she reached the Iris fields and knelt down while soaking under the rain and let out a scream of pain, burying her face on her palms, it was the most painful thing she ever felt.

'It hurts, It hurts so much!' she thought

Natsu was left there, clenching his fists he punched the door and threw the vase on the wall, sitting on the bed while his hands holding his head closing his eyes. He went too far.

Erza was on the opened door looking at him.

"Natsu." she called.

"What?" he asked not glancing at her.

"You went too far." she said

"Not your business!" He muttered but enough for her to hear it.

"Maybe not mine, but it's yours. You should know that. Just be sure that when you said that to her take responsibility, there is no turning back because it might be the last time." Erza said and went out.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I was still crying, I already made a shelter in one of the trees near the fields quietly looking at the dark night, the rain became drizzle and I could feel myself shivering but my mind was ignoring it.

This was it, I thought I mean something, but it was all but an ambitious dream, that I already woke up and realized that those times we spent together, were nothing but a imagination. I sniffed and wiped away my tears.

I was in a dazed, when I heard someone approaching and I turned around to looked and saw a man. I can't see his face clearly but when he got closed the light coming from the lamp post made his features cleared I was about to asked him when someone covered my faced and I slowly felt unconscious, before closing my eyes I heard him say.

"At last we have you, Lucy or should I say The Original Iris." then the man laughed and I was consumed by the darkness.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **At the Hospital**

Cana was outside the ICU while glancing at Makarov from behind the glass, the old man was already stable, though he needs some test. She turned her gaze when Gildarts stood beside her and heard him sighed, looking at her father, she can tell the stress all over his face. Too much for this day.

"You' alright, Pops?" Cana asked, Gildarts gave her a grin and nodded, she made a satisfying smile to his response.

They both heard Makarov's phone rang and when he checked it unregistered number. He answered it immediately.

"Who is this?" he asked frowning, then someone on the other line laughed, it widened his eyes. 'Ivan' he thought

"Oooohhh Gildarts been a long time huh." Ivan said with a humor.

"What do you want?" Gildarts asked with a deadly tone

"Tell the old man, if ever he's still alive. We already have what we wanted. Thank you very much for taking care of our dear jewel!" then the phone went off. Gildarts stared at the phone then turned to Cana.

"What is it?"

"Cana, they got her." Gildarts said and what her father said made her eyes widened in fear.

"OH MY GOD!" Cana wasted no time and put out her phone out to call Erza.

It was ringing, but she's not answering.

"COME ON!" she yelled, Cana was now frantic. "Dad I better go to the mansion!" she said and did not wait for her father to answered and ran outside the hospital to her car. The rain stopped.

Gildarts contact someone who can helped them at this time.

She was still calling Erza, then she answered it.

"Erza!"

"Cana, why?"

"Is Lucy with you?"

"Why? No? Something happened?" Erza asked, puzzled by her friend's panic voice.

"Find her! Now. She's in danger!" Cana instructed.

"Alright!" Erza knew about Cana knowing the whole thing and talked to her in secret. Now, this was the time she's also fearing to happen.

"I'm on my way now!" Cana said then turned the button to end and pushed the gas in full force.

'Lucy be safe' she prayed

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, she tried to move her body but stopped when she realized she's chained both her wrist and ankles and she's wearing a hospital gown.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud, she saw bars and knew she was inside a cell. She looked around and tried to stand up, she slowly walked towards the bar, a faint light can be seen throughout the cell corridor.

"Hellooooo! Anybody there?!" she called out loud, it echoed throughout the place. "Hellllooooooooooo!"

Lucy called, she was began trembling and felt her head aching.

'Why is this place looks familiar?' she thought while holding her head, knelt down holding her head, it was like it was about to explode. she gripped the cold bars while resting her head against it. She's already sweating like crazy.

She heard the door opened and footsteps coming closer, and she saw a pair of shoes in front of her.

Though struggling, she managed to looked at the person in front of her, she's already panting.

"Hello my darling, how are you?" the man asked, his tone was not serious nor taunting. It was unreadable.

"W-ho... a-are.. y-you?" she asked between pants. The person knelt down to level her and smiled.

"I'm your father." he said, the man has white hair and eye patch on his right eye. Her eyes widened and shook her head.

"N-no, No you're not!" she gasped closing her eyes.

"Yes I am. I made you. Now that you're here, you're the key to my greatest dream. My original and successful doll. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Nnnnnnnnooooooooooooo!" Lucy screamed on top of her lungs, the man just continued laughing at her state, tears rolling on her cheek.

"My head it hurts! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" she desperately said sobbing, knocking her head on the bars and she laid limped on the cold floor.

"Looks like, your mind was in the state of adjusting, that is why your heart is still sleeping."

Then flashes of images came inside her head.

"STTTOOOPPPPP! STTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!" screaming, the man snapped his fingers and three people in white went inside and unlocked her cell, that was the lasts thing she knew closing her eyes.

'Natsu' she whispered closing her eyes.

* * *

 **At the Mansion**

Cana bursted to the door panting, she saw Erza talking to someone.

"Erza!" she called, Erza stopped and went to Cana. Cana put her hands on both of her shoulders. "Where is Lucy? Have you seen her?" Cana was starting to panic. Erza put her hand on her arm.

"Jellal and the others went to looked for her." she replied

"Where is Natsu?" Cana asked, now in tears.

"Uhm..."Erza stop, not looking at her

"What happened?" she asked

"They had a fight awhile ago, Lucy accidentally hurt Lisanna and Natsu got angry and hurt her through words and then she went outside in the middle of the rain." after hearing those, her gripped on Erza's shoulder firmed almost crushing her shoulder. Anger flashed across her faced and saw Natsu got out of the infirmary and saw them. She quickly loose grip and ran almost to Natsu

"Can wh-" Natsu didn't finish his greeting when Cana slapped him, he was stunned by her action and looked at her she's in tears.

"How could you!?" Cana yelled in front of him. "You pushed her away, and now she's in danger!"

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu bewildered to her action. Cana gripped her shirt

"You promised that you will protect her, especially to Master, b-but you didn't do it.. Natsu!" Cana said now crying, Erza pulled her and hugged her.

Natsu was dumbfounded.

A flashed of Lucy's smiling face in his mind. Suddenly he felt numb and fear. No it can't be.

'Is this the thing you've been telling me Gramps?' he thought. He closed his eyes, frustration in his side, he brushed his hair using his fingers.

They heard cars arrived, and soon they saw Wakaba and Macao with the person they didn't recognized.

"Macao, who are these people?" Erza asked

"They're from Sabertooth." wakaba answered suddenly they became aware.

"Why are they here?" Erza asked, gripping her sword.

"Wait we're not here to fight, we actually wanted to helped. My name is Sting Eucliffe and this is my friend Rogue Cheney."

"Why the clean intention?" Natsu asked, already in his gun.

Sting put his hands in front to stop them.

"We didn't know that master Jiemma was involved in that project, at first we have suspicion, that is why lady Minerva conducted an investigation. We're confused why there were multiple invasion of towns that involved our family, that is why Master Makarov contacted us if we know what's happening, and we were surprised about the news, so we planned secretly with him and Gildarts. But things didn't turn out on our way, invasion of towns we're just a mere front to mask the real objective and that is to bring back the Project Iris." Sting explained, Natsu and the others were shocked on the revelation.

'I heard about that project a long time ago and the night when we rescued Bisca and Alzack, and that name Iris... it sounds so familiar to me.' Natsu thought, a sudden negative feeling overtook him.

"Where is my dad?" Asked Cana.

"He went with lady Minerva, she knows where the master is, and we concluded that is where the Subject was brought." it was Rogue.

"Subject?" Natsu asked. Rogue nodded

"They key to this whole set up." Rogue continued

"Y-you m-mean L-Lucy?" Erza asked shaking.

"I don't know her name nor her face, the only thing we know is that Subject is human." Sting said.

"We need to go!" Natsu said , his bangs covering his eyes, nobody knew what he was thinking.

Erza nodded and called Jellal and the others. They readied themselves to rescue Lucy. When they were complete they got in to the car.

Natsu was in the infirmary and was looking at Lisanna who were sleeping. He sigehed and was about to leave when she extended her hand to hold him, halting his steps but not looking at her.

"Natsu don't go, don't leave me." Lisanna said, her gripped was firmed. Natsu tried again to make a step.

"Aren't you worried to our baby and to me?" she demanded pulling him. but natsu didn't flinched

"I'm sorry Lisanna, take care of the baby." he said not throwing a glance to her, and pulled his hand from her, and made his way out of the room and out of the mansion and got into the car.

They went.

'I made a mistake Lucy, please wait for me, I will save you, just hang on.' he muttered to himself gripping his necklace.

* * *

 **Well writing this chapter made my heart broke. So please don't be mad at me. The whole plot was already finished, just need to write it down.**

 **now what's next...**

 **Surprise Surprise!**

 **A forever thank to all of you by appreciating this novel...**

 **I have more more revelation**

 **till next chapter**

 **jamneechan**


	12. Chapter 12 Darkness Awakens

**Hey Guys!**

 **sorry for the late update, work piled up last week, need to do those first... or else, I'm dead!**

 **Well, hope you guys like this chapter. Now for those who were curious about Lucy's past.. here is the glimpse.**

 **Twelve is on**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve : Darkness Awakens**

 **Normal POV:**

Gildarts was with the other Sabertooth's members including the lady of the House Minerva. It was her, whom Gildarts called after Cana left the hospital, they were on their way to the boundary between Acalypha and Magnolia, where a large rock forest and rock mountains were.

The way will take at least hours, especially if the place were quite hidden deep in the forest.

"What exactly is that place?" asked Gildarts to Minerva

"It was a huge manor that our family owned for many years, since I inherited my father's position, I didn't take much attention to that estate, as that was already old. But recently when my men spied one of my father's minions, they discovered about the manor, they tried to infiltrate the place and learned it was turned into a facility."

"What kind of facility?" he asked, Minerva shook her head.

"We don't know exactly, but from what we had got, it has something to do with Project Iris. A major project that can change the way mafia exists in this continent."

Gildarts balled his fists, this shouldn't be the case. They didn't expect this turned of events, so invasion of towns were just a mask, as Minerva stated when they met earlier.

'I hope we make it in time, before she wakes up' he thought

* * *

 **At the Facility**

Lucy was sitting in the corner of that dark cell, wrapping her knees within her arms, spacing out, dried tears rested on her cheeks. She felt cold and confused. There were no gleam in her eyes, only dull and dead eyes. Her back rested on the cold wall while chain were still intact on her wrists and ankles. She knew something inside her woke up and suddenly all the memories from her current state, were vague. All the images that she used to dream were all clear now like a video played back and forth.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **When unconsciousness struck her, flashes of memories came upon her.**_

 _ **In her dreams**_

 _ **Lucy was in a dark abyss, all she could see was endless darkness, then a scene flashed in front of her, she saw herself inside a big tube with water, many kinds of wires plugged in her body, there were people who were unfamiliar, they were all in white, then she saw him looking straight at her while grinning.**_

 _ **"At last, it was a success, she survived the procedure!" the man yelled while raising his hands. "Now, the project will proceed, once she gained consciousness, she will not remember anything from her past."**_

 _ **Another scenario flashed**_

 _ **Young Lucy gained her consciousness, she slowly opened her eyes and she was in the middle of a white room with no window. She got out of the bed looking around, not knowing where she was.**_

 _ **And she heard someone.**_

 _ **"You're awake my dear!" said the voice, she immediately hid behind the bed. The door opened revealing a man with an eye patch and in a white lab coat. He smiled at her.**_

 _ **"Don't be afraid my dear, come to me." Said the man while stretching his hand out to her. Lucy, poke her head behind the bed looking at him with fear in her eyes. He signaled her to come which she slowly did, walking towards him.**_

 _ **"Who are you?" she asked looking up to him. The man again smiled and patted her head.**_

 _ **"I am your father, and your name is Iris." He said, she smiled to him.**_

 _ **"F-father?" she said unsure, he nodded and held her hand.**_

 _ **"Come Iris, I'll show you your new home." He said and led her somewhere in that place.**_

* * *

 _ **The next scenes were all but hell.**_

 _ **She clearly saw how the people, tortured her, by injecting different drugs in her body.**_

 _ **"Pleaaaasssseee! It hurts stop! Stop! Father, please! I'll be a good girl, just don't do this!'" Lucy cried while being tied in that bed.**_

 _ **"I know, but you need to do this, it's for your own good." She learned that her father's name was Hades, she didn't know, why he had to do this things to her.**_

 _ **"Her vital signs are still stable, we can do the blood transfer, and we need to test it to ensure that it can sustain the others."**_

 _ **'What?' She thought. 'Why?' She saw the woman stood beside her and injected a large needle and she felt herself being drained, looking at the tube containing the blood they were taking from her. She felt dizzy and energy was leaving her body, and slowly she was closing her eyes.**_

* * *

 _ **The following days were the same, continuous torture and a lot of drugs injected in her.**_

 _ **She was again inside that cell, murmuring to herself.**_

 _ **"I don't want to be here! Can somebody help me!" she whispered while sobbing, then she heard the door to her cell opened, and two people dressed in white with hospital masked on their faces, coming to her.**_

 _ **"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! MAMA, MAMA HELP MEEEEE!" she shouted, while being dragged out of the cell, wonderin' why she said that word 'Mama' then darkness filled her again.**_

 _ **'So that was me, all this time, that child in my memory was me' Lucy thought seeing the scene, it was like watching a movie and she was the only audience. She saw what they were doing in her younger body, abusing it every day. They even electrocuted her, by placing something on her head. She wanted to stop them but she knows that it was her vivid memories that were trying to show her what had happened.**_

 _ **The next scene, she was inside a glass room sitting with a table in front of her and a computer, there were wires connected on both side of her temple as well as on her left chest where her heart was beating in a synchronized pace. Someone spoke.**_

* * *

 _ **Phase One**_

 _ **"Dear try to tap the keys of the computer starting your name. Don't be afraid. Try to explore the thing." The voice instructed, she didn't know why she had to do this, and she didn't know how to use this thing in front of her. But when she heard the voice, all she could do was to obey, it's like her body was in controlled by someone else, and she started typing her name. As minutes dropped by the slow tapping of keys became fast, and faster. She could now, explore the whole thing from getting to different websites to creating various things. She can vaguely heard the people whispering.**_

 _ **"She's something, I can't believe it, she's just starting Phase One and she's doing good." Said the voice and then again flashes of scenes, she did the same over and over again, that she didn't know how long, but the torture of being inside that room was still on going.**_

* * *

 _ **The next scene was, Lucy was inside that glass room again, when her 'father' went in. She smiled and ran to into him and hugged him.**_

 _ **"Father!" she said, the man smiled and patted her head.**_

 _ **"Now, now Iris, I have a surprise for you." Hades said cheerfully, the joy in her eyes was priceless, at lasts she will have playmates. The man stretched his hand and she accepted it. He led her to a larger room down and she saw a lot of children her age. Some were crying and some were all beat up and almost unrecognizable due to heavy injury, she noticed and looked at her father.**_

 _ **"Father, why are they crying and all beat up?" she innocently asked, the man smiled again.**_

 _ **"They are crying because they're happy, they were all beat up because they will need us. Now meet your brothers and sisters and you will be the one, to sustain their lives so, in order for you to play with them, you need to do as I say, are we clear?" he said, while young Lucy could only nodded, she wanted to have playmates and siblings, it's been lonely inside this place.**_

* * *

 _ **Phase Two**_

 _ **Then the next scenes, what she could only heard were cries, wails of pain coming from her so called brothers and sisters. Like her they were tortured in that same room like her. Like her they started to experience the things she did. It was horrible, whenever one of them didn't make it alive due to excessive pain and torture. Some went ballistic, frantic and out of control, so they need to be killed. She witnessed it all at once, as time passed by she vaguely remember simple things, like pain, it was like just a normal feeling for them, they were slowly turning into marionettes, a living dolls.**_

* * *

 _ **Phase Three**_

 _ **The next scene was they were trained in that large place to have a strong capability to handle various types of weaponry, guns, knives, sword and other forms that can kill. They were trained to do combat skills, day and night non-stop. After that, they were back to their own cells to rest for a bit and eat and then will be on fight again. She knows that they were being monitored all the time.**_

 _ **Lucy remembered her conversations with one of the surviving children. And somewhat she became friends with her.**_

 _ **"Iris? That is your name?" asked the girl inside the cell. That time Lucy was already outside the cells, giving food to the surviving children, when the girl asked it and she nodded.**_

 _ **"Yes. And you're Iris Eight, right?" Lucy said looking at the name plate on the side of the cell, the girl nodded gripping the bars.**_

 _ **"How come, you're the only one that has a different name, we were called by numbers and you're not."**_

 _ **"Actually my name is Iris Zero, I was the first one brought here." She said and the girl nodded. "Father told me that Iris is my name."**_

 _ **Then there was silence, the other children were not making any noise like they used to, they were just like spacing out and they knew that none of them were in the right mind, because they were controlled. They heard the door opened and a lady stood in front signaling them to go outside from that moment the chains automatically unlocked as well as the cells. They went one by one out of that place and they were in that large indoor field, but a maze was present.**_

 _ **They were all puzzled, what did a maze has something to do with this test.**_

 _ **"Children, listen!" it was Hades their father, who was looking down at them behind the glass wall.**_

 _ **"You have to pass that maze, but there's a catch, you have to make it. Alive, meaning you have opponents and you will not know who they are or what are they." Hades emphasized the word what on his statement.**_

 _ **"Now start."**_

 _ **The place became dark and the children started to walk including Lucy, they reached the first door and opened when someone screamed behind them. Their eyes widened it was their sister Twenty Two, there was a huge hole in her stomach and blood started to pour from her mouth and she fell on the tiled floor, life left her body. The killer was none other than their brother Thirty One, he looked at them like he didn't mean to do the killing and shaking his head, and suddenly in a flash he was beheaded by their other sibling and then the killing to survive started.**_

 _ **They fought against each other, "fight to kill" that is the principle of that test. She clearly saw how her other siblings fought and kill their own brothers and sisters.**_

 _ **Lucy was standing dumbfounded, how things did became like this, she couldn't understand when she felt someone behind her and instantly she dodged the upcoming blow from her sister Nineteen, she immediately did something that's called instinct, Lucy gripped her opponent's hand backwards and with her retractable claw like nails showed she pierced the girl's left chest from the back untangling her heart. The girl laid limped and lifeless, blood splattered on her face, her pupils became slit. She looked at the still beating heart, and noticed it wasn't normal.**_

 _ **'Is this what a heart looks like?' she murmured to herself then crushed the heart in her hand. She blinked and realized what she did and then another one attacked her and she did the same thing with them untangling their hearts from their chests, she was panting due to that one after another was attacking her, some boy wrapped his arms around her trying to dug his claw like nails to her eyes, she struggled to avoid by gripping his wrist. She let out her claws and dug it to his wrist making him winced in pain and untangled himself from her and that is when she did a back flipped and twisted his head from above, landing on her feet with the boy's neck twisted from the other side. She looked at his opened eyes panting, sweats were dropping from her jawline.**_

 _ **"I killed them…" She said tears running down her cheeks,**_

 _ **When she turned around, and the scene made her shiver, a lot of bodies laid lifeless on the floor, some were decapitated, and others have had holes in their bodies that cause them to die. There were ten of them left out of thirty five. They were looking at each other ready to attack again.**_

 _ **Then they heard their father's laughed.**_

 _ **"Excellent, now rest as we are near to the end of this Phase." Then the room lit.**_

 _ **The maze was only a front, he wanted them to kill each other, to test their skills. 'Is this what a parent should do to his children?' asking herself while wiping her face, she could see blood stained on her hands, clothes and her soul.**_

 _ **They all walked to their shower room to clean in silence, one couldn't utter a single word, after that horrible event, none of them dared to speak.**_

* * *

 _ **Lucy couldn't even tell what day is it or what month or year. Always she would end up to the same place, inside the four cornered cell. Waiting to be called for another torture day.**_

 _ **She heard the other cell made a noise it was Eight's, she slowly crawled to the bars to meet her.**_

 _ **"You know what Iris, I want to get out of here, and they say that it was beautiful outside this place." Eight said smiling behind the rusted bars**_

 _ **"Really?!" Lucy said excitedly.**_

 _ **"Yes, I want to escape from this hell. We don't know what they are going to do with us." Eight said, Lucy wondered what it was like outside this place then she heard her friend said something.**_

 _ **"I'm glad you survived." Eight said, Lucy smiled and respond to her.**_

 _ **"You too, there are only ten of us left." Lucy said.**_

 _ **"Yeah, and because of that man, I don't believe he's our father. He treats us like animals, dolls! I can't do anything because he controls us." Eight exclaimed.**_

 _ **Then they heard, voices of children whining. They looked at each other for a moment before hearing again the whining and the crying. The door opened revealing a woman, she immediately unlocked Lucy's cell and signaled her to go with her.**_

 _ **They went into another set of cells on the other room, and was welcomed by bunch of children, she could say others were quite beaten and others were not. Each cell contains two children.**_

 _ **"Give them food now." The lady said pointing the container full of porridge, she nodded.**_

 _ **She went to the food and put some to each bowl. She handed it over to the children who were quite, hungry, she smiled at them and proceeded to the other cells. When she reached the last one which was quite far she heard someone sobbing.**_

 _ **"Somebody helped us!" the kid shouted.**_

 _ **"I'm scared!" said the other one who she guess was a little girl.**_

 _ **"Don't worry, someone will find us."**_

 _ **"Who's there?" Lucy called**_

 _ **Then the kids made their way to the bar.**_

 _ **"Help us!" the kid pleaded while extending its hand. Then another child from the opposite prison appeared.**_

 _ **"I can't, they will know." Lucy answered. "Are you perhaps one of the kids intended for that thing outside there?" she pointed the white door at the end of the hallway.**_

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_

 _ **"They will hurt you." Lucy said. Then the kid started to cry louder.**_

 _ **"Stop crying, I'm here I know they will find us." said the kid who she saw a boy her age or just older.**_

 _ **"Excuse me, maybe not. Sorry for scaring you, here have some of these." She said smiling and gave them two bowls of porridge. The boy faintly smile and accepted the porridge and gave it to the little girl.**_

 _ **"Thank you!" he said. She bowed her head and went, but the boy's hand gripped her right wrist she looked at him puzzled.**_

 _ **"What's your name?" he asked**_

 _ **"Uhm… Iris… Iris Zero." She replied, he nodded and flashed his smile.**_

 _ **"Thanks again!" he said and she nodded.**_

* * *

 _ **Lucy was inside a torture room, all beat up, and bruises were all over her body, her wrists and ankles were all tied through chain embedded against a brick wall, legs and arms were spread wide. She saw someone in front of her it was none other than her father. Her 'demon' father.**_

 _ **"Iris, do you know what you did was against my rules?!" It was clearly a statement not a question, she didn't answer, she just looked at him dead in the eyes. He then showed her something, she looked at the thing and realized it was a heart, and it was beating inside that container. He grinned.**_

 _ **"This is your real heart, and because you let those two escaped, you will not have this!" he stated and she balled her fists and struggled to let go, trying to grab it from his grasp but the chains did not permit her to do so. She was growling, hatred spread all over her face.**_

 _ **"DEMON! Die!" she shouted still struggling against the chains, balling her fists. She was now in her killing mode.**_

 _ **"Not so fast my dear, remember, you will do anything for me, because You. Are. Mine! And yes I am and so are you! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" He laughed like crazy while she struggled to the chains and yelped.**_

 _ **He was gone and she totally snapped.**_

* * *

 _ **The next scenario were totally messes up**_

 _ **"She's uncontrollable, we need to do something!" Lucy heard people shouting, she just finished killing one of the guards on that cell by ripping his heart and twisting his neck, while walking she licked her nail that was covered with blood.**_

 _ **Footsteps can be heard around her, but Lucy ignored and just proceeded to the laboratory room, where most people were.**_

 _ **"OH No! Control her!"**_

 _ **"The chip was broken inside her heart, she can't be tamed."**_

 _ **They saw her and noticed she was not in the front door anymore.**_

 _ **"Aaaahhhh…" someone gasped and the people looked to see their colleague, fell with, Lucy was behind her and she was now holding the lady's heart and crushed it and she began killing them all.**_

 _ **Lucy tore all the things inside the laboratory searching her heart, she accidentally set the place into fire and now it started to spread all over.**_

 _ **… scene skipped in her mind…**_

 _ **She saw herself walking, with blood all over her body, and her eyes were not of a human anymore, her claw like nails as sharp as knives, were all showed and glimmering. She could feel what her young self felt, the lust for blood. Young Lucy was pulling the corpse of the lady, who used to torture her and her siblings in that mercy forsaken place.**_

 _ **She ripped her heart and crushed it, she couldn't find any of her siblings due to the heavy fire engulfing the whole place. Dead bodies scattered on the hallways and she knew that she was the one who did those, heartless corpses. Fire licked her skin, and she felt pain but nonetheless she thought it was just a normal feeling, she continued walking, looking for someone, but failed because he was not in that place anymore.**_

 _ **"My heart, I need to find it." She said, looking around, gripping the corpse's ankle firmly. But her body was giving up out of exhaustion. She saw her young self, fell on the ground while the fire was spreading, half conscious she heard footsteps again.**_

 _ **"Go take her out from here! Before the house collapse!" the man yelled, then two men came rushing to her and carried her. Lucy saw Gramps and Gildarts.**_

 _ **'It was them. So this was how I got under Gramps protection.' Lucy thought watching the scene.**_

 _ **After getting out of the burning house, she watched it destroyed by the flame with blank expression, then she turned to the man.**_

 _ **"My child, from now on, you will come with me, alright?" the man said then smiled, she returned the smile and nodded. "Call me Gramps." The man said again and she nodded again, he extended his hand to her and she immediately took it and went with him.**_

 _ **'Those were the memories I lost, I remember all of those now, when I woke up. I don't remember anything from that point."**_

* * *

Lucy was back to reality, still inside that cold dark cell. She felt the heart inside her beating, she placed her hand on her chest and felt it more.

'This wasn't mine.' She muttered. 'Now I know why, this heart was a work of a demon!' she continued looking into an abyss. Infinite. No ending.

"I must kill you and obtain my heart." She stated.

She felt rage escalating in her, quivering, and being engulfed by her instincts and she knew that this is just normal since the day she knew what she really was.

"I must kill you… all."

"I will never let anyone live."

She heard the door outside the cell opened, and pretended that she was sulking from the far corner of the cell when two people approached her, they unlocked the cell went closer to her. The two people held her up and disengaged her from her chains, Lucy's eyes were hidden behind her bangs. The chains fell on the cold floor echoing throughout the place the same time two bodies fell on the floor, their eyes were shocked and wide, looking at her.

Lucy's hands held two beating hearts, while grinning.

"Thank you…. For.. Your… Kindness." She whispered and crushed the hearts, by stepping on those. She walked out of the cell, hands on her sides and looking straight into the door. Now, eyes were changed, her full grown knives like nails were already showing, her killer instinct was now active. Lucy was now ready to eradicate all her enemies.

'I will repeat the same thing happened years ago….' She thought and opened the door.

* * *

 **Somewhere Outside Magnolia**

 **Natsu's POV**

I don't know how long I've been letting out a sharp breath, seems like this drive was never ending, when I called Gildarts, he said that they were almost there. I can sense that Erza and the others were on the same state as I am, we're tensed and nervous. After hearing what that Sting dude told us, I felt cold suddenly.

It was my fault that we are all in this predicament, but instead of protecting Lucy, I ended up hurting her. I blamed everything to her, where in fact, she didn't know nothing. Any of it.

I was in deep thoughts when the car slowed down, my attention was switched to Loke, the one who was driving.

"What is it?" I asked

"Boss, we're near."

"Alright, alert the guys! The mission is to retrieve Lucy and failure is not an option." I ordered, they readied themselves and saw the cars Gildarts and the others used.

Natsu and his men went out of the car to approach the remaining men.

"What happened?" I asked Rufus.

"The Lady and Gildarts went to infiltrate the house, Master Jiemma was currently inside the facility."  
"Wh-" I was about to ask the other current situation when we heard multiple gunshots. We became alert and silently went inside the estate.

"Erza, find Gildarts, Jellal go with her!" I ordered both the latter nodded

"Gray, Gajeel and you Loke back up the others and find Jiemma. I'll find Lucy." I said and we went to all our respective destinations.

Gripping my silver gun, I went at the back of the mansion hoping for a chance to get in. While on my way, I saw enemies and in just a flashed I was almost shot, good thing there was a boulder just near me and made it as my shield. I took the chance to fire back, making sure not wasting any bullet, I aimed my gun to them right into their heads, which eventually was a success, five of them were dead on the spot.

Approaching the back I saw a door just on the side of the manor. I looked around to see if anyone was in sight, after doing that and making sure nobody was around, I twisted the knob and made myself in. I didn't expect what will happened inside.

 **Normal POV**

Gildarts was approaching the house when someone spotted him.

"Infiltrators!" shouted the man, he aimed his gun to him and shot the person onto his head causing him to fall from the veranda.

"I need to go as fast as I can, sure that Natsu and the others are already here." Gildarts ran to the door and went inside expecting to have more enemies, but there were only few of them.

'This is odd. Where are them?' He was in deep thoughts when he sighted someone aiming at him and instantly he dodged it off and held a vase and threw it in the mid-air and shot right at it causing to burst into dust which made his enemy had a hard time opening its eyes due to dust. He quickly, changed the gun barrel and pulled the trigger and shot his enemy leaving it struggling.

He let out a sharp breath and walked to latter, he aimed his gun into his head.

"Where is the facility?" he asked and low tone. Deadly."ANSWER! BEFORE I PULLED THE TRIGGER!"

The man coughed out blood before answering."

"A- at t-the back! There is a secret passage below near the bank house." The man answered with fear.

"Thanks, you can rest in peace now!" Gildarts said instead of pulling the trigger he smacked the head of the man using the gun's handle making him unconscious.

He went straight at the back and was bumped by Erza.

"Erza?" he said unsure.

"Gildarts, where are you going?" she replied

"I know where Lucy is, who's with you?"

"Jellal, but we got separated when enemies approached, most of them were outside, he told me to proceed at the back and find Jiemma, but I have no luck. Damn that man! Where is Minerva?

"She faced, her men who were siding with her father." Gildarts answered and she nodded

"Let's go find Lucy and take her back." Erza said with determination.

They ran to the bank house, where the secret passage were.

* * *

When Natsu opened the door he didn't expect, there was Jiemma sitting calmly on his chair while grinning at him.

"Oooooohhh…. Grandson of Makarov…. The great Salamander of his generation!" he said teasingly. Natsu had this stern look. His finger was against the trigger, itching to pull it but restraining himself.

"You're cornered! Where's Lucy?" he asked

The man widened his grinned that makes his blood boil and aimed his gun to him. Jiemma just held his hand up and answered.

"She's fine, she's fine! We didn't do anything particularly me, I'm just guarding this place, asked her father." He said. This made Natsu confused, he didn't know her father was still alive, he frowned and Jiemma noticed his confused look.

"Seems like, you didn't know anything. Well kid, just an advice." Jiemma stood up, and grinned before continuing. "Don't waste your time rescuing that girl, believe me or not she's not normal. She may end up killing you all."

Natsu clenched his teeth hearing this. What's that something he didn't know, seems like it was all hidden.

"BULLSHIT!" he shouted and pulled the trigger, but Jiemma dodge it and before he could react he kick him right at his chest causing Natsu to flew back against the door of the other side. The man brought out his gun and started shooting at him, good thing the door got broken and he made his hiding behind a brick wall. He exchange fires with the man, and when he ran out of bullets, he immediately loaded it with another barrel, since the whole floor was lit with a giant chandelier, Natsu aimed to its base and fire it causing the giant light fell and scattered around the floor, then it became dark.

He smirked at what he did.

'Now, let the game begins' he thought, his eyes can easily adjust from light to dark, it wasn't normal since he was a child, he has a keen eyesight, enable for him to clearly see even in the dark. It's really helpful.

When he found an opening where Jiemma fully got out of the room, he didn't know where he hid. He aimed the gun and almost shot him right at his shoulder but he dodge it.

"Damn it!" he hissed. He looked again to see the man but he was gone. 'Now he's gone, screw me!' he cursed himself

He was not prepared when he felt a large hand on his left shoulder and was surprised by the attacked by sending him flying against the hard wall, he stumbled and made an audible winced due to sudden jolt of pain.

"Boy! You still have a lot work before defeating me!" Jiemma said taunting and towering over Natsu, while the pinkette struggled to get up, he put up a smirked while wiping his suit. He put his gun on his side and made a fighting stance.

"Let's see old man!" he lunged himself into him and now they exchange blows.

Jiemma fist attacked Natsu which he easily dodged and circled his arms around the old man's right arm and turned himself around and put his best strength to pull the man, flipping him in the front, he sprawled onto the floor, while Natsu still holding his arm, he twisted it making him howl in pain and stepped on his chest. Clenching his teeth while staring at Jiemma that though in pain, still managed to flash a grin.

"You think you won kid…. Don't push your luck. He was just beginning his dream… Our dream!" and with that he laughed. Then someone from behind Natsu shot at Jiemma that made the old man again screamed in pain. Natsu looked and saw Minerva.

"You bitch!" Jiemma yelled.

"You betrayed me father, no us. You even dragged some of my dear friends and you left me with no choice!" after saying that she walked towards them while still holding the gun, Minerva was with Gray and Loke.

"Natsu, go find Lucy, we'll handle him." It was Gray, Natsu just nodded and let out a sharp breath.

* * *

 **Meanwhile same time when Natsu and the others just got in the estate, below the ground:**

Lucy was again in that hallway walking for like forever, the well-lit place became dark and blood was all over the place. She did the only thing she thought right that time and that was to make a massacre.

"HHHmmmmm… hmmmmm… hhhhhmmmmmmm….." she was humming while still walking, her blood lust features were searching to any living thing inside the place. When she passed a certain room where the door was slightly ajar, she heard a faint whimper. Her eyes became darker and went to search, someone behind the table, she can hear it. She poked her head under the table making the lady underneath it squeaked, crying and pleading in front of her. Lucy looked at the frightened woman and she extended her hand, but the woman refused and slapped it , she frowned and forced her out of the table, dragging her outside the room through her hair.

She reached a wide open space, where a chair located on the far side of the room, it looked like a throne. The woman screamed when she saw blood everywhere, all of her colleagues were dead.

"I bet you know here my heart is?" the woman heard Lucy whispered, then looked at her in the eyes, she couldn't stop from screaming, then the blonde slammed her against the wall and put her hand on her neck.

"P-please d-don't k-kill me, please I want to live!" The woman pleaded looking in her eyes. Lucy did the same and while looking at each other, something inside Lucy's mind, whispered.

'Stop Lucy' the voice whispered

'Why are you calling me Lucy, my name is Iris.' She whispered back

'No your name is Lucy, let the girl go.' The voice again replied

'But my heart, she knows where it is.' It was Lucy, having second thoughts

'Yes, that is why let her live, and ask her.' The voice said

Slowly Lucy, loose her grip on the woman's neck, the woman slide her back on the wall down choking from the tight grip. Lucy just looking blankly at the wall. She heard footsteps, coming from the door and when she turned she saw Gildarts and Erza.

* * *

When Gildarts and Erza made it down to the hallway, doors after doors.

"Damn these doors!" Erza cursed under her breath.

When they reached a room and was horrified at the scene, there were a lot of lifeless bodies lying in a different position on the floor, some where seated against the glass wall, others stumbled on the machine, the only thing they noticed among the flock of corpses were that their hearts were literally ripped out their chests and some had twisted necks. Erza almost vomited at the scene, she was used to see dead bodies but not this hideous these things weren't done by a human. She saw Gildarts paled.

"Gildarts why?" she asked

It took the man a few seconds before he could respond.

"Erza, we're already too late!" Gildarts looked down. Instead of saying anything they heard someone screaming. They immediately ran and followed the screaming. While on their way they found a lot of bodies scattered on the floor. They saw the door and busted open it, they saw something incredulously, there was Lucy staring blankly at the wall while a woman choking out and sitting her back against the wall.

"Lucy" Gildarts called unsure if the blonde girl heard her. "Lucy" this time it was louder, even Erza couldn't make any noise. Lucy slowly turned her gaze to them with blank expression.

Erza gasped and cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from sobbing, it was heartbreaking looking at Lucy's state. Lucy's face was covered with blood, her white hospital gown was stained with blood, and her hands were covered with blood everything and her eyes…. Her eyes.

Those eyes were not hers, her brown orbs were changed to a darker ones and the once eyes filled with happiness and were changed to an emotionless eyes that lusted for blood.

Flashes of Lucy's angelic smile filled her sight, but now the girl standing in front of them was nothing but a killer, a monster. Is she the same Lucy, Erza didn't know anymore.

She was back to reality when she heard Lucy spoke.

Gildarts looked at the blonde.

'It's been a long time since I saw those eyes, it was eleven years ago. The night we rescued her. It was happening again.' He thought

"Uncle…. Gildarts…. Erza…my… heart…it…was…stolen….from….me" Lucy whispered as she slowly walking towards them. Gildarts showed a faint smile extending his hand, when they heard a scream and was shocked when the woman stabbed Lucy at her back. They just stared dumbfounded, however Lucy didn't even flinched she just coldheartedly stared at the woman who was astonished.

Lucy faced the woman and her nails emerging and in one quick pace, she shove her hand inside the woman's chest and twisted and grabbed hold her heart out. Lucy pulled out the still beating heart freshly from the woman's chest and looked at it. Lucy shook her head while looking at the flesh.

"This heart is not mine." She muttered and crushed it in her palms.

A shiver ran down on Erza's spine, it's been a long time since she felt this kind of dread. The woman fell on the floor with opened eyes and Erza knew life left her body.

Lucy stared at them for a moment and spoke.

"Uncle….Why…are…you…here?" she asked, while he lifted her.

"We're going home, Gramp's waiting for you!" Gildarts said extending his hand, hoping to convince her.

"Gramps..? Yes, he's waiting."

Suddenly, her body was about to fall when Gildarts quickly caught her, and covered her with blanket. She was still conscious but she didn't move, her eyes was covered by her bangs.

"Erza, set this place on fire, nobody needs to know."Gildarts ordered with a stern voice not looking at her, she just nodded, she looked around to find a gas tube and cut it and lit the lighter and tossed it in the place. The whole place was engulfed by fire.

They left the facility and went out.

* * *

Natsu didn't know, where Lucy was, he felt frustrated now. He leaned against the tree gasping and sweating. While looking around he heard a loud explosion just near and ran to have a look hoping. When he reached the place near the bank house it was now on fire and saw two figures walking towards him, he squinted his vision and saw gildarts and Erza, with someone covered in white blanket.

He ran into them

"Gildarts!" he called, the man looked at him, Natsu looked at Erza and to the one in the blanket. He tried uncovering the blanket but stop mid-way realizing Lucy was conscious but she's different.

"W-what h-happened?" he tried asking still looking at the blonde.

"She's…fine…" Gildarts replied.

"Let me carry her." Natsu said attempting to get ahold of Lucy, but Gildarts shook his head.

Natsu stared at him with questioning eyes.

"It's okay Natsu, you were injured. Let me carry her." After saying that Gildarts walked passed through him. Natsu was left there stunned.

'What?' he hissed looking at them.

* * *

Nobody knew that, that faithful night will change everything inside Fairy Tail Family now that the Iris was now awaken.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Here you have it, the first out of many revelations.**

 **more revelations to come!**

 **till next chapter**

 **jamneechan**


	13. Chapter 13 Truth and Resolve

**Hi Guys!**

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only the story (*'_'*)**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Truth and Resolve**

 **Natsu's POV:**

I was stunned by what Gildarts told me.

'Why? It was like he didn't want me to touch Lucy? And when I tried to had a glimpse of her, Gildarts tried to hide her from me? Why do I have these questions! I need some answers! This is damned!'

I was now inside the limo with the others. I kept on glancing at the window, and letting a deep breath and shutting my eyes. I rested my forehead on my palms, looking down.

"Hey, you alright?" it was Gray, maybe he noticed that I didn't talk after we raid the place a while ago, they were puzzled the same as me as to why did Gildarts refuse to hand Lucy to me, I blocked him, and insisted in taking Lucy.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Gildarts! What the hell? Why aren't you giving Lucy to me, she's my wife!" I barked in, I don't understand, seems like he was disregarding my presence, considering that I'm involved in this situation.**_

 _ **He looked at me with a firmed face I matched his glare, still not letting go of her.**_

 _ **"Let go Natsu, she needs help. There is no time to argue, of who should carry her. Erza." Gildarts replied, Erza did look at me shaking her head, I could see from her eyes the pain.**_

 _ **'What is happening?' And with a grim face, I let go my of hand and Gildarts continued walking.**_

 _ **Erza walked pass to me, but I held her arm.**_

 _ **"Enlighten me!" I demanded, damn, I'm tired of this mysterious fucking shit. I'm tired of beating around the bush! I want answers.**_

 _ **"I don't know, either. I just followed his order. If you want answers, you ask him, not me." Erza replied with a stern voice, and she left.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

I balled my fists remembering that scene. Something happened, I have a strong feeling. There was something going on.

And I need to know what that was and that Project Iris that kept on messing inside my mind!

After a couple of hours we were back in Magnolia, each of the cars made their way to the Fairy Tail estate. After minutes, we reached the main mansion, I hurriedly got out of the car and exactly that time, Gildarts went out of the the mobile with Lucy, she was still covered in a blanket, Gildarts hurriedly brought her inside.

"Dad?" Cana just got out of the dining room.

"We need help! Now!" He ordered, and she nodded.

"Erza, Cana clean her up." Gildarts ordered the two ladies and they nodded, he proceeded to the second floor to one of the rooms exclusively for Lucy, leaving us and the others puzzled, I don't know what's happening like they were ignoring us.

"Natsu, what's happening?" it was Gray, I shook my head answering his question.

I followed Gildarts when he went to the second floor, I was about to go inside when Cana stopped me from my tracks.

"Natsu, let us handle this, stay right here." Cana said slightly pushing me out, I can see that Gildarts laid Lucy down the bed. I restrained and brought my hands onto the door's frame to kept me from being pushed out.

"Why does anybody not answering!? What happened Cana?!" I said, frustration was already accompanying my voice. She just looked at me, but she just shook her head and closed the doors. I was left there furious, I instinctively punched the wall out of frustration and worry.

'What is happening to you Luce?' I muttered to myself.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

After Gildarts put Lucy down, he motioned Cana and Erza to come.

"Cana, Erza clean her up." He said and the two obliged. They slowly opened the blanket, and the sight made Cana's eyes widened and a tear broke in the corner of her eye and she started sobbing.

There was Lucy, laying her eyes slightly open, her breathing was even, but her whole body including her hands were covered with dried blood. She was just looking straight at the ceiling, no emotions written on her face. Cana couldn't hide her emotions and hugged Lucy and cried. Erza just looked down and rested her hand on Cana's back and Gildarts was just on the far corner of the room, leaning against the wall with sadness all over his face.

They didn't want this to happen, they did everything, but still it happened. Now, they need to hide this within the family, but how?

Those were the questions hanging inside Gildarts' mind, now that Makarov was still in the hospital.

When Cana recovered, Erza remembered that Lucy was stabbed at her back.

"Wait, Lucy was stabbed when we were in the mansion, we need to check the wound it might be fatal!" she said with worry in her eyes. They immediately set her into sitting position, Lucy was just following and no reaction from her side, they lifted her clothes and inspected the wound, and they were shocked.

The wound was nowhere in her skin, but the cut was still intact in her clothes and the bloodstained, proving that there was a previous wound there. The girls both looked at Gildarts and saw him sighed and shook his head.

"It's part of being what she is." The only thing he said.

Erza, thought, she shouldn't be surprised by what she saw, but it was different.

She remembered the time when they were in a party, it was when Lucy crumpled a silver fork. Erza knew that Lucy was punctured by the fork looking at the tips of the silver utensil.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Lucy went to the kitchen and she looked at her right hand, it was bleeding from the excessive crumpling of the fork. She looked at her hand for a long time and sighed. 'Another wound' she thought and heard footsteps and the door swung open revealing Erza, concern was written on her face.**_

 _ **"Lucy, are you alright?" she asked, Lucy secretly hid her right hand at her back.**_

 _ **"Yes, I'm alright." she said**_

 _ **"No it's not, I saw blood. Let me check it." Erza insisted and caught her hand and checked it. Erza examined her hand and saw punctured wounds. "Let's go to the infirmary." she said and led Lucy to the infirmary.**_

 _ **Erza put some disinfectant and bandages on her wounds, which were already stopped bleeding. But before wrapping those, she noticed that the punctured wounds were healing fast and saw how it closed, but she pretended that she didn't noticed it at all. She'll ask master if he knew about this.**_

 _ **She went to Master after that….**_

 _ **"Erza what brings you here?" he asked, the red haired woman just stood there looking at him, that made Makarov turned his attention to her."What is it?"**_

 _ **"I'll ask you just once master, tell me." she said, looking intently at the old man making him raised his eyebrow, then Erza, put something on the table, it was the crumpled fork. The old man was surprised at the thing, then looked back to Erza.**_

 _ **"Master... Who is Lucy?" she asked**_

 _ **Makarov closed his eyes, maybe he can tell Erza, and it was already starting to show itself inside Lucy.**_

 _ **"Very well then, follow me." Makarov led her to his office and closed it.**_

 _ **When they were inside, Makarov let Erza sat down on the chair and a mere silence came between them.**_

 _ **"Erza, promise me with your life, that no one will know about this." she nodded and makarov told her everything that she needs to know.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

But seeing another one especially this, it made her shocked still. Now those words made sense at all. It was terrifying, and somewhat sad. Why these things should happen to a girl like Lucy. The innocence in her smile, the sweetness in her voice, a very delicate girl that turned out to be a blood lust killer. After witnessing that hideous event at the facility.

Her thoughts was cut, when Cana supported Lucy to stand up and made their way to the bathroom, the blonde just walked in silence.

'She's not in herself still, which was not good.' Erza thought, following them. They started to wash her body to remove the blood, Lucy was inside the tub sitting spacing out while Cana was cleaning her back and Erza, washing her arms and legs.

After cleaning Lucy and put her some clean clothes they guided her to the bed, and tucked her in. Though not been able to speak, Cana let a faint smile and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep now my dear." She whispered and Lucy shut her eyes. When they saw her sleeping, they made their way out of the room. But when all of them left, Lucy opened her eyes, a single tear rolled on her cheek.

When the three got out of the room, they were surprised to see Natsu leaning on the railing, waiting for them, he looked at them with a worried face.

"How is she?" Natsu asked, despite the fact that he wanted to follow it with many more questions, just to get those thoughts out of his system.

"She's fine, she needs some rest." It was Gildarts who answered him, after that Natsu suddenly slammed his palms on the railing.

"Damn it!" he hissed, balling his fists. No, it was his fault. He's demanding answers, were in fact it was entirely his fault.

"I'll try not to blame you Natsu, about what happened, but remember. After this, she will not return again." Said Cana, still with puffy eyes, due to crying, then walked out of them.

Natsu just stood there and looked into Lucy's room.

* * *

 **The next day….**

Cana opened the door to Lucy's room and saw her, sitting on the chair looking outside the window. She walked towards her friend with food on the tray. She placed the breakfast onto the table in front of Lucy and sat across her, smiling. She needs to do that, for her friend and placed her hand on top of Lucy's but the latter just kept on looking outside.

"Lucy, I brought you, your favorite breakfast. Garlic toasted bread, ham, eggs and orange juice." Cana said trying to smile while hiding the pain at the same time, tears were threatening to roll anytime, but she restrained herself, after few seconds, Lucy looked at her with blank expression. That she couldn't take it anymore she cried in front of her.

"Lucy, come back to us now!" Cana begged between sobs, while holding her hand and trapped it between her hands. Lucy just stared at her, she knew that Cana was crying but she can't feel anything, it was something that she could not fathom, a weird feeling.

Suddenly her free hand grasped the fork to get some eggs and started eating, Cana was surprised by her move and slightly smiled. She just ate and ate till she was done, placing the fork back to the table.

"I'll be back later." Cana said and Lucy was looking again outside.

Cana got out of the room and saw Natsu waiting.

"Cana, is it a good time, I want to see her." He said softly, Cana could see that Natsu had dark circles around his eyes, proving that he didn't had a good sleep last night. Cana nodded. He faintly smiled, and went to the door, he let out a deep breath first before opening the door, searching the room he found her still sitting, looking outside. He felt a stung in his heart looking at her, he slowly closed the door and made his way to her and occupied the seat Cana used awhile back.

He didn't know how to start.

How he will apologize to her and all.

Lucy moved and turned her gaze to him, he was taken aback, her expression was blank, her eyes that used to be glowing with happiness and with mixed emotions were now dark, deep and impassive, her shining blonde hair were now dull. She was really different. He can honestly tell it himself, he wanted to cry at that time.

Why did he let it happen to her? He was selfish! And most of all, an idiot for pushing her away.

"Luce." He started

Lucy heard her name, she knew it was Natsu, but it was the same she couldn't feel anything, she just stared at him like he was a stranger, but some weird feeling that she couldn't quite guess was present. She can talk but something inside her was stopping her.

"I'm sorry Luce, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Natsu said almost pleading. She couldn't respond and just kept on staring at him.

After letting that out, Natsu got no response from the girl, he closed his eyes.

'I will not stop, till she regained herself.' After few minutes he stood up and kissed her forehead and swiftly got out of the room. He leaned against the close door, and sighed.

'I'll never stop, I want you back, and I need you back.' He whispered and went out of the place.

The following days were the same, almost all of the family tried talking to her but, they got no response. Natsu always visiting Lucy, telling her lots of things, but still the girl never spoke even a single word. One day, Gildarts went to Lucy and sat across from her.

"How are you Lucy-chan?" he asked knowing that he will get no response from her.

They were just like that for a time, then Gildarts heard Lucy.

"Uncle….." she said almost whispering, he was surprised, it was the first time after that faithful night, she uttered a single word.

"Yes.." he replied, Lucy was looking outside.

"Tell me… Who am I… really?" she asked, now looking at him.

He stared back at her.

'This is it, the one thing I want to avoid but now the truth needs to be told, sooner or later. It can't be avoided now.' He thought and heard her again spoke.

"I know everything now, I know what I am, but I don't know WHO I am? Something's still missing." she paused and there was silence before she spoke again.

"And I know you and Gramps knew it. Now tell me." She said in a calming voice.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

'Forgive me, master, I know you don't want this to happen. But it happened.' He thought apologizing to the old man and he stood up, Lucy followed him through her gaze.

"Come with me. I'll show you." He replied and gestured to come with him, she slowly stood up and went to the door with him. That time Natsu and the others were on their roaming and as well as visiting Gramps so, few people were there, not noticing Gildarts and Lucy. They went to the car and he drove out of Fairy Tail estate.

On their way they were both quiet.

Gildarts knew that what he is about to tell her, will shatter her heart more. But was there any other way? Even he could not fathom the impact of the truth to her, especially in her state. But he has to be brave and face what will happen next.

They entered into an estate, which had a large front garden, Lucy saw a huge mansion when they stopped in front of it. They got out of the car and she looked around, admiring the scenery, suddenly another flashed of memories overtook her mind.

 _ **Memories**_

 _ **"Mama, mama look I found a firefly!" she said but the woman in front of her, her face was blurry.**_

 _ **"It's beautiful Lucy. But you have to let it fly." said the woman whom she called 'Mama'**_

 _ **"Okay!" Lucy said and grinned then she let go the firefly. The woman smiled but then when Lucy turned her gazed to the firefly.**_

 _ **…...**_

She looked around and saw the same place, and looked at Gildarts.

"Uncle…. This place?" she said though there was a hint of guess in her voice.

"Yes Lucy, this was your home." He said looking at her. For the first time, her eyes showed expression and it was pain and sorrow. She ran towards the door and opened it. Suddenly, all the vague memories became vivid, looking around, everything was clear. She saw the living room and saw herself together with her family.

 **…...**

 _ **"Mama, Papa! I brought you some flower crowns!" Young Lucy said happily**_

 _ **"Wow, dear it's beautiful!" said her mom enthusiastically smiling.**_

 _ **"Neesan, neesan!" the voice called**_

 _ **"Michelle! We're here!" Lucy said then, a smaller child appeared on the door with a doll in her grasped, smiling.**_

 _ **"Come here, baby!" Lucy's mom said and extended her hand.**_

 _ **And her father, who got up and lifted them both.**_

 _ **"The two of you and your mom. You're my life, my pride and joy!" then he turned them around while laughing. She could hear it all over the place.**_

 _ **She could see clearly how happy her family used to. So why? She asked herself.**_

 _ **…...**_

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, while covering her mouth with her hands. Gildarts couldn't take the pain that he was seeing now to his beloved child.

"Lucy, enough, maybe some othe-" he was halted when Lucy signaled her hand.

"I… can Uncle… I have to know." She said between sobs.

Gildarts nodded and they went to a room that looks like a study room. He went to one of the shelves and pulled a book and another passage opened revealing a hidden room, he gestured her to follow him and went inside and saw another study area.

Lucy looked around saw a large painting of their family in the middle of the room. While looking at it, she spoke.

"Who am I, uncle?"

He sighed and leaned against the study table.

"You're the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, and your sister was Michelle Heartfilia."He started. "Your father was a renowned Scientist and Genetic Engineer in Fiore and your mother was a famous musician." He stated.

Upon hearing those another memories flashed.

 _ **…...**_

 _ **"Papa, what are you doing?" young Lucy asked, they were in his laboratory.**_

 _ **"I'm helping a friend, we wanted to develop something that will help the people in this continent." Jude replied not looking at her. She tiptoed to the works of his father smiling.**_

 _ **"I want to be like you and mama! Helping people!" she said raising her hands and her father smiled at her and patted her head.**_

 _ **The next was her mom, teaching her how to sing**_

 _ **"Lucy, stand straight and voice it out." Her mom instructed and Lucy started singing, while her little sister Michelle did the same but it turned out to be a laughable sound which made them giggle.**_

 _ **…...**_

She restrained herself from crying.

"How did you know about us? Them?" Lucy asked still not looking.

"Jude, was my closest friend, he was always telling me everything. About the Project Iris, about Hades. He documented it all."

Lucy now looked at him and a notebook and a disc, he handed it to her.

"You will know everything, here. Accept it and." He stopped and brought out a large brown envelope.

"Take these Lucy, these are the documents, bank accounts and other proof of your existence." He sighed, she frowned at what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your entire family was murdered fifteen years ago." He said, the truth widened her eyes and again, flashes of memories again flooded her, Lucy closed her eyes balling her fists.

"Where are them?" she managed to asked. Gildarts walked out of the door, Lucy got the picture from the frame and hid it in her jacket and followed him. Before going out of the room she managed to have a last glance at the room.

They went out of the mansion at the back and Gildarts led her to a garden, he pointed the exact location of the four Gravestones. She slowly walked closely to where her family resting. Her family that was taken from her. Holding firmly her chest to prevent her from crying but, when she saw those, the tears couldn't stop from pouring.

 **Jude Heartfilia**

 **Beloved Father and Husband**

 **X747 – X784**

 **Layla Heartfilia**

 **Beloved Mother and Wife**

 **X749 – X784**

 **Lucille Heartfilia**

 **Beloved Daughter and Sister**

 **X778 – X784**

 **Michelle Heartfilia**

 **Beloved Daughter and Sister**

 **X781 – X784**

"You we're all murdered, we all thought but then we learned that Hades, abducted you when you we're on the verge of death and that he experimented on you. I'm sorry Lucy, for keeping the truth from you." Gildarts apologized looking at her. Her legs became jelly that she fell on her knees still crying.

 _ **Memories of her**_

 _ **…...**_

 _ **Lucy heard her father screamed on the other side of the door.**_

 _ **"I told you, I will not be part of your plan Praecht! I already thrown all the things I discovered for these damned project! It was you and your stupid beliefs, we trusted you!"**_

 _ **She heard her father shouted furiously and she could hear a laughter from another person.**_

 _ **"Now, what Jude, you're taking your back to me, like Eli did and he's nowhere to find, you know too much!" the voice said and before she heard a gunshot and, she burst to the door.**_

 _ **"PAPA!" she shouted, the people saw her on the door and she could see the face of the same man, the man with an eye patch.**_

 _ **"LUCY!" she heard her mom shouted from the same room, she was being captive by another man, with a thick bears all over his jawline and his eyes have no pupils at all, she will never forget the face.**_

 _ **"Rrrrruuuuuunnn!" her mom sreamed and in a flashed Lucy again heard a gunshot and her mother laid limped, blood all over her.**_

 _ **"Mama!" she wailed but she needs to hide, so she ran while someone was after her. She needs to find Michelle.**_

 _ **She went to Michelle's room and opened the door and the scene made her drained from energy. There was Michelle laying on the floor with her doll, a shot right through her chest, and blood splattered on the tiled floor and again the person who did it was in front of her. The man had black hair and beard on his chin. He aimed the gun to her and fear crawled all over her, she froze and tears were still pouring from her eyes. But her sister needs her, she gathered her courage and ran into Michelle.**_

 _ **"M-michelle!" she called shaking her sister but the little girl just laid there not moving, she was crying out loud. She looked at the man who was now smiling at her.**_

 _ **"MONSTER! Why did you do that to Michelle!?"The fear was changed into rage and Lucy ran and punched the man though this had no effect on him, he just slapped her, she stumbled on the floor, holding her swelling cheek.**_

 _ **Afterwards she saw the man who killed her father. Clenching her teeth she tried to attack him but he shot her right through the head, that instantly took her out.**_

 _ **End of Memories**_

 _ **…...**_

Remembering those awful memories again and again. Endless sorrow and anguish, she could feel it inside her. After gathering herself, she stood up covering her eyes with her bangs and with a grim look. A decision was made inside her, and she needs to do it. ON. HER. OWN.

'Papa, Mama and Michelle, I know you're all well in heaven.' She thought, but then the eyes that she had at the facility were now present.

'I promise with my life, I will avenge you at the expense of those who killed you. I'll hunt them down. One by One. Mercy is not an option. They took yours then I'll take theirs, even if it cost me my life.'

Lucy swore in front of the graves of her love ones.

She looked at Gildarts.

"Uncle, I need a favor." She said

* * *

 **At the Strauss' Home.**

"Hey Natsu look what I bought for our baby, is it nice?" Lisanna said happily while, scanning and checking the items she bought during her shopping, but she got no response. She looked at him and saw Natsu spacing out.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" she asked annoyingly. Natsu blinked and looked at her.

"What did you say?" he asked. Now Lisanna, got up and put her hands on her hips.

"You're thinking about her again!" she shouted, Natsu sighed. There she goes again, then heard her uttered something that made his blood boiled.

"Are you just going to her out of guilt, well you shouldn't! It was just right, that it happened to her! That bitch!" Lisanna said smirking, and Natsu stood up walking to her. Lisanna was taken aback at his expression, it was anger, and he never displayed that kind of expression to her. He held firmly her wrist, making her winced.

"Never. Never say that again. Lisanna. If you still wish to me not to hate you. Because now, I'm starting to. Don't. Make. Me. Go that far." After emphasizing those words he let go of her and went out of the house. She was left there crying.

Natsu went to his car and due to anger he kicked the car's tire and put her hands on his face.

Now he knows what Lucy's place is.

It's in his heart, she occupied the whole of it. Why didn't he realize it before? Why did it happened after that awful time?!

'How can I fix it all at once?!' he frustratingly thought.

"I want to see your smile again, Luce" he muttered and went inside his car.

* * *

Lucy and Gildarts were back at the mansion, she carried all the truth inside her. She didn't utter a single word, this was her way not to express any emotion. She didn't want to involve her new family in her predicament, and wanted to do this alone.

'I need to get out of this place.' She thought

 **Gildarts POV**

When we got back to the mansion, I didn't know if I will grant Lucy's request. First it was hard for me to do it, because it's like I'm betraying the old man's trust, but either I choose the Yes or No, the result will still be the same. Given the fact that the girl already experienced too much, that she needs to decide her fate, but I didn't expect her to do that decision.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Uncle, I need a favor." She told me, I looked into her and I saw the fire in her eyes.**_

 _ **"What is it?" I answered, she paused for a moment, and my guess was that she was catching for the right words to say.**_

 _ **"I need to go outside, far from this place." She said, I was surprised, but what do I have to expect from her after hearing and remembering these events in her life.**_

 _ **"Why would you do that? You have a family?" I asked, she smiled faintly.**_

 _ **"I know." She said. "But I can't afford to lose any more of my love ones. I need to fix this on my own." she said watching at the graves, while the wind was blowing her hair, she again looked at me with a demand of understanding in her eyes, the softness in her face returned but just for a span of the moment.**_

 _ **"I need payment, for those who owed me." She stated now the soft expression in her eyes was changed to a fearsome eyes.**_

 _ **"I'll think about it." I said**_

 _ **"I do not take No for an option. It's just Yes." She said and walked passed to me. "I'll wait till tomorrow night, I'll just need to do some things. This is the last time, I'm going to ask a favor, Uncle."**_

 _ **"What about Natsu?"**_

 _ **She stopped from her tracks.**_

 _ **"He'll be okay, he doesn't need me anymore, and he will be having his own family now and I don't want to drag him below this mess, I just realized we're different even from the start." She said looking straight.**_

 _ **"Is that true?" I asked unconvinced to her answer. She started walking again.**_

 _ **"This will be between you and me uncle." I heard her say, before went inside the mansion.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Now I'm here at the old man's study, getting all the documents she needed. I know he'll understand, I don't want to restrain her. But it's like throwing her to her death, and I couldn't do something. It was her decision and I cannot convince her to return. Seems like the Lucy that I. No. We knew, was not in her anymore.

I could see in her eyes, that she already made up her mind so.

I'll give her what she wanted.

 **Lucy's POV**

I was now in my room at the mansion, contemplating all the conversation I had with Uncle Gildarts. I know deep in my heart that this was right. Though part of me still longing for someone. But given the circumstances now, I don't think I can go back to where I was.

Like the word 'normal' is a strange word to me.

That night when I heard all those cruel words from Natsu, it was slapped in my face and it hurt but maybe he was right after all and at the same time, realizing now, what I am. I know, he will hate me more if he knew about me. The Real Me.

Just to avoid more complication, I have to make some changes.

The following day, Cana and Erza visited me in my room. Cana sat on the vacant seat in front of me while Erza sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you Lucy?" Erza asked smiling.

I wanted to answer her and say I'm okay but I can't, it will just make the matter worse, I tried my best not to respond so I just looked outside.

"Erza, she's okay." Cana answered in my place and I saw her frowned.

"You're not Lucy." Erza said but Cana giggled and looked at me.

"You know what Lucy, when you recover, we can do some girl bonding. We'll visit the orphanage like we used to. Just come back to us. Just be okay. I miss you very much." She said holding my hand.

"We all missed you, especially your smile." Erza said, though I can't utter a single word I responded by holding back their hands. They were quite surprised and looked at each other and to me and they smiled and hugged me. I closed my eyes feeling the warmth.

'I will miss this' I thought.

After the long hug Cana kissed my forehead and later on, both of them waved goodbye to me. Closing the doors, I sighed and a single tear formed in my eye, but I quickly wiped it. I can't cry now. Looking down, I heard the door opened again, I managed to looked and saw him. The only man who makes my heart beat so fast, still.

He greeted me with a warm smile, and sat across mine, I looked away for him no to suspect anything that my mind now is completely stable.

"Good morning, Luce." He said cheerfully, the way he spoke my nickname gave me this warm feeling that I want to jump at and hug him. But I cannot do that. Anymore.

"Again, as I said before, every day I will say sorry and I will do anything for you to come back the way you are. If I can just go back in time, I would never say those words to you." He said holding my hand.

I was surprised by what he said. Though I want to answered back, there's nothing I can do. I can't, I just can't.

'If only, I can only turn back the time too, Natsu. From the time when I first have known you. But even that first time wasn't the first. Because I've known you many years back. It was you after all."

After for like long time, he smiled to me again.

"I'll be back, tomorrow. Need to do my job here. See you then, Luce." He said and leaned in to kiss my forehead but this time it was long like he didn't want to let go.

And he was gone, that was when I cried so hard.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't be with you anymore. There are things in life that we can't control." I muttered between sobs.

* * *

It was quiet throughout the control room inside Fairy Tail, where Freed was the head. It was night and everyone were having a good time. I swiftly made my way inside searching for something, I made sure that all the camera didn't caught me when I sneaked into the room.

I provided a sleeping perfume for the guards enable for them to sleep for a short time. I estimated the time I'm going to use while i'm inside the room

I got the chance and held the main computer, I searched every name and every place.

 **….Searching…**

 **…..Found…**

 **Enter Name**

 **Lucy Celeste**

 **Main Information…**

I pressed **DELETE**

 **Status : MARRIED**

 **Husband: NATSU DRAGNEEL**

I looked at the screen for a moment before proceeding and let out a sharp breathe and pressed **DELETE**

 **...**

Then I proceeded to my name

 **Lucy Celeste**

 **ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DELETE THE NAME FROM THE MAIN DATABASE?**

 **WARNING: Once you click YES, all the information including the history and other important files will all be deleted in the system, no trace will be left.**

I clicked **YES**

 **Processing….. LUCY CELESTE IS NOW PERMANENTLY DELETED IN THE DATABASE.**

I also found the backup files and managed to permanently delete it. Just a precaution.

After deleting my name in the system I searched my old name.

 **Enter Name**

 **Lucille Heartfilia**

 **Main Information… LOCKED**

 **Status : DECEASED**

I tried to unlock the files regarding my older name and have a copy of it including my whole family. I managed to infiltrate it by hacking the password and put my own lock while embedding a virus, if anyone tried to unlock or hack my personal files.

 **VIRUS IMPLANTED : _ INFORMATION WILL AUTOMATICALLY BE DELETED IF HACKED_**

 **Continue: Yes**

 **Processing….50%...75%...90%...98%.100%...**

 **DONE**

 **PASSCODE CHANGED**

I turned my attention onto the active cameras all over the estate and be able to tapped some of the cameras particularly in the Fire Mansion.

Need some time for my plan.

I finished all these, just about time, now I can finally breathe out.

This is the least I can do, I don't want to involve anyone.

After, that I went back to my room without anyone noticing me. I readied myself, Uncle sent me a text message, telling that he will come to the fire mansion to meet me. Looking at the letter I made, I placed it under my leather jacket and left.

I sneaked out of my room through the balcony but jumping from it was not a wise option for me given the chance about the guards all over the place. Good thing there were trees all over the place, so I did the Parkour. I went with the noise coming from the wind unable for the guards to notice the noise I made from transferring from tree to tree. These movements were part of being what I am, it came to me instinctively.

I did the last jump before I landed swiftly onto the ground, now I can walk towards the mansion.

I saw Gildarts on one of the chairs inside the mansion.

'He made sure that nobody was around.' I thought.

He saw me walking towards him and stood up holding an envelope.

"Here Lucy, the documents you needed, also all the accounts were now active under the name you wanted. Beyond that I will not know anything and also, once you're out of this place there is a black sedan waiting for you in this place, just be sure, you'll be out of here within twenty four hours before they notice." He explained handing me the car keys.

I just nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Uncle, this means a lot." I said, he patted my head and hugged me.

"Just be sure to be safe, remember, you will be alone in this. No matter how hard it is for us, and for me because, we're your family and as a parent, I could only guide you but the decision is still in you." He stated and I nodded under his hug.

"Kindly give this to Cana." I said and he nodded

After that, he left and I was alone in this house again.

I felt somewhat nostalgic seeing this house again, with a lot of fun memories. In a short time, I walked from the living room, to the dining room, kitchen remembering these places.

I made my way to the Iris garden, though under the moonlight, the beauty of the Iris flowers still glimmering, I picked two flowers and sniffed it while walking all the way to my room.

When I got to my room, I looked around.

"Nothing's change." I whispered to myself and placed the flowers in the vase on my table. I started packing my things. Laptop, some letters, my few clothes before I got here. During packing I saw the box which I had when I'm still young, when I opened it, the sight made me cry again and held it in my hand, knowing this I got a pen and paper and started writing.

While I was writing the letter, my tears won't stop, though I don't want to but I can't do anything it was just so hard.

After writing I folded the paper and placed it under the vase, I was done preparing my things contains only one small bag.

I stood beside the table still clutching it, and a faint smile formed on my lips.

"Maybe it's right if you'll know about me, Natsu." I said placing it on the letter, I wiped the remaining tears in my eyes and let out a deep breath and took my bag then headed to the door without turning to look back. I made it outside the fire mansion, seeing it for the last time and closed my eyes

"Thank you!" I said and left.

* * *

I went to the place Gildarts told me, where a car was waiting. It was one of the big alleyway hidden. I lifted the cover and it was a Black Sedan as he said, I immediately went in and started the engine, as I drove along the almost deserted area of Magnolia due to that it was already the late hours of the night.

I first stopped at the hospital, making sure that nobody from Fairy Tail will notice me, I parked behind the building.

I need to say goodbye to the man who took care of me all these years and loved me unconditionally despite all thehardhsips.

Inside the hospital, I disguised myself as one of the nurses as I saw the people of Fairy Tail guarding Gramps's room. I prepared myself and made sure that I was on a tight bun. I walked through them and saw Elfman and immediately nodded to him, he opened the door for me watched Gramps sleeping peacefully. I put down the thing I'm holding and went closer to him.

I put out my mask and stroke his face. Again, I can't help the tears.

"Gramps, I know you will be angry at what happened, but things were uncontrollable and I was left with no other choice but to leave. I know now what I am and who I am." I said, placing my hand on top of his.

"I hope you understand why I have to do this. You did your best in keeping me from harm, but like they said, everything has its own shadow, and I need to face this, but this time alone. I can't let you suffer again, like this as well as the others. Thank you Gramps. Thank you for everything" I said in between tears and kissed his forehead.

"And Goodbye." I whispered and with that I left, when I heard him.

"L-lucy." Gramps called, I tried not to go back and hugged him, and this will just make my resolve weak. I just looked at him and showed a sad smile, I saw him though his eyes not fully opened, were wet with tears. I put my cover and headed out without being noticed.

Once I got out of the hospital I went back to my car and sighed and started the engine.

On my way I kept on thinking that this was the right thing until I stopped not that far where my family and friends were in and the man I love, I watched them happily eating at the 8 Island Restaurant, seeing Natsu smiling makes me wonder. It was really good living in his world for a time. Watching them talking and laughing at one another. I gripped at the car's navigation and for once I let the tears rolled down.

But I do not belong in his world or any of them and it was the sad truth that I need to accept no matter what.

If only...

If only I could turn back time...

'This is the last time, I'm going to cry for you.' I thought and wiped the remnants of tears on my cheeks and started the car before I took a last glance at him.

"Goodbye Natsu" I said and drove.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I was having late dinner with the rest of my gang inside the 8 Island, we were all happy that there was some progress in Lucy's state, Erza and Cana told me that a while ago. Tomorrow I'll bring her favorite flowers. I'll start over again. Though I will be having a baby with Lisanna, that's just all. I want to be with Lucy, and I want to tell her that tomorrow when I get back.

Turning my attention to the food, I felt someone was watching us, so I instantly looked outside and saw only a Black Sedan passing and no one, I furrowed. That's odd.

So I brushed off the feeling and joined the conversation and excited as well for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Well that was it**

 **actually it's not finished but the chapter was too long now.**

 **I'll save the rest next.**

 **till next chapter**

 **jamneechan**


	14. Chapter 14 Conclusion and Farewell

**Hey Guys,**

 **Kindly read my A/N at the end of this chapter, it's important!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail and characters were created by Hiro Mashima, I only owned the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Conclusion and Farewell**

 **Normal POV**

Lucy was on her way out of the big city, she already planned her next step towards her vengeance. Stopping on the far side of a building in the middle of a deserted field, from her spot she was reading the notebook given by Gildarts, which he said that this was her father's, she learned that Jiemma was also involved in Project Iris and that he and Ivan were the one responsible in abducting children.

While rummaging the control room back in the mansion, she learned that Jiemma was being detained outside Magnolia, she searched and luckily got the blue prints of the detention hall from whatever knows how, and studied it for a few hours. The place was East Imprisonment Hall, and tomorrow he will be transfer to Fiore International Detention Hall, the biggest and the most highly secured place where the most wanted criminals all over the continent were.

"I'll pay a visit to him, before he leaves." Lucy said to herself while watching from afar the place through a binocular. She set the thing down and prepared herself for a surprise visit.

After preparing herself….

She slowly went closer to the place and scrutinized it, the wall as about ten meters high, there were guards outside the four corners of the Hall, two on the main entrance and three on each corners. She chose to be cautious, and made her way at the back and wait for the guard to pass before her, and then attacked him from behind, by covering his face with a small cloth that made him lost consciousness. Lucy made it up using the thin rope that she used by aiming the anchor on the upper most part of the wall, while lights were being roamed throughout the vicinity, and managed to dodged each without being notice.

Lucy found what she was looking for, an entrance below, which was hardly known to others. Upon entering the underground place, she adjusted her vision into the darkness, and made sure that the remaining sleeping perfume she got from Juvia (Well she got it without her permission), will be use later. Walking in silence just like a cat, and trying to sprint her way to the main control room, where cameras and other stuff that she needs. After rambling within halls, Lucy found it, the room was on the far side of the hallway to her right, but cameras were intact so she changed her get up by pretending to be one of the guards. She walked calmly while she felt the rotating camera behind her. A loud knock can be heard throughout the hallway and after for like few seconds. Silence.

A faint thud was heard inside the room, Lucy successfully whacked out the two guards in place and she gained control over the room. She ran her fingers onto the keyboards keys and type the name of Jiemma, she didn't know his last name but the computer made it easy to find her target.

After few taps….

"Hhhhmmm Bingo! Hallway 205, Cell No. 88." She spoke while eyeing the screen. "Just got lucky, and you're in a special room." She continued nodding. After finding his cell, she focused her attention to the cameras that surround the place especially the way up there.

There were like six cameras for each hallways, focusing on each cell, estimated time to be there without a hindrance was approximately nine minutes including the small talk. "That's ample time for me." She muttered and started tapping the cameras and set her watch (Gildarts gave it to her) then the timer began. She hurriedly went to the place not minding the guards, and just did it without making any audible sound.

When she spotted a jail guard busy reading a magazine, good thing there were multiple tubes on the ceiling, Lucy used it as a support for herself as she dangled her upper body down, for her to reach the guard's head and gripped it while covering his face with a cloth, and after few seconds he laid unconscious, she grinned and untangled her legs down from the tube, having land swiftly and soundlessly on the ground and snatched the key card to the guard's pocket.

Lucy saw the place she's aiming and smirked.

 **Hallway 205, Cell 81 – 88**

She calmly walked knowing that the cameras won't catch her sneaking. The blonde approached the cell and saw a man on the far side sitting on his bed, she couldn't see his face due to dimness. Throwing a glance at her watch and found she still has six minutes and ten seconds before the tap on the cameras will lift. She unlocked the cell using the key card that she got from the jail guard and went in.

Lucy stayed in her place looking at the old man and heard him chuckled, earning her a frown.

"Visiting me, eh?" he said

"Is it bad?" she said, placing her hands across her chest.

"I know why you came." He said now looking at her.

"Good, you owed me and I'm here to claim it." She said in a stern voice.

"If you're here to get information too, well you just wasted your time, I won't tell you anything." He answered, she couldn't help but chuckle nonchalantly on the statement and shaking her head.

"You're mistaken, I have my own way in searching them, and I'm just here to claim something from you." She stated now in a somber tone, she gradually walked towards the man, and anticipated the next sight because Jiemma launched a knife and she immediately gripped his wrist that holds the knife and twisted it and in a flash her fist dug deeply on his left chest deeply making the bones that protects the heart broke and following her finger knuckles dug to his heart and it was crushed from the inside. Jiemma didn't had time to wail, as she immediately covered his mouth with her other hand after twisting his wrist.

She leveled her face to him and muttered.

"You want this to happen to you, so that's why that lamed attack, did the thing?" Lucy asked but more of a statement, the old man just smirked against her palm and his breathing became uneven till to nothing.

Jiemma's dead

Lucy removed her hand onto Jiemma's and let out a deep breath, she glanced again to her watch.

'Two minutes'

She wiped her hand using a cloth due to that Jiemma coughed out blood while she was covering his mouth, and placed it in her pocket.

"You're done. Thank you for your cooperation!" she said and went out of the cell.

As Lucy was running from the place she heard a loud siren but made it in time and she was already inside her car. She looked at the hall then started the engine and drove away, while on her way into the dark highway.

"One down, two more." She said while eyeing the blackness of the night.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 **The Next Day**

I spent the night at the hospital Cana and Erza already left to go home so I was left with the guys, I called Rena and instructed her to pick some fresh Iris flowers and arrange it because I will give it to Lucy first thing in the morning. I was so excited because I will tell her how I feel and I wanted us to start over again.

Though having a couple of hours sleep, I'm still in a good mood, it was already seven in the morning and we were heading back to the mansion, me, Gray, Gajeel and Loke.

Upon entering the gates, I saw Rena with a big smile on her face while holding a set of flowers.

We stopped in front of the house and the boys made their way in while I got the flowers from Rena.

I sniffed the flowers and with the satisfaction plastered on my face I proceeded inside, when I was near the formal living room I heard a commotion and frowned, not clear about what my men were saying and then I heard Cana, she was on the verge of being hysterical.

"She's gone! I couldn't find her." The crease on my head became deeper and went closer to them.

"Who's gone and what's the commotion?" I asked holding the flowers, they looked at me like they just saw a ghost and Cana stepped in front of them in her hand was a paper almost crumpled due to her strong hold.

"N-natsu." She said looking at me painfully. "It's Lucy." She said almost whispering, the frown on my face changed, I can feel it. It couldn't be what I'm thinking.

'No!' I thought

"She's gone." Cana finally let it out, I gripped the flowers and without a word I ran to the staircase towards her room, I busted it open and searched the area, the bathroom and the dresser. I couldn't find her.

'She isn't gone' I still thought hoping. I went out of the room and went down the first floor, I immediately got out of the mansion, I inattentively dropped the flowers letting it fall onto the ground, I could hear my friends calling me but I didn't paid attention, I just went to my car and went almost flying to the fire mansion

'Maybe she's there, maybe she's back from herself again!' I still hoped stepping on to the gas.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Gray and the others were left in the mansion, they were worried about Natsu.

"Cana what happened?" it was Loke. Cana was still crying but instead of answering she gave them paper she was holding and turns out it was a letter from Lucy.

….

 **Dear Cana,**

 **I don't know where I should start, so many things happened in the past several days. The only thing I know was that, something inside me woke up and no matter what I do, I can't stop it. I know this might sound crazy but if I continue to be with all of you, I might put you in danger. So I had to leave, I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you personally and to others, because it would just break my heart.**

 **Don't try to find me, this is the only thing I ask from all of you. I have to do this alone. I'll never forget all the laughter, fun and crazy things we did, since we've known each other and I'm glad that you become part of my life.**

 **Please tell others, that I'm thankful and met them and experienced what it feels like to have a family.**

 **Sorry and I love you all!**

 **Lucy**

 **...**

Loke almost torn the piece of paper. They were puzzled, what does she meant by saying, she has to do that alone.

But they were worried the most is for Natsu, they saw how excited he was the night before and happiness in his eyes when Cana and Erza told them about Lucy's progress.

Meanwhile at the Fire Mansion

Natsu busted open the door and searched the entire first floor including the garden but he didn't find Lucy, the last place was her room, he immediately went and knocked on the door.

"Luce? Luce? Are you there?" He said frantically almost shouting then finally he twisted the knob and learned it was unlock, with a trembling hand he opened the door and found an empty room, empty of Lucy. He walked slowly inside and looked around. It hasn't change, the balcony was open where the ray of sun was gleaming pass beyond the curtains and then he saw the vase with two freshly pick iris flowers.

Hope instantly rose inside him and he went to the bathroom and the dressing room but she wasn't there. He ended up sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms rested on his thighs, something caught his eye and looked at the thing on the table, realizing what it was, his eyes widened, he immediately stood up and snatched the thing from the table.

'How? How? It can't be!?' he muttered looking at the thing and then he found a folded paper resting on the table beneath the vase, he opened it and it was a letter from Lucy.

...

 **Hi Natsu,**

 **It's been awhile since we've talked, I always hear you calling my name, and I wish I could speak at that time to answer but I couldn't. But maybe it was for the best, because I finally decided that I have to live on my own now, so that you won't be bound by me.**

 **Also, part of me woke up when I was inside that place, I learned that I knew you even from before. Remember the time when you were inside that cell with Wendy, it was me, maybe that was the reason why when I first laid my eyes on you, I knew something was connecting us. It was you who gave me courage to fight and live no matter how hard it was.**

 **After all those years, I never even said these words to you.**

 **Thank You!**

 **By the way, I will return something that belongs to you. Be happy and go on with your life, now I can finally set myself free and it was hard for me but I'm letting you go.**

 **I always thank the heavens that I met you again.**

 **Lucy "Iris Zero"**

 **...**

The letter was crumpled in his hand and he shut his eyes, stopping the tear that was slowly forming in the corner of his eyes

"It was you! It was you!" he said now kneeling on the floor

 _ **Memories flashed**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **"Somebody helped us!" Natsu shouted.**_

 _ **"I'm scared!" little Wendy said while sobbing.**_

 _ **"Don't worry, someone will find us."**_

 _ **"Who's there?" a voice called**_

 _ **Then they made their way to the bar.**_

 _ **"Help us!" Natsu pleaded while extending his hand. Then another child from the opposite prison appeared.**_

 _ **"I can't, they will know." The girl in a white hospital gown answered. "Are you perhaps one of the kids intended for that thing outside there?" she pointed the white door at the end of the hallway.**_

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_

 _ **"They will hurt you." she said. Then Wendy started to cry louder.**_

 _ **"Stop crying, I'm here I know they will find us." Natsu said comforting her sister.**_

 _ **"Excuse me, maybe not. Sorry for scaring you, here have some of these." The girl said smiling and gave them two bowls of porridge. natsy faintly smile and accepted the porridge and gave it to Wendy.**_

 _ **"Thank you!" he said. She bowed her head and went, but the Natsu's hand gripped her right wrist she looked at him puzzled.**_

 _ **"What's your name?" he asked**_

 _ **"Uhm… Iris… Iris Zero." She replied, he nodded and flashed his smile.**_

 _ **"Thanks again!" he said and she nodded.**_

 _ **From that day on, Iris always visit the two children on the far side of that room, though the bars separated them, it's not an obstacle for them to talk to each other. Like whenever she has time. They became closed, talking all other things, she always sing to Wendy, she got those from doing the computer training.**_

 _ **Natsu and Wendy were sleeping when he heard someone from the bars.**_

 _ **"Iris?" he said unsure**_

 _ **"Ssshhhh, be quiet, I will help you to escape." She said unlocking the cell**_

 _ **"What happened?" Natsu asked now fully awake.**_

 _ **"I heard my father talking to someone, they wanted to kill you, so you better escape." She said opening the cell.**_

 _ **The next scene was they were already running within hallways and she found an escape route. They climbed up to that small window and put the Wendy first, and then she extended her hand to the Natsu.**_

 _ **"Natsu grab my hand!" she said and Natsu obliged, and pulled him with all her might. Natsu extended his hand to Iris, she was about to grab his hand when suddenly the, metal that was attached on the wall gave in which caused her to lost her balance but Natsu quickly grabbed her hand when his necklace dangled with its cover opened.**_

 _ **"Hold on!" he said trying to pull her.**_

 _ **"Natsu let me go, don't worry about me! You have to escape, the guards are looking for you." She said, he shook his head and was about to cry.**_

 _ **"No, I won't let you go!" he shouted but the remaining metal totally gave in, the gripped in their hands were loosening until both gave up, Iris managed to grab but instead it was his necklace which made the white gold thing's cover detached from the pendant.**_

 _ **"IIIIRRRIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!" Natsu shouted, but they had no time, he and Wendy immediately ran from the outskirts of the estate, they were about to reach outside when someone blocked them.**_

 _ **"Uncle?!" Natsu said incredulously, Ivan stared at them grinning while pointing a gun at them. They froze due to fear and Natsu can't move a single muscle, Ivan was about to pull the trigger when someone ran a fist on his face. The two kids, felt relief when they saw their father Igneel, Natsu held Wendy tightly, while watching his father exchanging punch to Ivan.**_

 _ **"N-natsu run now!" he said, he reluctantly nodded but they haven't even ran that far when he heard gunshot and when turned to look he was shocked, his father laid staggering with a shot right through his stomach.**_

 _ **"DAD!" she shouted.**_

 _ **"N-natsu run!" though struggling his father handled to tell him that and he wanted to run to him but he knows the circumstances so he and Wendy ran as fast as they could. They never looked back but he will never forget the face of his father, they reached the borders and luckily saw Gildarts.**_

 _ **"Uncle!" they both shouted and ran to him, he received them in his arms.**_

 _ **The two kids were crying.**_

 _ **"Natsu what happened?" Gildarts asked.**_

 _ **"Uncle Ivan killed Dad." Natsu replied between sobs.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Natsu thought, it was the same night that his father was killed.

'That's it! I need to know everything!' he thought, he immediately got up and walked towards the door, still gripping both the letter and necklace's cover.

He reached the front area and got in his car and drove off back to the mansion, he was still thinking about what he had discovered.

"It was you Luce, you're the one I've been hoping to be alive, all this time." He told himself

* * *

Gildarts and the others were in the living room, no one was talking, and they were just there sitting, when Jellal went to the room.

"Hey, bad news!" he said, all the eyes turned their attention to him waiting to continue.

"What is it?" asked Gray

"It's Jiemma, he's dead."

Astonishment was written on their faces.

"How?" Erza asked unbelievably

"He was killed last night, and the more surprising is, the Council guards didn't know who did it. Some of them checked the records in the cameras but found nothing."Jellal explained.

Erza thought that this might have something to do of Lucy being gone. She didn't want to assume but given the situation. She has the only capability to do the killing. Her thoughts were cut when they heard someone yelling.

"GILDARTS!" it was Natsu shouting, they all gawked when they saw his dark expression.

"Natsu." Gildarts said, the young lad dashed over the man and gripped his collar, the people there panicly held him from harassing the older man.

"Tell me! What do you know! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LUCY!" Natsu demanded exclaiming, looking intently at Gildarts, while the man only had this soft expression.

"You want to know the truth, I'll tell you." Someone answered behind them, they turned their gaze and saw Makarov standing, with Wakaba and Macao beside him.

"Gramps." Natsu whispered softly

"Natsu and all of you, come with me." The old man said.

All of them were still astounded, but obeyed. Natsu loosened his gripped from Gildarts and followed the old man.

They were inside the old man's office, no one was talking or making any sound, the young Mafias just wait for Makarov to start his story, and they heard the latter, coughed.

They looked at him, with folders in his hold and thrown it in front of them. Natsu scrutinized the folders and his eyes widened when some of the pictures was Lucy, when she was in her younger years. He immediately picked the folder and read the contents of it, after what it feels like hours, it was like all the energy inside his system left him and he used both of his hands to lean on the table for support. He couldn't say anything.

'How? Why? What? When?' he thought.

Makarov saw his expression and couldn't help but sympathized, even the others couldn't find any words to describe what they've just known.

"Brats, as you have read, Lucy was a test subject in Project Iris. Praecht experimented on her and made her like that. Lucy was the first successful Iris doll created by him." Makarov started, Natsu looked at him pained across his face.

"And you knew that all along?" he asked accusingly, and the old man just nodded

"How?" he asked again

"Because I was one of the people who agreed to execute the Project Iris." He announced, if the young ones' eyes could literally bulged out of their sockets, it would due to the sudden declaration.

"W-what?" Natsu said incredulously. He couldn't believe his grandfather would agree to this inhuman project, he balled his right fist and clenched his teeth. "How could you agree to that grandpa?!HOW!?" He yelled, Gray put his hand on his shoulder silently saying that he should calm down. Gray could feel his friend quivering due to mixed emotions.

"Yes, I agreed but that was before I knew the real objective of that Project." Makarov confessed. "Listen to me brats. Maybe if the situation wasn't like this, I will not tell you anything but, we came to a time that we couldn't hide the truth." The old man stated and he started telling them the Project Iris.

"Twenty years ago, there was a proposition made to the Mafia Council back then, Yajima was still in place inside the Council, the proposal was presented by Praecht Gaebolg, you know him brats?" the old man asked raising his brows and they just nodded listening.

"He was a well-known Scientist, Mathematician, Biologist and a Genetic Engineer, he discovered and invented a lot enable to help our family grow and became powerful in Mafia World. That time there was a growing tension between Mafia families all over Fiore, and if the Council would not meddle, catastrophe will explode. Together with the two other well-known scientists and also in the same fields as him, they developed and presented Project Iris. The main goal was to build an army which will protect the citizens from the upcoming war in exchange that the council will be the one to own the Project once it is done." Makarov confessed.

The young Mafias was again flabbergasted by the information they heard.

"So that was Project Iris originally made for? How come it became like this?" it was Erza asking, while pointing the scattered folders on the table. Though master already told her about Lucy, but he didn't elaborated the information about Project iris.

"Let me finish child." He answered

"The Council proposed it to other families, one of them was Fairy Tail and I agreed. But for every project, there was this called trial and error. Praecht, Eli and Jude poured all of their knowledge in discovering how to bring to life inanimate objects like dummies or marionettes, these dolls will be controlled according to their creators. But they failed, numerous times, but Praecht never surrendered and continued in exploring, it was already five years passed.

That time the approaching war was already diminishing and the council did not want to continue and that they dropped the Project, Jude and Eli agreed but not Praecht, he was ambitious, he wanted to continue the creation and he was devastated by what the council stated, as for me, he being the former head of the family and I who was the successor, continued supporting him but that was until.." Makarov stopped and stared at Gildarts like he was asking permission to say it and Gildarts just nodded, the old man let out a sighed and continued.

"That was until Jude discovered what was hidden below the laboratory, those kids on that folders, instead of dolls, he used living creatures such as children in his experimentation." Makarov finally said. "We also learned that Praecht wanted to build his own army from those living beings and eradicate Mafia families and the Council, so that he will be the one to rule Fiore. He even abducted you." Makarov said pointing at Natsu. "And Wendy, because I disagreed to him, and thought I betrayed him."

"That night when your father died, Natsu, was the same night I recued Lucy and hid her from the eyes of Praecht or so I say Hades. Ivan was loyal to the project, that he wanted it to succeed and that he and Praecht have the same delusion, so he betrayed us."

Natsu couldn't hide the anger in his eyes.

"That BASTARD!" he hissed

"Master, who's Eli and Jude?" Jellal asked after hearing those from the old man. "You said they were also like Hades."

"Yes, they were famous Genetic Engineers and Scientists, but after learning the truth, they disagreed. Eli Van Allen, suddenly vanished and we didn't know his whereabouts and Jude…" Makarov paused

"And?" it was Gray

"Jude Heartfilia, Hades killed him and his whole family." The old man once again said, he wanted to continue but he couldn't by trying to open his mouth, Jellal noticed this and he asked.

"Master, what is it? Something you're not telling us." he asked, furrowing his brows. The old man looked all of them especially to Natsu.

"Jude was Lucy's father." He said

The room went silent once again, the pen that Gajeel was holding in his hand loose and fell on the carpeted floor. Natsu felt like the ground was shaking and he couldn't understand anything, he wanted to get out of that room. He absentmindedly, went to the door, leaning his palms against the wall for support.

'It was a horrible truth.' He thought when finally outside the room. He went straight down to the staircase, he wanted to be alone.

He just wanted to.

* * *

That night Natsu drowned himself from drinking in his mansion, he didn't accept any visitors, and he just stayed there in his bar drinking and sulking. It had been whole week since he knew the truth, and he couldn't blame anything but himself. He was in his office drinking, while looking at Lucy's smiling picture in his phone, as he ran his thumb onto the screen he couldn't help but shed a single tear. He was not crying, but that tear that's the only way he could say he's sorry.

He stood up and tried walking out of the room, though swaying he managed to get onto the staircase and forced himself up, after what it felt like years he finally reached the top and went to a room. Twisting the knob and opening it, he was welcomed by a cold breeze coming from the opened balcony, he could still smell the faint scent of Lucy. Still swaying and with a bottle of brandy in his grip he collapsed on Lucy's bed facing down and feeling her scent.

"You still smell so nice, Luce." He murmured, running his fingers across the bed.

"I miss you!" he said shutting his eyes tightly. "So much…..So much that it's killing me." He finally said and drank his last shot of brandy and slowly drifted to sleep.

Loke and the others were so worried about Natsu, they tried to visit him in his mansion but he failed to show himself. When they forced themselves in, the pinkette ended aiming his gun to them, if it wasn't for Erza. She sympathized with the guy but he can't keep going like this.

"Gramps, talk to Natsu. We're worried about him." Erza said in a soft worried expression. The old man just sighed.

"Alright, I'll talk to him, and will knock him off in order for him to get back on his senses." He said and holding his cane, he instructed his driver and they went off to the Fire mansion.

Natsu was in front of the pool holding a bottle of liquor while eyeing the free water running on the rocks. His vision was a little blurry, then he felt someone approached. The guy thought it was his friends trying to pester him again, he slowly gripping his gun on the table, he'll just scare them.

"It's that the attitude?' the voice called and he knew it was his grandfather, so he loosened his gripped and without glancing he replied.

"What do you want?" he said sternly.

The old man sat just beside him, while admiring the running water.

"I know I also hurt you Natsu." The old man started. "I kept those secrets from you, and believe me, I didn't mean that, it was hard on my part too." Makarov's voice was soft but full of sincerity. Natsu still didn't look at Makarov and swallowed the liquor.

"I never buried any anger or so to you Gramps." There was a pregnant silence before Natsu continued. "It was just so frustrating at the same time, I regret. All those years, I've been hoping for that girl who helped me and my sister escaped from that hellish place, to be alive. You stopped me when I attempted to search for her, and honestly I'm mad, because that night two people whom I failed first my father and second iris who happens to be Lucy, all this time." He confessed and let go a bitter laugh.

"I never regret anything in my life except those two and then this time I failed again with the same person. I failed again! And it was you who entrusted me in protecting her and….. I failed and now she's gone. She's gone." He stated and almost whispering when saying the last two words. Natsu finally looked at his Grandfather, pained and full of regrets. He tapped his grandson's shoulder.

"Now is not the time for you to mope and sulk yourself. As for me I have regrets too, not only you. But we can still always fix it. Now child, think what's the best. Do what what you think is right." The old man said and showed him a smile, the young lad sniffed and put his hand on his grandfather's hand and nodded.

"I will definitely find her."

* * *

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **Whew, I never new i already finished the first part.**

 **Well if there are incorrect grammars or spelling, sorry about that, I never had the chance to read before posting it, because I'm in hurry.**

 **Well that concludes the first part of our story.**

 **On the next season (WOW!), I will bring new characters and if some of you were thinking why Levy was MIA, don't worry, she'll make a loud entrance, next well I need a couple of weeks to create the next part, due to that honestly I have no personal computer as of now, because my laptop was already resting peacefully (OLD AGE), need to buy one which will happen in the next two weeks. So I will do some changes to the previous chapters and correct some incorrect words or phrases. You can re-read it and if you're still unsatisfied, then I can't do something about that.**

 **Also, following this story, I will make another NALU fic.**

 **Thanks guys for the support!**

 **till next chapter!**

 **jamneechan**


	15. Chapter 15 Her New Beginning

**Hey guys!**

 **Been awhile, told you! after two weeks, unfortunately I didn't buy a laptop, something happened and instead of PC I bought a cellphone. Aaahhhh**

 **Well I still managed to update, I missed typing ('-')**

 **Now we are on the next season...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Her New Beginning**

 **Normal POV**

Darkness engulfed the sky, within the atmosphere, there lies mass of stars in a different proportions, the bright moon was hiding beneath the cluster of clouds. Somewhere far away, in the middle of the sea, an island where few people could only set foot into, a thick forest surrounds the private manor. Among the windows, there could see a dark figure emerged and jumped out and ran straight into the darkness directed to the forest. From the place, could hear the noise coming from the people and multiple footsteps echoed within the vicinity trying to find the infiltrator.

The figure continued to ran, while stepping out some dried branches on the way, knowing that being followed. They were near so, it jumped up to the nearest tree and hid, then footsteps came closer.

"We have to split, we need to find the perpetrator, the files were stolen, we need to find it or boss will kill us." Said one of the pursuers and heard his respondents agreed. The figure heard it so, it managed to jumped from tree to tree and landed swiftly on the ground, ensuring that the pursuers were in no range, it continued to run until reaching the cliff, it stayed on its spot like watching or inspecting on something then again hearing the incoming danger and the lights coming on its way it looked at the approaching people and a smile formed on its lips and did a back flipped sending itself down to the cliff, while activating it's rope by hitting it's anchor on to the rock and dug it deeply for support on its death-defying stunt, and succeeded to land smoothly in a motor boat.

Someone was waiting and soothingly sat on the driver's seat, and it smirked when the figure successfully did the job.

"Whoah, you did great! I did the timer and it only took twenty five minutes and seventeen seconds. I'm really surprised!" The one waiting complimented, while looking above squinting to the flashes of lights surrounding the place where her partner came from and audible noises from the guards, the perpetrator just continued untying itself and moving its mask.

"It wasn't that hard, but damn! This mask was certainly a pain in the ass!" the perpetrator complained, shaking its head, her partner just snorted and started the engine.

"No complaints please! I need to create something that will hide your face loca!" she replied.

"Whatever! Need to drop these." The perpetrator said holding a CD and USB.

"Okay, fasten your seatbelt and let's go home!" smiling and continued "Lu-chan!"

She smiled at her friend and took a seat.

"Just be sure not to crash it in a big rock, on the way, Levy or Hayato will kick your ass." Lucy said crossing her arms to her chest and the latter just rolled her eyes and stepped onto the gas.

"I don't think so." She said and they drove off

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you not to jump your asses on that island!" The man in front of Lucy and Levy yelled slamming his palms onto the wooden table. They were just standing there, Levy was looking at her nails and Lucy just whistling and not looking at the man.

"HEY! WOULD YOU PLEASE TRY TO FOCUS YOUR ATTENTION ON ME!" again the man yelled and put his hands on his head. They were a pain in his ass. Lucy now stared at the man and sighed.

"Hayato, I did the mission and it was successful, now you have the files. Stop nagging like a mom." Lucy replied, the man named Hayato just rolled his eyes.

"I know, but we're still planning on it and I did not say you can infiltrate the island. What if something happened to the both of you?!" he said.

"I know you cared so much for us Hayato-kun, but what is done is done." It was Levy now looking at the guy. Hayato Fonda, their boss and friend, physically he has a lean muscular built, tall like 5'11 to 6 with spiky, sky blue hair with a pair of dark blue eyes and with fair skin. He sighed while looking at the ladies in front of him. He couldn't deny their capability to execute the mission but they are hard headed and having a hard time following orders, considering that he knew about their pasts.

"Alright, I can't do something about that, and please try not to be a pain, you're giving us a hard time." He said and sat on his chair, frustrated, expecting his nagging was nothing, he sighed and stared at them. "You may leave." He just said and the girls smiled and waved.

When they got out of the room, they saw their other friends.

"Hey, did he fry you two alive?" Kagura asked, Levy just smirked and shook her head.

"Well, it wasn't like that, he just nagged at us for a good thirty minutes."

"Well, he's like that always." Lucy just said and made their way to their official quarters. It was already seven in the morning and they need a nap to start their day.

"Hey Lu-chan, aren't we going to our house?" Levy asked, they were already in front of their own respective rooms. Lucy grinned and nodded.

"Hhhmmm yeah, but I need to go to the shop. I have a bunch of orders." She said and Levy just nodded and they were both gone.

When Lucy was alone, she started undressing, she needs a bath, a relaxing bath. After undressing she went to the bathroom and turned the faucet to allow the warm water to pour freely inside the tub, while waiting she thought all the events happened in her.

It was already five years since she left Fairy Tail, and started her own journey to find the people responsible for ruining her life. She searched every cities and towns and killed some people to gather information. But luck was on the bastard's side, it's like the chance was playing on her. When she was on the verge of rampaging a whole place out of frustration, she met Levy and introduced her on her new home, Hawk Talons, where Hayato is the Leader, then her life began to change again. They helped her with the family's influence and gather the information that they could find, up until now, they still search for Hades and Ivan's whereabouts, Hayato knew about them, and Lucy told him all the things about her except Fairy Tail, she didn't want others to know about her involvement due to the reason, she wanted not to remember. She stared at her hands and felt her nails again growing, after few seconds she saw her full grown talons that were sharp as knives, in the beginning she couldn't control these whenever she's angry or felt any strong emotion, but with the help of Levy and her new family, she gained full control but she knew it will not last for long.

And she was glad that she became part of this family where they knew exactly what she is and was helping her overcome the risks and circumstances of being an Iris Test Subject. It was really hard, especially now that she discovered the deeper facts about her, and she knew that soon, this may lead to a chaotic predicament.

She now goes by the name Lucy Heartfilia 'aka' ZERO, as her spy name. Yes, Hayato's family is considered one of the most influential Mafia that produces world class spies in the West of Fiore, the enemies would not easily identifies them, also Hawk Talons is the ruler of Crocus City's underworld organization, they can be considered equivalent of Fairy Tail in the City of Magnolia on the East of Fiore.

Lucy closed her eyes and enjoyed the soothing warmth of her lavender bath. Soaking her tensed body and relaxed herself.

"Might as well enjoy this moment." She muttered grinning.

* * *

After their nap, they said goodbyes to the people in their HQ, Levy went straight to their home while Lucy went to their flower shop to open it. She became a florist and the shop contains a lot of different variety of flowers, especially Iris, her favourite ones. Opening the shop, a lot of people in the nearby stores and restaurants waved and greeted her.

"Hello, Lucy good morning!" the man in a bicycle greeted while passing to her store.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Bane!" She smiled plastering her genuine smile.

"Hello, Ms. Lucy, here's a fresh and hot Newspaper for you!" a boy greeted and put the newspaper on her side

"Thank you, Cedrick!" she replied, then went inside to prepare herself for the day. This has been her hobbies since she stepped foot in Crocus the Blooming Capital of the West of Fiore. The city was well-known to its beautiful and elegant flowers, she can say that this place was her sanctuary and her new life and she loved though at the back of her mind a flashed of a pink haired man always popped up inside her imagination and sometimes dreams, she sighed at the thought and faintly smiled to herself.

'Maybe he's happy now to his life and I am too.' She thought and heard the door opened and warmly expressed her genuine smile.

"Welcome to the House of Blooms!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Magnolia City**

"So that was it! Any questions you want to ask?" it was Jellal, they were inside the meeting room together with the others. Gray was looking at the screen while contemplating on something while Gajeel was tapping his pen against the folder and Erza just nodded.

"For me it's okay. How about you" Said the red-haired mafia woman, pointing to Gray, and the raven haired guy just nodded.

"Likewise." He answered and everybody in the room nodded. Jellal was satisfied with the response and now waiting for the head of the family.

"How about you, boss?" the man sat eyeing the screen with a thinking expression.

"Hhhhhmmmmmmm… I'm good!" he answered while running his fingers across his spiky pink hair, Jellal let out a breath and nodded.

"Well that's all, thank you very much." He said and went back to his chair. Erza noticed the expression on their boss.

"Something wrong?" she asked warily, afraid that he may snapped anytime which was a common attitude every after meeting. He looked at her intently and let out a deep sighed.

"I'm burned out!" he complained, resting lazily on his back to the swivel chair, all the eyes were on him.

"What's up with you Flame-Brain, you have to get used to it!" It was Gray, resting his head on his arms.

"Stripper's right, Salamander, especially now that you're the family's successor after gramps retired." Gajeel second in motion.

"It's tiring guys!" he said exasperatingly.

"You've been in that position for an entirely three and half years now and still not use to it?" Said Erza incredulously while fixing the folders in front of her. He just snorted and remembered all the training he experienced under Erza's scrutinizing and deadly eyes. One word could actually describe it.

Hell. It was Hell.

Remembering those days were really sending shivers on his spine. But that was to be expected, after all, after gramps retired, Laxus chose to gain the Leadership in some of their businesses outside Magnolia but the underworld organization he chose to smash it on Natsu's ass. The truth was first, Natsu wanted to gain control of it, he was that ambitious and greedy, but after 'that' incident and her being gone, it's like all his ambitions vanished and all he wanted to do is to find her, which he did but he couldn't because after the time Gramps talked to him, he searched everything through Freed's help and discovered that Lucy's Information in Magnolia and Fairy Tails's system were erased even his status as married became void since the name of his wife is not existing and technically gone. They even tried to find her former name and it was locked, which gained a confused state due to that it was Freed who locked the file but it was hacked and was changed and when they tried to unlocked it, there was a strong Virus that threatened to ripped their database.

But that didn't stop him from searching her all over Magnolia and outside Magnolia. He went within the towns and cities within the East of Fiore and unsuccessfully found her. He wanted to go beyond the borders of the nearby emirates, but he was stopped by his comrades, they couldn't just go forth inside the other territories without proper clearance, especially in their status. Each Nations have their own protocol in terms of Mafia Families, it may be consider as a threat if they just went there. His search went for a year, Gramps told him to stop for a while and focus his attention to his family, and he knew that the old man was having a hard time accepting Lucy being missing. Yes he stopped but he still instructed one of his men, to search for Lucy, and from time to time updating him, due to that the he finally needed to focus on running the whole family. He will never stop till he finds her.

He was cut out of his thoughts when the people inside finally got up and went out of the door. He stood up and followed to the door. On the way down to the elevator, together with the others he was welcomed by a running kid when the automated transportation made its way to the first floor.

"Natttttssssuuuuuuuu!" the kid yelled running to him, and spread his arms to welcome the toddler.

"How are you, little guy?!" he asked grinning while embracing the kid.

"I'm good, Mom said you're here so, I came here to fetch you." he kid enthusiastically said, his grin widened and nodded.

"Okay, so go, I'll follow." Natsu said and the kid excitedly ran back towards the door. He stood up and shook his head, a faint smiled formed on his lips.

"What a brat!" Gajeel said lazily.

"You can't help it, he was the first born for the next generation of the family." It was Gray then looking on his pink haired friend and pinched his shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell!" he winced, shooting Gray a deadly glance.

"Stop that pathetic look Flame Brain!" the raven haired guy stated.

"Shut it up!" he just said and walked out of them Gajeel and Gray just looked at each other and then to him. They knew what he was feeling that time and they couldn't blame him.

* * *

Natsu was peacefully looking out to the kid who was busy playing inside that park, he smiled and waved to the kid while the kid continued to his playing, he was sitting at the bench, when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Natsu, is Knight with you?" the voice asked on the other side

"Yes, he's with me. He fetched me back at the office. You told him I was there." He said amusingly, and the voice laughed.

"Yeah, he was excited to show you his new toy."

"Okay, I'll ride him there. Yeah, see you, Lisanna." He said saying his goodbye and press the end button.

He sighed, it was rather a difficult stage for him where everything were in shambles. One time he was okay, then second he's not. It was hard for him in the beginning, looking at the sky, he closed his eyes and the image of the blonde appeared on his mind and he unconsciously grinned. He still misses her.

After that he already called Knight to go home.

Natsu drove and went to a huge house just beside the riverbank, he saw a woman with a silver and pixie hair cut waving at them smiling and he did the same. He parked his car and turned the engine off, the kid opened the door with full of excitement and went to his mother.

"Mom!" she shouted and jumped to the woman.

"Hey baby! How are you?" she caught the kid and kissed his cheek.

"Great! Natsu and I played together and he bought something for me!" The kid said.

Natsu just pulled out some of the stuff he bought for the kid and went to Lisanna. He smiled to her they gave each other a peck on the cheek.

"Good to see you, Natsu." She said

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we saw each other. Are you alone here now?" he said examining the whole front house.

"Oh, No. Rogue is in the backyard grilling and Sting and Yukino will be here in a few minutes, we'll have a lunch together. Would you like to join us?" she said smiling then went straight to the door.

"Uh sure. I'll be discussing some things to them." He said.

"Alright, Rogue honey, Natsu is here!" Lisanna yelled and he heard Rogue responded and a man with dark hair appeared on the wide door connecting to the backyard, he flashed a timid smile.

"Natsu-san!" he said

"Yoh!" the pinkette responded, then they heard Knight yelled.

"Dad!" the young boy yelled and ran to his father.

"Hey little guy!" Rogue welcomed him in his arms and lifted him

"You know what Dad, Natsu bought me some toys that will include to my collection." The boy said proudly, Rogue just rolled his eyes and looked at Natsu.

"Don't spoil him too much, Natsu-san. Many of you are doing this even Sting." Rogue said and Natsu just grinned while Lisanna shook her head. "And you, young man, how many times do I have to tell you call him Uncle Natsu, even Sting, call him Uncle too." Rogue said to the boy and Knight just smile.

The boy has a black spiky hair with the blue eyes he inherited from her mother and fair skin to his dad.

"Well, I guess he needs more practice." Lisanna said and later they all heard horn blowing.

"Guess they're here!" Natsu said and they all went to the backyard with the view of the river.

After their lunch, Lisanna and Natsu talked by the river side while Rogue and the others were playing with Knight.

"So? Any news about…. Her?" she asked hesitantly, her hands at her back looking at the pebbles. Natsu stopped walking and stared at the wide river, he inhaled the clean air and felt his lungs loose a bit.

"Nothing's new, but I still hope to find her." He said still looking at the river. Lisanna imitated him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault that she left and all those things, I deceived you and everything just because of being a coward and the fear I felt." she said admittedly, contemplating about her actions five years ago and she really regret every bit of it. Lucy was innocent and she ruined it just because she was scared.

Natsu wanted at first to blame Lisanna, but realizing it all came at once. It was practically his fault. He was the one who hurt Lucy, now he was still suffering, he was desperate in finding her. Every day when he wakes up it was her that he was still longing and missing, it was hard but he deserved it.

"No, it wasn't your fault." He just said.

"I just hope you'll find her, I want to apologize." Lisanna said a single tear formed her eyes, her expression was full of remorse.

Natsu just nodded and gave her a faint smile.

"Me too! So much!" he empahsized each word, and Lisanna felt the sorrow inside those spoken words

They heard Knight calling her and Lisanna smiled at him and waved her hand to the kid and tapped Natsu's shoulder, he just nodded and then she went towards her family. He returned his gaze on the calm water.

'Lucy, I want to see you, I need to see you.' He thought himself closing his eyes while clutching to his now fixed clock necklace.

* * *

 **Back In Crocus**

Lucy was busy arranging the flowers, when someone opened the door. She glanced at the visitor and her smile widened.

"Hi there Éclair." She greeted and proceeded to hug the girl named Éclair and the lady responded with the same manner. Lucy detached herself from her friend's embrace and looked at her.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, the girl blushed and looked around.

"Uhm, I want to canvass some flowers for my wedding." She said blushing all over and raised her left hand to show Lucy the diamond ring in her finger, Lucy's eyes widened and squeaked due to overwhelming happiness.

"Oh my Gosh, Éclair! I'm so happy for you, finally Dan proposed." She exclaimed, the girl timidly nodded.

"So kindly help me choosing the flowers." Éclair said.

"Of course, let me show you!" Lucy said still not over with the good news.

"And Lucy, I want you to be there on my wedding day which will happen on the next four weeks." Éclair announced, Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She said

"And I want them to be there too and Levy. They will play an important part to my wedding." Éclair said, Lucy got what she was talking about so again she nodded.

"Sure, they will be surprise about the news!" She said.

It was already past four in the afternoon, when Lucy's phone rang, she picked up the vibrating mobile phone and answered it while not leaving her eyes on the vase that she was arranging.

"Hello?" she said

"Lu-chan, when are you going home?" it was Levy.

"Hhhhmmm, just give me an hour, I'll just drop by to the Sweet store." She said still busy arranging. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the park near the house, sitting on a bench reading, just go straight here, okay." Levy said

"Alright!"

 **After an hour...**

She was closing her store and noticed that the shadows were already lengthened, it was already close to sun down, and she smiled, bringing the door to its final lock. She hurriedly went to the Sweet store to buy some goodies.

She bought some cookies, candies, chocolate chips and other stuff for baking. She needs those as her new family loves that. She smiled at the thought and proceeded to the counter to settle her bill.

After the store, she made her way to the car park and drove on the busy streets of Crocus. While driving, she reminisced all the past events again in her life, how it change from one thing to another in just a snap of finger. But glad it turned out the best and she couldn't ask for more, she was on the verge of pushing herself to death, when something beautiful yet frightening happened.

She reached her destination, her home, she went straight inside and put all the stuff she bought from the store onto the dining table.

'It still feels good to be home.' She thought and felt her phone rang.

She picked it up and immediately ran out of the house.

"Lu-chan, where are you?" Levy asked

"I'm walking now to the park, impatient are we?!" she teased and felt that her best friend just rolled her eyes.

"No, but they are. They kept on asking me, where are you? How do you expect me to answer them, huh?!" the bluenette asked, annoyed but Lucy knew it's just a bluff reaction.

"Alright, alright!" She said laughing, pushed the end button and saw the entrance at the park. Smiling she almost jogged going in there.

She made her way to the wide open area with swings and slide, and heard laughing including Levy's, when she reached the open area, she saw first Levy sitting on a bench with crossed legs and eyeglasses were present on her eyes, while laughing and she noticed Lucy's presence.

"Lu-chan!" she called waving her hand and she did the same, walking towards them.

"Hey darlings, your Mom is here!" Levy said, then heads turned to Lucy's direction.

"Mommmmmyyyyyyyy!" yelled the three kids who forgot what they were doing at the park and ran to her, Lucy welcomed them in her warm arms.

"Hey sugars! I missed you all!" she said kissing the foreheads of each of her children. They were smiling to her and those gave her a warm feeling. They are the reason why she still survive all the things that comes into her life. They were her strength and life.

"We missed you too Mommy!" said the boy with spiky ash blonde with pink colored highlights on his hair (It's his natural color)

"Wow, Haru did you take care of your siblings?" Lucy asked leveling the kids by sitting, the boy just nodded and flashed his toothy grin looking at her.

"But Haru was so mean! He smashed my sand castle!" complained the girl with pink hair, pouting crossing her small arms to her chest. Lucy giggled as well as Levy.

"Nashi, I told you stop pouting, you don't want to be ugly." Lucy teased to the kid and the little girl, stiffly nodded and refrained herself from smiling.

"Mommy, I'm behave!" said the boy with blonde hair just like her, raising his hand and hugged her

"Very good Aki!" she said returning the hug.

"Hey Aki, you cheated, let me hug Mommy too!" Haru complained stumbling and hugging Lucy, Lucy just laughed and stretched her arms.

"Hey boys! You know, it's not your turn today for Mommy, it's MINE!" Nashi said pulling the back of her brothers' shirts and the boys fell on their butt away from their Mom, Nashi smirked, sticking her tongue out and went to hugged their Mom. The two boys just pout and Lucy still giggled.

"Now, now kids! Don't fight. Remember, you have schedules." Levy said looking at Lucy.

"Yes, and you know I love the three of you! Come on, I bought some goodies for baking." Lucy said raising both her brows while smiling to her kids.

When they heard about baking and goodies, instantly the expression written on the kids' face changed and they all flashed a toothy grin.

"YYEEEEYYYYY! Mommy and Aunt will bake cookies and cakes!" the three kids shouted and they all went up.

Lucy held Nashi's hand, while the girl held Aki's hand and Aki held Haru's and Levy held Haru's other hand, and the five of them walked back to their home.

 **Back in Magnolia**

Natsu was busy driving back to the Fairy Tail estate when his phone rang.

"Hey!" he answered and someone spoke and after listening and a grin formed on his lips.

"Really! You bastard got that!" he exclaimed still smiling baring his teeth.

"You're in Crocus? Sure I'll be there, it's just in time we have a transaction that needs to be done there. See you soon." He said and pushed the end button.

* * *

 **I know some of you knew this will happen well, you're right!**

 **Now now their reunion is very close, stay tuned!**

 **Thank you guys for admiring this fic, I really appreciate it.**

 **Till next time!**

 **jamneechan**


	16. Chapter 16 Past and Present

**Hi Guys,**

 **Sorry I updated late, I have a lot of works left due to that I was on a vacation. It took me two weeks again to update, right now to manage expectation, I wouldn't be able to post new chapter on a weekly basis, maybe every two weeks, I'll do my best not to update very late.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Past and Present**

 **Normal POV**

Lucy and Levy were busy mixing the ingredients for the cake that they are making while the two of the triplets were playing on the same table.

"Haru, stop eating the chocolates it's for the cupcakes!" Nashi yelled and snatched the bowl of chocolate chips from her brother, while looking at him annoyingly, she was busy setting the designs that they will need for the cupcakes as well.

"You're so mean Nashi." Haru pouted and rested his head on his palms while looking at his Mom and Aunt. Aki was just on the floor busy building their Dominos.

"Hey kids, stop fighting I said." Asked Levy looking at Haru and Nashi. Haru just shrugged and Nashi again pouted. It was a common event inside their home, it was Nashi and Haru who always clashed, while Aki, is just calm and likes to read and play. Levy thought that he inherited most of Lucy's traits and she knew the father of the three kids because Lucy told her so, when they became close and while listening she could see the sadness engulfing her friend's eyes, maybe it was really a hurtful memories. She didn't know that Lucy was already pregnant when she met her, just until when she was in the Hawk Talons that they learned about her condition. Hayato was kind enough to let Lucy stay and also Levy wanted to stay by her side and that ended up them living together, they were that close because they have something in common, the bluenette helped Lucy in raising her kids.

She was cut off by her thoughts when she heard the backdoor opened revealing a pinked haired maiden.

"Princess and Levy-san, I already finished cutting the woods." Virgo said passively, which was a common trait of her. The maiden, for a weird reason has chains on both of her wrists, which she insisted that she liked wearing it. At first both Lucy and Levy were puzzled of her behavior but later on they got used to her and plus she also helped them raising the triplets, she was introduced by Hayato, telling them that Virgo was in fact a reliable maid and strong which they already knew about it, numerous times. She became part of their family in that home.

"Thank you Virgo. Uhm, babies, it's time for you to do your assignments. Later on, Aunt Levy and I will join, okay." Lucy said and the three of them nodded and went to the other round table not far from the dining area. Virgo already prepared their drawing books, crayons, pencils and papers because the kids started already their nursery school. The maiden, started accompanying them to their homework while occasionally laughing at how bad their drawings were.

Lucy and Levy just looked at each other and smiled.

"It was really beautiful, just by looking at them." Levy said, still mixing the bowl for the cupcakes.

"Yes they are, I don't know what I will do if they're not here. They gave me a new direction. Like all that happened to me, it's like I just want to forget all the nightmares and just focus to them. Simple life. That's all I wanted." Lucy said looking at her angels. They were the most beautiful creatures ever made, though missing a father Lucy was already contented though on an occasional times her kids will ask about their father, she didn't exactly told them the real reason, but she made sure that they will not bear any anger towards him. In fact she thanked Natsu for giving her their angels.

She knew that one day she will tell them the whole story behind, but can she bear the hurt that she will witness in her kids, she couldn't tell for sure. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Levy staring at her sympathetically and nodding. She got the message and tapped her best friend/sister's hand.

"Okay let's get going!" Lucy said

Once they finished the two joined the kids on the table to help them. The night inside that home were full of laughter and occasional bickering among the kids. After that, they munched the cupcakes and instructed the kids to prepare for bed then Lucy tucked them inside their bedroom.

She was arranging their positions when Nashi gripped the hem of her mother's dress.

"Mommy." She called in a sleepy tone. Lucy turned to the little girl and smiled.

"What is it honey?" She asked.

"I want to sleep in your arms, my turn is not yet finish, right?" The little girl said now sitting up. Lucy again smiled and hugged the little girl and carried her in her arms, and swayed it and sang a lullaby. Nashi buried her head and purred on her neck and wrapped her little arms behind her shoulder. Lucy placed her hand behind the kid, while looking at the other angels sleeping on their own little bed. Then she closed her eyes and swayed a little more and continued humming.

'This is really heaven.' She thought herself, just one glance to them no matter how tired she was, just one smile all her energy comes back to her in a full blast.

They reminded her so much of their father, it's like they were the spitting image of him, everything, every movement, every smile, all of it. Sometimes, she wishes that Natsu can see this, but she knows at the back of her mind, the reality. She can never have him, the worlds they were both in were different, though already know she couldn't helped it sometimes.

'A little dreaming isn't bad' she thought with a faint smile.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Mansion, several days later**

"Flame Head, is it really a good idea to have this… with them?" Gray asked dubiously, they were at the firing range, Natsu was busy loading his Silver gun, and Gray was aiming for his target. After firing 3 straight bulls eye he looked at Natsu, the pinkette just continued loading his other guns.

"What is it now, Ice princess…..? The agreement was done and now we're going to Crocus to close the deal, if you have complaints go straight to Erza she was the one arranging the transaction. I just signed and agreed the whole damned thing." Natsu answered throwing a glance to the raven haired guy before he started firing, each target was a bullseye directed to the head and the heart.

Gray just rolled his eyes before glancing at his phone and smiled at the message.

"Seems like you will be having a good time with Juvia huh!" Gajeel teased while holding his shot gun and just blasted it making a loud noise that stunned other people in the firing range, the target was unrecognizable and there was a big hole in the wall. The metal head laughed while admiring his work.

"What the FUCK! METAL FREAK! Are you trying to break the place, using your shotgun here!" Natsu yelled at the long haired guy.

"Gee Hee!" Gajeel smirked showing his signature smirked. Natsu on the other hand just shook his head

"Is that the result of being a single and a…. virgin?" Gray teased back crossing his arms across his chest, making Gajeel's smirked turned to annoyance. Yes, it was not a secret that up until now, Natsu's cousin is still single, there are two reasons, first he's picky for a metal head maybe because of his temper which is common in their family and second which is practically the real reason, girls are scared of him.

"Shut it up! Put your pants on!" Gajeel said, Gray looking down and cursed to himself.

"What the hell!" he hissed now looking for his pants.

Natsu grinned shaking his head and proceeded to his own target again.

They were busy bickering to each other when the door busted open revealing the Scarlet head Mafia woman. Everyone in the room went silent, waiting for Titania to say a single word.

"Listen up, you three!" Erza said pointing at the three guys, they just nodded in fear of pissing Erza.

"Pack your things, we'll be going to Crocus today, I'll call Bickslow to ready the plane. Let's meet at the private airport at eleven o'clock shot!" She exclaimed and went out. The guys just stared at the now closed door and released a sigh that they didn't know they were holding.

"So, we're really going, huh, well I need to contact Juvia." Gray said and with that he put his suit on and went straight to the corner to call his girlfriend, while Natsu went straight to the door to gather his things in his mansion

Natsu was already in his room at the fire mansion, busy packing his personal things, all his wardrobes are done already by the maids. After, that he took a shower and felt himself relax a bit after the hot water touched his skin. He was finished doing his shower and got dressed then took his suitcase and went out of the door, he passed by Lucy's room and before he continued he opened the door and inhaled the scent of that room.

"Need to go now!" he muttered and closed the door.

The limo was waiting for him outside the mansion, there Loke and Gray was already inside.

"Boss, this is the list of all the things we need to finish while we are in Crocus." Loke said then he enumerated each. Natsu was listening while fixing his suit with a stern face and occasionally nodding to the important points.

"Any extra schedule boss?" Loke asked.

"Yes." Natsu answered and Loke nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I'll be attending a wedding in Crocus, he was my pal during high school." Natsu said and Loke nodded jotting down the information.

* * *

Lucy was in their flower shop with Levy and Virgo, they were busy chatting while arranging the flowers when her phone rang, and she immediately picked up.

"Hello?" she answered

"Lucy, where are you?" it was Kagura.

"We're here in the shop, I'm with Levy." She answered

"Go to the HQ now, we have an emergency, Hayato needs us all." Kagura replied, Lucy nodded and her fresh expression suddenly change. She looked at Levy and the bluenette nodded, getting the message.

"Virgo, call Aries if ever the kids already finish their classes, Levy and I were going to Hayato." Lucy instructed while took off her apron.

"Yes Princess." The pink haired maid answered, Lucy and Levy made their way to the car and started the engine.

* * *

"So, what did Kagura said?" Levy asked while applying some lip gloss on her lips.

"We have an emergency, I don't know the details but Hayato wanted us to be there. Now." The blonde replied her attention on the road.

"Hhhhhmmmm, I smell something. Do you think a new mission?" Levy assumed smirking, Lucy responded with the same manner. They could feel the same adrenaline, some action. After the night on that island, they haven't received any mission from their boss.

"Let's find out." And with that Lucy stepped on the gas with a full speed, creating a loud roar.

They reached the Hawk Talons' building in no time. The building was very fancy, with lots of people in black suit, the pavilion was grand with a big chandelier hanging in the middle. Lucy and Levy were greeted by the bodyguards around, they both smile to every personnel, because they were like a family. The elevator went straight to the highest floor, where Hayato's office was.

The men outside the office bowed and opened the door for them, there they saw Kagura and the rest of their team.

"Hayato, what is this all about?" Lucy asked then slumped herself on the couch. Hayato was sitting on his chair with folders in front of him. He eyed each one of them before standing and took the folders. The girls were not speaking, waiting for him to say something. He threw the folders on the table in front of them.

They instantly picked it up. Lucy scanned the folder per page and when her gaze went into something, her eyes immediately widened due to shocked, and felt herself cold, she turned to Hayato and the guy rested himself on the edge of his table, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"What is this?" Lucy managed to asked without stuttering. The man sighed and smiled.

"I'm closing a deal with one of the most influential Mafia Family on the East. They were the best so far, and I'm planning on establishing one of our branches on the East side and they were the most applicable partner. They have a good background considering that my grandfather knew the former head of that family." Hayato explained smiling

"Fairy Tail." Lucy heard Kagura uttered the name, and she wanted to faint.

All these years, she did everything to avoid anything connecting to them but never in her wild imagination that the possibility of crossing path with her former family. She could feel her hands shaking, she was scared. But at the back of her mind, there is a longing for someone, someone who became part of her life. No, a 'BIG" part of her life.

"What do you want us to do?" Kagura asked.

"I want you to escort them, when they get here, I want my guests to have a safe trip within Crocus. I got some information that other families knew about their arrival but nonetheless, they didn't know that we're having a tie up to them and believe me, those maggots wanted to participate but in a different way. I want you to take care of those bugs, but don't just kill someone, if only necessary." Hayato instructed now serious, it was very rare for him to show such expression, so they nodded.

Lucy bit her lower lip, the shaking was still there but she felt something warm on her hand and saw Levy glancing at her, knowing her predicament. Lucy looked again and a picture of someone fell on the floor and picked it up and her heart beat so fast that even her breathing was halted for a moment. There he was smirking in front, the same man, with his soft spiky pink hair, his bangs were free hangin' on his forehead and that onyx eyes, staring back at her. She stopped herself from running her thumb on the picture and immediately returned it to the folder and placed it on the table.

"So when are they coming?" Lucy asked fixing herself on her sit.

"Tonight, at eleven. Be ready, remember, you need to cover yourself. Only Kagura is allowed to show herself." He said. They all nodded.

"Okay dismissed, you know what to do." Hayato said. They all went outside, Lucy was about to go to the door when she looked at Hayato, who was busy looking at some files, she just stood there, weighing if she should not participate the mission tonight. Hayato noticed her presence and looked at her.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" he asked, the blonde just looked at him, it was like the girl wanted to say something because she was opening her mouth but immediately closing it. Finally Lucy, closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Nothing, bye Hayato." She said then went out, when she's gone Hayato sighed and dialed. He waited after the ring and someone answered.

"They're coming, grandpa." He said and heard the old man, he just nodded.

"Yeah, why don't you tell me the reason?" Hayato asked.

"Alright, alright, geez old man." He said annoyingly and turned the end button.

* * *

Lucy was in her room at the Head Quarters, she was thinking about their mission tonight.

'What am I supposed to do, I'm not ready to face him, but good thing we don't need to show our faces to them. Maybe I'm just lucky.' She thought herself while preparing her gears. She checked her wrist watch and saw the time, and immediately dialed to her phone, while tapping her fingers on her night desk, she was waiting for Virgo to answer her.

"Princess?"

"Virgo, are you going to the kids now?" she asked

"Yes princess, I'm already at the school yard." The maid told her, she nodded in understanding.

"Take care of them, I will be coming home sometime in the early morning. Tell them that I need to do some things, okay." Lucy instructed.

"Noted Princess."

"Don't forget their milk and their hot baths okay…. Also monitor their home works especially Nashi's and Haru's behavior." She said

"Yes, Princess. Don't worry, I'll take good care of them."

"Thanks, bye, kiss them goodnight for me!" Lucy said and pushed the end button. Sighing, she put the phone down and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I need to do this, I need to face him, some way time will come." She said to herself and without a word proceeded to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Time 10:00 PM

Kagura was already at the private airport, waiting for the Fairy Tail's private plane, while checking her watch, she made sure that all of the members were in place, they need a tight security, due to that some "unwanted visitors" would like to welcome their guests.

"Levy, how's the status in your place." The brunette asked eyeing the sky.

"I could see some guys, just a half kilometer. I'll take care of them." Levy responded, fixing the thread like weapon, circling around her fingers. "Time to play boys!" she muttered and jumped off to her place. She was wearing a black tight turtleneck jacket and black leather pants and a boots reaching her knees, her head was fully covered and she was wearing a mask covering half of her face showing only her eyes.

There were men in black suit circling the private place, they learned that Fairy Tail will visit the Crocus. Their boss wanted to kill the leader and his gang, they will wait to ambush the convoy. Hidden in the bushes, there were five black sedan ready to ambush the Fairy Tail members.

"Okay, we're ready!" said the man talking using a two way radio, he was busy talking when someone knock against the window. Looking, he saw a figure waving at him and in a swift motion, Levy dug her hands against the window glass creating a noisy shatter, she gripped the man's neck and forced him out of the car. She wanted to play with them but there is a priority mission so instead she knocked out the man to the head.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered in his ears and stood up, turingin her gaze around. All the men in those five cars were all unconscious, laying on the pavement, some with bruises as they tend to fight against her, and she hanged some guys to the lamp posts.

"Hhhhhmmmm, looks good." She said to herself and press the button on her two way radio earpiece. "Hey Kagura, I'm clear here." Levy said and with that she vanished into the dark.

On the other side.

Lucy was watching through a binocular of what is happening at the airport, at the same time throwing a single glance to the people hidden in the darkness waiting to attack. Her favourite hiding spot was on the top of the trees giving her a clear view of those around her.

"Damn, those bastards they never learned!" she said putting down the binocular and placed it inside the bag.

"Need to silence you all." And with that she wore her mask and did the parkour. She surreptitiously walked to the branches aiming her target just below her and in an instant, she back flipped and landed in front of the man in a suit, giving him no time to react, Lucy gripped the his forearm firmly and twisted it, making him loose the gun from his grasp, she instantly snatched it and knocked him out by smashing the gun to his face and kick him out on the tree's trunk, someone behind her was about to attack, immediately she shoved her long left leg to circled it to her opponent's arm and bended her knee for him to wail out of pain and using her free hand, gripping the gun's handle, she smashed it to his head.

From time to time, Lucy was glancing on her watch and noticed the time.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath. "I have to finish this now."

Lucy ran to the enemies but this time she will do this in a swift motion, her claws were now visible. When the enemies spotted her, they started shooting her, but there was no noise as their guns have silencer. Lucy avoided all the bullets, like she was dancing, flipping herself up and the enemies saw something gleamed, and none of them couldn't move a single muscle, Lucy landed on her feet with her claws still visible but now stained with blood.

"5, 4, 3, 2…. 1." As soon as she stopped counting all of her enemies fell down, claw marks all over their necks. But they we're not dead. She put something on her claws, a poison made by Levy, the effects will be in a human's muscle, they will be unable to move every muscle in their body and due to sudden shock they will fall unconscious, it will take a week before the effects will subside.

She looked back at her companions and smirked.

"Well, I hope you get a good night sleep." She said and walked out of the place, while putting her hand on her right ear where her two way radio ear piece was..

"Clear on my side." Lucy informed Kagura.

"Great, Risley and Beth already cleared their areas too, just in time the plane is arriving." Once Kagura said it, again that familiar feeling. Lucy knew that there was nothing to be afraid of because she was not meeting them face to face, she will just watch from afar. Clearing her throat before responding to Kagura.

"Alright, I'll be back to my place."

* * *

 **Inside the plane**

Natsu, saw the runway and prepared himself for the landing, he felt the tire landed on the smooth surface and made himself relaxed. At last, the plane finally stopped and all of them prepared to get off the plane.

"At last after 12 hours!" Gray said stretching his arms and popping some joints and muscles. Natsu did the same and shook his head and partly twisted his necks and knuckles.

"Alright boys! Come on, get out!" Erza commanded, all of them stood up and Natsu walked out of the plane behind him were the rest of the gang.

Kagura was waiting outside the car, she saw the cockpit's door opened and later on one after another the Fairy tail went out. By looking at them, she could sense the authoritative auras of each one of them, she saw first the guy with Blue hair and a tattoo on his right eye, and then a raven haired guy and she felt weird when he got out of the plane with no shirt, concerning that the climate here in Crocus were much colder, since East were mostly sunny. Then followed by a red-haired woman, that caught her attention, she has this extra ordinary aura, a woman with pride, she could say and instantly admired the way she carried herself just by walking, the next one was a tall guy with black long hair and with lots of piercings on his face, and the next one was an orange haired guy with glasses, when their eyes met he winked at her which earned her a frown.

"Dumbass!" she muttered, and finally she saw a pink haired guy. She knew who it was, none other than the Boss of Fairy Tail Famiglia. He displayed this some kind of authoritative aura, and the way he walked made it clearer that he has the highest place.

Kagura went towards them, when they were all present, she extended her hand to each and one of the FT members.

"Hi, good to see you all! I'm Kagura Mikazuchi. I'm the representative of the Hawk Talons, the boss will meet you tomorrow morning. All he wanted for all of you is to safely landed and rest here in Crocus." Kagura said with introduction

Erza lifted her left brow, studying the woman, she has this menacing aura, but positive. She looked at her from head to toe, she was wearing an elaborate blazer with gold lining and a large collar, which is to open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. She wears a pair of black tights which are tucked into a knee high boots. And she thought they could be a good friends.

"Safely? Why?" it was Erza who asked, the brunette grinned and shrugged. "I'm Erza by the way."

"Well, your visit created quite a roar throughout Crocus, particularly in our world. Many wanted to have a surprise gifts for you, we didn't know how they knew about it." She answered.

"And you're not worrying about your safety, instead, my lady!" Loke said holding her right hand and kissed it. Kagura pulled her hand from him and smiled wickedly.

"Nothing to be worry about, everything is under control." She said confidently then looked around.

Natsu who was just silent looking around.

"You must be Mr. Natsu Dragneel?" lending her hand.

Natsu turned his gaze to her and just saluted and accepted her hand.

"Please to meet you." He said

"Alright, shall we. Cars we're all ready." With that she pointed them the cars that were parked not far from them and a man in a black suit bowed and guided them to their respective cars.

While walking through the car, Natsu noticed that only few people were escorting or guarding the place, not that he mind, but it was just a little bit weird.

"You have fewer people?" He asked Kagura they were already inside the limo, she who was in his opposite direction inside the vehicle currently holding a glass of champagne.

"We didn't want to get attention, as much as possible we keep it always low, anyways we have a lot of men watching us from a far. Let's just say, a vigilant people." She explained grinning, Erza responded on the same manner, liking the girl's attitude.

"Well, I wanted a nice hot bath, you sure you have the best services?" Gray lazily asked resting his leg to his other knee and his head on his arms.

"Of course, there is a suites exclusively to all of you. That is where we are going, inside the Mermaid Heel Grand Hotel and Casino. I'll make sure you have the best and finest services that we'll provide."

They were about to turn into a corner when suddenly the car went to a rough stop, which made them, almost fell on their seats.

"What is that?" Kagura asked, immediately holding something behind her.

"Ma'am, visitors." Capricorn said. Kagura closed her eyes and shook her head, placing down her champagne.

"Alright, no one will go out. Protect the guests." She ordered and faced them. "Stay here, just need to take care some 'visitors'." And with that she carried something in her hand that look like a cane shape stick with an umbrella like handle with white ribbon.

They looked from outside the car, Gray lifted a brow.

"Is she a magician, carrying some magic cane." He commented, and felt Erza moved crossing her legs picking up the glass of champagne, and circled it in her grasped, then glancing under her bangs.

'Let's see.' She thought

"Gray, watch first before you say something stupid." She said, instantly the raven haired man stiffed and looked outside, Natsu was also observing.

Kagura walked in front of their cars where there are men in black about fifteen of them.

"Who sent you?" she asked

"We say nothing! Now give us the guests." The man with a curly hair said, he was bulky.

"Looks like, that's not gonna happen, we'll have business with them." She said tucking a bunch of hair behind her hair and standing putting all her weight on her cane. The man smirked and pointed a gun towards her direction, the corner of her lips lifted. "As you wish!" with that she swiftly attacked underneath unsheathing her sword, the cane she was holding was actually a katana. Many mistaking it as an ordinary magic cane but it was not.

Without hesitation the dark haired woman wielded the sword flawlessly to each one of her opponent creating a huge cut to the different parts of their bodies leaving them unable to fight back but assuring that they were still alive. Some she used the handle to knock them off, Kagura made the last slash of her sword to the man she talked awhile ago, and left her as the last one standing, the katana was back to its sheath afterwards. She heard a clap behind her and saw Erza clapping.

"Nice, not too bad." She commended, Kagura just nodded and showed a sheepish smile.

She forgot that there was still conscious among the flock of bodies, aiming his gun to her back, Erza saw it and was about to pull her gun when a noise coming out of nowhere was heard and instantly, the man fell down on the cold pavement with a shuriken dug on his throat and forehead, dead on the spot. The scarlet haired woman looked around looking for the responsible one.

"What happened?" Natsu asked now outside the car.

"Someone was about to shot Kagura but he didn't make it. Someone did." She explained.

"And who might that be?" It was now Natsu then turning his glance to Kagura who was just calmly standing just two meters from them, she smirked as a positive response.

"I told you, some people are watching." She said and raised her right hand. Then something. No someone stepped out into the shadows, two of them. Natsu saw two dark figures, and as the lamp post were illuminating them, he squinted and saw they were wearing black leather jackets and pants, and wearing a mask, showing only their eyes.

"Zero!" he heard Kagura yelled, and the taller one came, something Kagura whispered to that person and he/she nodded. The mysterious person was about to turned its back when suddenly their eyes met.

He felt something, something familiar, like he already saw that eyes before, though it was just a second, he could feel it. Something about that person was telling him but he couldn't quite figure out. It vanished through the darkness the moment he blink.

"Who're them?" Gajeel asked, already with his two shotguns, ready to fire.

"Hey Metal Dick, keep that shit of yours!" Gray sneered and Gajeel just rolled his eyes.

"They were our special troupe. They were the one who took care the other mafia that planned to ambush you." Hearing her words made them stiffed and became more aware. Natsu knew that they were stepping inside an Emirates, well, he's proud that even in the Western side the Fairy Tail was making a huge impact.

"Also, they didn't know that Hawk talons were related to you. Now they know." She said. "We should go." And they went inside the car like nothing happened.

With that the cars went by till the seaside and entered inside a grand gate made of Gold. It was a palace like style building complete with a huge fountain with a mermaid in the middle. The vehicles stopped in front of a luxurious vestibule, one by one the staff formed a line a bowed their heads to them.

"Welcome to Mermaid Heel and Hawk Talons' Grand Hotel and Casino." Kagura said

When they went in, they scrutinized the whole place from the little to the biggest pieces and no doubt it was one of the best place they've been aside from the Hotel and casino that the Blue Pegasus has. The elevator took them to the highest floor, since the building has three connecting palaces they were on the West Wing, with a full view of the sea and the back side of the place. Each one them has their own respective room, of course Natsu has biggest place.

He was watching the lights reflecting on the calm see and the busy lights of the city, still thinking of the mysterious person awhile ago. He was at that state not noticing the presence of Gray.

"Nice place they have here. Honestly, it exceeded my expectation." He said admiring the whole place, when he didn't hear any response he looked at Natsu who was still looking outside behind the huge glass

"Yo, flame brain, something the matter? You've been like that ever since we arrived?"

"Nothing, just thinking." He just answered and Gray just shrugged and tapped his shoulder.

"I'm going back." He said and Natsu just nodded.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

My heart was pounding just a while ago, I didn't really wanted to show up but that bastard tried to shot Kagura, so I have no choice. Good thing was that I was wearing a mask and levy wasjust in time when Kagura called us out.

And then I met his eyes, I could feel my heart pounding. Did he notice that it was me? No, it can't be, there was no way. But deep in myself a feeling instantly went alive, like it was sleeping for a long time and it just woke up. Though it's for a second I saw him… Again, he got a little mature, he looked manlier due to the age and he still possessing those eyes that were looking straight back at you with pierce.

This was a familiar feeling. Is this longing or missing. I don't know, I don't understand, it's been a long time.

I was inside our home now taking a bath. I need it to calm my senses, because they were now crazy that I couldn't think anymore. Is he still the same man that I used to love?

"Used to." I said looking at the bubbles

"I don't think that's correct." Closing my eyes and rested my head on the tub and sighed.

"I can't control it, maybe I have to be prepared, and maybe when time is right he will know everything." I muttered to myself.

* * *

 **The Next day**

It was early in the morning that Natsu decided to take a morning jog, he let the car and his two companions to stay and Loke, well he was gone and he knew for sure he was flirting again.

He decided to take a break at the nearest park, watching the children going to school and some were playing. Gulping his energy drink he looked at the kids who were busy playing ball, while laughing and somehow he heard them bickering to each other and instantly reminded. What if he has a child? Maybe he'll spoil him or her. But it's not, he has no child, all of that dream disappeared when the truth came out.

His thoughts were cut off and was snatched by his phone and answered it.

"Yes?" Natsu said

"Where are you Natsu? You're not in your room I've checked." It was Erza, slightly annoyed giving the reason that he should prepare early.

"I'm taking a jog, don't worry I'm on my way." He answered back.

"Okay, prepare yourself, meeting will be at 10 AM." Erza said seriously but the annoyance had vanished.

"Fine." He said and pushed the end button, just he was about to stand up, a ball came to his feet. He immediately picked it up and saw a little girl came rushing. She was panting due to running maybe and looked at him.

"Is this your ball?" he asked and the girl nodded still looking at him, he noticed that she has the same hair color as his, and her eyes, he remembered someone, who has the same eyes as the girl. He grinned and slowly giving the ball to the kid, her small arms reaching out to get it and when she finally grasped she smiled, and something weird, he felt it, it was warm and different kind of warmth.

"Thank you Mister!" she said and he nodded.

He was about to say something when he saw Loke running to him.

"Hey boss it's time." He said and glanced at the kid who was now exchanging gaze between Natsu and Loke.

"Sure." Natsu said and looked again to the girl and smiled and patted her head and went out. The girl blushed and looked at his retreating back.

"NAAASSSSSSSHHHHHIIIIIIIIII!" came Haru and Aki.

Nashi stayed at her placed, still looking at the now empty walkway. Haru frowned and shook his sister.

"Hey! Are you okay!" he asked and Nashi just nodded, not looking at him.

"I think she was bewitched." Aki said

"No she's not!" Haru sneered snatching the ball from his sister's gripped.

"Hey!" she yelled, haru just stuck out his tongue and ran away, which Aki immediately, followed, befopre nashi ran to her brother she again looked back and grinned.

* * *

 **Well, I don't know if you like the update, it's somewhat rush for me.**

 **well the back story of Lisanna and Natsu will be next, it was actually part of this chapter, but it was too long to add.**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **The reunion is approaching soon... sorry for the incorrect words and grammars i'll find time to update and correct those. need to focus on my work first, or my boss will skin me alive (haha)**

 **till next chapter**

 **jamneechan**


	17. Chapter 17 Unexpected

**Hi Guys,**

 **Sorry for the late update! Lots and lots and lots of work and activities.**

 **Anyways, here's the chapter.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and supports!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Unexpected : Onyx Eyes meet the Brown Orbs**

 **Natsu's POV**

The image of the kid a while ago was just keep on popping inside my head, I don't know it was like something inside of me warmed up. But then I realized looking back at the events happened in my life for the past five years, it was mixed of sadness, frustration and regret. Remembering those times makes my heart ache, truth to be told, it sucks. I wished if I could turn back time, I would, maybe things would never be this way.

But I moved on, and I learned to forgive Lisanna for what she did, knowing it was my fault too.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **It was already been two months since Lucy was gone, I never stopped searching for her, at the same time I never forget to turn my attention to Lisanna especially to the growing life inside her, but as weeks passed by, I noticed something is off to her. Whenever we talked, she was not looking straight to me, like she was avoiding any eye contact. I never gave any meaning to that or used that to rise my suspicion or anything.**_

 _ **"** **Hey Lisanna, we need to see the doctor on Friday, right?" I said looking at my calendar in my office she was sitting on the couch, drinking her milk tea. Her eyes met mine and for a moment I saw something, but again, I did not paid any attention.**_

 _ **"** **Uhm, no…" she stuttered "need for you to come, I can handle myself!" She said setting down her cup. I raised my brow due to her sudden reaction. Well' it's the first time. I shrugged and nodded, thinking that I can have other plans for that day.**_

 _ **"** **Alright, just be sure you have company." I said, she nodded and went to kiss me in the cheek.**_

 _ **And that was followed by multiple times, whenever mentioning about the check-up as much as possible she wanted to keep me off. Her reason was I'm busy and I need to focus my attention to the business, and she can handle the baby, which I protested. I was beginning to suspect something and it was added when I spotted Lisanna and Rogue talking at the back of the main mansion, it wasn't my intention to listen but, some forced was pulling me to get a better close to their conversation.**_

 _ **"** **Why do you make it so hard?" Rogue asked, knotting his forehead, Lisanna eyed him and crossed her arms over her chest.**_

 _ **"** **You shouldn't had come here, I'm already in peace, and now you're showing yourself in front of me, claiming something!" she exclaimed.**_

 _ **"** **Will you please lower your voice?" Rogue hissed, and the white haired girl just blinked thought of their conversation and went to rest her back on the wall. "You can never push me away! Not now, Lisanna!" Rogue warned and went out. When he left I heard Lisanna sobbed. Definitely it was something, and I need to know that.**_

 _ **As weeks went by, I just turned blind eye. I let Lisanna think that I was busy in my work to not notice that I've been observing her actions, from the check-up up to her conversation with Rogue. And that day, I learned the truth.**_

 _ **I was tailing her, and saw that she went into a lake house. I don't know, what would she be doing there and there I saw him, Rogue. First they hugged and then they kissed, I was surprised, really, I didn't expect it but it just shows that my suspicions were right, I got out of the car and went to the house.**_

 _ **I don't like beating around the bush so I need to know the truth.**_

 _ **I knocked hardly onto the door and it was Rogue who opened. Shocked was written on his face and I gave him a bleak expression, and never gave him a chance to permit me going inside the house.**_

 _ **"** **Honey? Who's that?" I heard Lisanna, asked from the kitchen and footsteps were heard.**_

 _ **"** **Hon-….." her eyes widened upon seeing me inside the house standing in the middle of the living room, Rogue was still in the doorway. "N-natsu…. H-how?" she uttered covering her mouth. I just looked at her sternly.**_

 _ **I just stood there.**_

 _ **"** **Tell me something I don't know… Lisanna." I said, controlling my growing anger.**_

 _ **After a second she burst into tears, covering her face with her two hands.**_

 _ **"** **Natsu, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" she said in the midst of sobbing. Rogue then came to her to hug her, I could see the concern in his face. Though I have a hint but I want to know the truth from them, though it might be a bomb ready to explode in my face.**_

 _ **"** **That child inside you Lisanna…." I paused and gulped. "is that really mine?" I asked, good thing I didn't stutter. Her sobbing just increased, and instead it was Rogue.**_

 _ **"** **No, because it's mine." He said looking straightly at me. And that's it, I felt betrayed, clenching my fists and restraiingn myself to pull out my gun and shot the both of them.**_

 _ **"** **How could you do this to me Lisanna?" I said, there was a hint of hurt in my voice.**_

 _ **"** **I'm sorry, I was so scared that time, I didn't know what to do!" She said tears were still in her eyes. She was attempting to walk towards me stretching her hand but I took a step back.**_

 _ **"** **Don't!" I said signaling my hand. "You ever get close to me!"**_

 _ **"** **Natsu." Rogue said facing me but instead I punched him straight into his jaw causing him to fell on the floor, I pulled out my gun and aimed at him. Seeing this, Lisanna immediately covered Rogue while crying.**_

 _ **"** **Natsu please, don't if you want to kill him, kill me instead." She said hugging Rogue. My hand holding the gun was trembling due to anger. I was betrayed. Closing my eyes, I retracted my aim at them and went straight to the door. "NATSU!" Lisanna called and I stopped not looking back at them.**_

 _ **"** **I'll let you live, for the child, but Never. Show. Yourself in front of me!" with that I walked out of the house and immediately went to my car and went off.**_

 _ **While driving I couldn't stop a tear, for the second time I shed a tear.**_

 _ **"** **DAMN IT!" I shouted slamming my hand against the steering wheel.**_

 _ **Stopping just beside the road, laying my back, I laughed bitterly. Remembering what I did to Lucy, this was the feeling she felt that time and I could say, it fucking hurts.**_

 _ **"** **Now I got to taste my own medicine, Luce! I'm sorry!" I said bitterly and covered my face with both my hands.**_

 _ **Then clutching my necklace, I kept on saying 'I'm sorry'.**_

 _ **"** **I'm sorry!"**_

 _ **This is all I could do now.**_

 _ **I was again in my mansion, sulking, a bottle of whiskey in my hand while looking at the night sky at the garden where the Irises were, again Gramps was there. It happened again, like a CD that keeps on replaying, when the movie ended, it starts again.**_

 _ **"** **Natsu." He said.**_

 _ **"** **Gramps, this was the feeling that Lucy felt when I told her about Lisanna being pregnant with my child, and then after she was gone, it happened the same thing to me. How much hurt do I have to endure? Is this part of my punishment of letting her go?" I stated, not looking at him, while slumping on the grassy ground. Hearing him sighed he sat beside me.**_

 _ **"** **Child sometimes, we need to do some choices, and sometimes, it will result something that we didn't want to happen, but everything has its reason. In your part, it only shows how you value Lucy in your life, how you care and how much you love her. You made a choice that time because you thought it was the right thing to do, and her being gone was her choice, and you choose to find her, never stop because it is what you think is right. As for Lisanna, she was afraid, you cared for her, enough not to let her be alone, but you need to sacrificed some other options. You're human Natsu, part of being you is to make hard choices." He said then looked at my hand where I was holding my necklace.**_

 _ **"** **I supposed you know the meaning of your necklace, right?" he asked and I nodded.**_

 _ **"** **The clock's minute hand stands for your past, and the hour hand stands for you present' meaning past is always part of your present self, and never dwell on your past mistakes or anything, because whether you dwell on it or not, it doesn't mean the time will stop for you, that is why the hour hand keeps on moving forward, even though the minute hand moves back continuously, it'll be just a reminder." Gramps said repeating the same line that mom told me. "In love when the two hands met, means that is the time when you need to make things right."**_

 _ **"** **Natsu, there is a time when you can make things right, when that time comes, you'll feel it." Makarov said tapping his shoulder, and he put his hand on the old man's hand. I remembered those words and my old man's right.**_

 _ **After almost one year of not seeing Lisanna, I learned to forgive them and when the time it was Knight's christening, they invited me and I came. That time, holding a grudge against them could lead to nowhere, and Gramps told me, that I should. Realizing that my feelings for Lisanna was more of a sister love, though we messed up back, but my love for someone is stronger and deeper.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

I was back in the real world as our car was entering into the hotel, I need to prepare to meet our new partner. I quickly dressed up and wore my suit. Going out I saw Erza talking to Jellal, in my living room, she looked at me and nodded. The breakfast was serve that time

"Natsu, we should be there on time." Erza spoke, we were on the dining area of that suite.

"Yes, I know. Are the contracts ready for signing?" I asked munching a toasted bread.

"Yes, it's ready." It was Jellal who answered me and I just nodded.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Normal POV**

"Hayato, the meeting will be in ten in the morning." Kagura stated, not looking at the man due to her concentration was on her laptop.

"I know, I know. Why are you so agitated? Remember, we're the clients here!" He said, fixing his tie, they were in his mansion. "Before I forget, how's Lucy and everybody?"

"Well, they got the job done. As always." The brunette answered, and heard her boss sighed, now her attention was on him, a smirked was formed on her lips.

"You know, why do you make it so hard? Tell her you like her." Hayato's eyes widened because of her right hand in command's words.

"What are you talking about?" he didn't know how Kagura thought about that, though it's true. He like Lucy, very much, regardless of her being a mother of three, actually those kids are very close to him.

"Come on, boss! It's pretty obvious, you always act tough in front of her, but in reality you have the softest heart for her." She giggled, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Don't talk nonsense. Now be ready, we're heading out!" he just said avoiding the topic, knowing Kagura.

* * *

Both parties were heading onto the Hawk Talon's building, Natsu was busy, reading something while he others have their own ways to entertain themselves. Later on, they stopped in front of a tall building, before heading out, Natsu wore his sunglasses. The staff opened each door for them, he fixed his suit and proceeded to enter the building. Upon seeing the vestibule, he can say it was prestigious and grand. A tall man escorted them to the private elevator. The office of the boss as on the highest floor.

Hayato, was looking behind the glass wall of his office, patiently waiting for his visitors.

"This is it." He muttered and heard.

"Sir, they're here." Without looking he answered.

"Let them in." he said and with that the door opened and revealed a pink haired man with his sunglasses on and his hands in his pockets, at the same time, Hayato turned and face them. Kagura stood up together with Risley. Natsu on the other hand, put down his shades and gave it to Loke, and showed a small smile.

"Hello, Mr. Dragneel." He enthusiastically welcomed them and stretched his hand for a handshake which Natsu accepted. Looking at his business partner to be, he could say he's a respectable man with a hint of mischievousness in his aura but in a good way, just like him.

On Natsu's view, the man in front of him, is not just any man, he has this aura of authority and behind his gentle features was fierce and dark and goodness, and his eyes can justify that.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fonda." Natsu greeted.

"Have a seat."

And with that all of them sat in a rectangular shape table and started their discussions. Hayato started the introduction.

"Well, for starters, thank you for accepting our invitation and we really wanted to expand our business and that is why we chose Magnolia due to its population and famous for its Rainbow Cherry Blossoms and you Fairy Tail." He stated with a laughed, Natsu smile as well as joining him.

"In our part, thanks for investing and trusting us, we really do appreciate it. We will do our part to give you all the best that we have, as a partner." He reassured them and Hayato nodded.

"So need to sign the contracts then." Hayato announced and with that Kagura, pulled out the documents as well as Erza. Natsu and Hayato signed the contracts of one another, then exchange it. After, they shook hands. "Thanks Mr. Dragneel, it's great to have business with you."

"Call me Natsu, so much for formality." Natsu replied smiling.

"Then call me Hayato, and by the way, I want to invite you in the Casino tonight, there will be a show and mind as well enjoy yourselves to the fullest, it's all me. Also, one of these days, my grandfather wanted to meet all of you. I hope you're still in the city." Hayato stated.

"Then I guess, we'll accept it to the fullest. Sure, we're still, I still have other business to deal with." Both men grinned and Erza displayed her grin to Kagura and bowed.

Natsu's group went out of the building, he stretched his arms and yawned.

"That went well!" he exclaimed inside the vehicle, they were going back to the hotel.

"Alright, we can all loosen up a bit!" Erza said and all the boys, shouted

"AALRRIIGGHHTT!"

* * *

It was in the middle of the day, Lucy was sweating like crazy and panting, her stance was ready, in front of her was Levy they were on the same boat. Then Levy, threw a punch which she easily dodge by blocking her attacked and used her elbow to jabbed, the bluenette's arm, but Levy managed to firmly blocked it using her palm and both of their other hands, locked each other's, leaving them both unable to move, looking fiercely eye to eye.

Lucy smirked and moved her knee to smacked Levy's abdomen, which earned her a slight groan but she returned the smirk and kicked Lucy's leg, they stumbled never letting each other's go. Lucy managed to circle her leg to Levy's arm and compressing, giving her arm to let go, the blonde back flipped and landed on her knee with her left hand supporting, and her other leg stretched on the opposite direction and the bluenette, stretched her legs, giving her the view of front split. Still looking at each other intently, they were about to lunged forward when they heard the phone ringing, both concentration was broken and turned their attention the loud gadgets.

"Hey, it's time to prepare!" Levy exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot… Almost, we have a show today." Lucy said standing up and went to drink.

"It's fun, we're getting into the fight!" her best friend groaned.

"Next time Levy-chan! Show me your best move, so I can crush it." Lucy said teasing.

"In your dreams, blondie!" Levy retorted sticking her tongue out and they both laughed.

It is a common scenario, in their gym, if they have spare time, they will do sparring, to know more about their weakness or things they still need to improve. Kagura and the others also do that.

"We need to go to the shop now, Virgo is going to fetch the kids." Lucy said, looking at her phone.

"Mmm.. 'kay!" wiping her face with a small towel, Levy replied.

Showering eased the tensed muscles in Lucy's body, she remembered the encounter with Natsu, and there is a big chance to meet him, one of these days. She sighed and leaned onto the shower wall, letting the hot water dripping on her whole body while her mind was somewhere else.

The car ride was silent with Lucy and Levy not talking, just listening to the music.

"You've been quiet. Somethin' the matter?" her best friend asked, Lucy glanced at her direction for a moment before turning her attention to the road, this is something about her friend she's very perceptive, just like her, shaking her head before replying.

"Nothing, just want to be quiet for some time… for a change."

"Is that really the reason, you know you can tell me."

"It's nothing Levy, you don't have to worry." Reassuring her friend she displayed her smile, which her friend nodded, convinced or unconvinced, she didn't know. She's not yet ready to tell her what she really feels now that the father of her children is here within her reach.

Virgo, was waiting at the school garden to the three kids, sometimes people were staring due to odd chains circled on both of her wrists. She was as usual in her impassive expression, later on, she heard, yelling.

"Virgo!" Aki yelled waving his hand, his other siblings were busy saying their goodbyes to their friends and classmates before, going to her.

"Nashi, Aki and Haru, good day, let's go home." She said and smiled and the three kids nodded.

On their way home, Nashi was staring when they pass by the park, an idea flashed in her mind. Virgo was driving silently while the three of them at the back of that SUV.

"Hey, let's play at the park!" she said, snatching the attention of her brothers which were busy playing at their iPADs, which their mom allows them to play only after school and after doing their assignments, those were gifts from their uncle Hayato.

"Sure!" they both said

After they got out of the car they immediately change to their usual clothes and told Virgo, they were heading to the park.

* * *

Natsu used his free time to roam around the place, Gray and the others went on their own and agreed to meet at the park near the Hotel. While strolling he noticed that Crocusian people were more busy and always on the rush, unlike in Magnolia that there is no need to rush, a little laid back, plus the colder climate they have, in East the cold seasons were Winter and Fall which are shorter, lasting with only four months combined and Spring and Summer are longer, lasting for eight months combined, so hotter seasons were more dominant on the East, unlike here in the West, it was reversed, cold seasons were longer than hot. It was a hot summer day when they left Magnolia and felt the chill of Fall when they came here in Crocus, a little bit colder than their Fall there.

He loves Summer and Spring because it feels so relaxing but cold seasons, make him want to stay inside the house, but he enjoys the stroll. Also, Western people were used to this kind of weather so some of them were only wearing casual, with a slight Fall outfit. But he couldn't deny the flowers blooming in the city, despite the cold weather, the flowers were really admiring especially during Spring that is why they have this Flower Festival.

He was now at the park sitting on the bench watching people come and go and children playing on every different side of the park. Relaxing himself with a can of soda on his hand, his eyes were closed savoring the fall air kissing his skin when he sensed someone, his eyes shot opened and quickly stood up turning his gaze around with alertness, but it quickly diminished when his eyes landed below, there again he saw the same child looking at him, her expression was unreadable, making him raised both of his brows.

"Can I help you?" he asked a little bit hesitant, the girl shook her head and just kept on staring at him. He didn't know what to do.

'What does this girl wanted?' he thought

"Are you lost?" he asked again this time leveling himself to the kid by resting his plams on his knees and bended slightly, the girl again exaggeratingly shook her head. He sighed and blew his bangs away from his eyes, and something caught him, he walked to a cotton candy stand, realizing the girl was tailing him. He knew the best way to make the kid talk. He bought a large cotton candy and gave to her while smiling, the kid exchanging her glances from him to the candy, he motioned her to get the cotton candy.

"Our Mommy said, don't accept something from a stranger." She said but her eyes were on the pink candy, Natsu just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Okay, my name is Mr. Cotton Candy Man, now that you know me, here get it." He said, now the girl smiled, a familiar smile scene that was so close to his heart, she accepted it and took the first bite.

"Hhhhhmmmmm!" she hummed, Natsu couldn't help but chuckle. This girl just like Lucy, when tasting something, she was closing her eyes and humming.

"Delicious?" he asked, and she nodded and then they heard voices.

"NAASSSHHHIIII!" a voice called, followed by another one and then from the corner just behind a bunch of shrubs burst two kids both boys, Natsu saw one is a blonde boy and the other one is a boy with ash blonde hair with pink highlights, they have the same eyes.

"There you are! We've been looking for you!." The ash blonde boy pointed at her and they both walked towards them.

"Hey Nashi, what are you eating?" the blonde boy asked, but the girl just kept on munching her cotton candy and stuck out her tongue to them.

He watched them with amusement a grin plastered on his face.

"Mr. Cotton Candy Man gave this to me." He heard the girl Nashi said, pointing her finger to him, then the boy's tilted their heads on his side and just like the girl they looked at him. He couldn't utter a single word, just like a paralyzed man.

"He has pink hair!" The ash blonde boy exclaimed and he posed a grin

"You want some cotton candy?" he asked the boys and without hesitation they nodded. Natsu then bought two large cotton candies to the boys. When they have their shares, Natsu couldn't help himself but asked. "Are you all related?" The kids nodded in unison they answered.

"We're triplets!" they anwered almost yelling which earned Natsu an amused look.

"Wow, then who's the oldest?" he asked, they were sitting on a long bench.

"Me!" yelled the ash blonde boy. "My name is Haru!" then he grinned.

"The next is me and my name is Nashi." Said the girl and he nodded.

"I'm the youngest and my name is Aki." The blonde boy answered.

"You all have nice names." He said "Named after the seasons. How about you Nashi, where did you parents got your name?" He asked

"Hhhmmm, our mommy said it's a mix of our Daddy's and her name." she said with bits of cotton candy on the side of her mouth, Natsu pulled out his handkerchief and wipe off the debris. For a short time talking to these kids, makes his heart melt, like they've known each other for a long time, same with the three kids.

"Mr. Cotton Candy Man, thank you for the cotton candies and other foods, we need to go, our mommy will be coming home soon." Said Nashi they stood in front of him and bowed.

"Thank you!" it was Haru

"Thank you Mister!" Aki said and flashed his toothy grin.

"Sure no problem. Do you live nearby, I can accompany you." He offered and they shook their heads.

"Virgo is will fetch us." Haru answered and they all waved their goodbye to him, and Natsu did the same,. Looking at their retreating figures, he looked at his watch and was surprised that it was already four in the afternoon, and whistled.

"Might as well go."

* * *

Lucy was calling her home to ask about the kids, it was already past seven thirty in the evening and the people inside the Casino were already arriving.

"Hey there baby? How was school?" Lucy asked while applying some mascara on her lashes.

"Great Mommy, I got a big star!" it was Aki she was talking to and then rumbling was heard.

"Aki, give me the phone, let me talk to mommy too!" she heard Aki groaning then a short paused, and Haru was on the other side.

"Mommy, what time are you going home?"

"I'm going to be late honey, so don't wait for me. But don't worry, I'll get back to you all, once it's weekend, okay." She promised biting her bottom lip, and then a short silence.

"Mmmmmm, okay be careful Mommy, hey Nashi, your turn." Haru yelled and seconds later, Nashi was on the phone.

"Mommy, I missed you! Go home now!" she groaned and Lucy could imagine the pout on her daughter's pretty face that earned her a chuckle.

"I'll be sweetie! Just do all your home works and drink your milk okay, and?" She paused

"Brush our teeth!" she heard them answered on the phone.

"Okay! Goodnight sugars I love you!"

"We love you Mommy!" And end of call.

She sighed, placing her phone on the makeup stand, looking at her reflection in a full make up, her time will be at eight pm. She was wearing a heart shape tube strapless crimson red gown with a long slit on her left reaching her upper thigh, her hair was loose and her eyes were classically made and her lips are red. Her look was classic and elegant.

"Lu-chan!" it was Levy she looked at her best friend who was wearing a blue haltered top long gown and a silver head band, she looked stunning. She'll be part of her number later on.

"Hey Levy." Glancing through the mirror she smiled at her best friend, she put some last touch to her makeup and the next thing she wore her silver shoes. In all honesty she was nervous, there is a big chance that Natsu will see her, but she need not to be afraid, but she has to feel different, that the Lucy he knew, was nowhere now.

"Are you ready Lu-chan?" levy asked as she walked towards her spot. She nodded and faced her.

"But I'm nervous Levy, he's there." Nshe nervously replied and rested her hands on the makeup counter. Levy gave her a sympathetic look and put her hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright, just do your part tonight and after that go home, straight." She advised. The blonde smiled thinly and nodded.

Natsu and his gang just went down from the hotel and with that the assigned butler, lead them to the Casino hall where all the well-known people were gathering, for drinking, party, casino, and entertainment. He roamed his gaze and honestly he was impressed the casino hall was huge with a large chandelier at the center of a high ceiling, most of the things were made of gold and other expensive looking decorations, at the far side there is a stage, with a grand piano on the side for a concert. And a large bar that was long as a bus, tables and there were rooms on the second floor with mini balcony for VIP, the butler motioned them to take the stairs that lead them to one of the VIP. There are also Casino games, such as Poker, Blackjack, Asia Poker and other card games, which played by richest men, that were willing to spend millions or billions of jewels. They went inside and were satisfied with the wide space and with there they could see the first floor and the stage through a glass wall and a balcony, maybe one of their high class Casino VIP Rooms.

"I'm impressed, can't wait to have some fun." Gray said resting his shoulder onto the glass wall with a smirk. "Seems I couldn't stop being impressed by these luxurious….. things." He added, Natsu just made himself comfortable with one of the couch. He motioned to the butler, when the lights suddenly dimmed.

"What's happening?" he asked

"Sir, we have a performance tonight, with one of the finest Songstress in this casino, and he pointed the stage where a silhouette was present.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a pleasant evening, we hope you all having good time and an expression of gratitude, we wanted to present to you the Iris Songstress of this casino. Please welcome."

As Natsu squinted his eyes and the dark stage lightened and there stood the person he was looking for five years, and in that moment, all the things around him stopped and all he could see was her. His heart beat fast, he was stuck in his place.

"Lucy." the announcer said followed by a loud applause.

Lucy was ready for her performance and when the dark room filled with light with levy the one doing the piano, she smiled when she heard the applause of the people, holding the retro microphone, she started her performance..

The piano played by Levy and other musicians behind her.

 **(Song : How Do I Live by Trisha Yearwood)**

 **How do I get through one night without you**  
 **If I had to live without you**  
 **What kind of life would that be**  
 **Oh and I, I need you in my arms**  
 **Need you to hold**  
 **You're my world, my heart, my soul**  
 **If you ever leave**  
 **Baby, you would take away everything good in my life**

Lucy felt the song's soul, and she poured her emotions to her performance while glancing at her audience where in fact she couldn't see them. it's like she was in the middle of a place while singing. Knowing the presence of the man she'd been missing this whole time

 **Without you there'd be no sun in my sky**  
 **There would be no love in my life**  
 **There'd be no world left for me**  
 **And I, baby I don't know what I would do**  
 **I'd be lost if I lost you**  
 **If you ever leave**  
 **Baby, you would take away everything real in my life**  
 **And tell me now**

 **How do I live without you**  
 **I want to know**  
 **How do I breathe without you**  
 **If you ever go**  
 **How do I ever, ever survive**  
 **How do I, how do I**  
 **Oh, how do I live**

Natsu instinctively stood up and went to the balcony. His eyes, never leave the person, who was in the stage. Erza on the other hand and the others have shocked faces like him, they couldn't believe it was Lucy, the one their looking for. And then their eyes met. His onyx eyes met her brown orbs, and it struck him inside.

 **If you ever leave**  
 **Baby, you would take away everything**  
 **Need you with me**  
 **Baby, 'cause you know that you're everything good in my life**  
 **And tell me now**

 **How do I live without you**  
 **I want to know**  
 **How do I breathe without you**  
 **If you ever go**  
 **How do I ever, ever survive**  
 **How do I, how do I**  
 **Oh, how do I live**  
 **How do I live**  
 **Without you baby**

He wanted to come to her place now.

He attempted to walk out of the room when the butler interrupted him.

"Uhm Sir, may I ask where you're going?" he politely asked, which earned the Salmon haired man frowned.

"And why would I need to tell you where I am going." he said a bit agitated

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Fonda said, that he wanted me to serve you." he answered a bit frightened. Natsu felt that and he couldn't brought himself to act like that, knowing that this is not his territory in the first place.

"I just want to meet her." then pointed at the blonde, which the butler followed his finger and he saw there was hesitation. "why?" he asked, and the butler quickly answered.

"I'm sorry sir, but she's off limits, all the girls here are open for invitation by the visitors except her." and the answere made him frowned more, this time he was curious and irritated.

"Who said it?"

"It was a strict order from Mr. Fonda."

Surprised was Natsu's reaction, looking back at the blonde goddess and saw her, being escorted by Hayato down the stage, while a smile on her face.

"Luce." he muttered.

* * *

 **That was it!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Sorry again for the late update, again it will take time to post the next chapter, show me your response if you have.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Till next chapter**

 **jamneechan**


	18. Chapter 18 Reunion

**Hi Guys!**

 **Took me a long time to update, honestly, I got a writer's blocked for the past weeks an due to pile of works =)**

 **This chapter is what you are all waiting for.**

 **Enjoy..**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Reunion**

 **Natsu's POV**

"I'm sorry sir, but she's off limits, all the girls here are open for invitation by the visitors except her." the answer made me frowned more, this time I was curious and irritated.

"Who said it?"

"It was a strict order from Mr. Fonda."

I was surprised. No, shocked would be the right term, looking back at the blonde goddess and saw her being escorted by Hayato down the stage, while a smile on her face.

"Luce." I muttered.

So many emotions running inside my mind now. Have she found another? Did she already move on? Because I am not over her, and will never be.

Gripping firmly the stem of the wine glass, I felt someone grabbed it from my hand, and saw Gray looking at me shaking his head. I looked down, and threw a glance at her side and she was still smiling to the people while her arm circled to that Hayato. My heart ached seeing that, I want to see her, hold her, and embrace her. Five years are enough time to restrain myself. I quickly stormed out of the room, and stomped my way onto the staircase, due to many people, I haven't been able to track her, even that Hayato. I kept on looking around me and there was no trace of her.

I ran to the lobby and saw her and him, they kissed, not on the lips but onto the cheek, but it earned me an intense feeling.

Rage.

Why the hell that guy kissing my Luce! Bastard! Clenching my teeth, still I wasn't able to move from my spot till I saw Lucy went inside the car and went off.

 **Lucy's POV**

I saw him, looking at me, then that familiar but foreign feeling just popped out inside my chest. Again, memories filled my mind, just by looking at him I want to race my way to him and hug him. But I don't want to, I'm scared, so when I got down from the stage Hayato escorted me while saying my greetings to people.

"Hayato, I need to go home." I whispered to his ear which he nodded.

"Alright, I wouldn't be able to drive you back so, are you okay if my driver will be bring you home." I nodded in response.

"Yes, anyways, Levy will stay, she told me to go home, and the kids are waiting."

"Okay, let me take you to the entrance."

We then quickly went to the lobby, Hayato went to open the door for me, I smiled.

"Thank you Hayato, for everything." I said, he grinned and held my hand.

"It's alright, whenever you want my help. I'll do everything I can." He answered and close our distance to kiss my cheek, I slightly blushed and went inside the car.

On my way home, my eyes were outside the window, looking at the busy city, the flickering of lights on the highway, I lay myself on the back rest and closed my eyes.

"Why did we have to meet at this time?" I silently asked

 **Normal POV**

Natsu stood there after witnessing Lucy and Hayato, the blue haired young man, turned to his side and was surprised that he was there.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" he innocently asked.

He tried controlling himself, the guy didn't know he and Lucy had been quite acquainted to each other. He posed a smile but it was small, enough for him not to notice.

"Nothin', just looking' for the lady who sang a while ago." Natsu answered, Hayato's expression turned impassive but quickly changed to amusement, the reason, he didn't know.

"Well, that was Lucy, many were really after her. But she requested not to be acquainted to anyone, so I made a strict order to the people here." He said and started to walk together with Natsu going back to the casino, he needed to know the reason.

"May I know the reason why?" he asked, Hayato looked at him and made a sharp sigh.

"Sorry, it's personal, that I'm not allowed to spill, anyways, she's one of my staff and a friend." He said tapping the pinkette's shoulder. "Let's go!"

Natsu wasn't satisfied with his answer, he knew something was deeper than that. Those damn assumptions were eating him. He hated the fact that Lucy already found someone. Sound selfish but he couldn't do that on his part, because it was just her.

Lucy got out of the car and thanked the chauffeur before going inside, making sure she didn't made any noise she went straight to the stairs into her children's room. They were already asleep when she checked on them, sitting on the edge of the bed, she sighed.

"We met again, Natsu." She muttered while fixing the sheets of the triplet's bed.

"Mommy?" it was Haru who woke up and saw their mom.

"Yes honey?"

"You're home." He said

"Yeah, go to sleep." The kid nodded and closed his eyes. She kissed each of their foreheads and went out of the room.

Meanwhile

"You all saw her!" it was Natsu, they were inside his suite, he was standing behind the glass wall.

"Yes!" Erza answered

"She's here, all this time." Natsu muttered

"But, she's somewhat related to Hayato." Loke stated leaning on the wall.

"Maybe, but we're not sure." Gray replied. "What are you going to do Natsu?"

Natsu faced his friends, a look of determination in his eyes.

"I'll find her, it will be easy, because she's here and working in this building!"

Erza, knew that expression, nothing will stop him. Maybe five years are enough for him to finally be with her again. It was too much for the both of them. They deserve to be happy too.

* * *

 **Several days later**

Natsu never saw Lucy again, and he was desperate, he secretly instructed his men to find his blonde goddess. It was already the day before his pal's wedding. His suit was already in his room. Natsu was looking at the pool but his mind was somewhere else, he was aware of the eyes focused on him especially the ladies, there were few making a move for him to notice them but he didn't pay any attention, that was until his phone rang, he quickly picked it up expecting a good news.

"Yes, any news?" he said

"Boss, Jellal was able to track down her home but he will deliver to you the news tomorrow, the Crocus' security in the web are high, he had a hard time hacking the system without being noticed.

Natsu sighed, he should wait, the important thing is, and he now holds the key to her.

"Alright, I'll be waiting then." He put the phone back to his pocket and went inside the hotel.

At Lucy's Flower Shop

"Levy, we should hurry, we need to deliver these flowers to the reception area!" Lucy called while busy checking each set of flowers.

"Yeah, I'll drive." Levy replied while busy embarking the flowers to their truck with the help of Virgo. "I can't believe that Éclair will get married tomorrow." Levy said eyeing the beautiful flowers.

"Me too!" Lucy agreed, with a small smile and again remembering something.

"You want to get married too?" Levy teased, Lucy just grinned, Oh yes, she didn't tell Levy that she was married to Natsu, she knew he is her children's father but not about the husband thing. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't have to get marry, when I have three beautiful kids that fulfill my day."

"Is that why you never answered to Hayato's proposal?" Again her best friend pushed that topic.

"You know the circumstances Levy, it's not that I don't want, it's just that I can't and besides…" she didn't finish her sentence when the bluenette cut her off.

"You still love him, don't you?"

Instead of answering, the blonde just stayed silent and Levy took it as a yes.

"But I know, he won't accept me." Lucy added

"What makes you say that?"

"I just know and there is no future for us, Levy."

"And what about your kids, Lu-chan, they want to see their father. Will you go to the extent of not introducing him or them to each other? Lucy it's different now, it was you who told me that the kids gave you a new direction." Levy stated, and she knew that her best friend wanted her to be happy.

"You're right, but I'm not going to let them be heartbroken the way I was." She said, Levy only nodded as a response and sighed.

"Just be fair."

And with that they proceeded with their work.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Look my dress is so beautiful!" Nashi said while jumping in excitement.

"Hey pretty lady, don't crumple your dress for tomorrow." Lucy said smiling, Nashi stood in front of the whole body mirror and playing like a princess. Lucy was sitting on the edge of her bed while fixing the tuxedo for her two boys.

"Mommy, do we need to go to the wedding?" it was Haru, he was lazily sprawled on her bed while playing with his iPad.

"Yes, baby, you'll be an escort while your sister is a flower girl and Aki is the ring bearer." She heard him groaned, impatient little one, so much like their father. "Where is Aki?"

"He's downstairs, still building the domino." Nashi replied. Lucy could never imagined, her kids sometimes act like an adult and sometimes they're just being kids. The good thing about it, they didn't inherit any bad traits from her physically. That was one hell of a dreadful memory, while being pregnant with the three of them, she couldn't stop thinking about many 'what ifs', afraid they might got something different from her, but thankfully they didn't, the important thing now, was for them growing like normal kids and she will do everything for them.

"Nashi, go, and called Aki here, he needs to fit his tuxedo. Now, now little princess!" She saw her little girl pouted, but obeyed and she couldn't hide her smile.

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and everyone was already up, Levy was preparing the things they need to bring while Virgo was busy, fixing the tie and coat of the two boys while Lucy was fixing Nashi's hair.

"Levy, what time is the wedding again?"

"Ten A.M, we need to be there thirty minutes before." Seeing the clock, it was already quarter to nine, and they managed to somewhat finished the whole preparation before proceeding to the car.

"Kids, behave!" Lucy instructed looking at the triplets, who all nodded." Levy let out a sharp breath and started the engine.

"Let's go people!"

* * *

Natsu groaned and put the below on top of his head, his alarm was already ringing and he didn't want to get up. But the gadget was keep on pestering his sleep.

"Oi Flame brame! You'll be late to the wedding! You asshole!" he heard Gray yelled, and quickly all his drowsiness vanished ad he stumbled while getting up.

"OH SHIT!" he shouted and hurriedly went to the bathroom for a quick shower. He made sure that he looked clean, he quickly applied some shaving cream to his jaw and chin, he grew some stubbles.

He wore his suit afterwards and went out of the room, he saw Gray busy fixing his tie and waiting for him as well.

"Hey, we need to go that asshole Dan is waiting!" Natsu said.

"Says the one who's late!" Gary countered, Natsu just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Ice Freak!" the raven haired guy just smirked and opened the door for him.

"Did you bring a gift?"

"Yeah, I already have a gift for them, Loke will deliver it to their home." Natsu answered, they were now in front of the hotel lobby waiting for the limo.

"After, this we're going back to Magnolia –" Gray was cut off by Natsu's word.

"Not until I find her." He said not looking to his rival/friend, Gray just sighed but he nodded.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

 **At the Tenrou Gardens**

Everyone was busy, either preparing for their role or fixing their dress and tuxedos, Lucy was checking the flower arrangements and instructed some people to make one last arrangements, while Levy and Virgo was assisting the children to their roles.

On the other side Natsu was just going out of the Limo, followed by Gray, Gajeel and Loke. Then the groom, welcomed them with a smirked plastered on his face.

"Hello there you son of a bitch!" Dan said tapping Natsu's shoulder making him winced, and then Dan made his way to Gray, Gajeel and Loke.

"Likewise, bastard!" he said but smiled. "Finally, you'll be tied! Who's the unlucky girl…?"

"Huh! You'll see, and better that your gift is worth it!" Dan said pointing his finger on him which Natsu slapped.

"Oh it's the best gift, wait for it in your house!" he replied and put his arms on his pal's shoulder.

"Come inside! It'll start."

Later on all the people gathered on the altar at the garden. Lucy as the maid of honor, all her children we're in full smile and ready to walk down the aisle.

Natsu was beside Dan, he looked at all the people, and he suddenly remembered something, like when he got married to a blonde girl. If there

The music started, and now one by one the part of the entourage walked in the aisle, and he saw the three children, and he couldn't help but smile, the kids smiled at him and Nashi even waved at him while tossing the flowers on the aisle, then the next were the brides maid and their escorts. His smile froze when someone caught his attention and again that familiar but foreign feeling.

She was wearing a blue dress reaching her ankle, that hugged her every curves and her hair was fixed in a bun with flowers resting in a bunch on the side, she was holding a yellow flowers, her smile was always dashing, while walking down the aisle as if it is made only for her, like the ones she held on their wedding and then again their eyes met. Her smile froze seeing him, but Lucy immediately looked away and continued walking, he never let his eyes off of her until she sat down.

 **Lucy's POV**

I was walking on the aisle smiling to everyone, and to my children, but all those were frozen on the spot when again I saw him, this time it was just a couple of meters away, I could see him clearly, it was like I was taken back to the time when I was the bride and he was my groom. But it quickly perished when I looked away from him, I have to, I don't want to be that girl again.

The ceremony lasted an hour, I could feel his heavy stare, I couldn't help but glanced at him, and then our eyes met, but I was the who always looked away, afraid maybe. This time, there is no escape from him.

 **Normal POV**

Everyone was at the reception having their lunch, the groom was talking to Natsu

"Congratulations Pal!" Natsu greeted and they gave each other a high five. They were having conversation when they heard voices of kids and Natsu saw the three kids running.

They stopped in front of them, even gray and Loke stared at them, not knowing why three kids were there.

"Oh kids, how are you?" it was Dan who spoke.

"Uncle Dan happy wedding!" Nashi squeal and raised both of her hands.

"Happy wedding uncle!" the two boys followed and the groom patted their heads, after a moment nashi looked at Natsu's side and a smile formed on her lips.

"Mr. Cotton Candy Man!" she yelled and pointed to him, Haru and Aki, followed her gaze and posted their smile.

Gray furrowed his brows and nudged Natsu's side.

"Do you know these kids?" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, kind of, I met them at the park near the church and we kind of ate cotton candy." He repliead and lowered himself to level it with them. "Hi kids, how are you?" he asked

"We're fine!" Nashi energetically said, Dan and the two were just looking at them amused.

Natsu was about to asked when the bride finally arrived and went to her groom.

"Hi everyone!" she greeted.

"Natsu, Gray and Loke, this is my wife Éclair." Dan introduced them and immediately shook hands.

"Aunt Éclair!" Aki yelled.

"Oh, there you are kids. Your mom is looking for you. You should come to her." Éclair aid looking at them.

"Mommy should meet Mr. Cotton Candy Man!" Haru said and ran together with Aki. They were left there with Nashi still beside Natsu.

"You know, I'm impressed with the flowers, really beautiful, who's the florist?" it was Gray who asked while holding his wine glass.

"Oh it's my best girlfriend, she's here, her n-," Éclair halted when they heard the kid's voices. "Oh there she is! Lucy! Come here."

Natsu was surprised together with Gray and Loke who were both jaw dropped. There she was walking towards them with Haru and Aki by her side.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come here!" Natsu heard Nashi yelled to her

'Mommy? She has kids' Natsu thought while still looking at her.

Lucy was shocked, how come that her kids knew him, she kept on walking towards him, her hands were cold and firmly gripping Haru's and Aki's hand but not to the point crushing them. Finally she was in front of Natsu, she gulped at the sight of him.

"Lucy, I want you to meet Mr. Natsu Dragneel." She heard Dan.

"Natsu, this is Lucy Heartfilia our friend and florist."

Natsu didn't know how to respond he was just there looking at her, right at that moment he wanted to embrace her and lock her in his arms.

"H-hi." Lucy finally said hesitantly extended her hand to him. It was partly shaking. He was cut from his daze and accepted it. He gripped her hand firmly as if not wanting to let go. He could see in her eyes, it was hesitation. They didn't know how long they stayed like that until they heard Nashi's voice.

"Mommy!" Her gaze turned to Nashi.

"Yes, sweetie." She answered, but they hands were still intact as if frozen on the spot.

"This is Mr. Cotton Candy Man, the one we're talking about who gave us candies and food at the park." Lucy nodded and returned to Natsu who was still looking at her.

Finally he let out a question.

"Y-your kids?" he said almost stuttering, she nodded. She was almost lost in those Onyx eyes, she needed to get out. She attempted to pull her hand, which Natsu immediately, did. "Sorry." He said

"It's alright." Lucy said then timidly smiled and looked at the people around them who have suspicious looks on them.

"T-thank you, Mr. Dragneel." She said and turned to Éclair. "We're going to our table." She said.

"Okay, see you later." She replied.

"Sugars, let's go." Lucy said to her kids.

"Alright!" they said in unison.

"See you later Mr. Cotton Candy Man!" Nashi waved to him as well as her brothers. He did the same and smile and again he caught her looking at him but she immediately turned her looked away.

It was now Natsu, Gray and Loke, they were talking on the side.

"Natsu it was Lucy," Gray hissed while hitting his cigarette "and she has kids!"

"I can't believe this." Loke said brushing his hair with his fingers, while Natsu was silent leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest, he was thinking.

"She has three kids." Loke said. "Natsu, I know you're not stupid, the kids looks just a lot like you." He said and Natsu stared at him, wide eyes.

 _'He's right.'_ He thought, suddenly he felt something.

Hope.

He was hoping that those kids we're from him.

He couldn't take it, if ever those kids were not his, and Lucy already moved on.

"There is one thing for us to make sure." Said Gray who was smoking. "We need the report from Jellal, we need to know for sure.

Lucy just got out of the restroom and was about to go back to the reception area when someone grabbed her hand, and when she looked it was none other than Natsu.

She was speechless, and let him dragged her away from the eyes of many. When natsu that there was no one she faced Lucy, he just stared at her for a long time.

"Nat-" she was about to call him when he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Her eyes widened due to surprised and Natsu Just closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms and nuzzled on her neck. Lucy just stood there.

"Luce," he mumbled.

 _'No, he called me'_ she thought, tears were about to fall. After a long moment Natsu, let go the embrace, he was now smiling and held her cheek with both his hands and rested his forehead to hers.

 _'Don't ask, please don't ask me!'_ she thought again looking down.

"Why did you leave?" he asked almost whisper. Lucy was looking down, she couldn't answer him. "Please answer me, I want to know the reason why?" he said almost begging. "I missed you very much!" with that she looked at him straight in the eyes. She was about to open her mouth when he kissed her passionately. She was about to break her resolve and melted to the kiss. He pushed her to the wall kissing her, Natsu was gripping her waist while his other hand was at the back of her neck.

 _'I can't, not now!'_ her mind shouted, before she get drunk to the sensation, she gathered her strength and pushed him slowly but firm.

"S-stop!" she whispered. Natsu looked at her, she was looking down.

"I can't talk right now." She said and with that Natsu furrowed his brows. Tightening his grip on her waist.

"Why Luce? Is there something I need to know?" now she stared at him and he saw fear, shaking her head she tried to free herself from him but it seems that all her energy separated from her. "Is this about your kids? Tell me?" he pushed through.

"No, let me go Natsu." She said firmly, Natsu still was stubborn. "I said let me go!" Lucy pushed him strong enough for him to drop his grip.

She stared at him for a moment.

"I can't talk right now, please." With that she left, Natsu was left there balling his fists.

 _'I need to know the real reason and the truth, Luce. I can't let you go, not this time.'_ he thought and swore to himself

Lucy ran and tears were welling on her cheeks.

She rested her back on the wall and covered her mouth with her hand.

 _'Why now?'_

 _'Why now Natsu? Why do you have to show yourself, while I'm still trying to move on?'_

* * *

 **How was it?**

 **I hope it's doesn't sound rushed or anything**

 **Hope I didn't disappoint all of you**

 **Till next chapter**

 **jamneechan**


	19. Chapter 19 Suppressed Feelings

**Hello guys!**

 **Took me two months to update but i'm glad I finished my chapter now.**

 **Thanks for the help** **MarSofTheGalaxies you gave me additional ideas.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Suppressed and Unanswered Feelings**

 _She rested her back on the wall and covered her mouth with her hand._

 _'Why now?'_

 _'Why now Natsu? Why do you have to show yourself, while I'm still trying to move on?'_

* * *

Levy was busy picking some food for herself, and her eyes landed on a shrimp tempura, which is her favorite, she was about to get last two pieces when another chopsticks landed on the same. Her brows twitch and firmly gripped her chopsticks but the other one was not surrendering. She looked at the person trying to challenge her and she didn't expect a large man was trying to compete with her small frame, and he was freakishly smirking.

She still gripped the shrimp, between her chopsticks, not noticing that the poor food was already breaking.

"It's mine!" she said raising her head to this dark haired guy with multiple piercings.

"No it's mine, and there are two of them, why not give me the other one!" he said looking down at her.

"It was mine first! Go and wait for the next batch." She said pulling the shrimp top her side.

"I can't wait, since you suggested it, you wait and give me these." He retorted back pulling the food to his side. Levy has a short temper when it comes to guys. She did something that she usually do, her other hand pulled something from the side and instantly flicked it using her forefinger and thumb and something hit Gajeel's nose which made him loose his gripped to the food and held his nose when he saw it was a small round candy, he looked at the small lady she was smirking while eating the tempura.

"You did that SHRIMP!" he said using his terrifying voice which made a lot of ladies scared of him, but instead of running away the blue haired lady just arched her brow and stuck her tongue out.

"Better luck next time, Mister Browless." She said smirking and turned around swaying her hips. Gajeel was left there dumbfounded. First time in his life a brave woman facing him with the same fierce as he have. Later on he smirked, and noticed that the plate has new batch of tempura so he got some for him and ate it while looking for his dick shit cousin.

* * *

Levy was sitting on their table when she saw Lucy. She could tell that her friend cried. She sat beside her and started eating the food she got for her.

"You're crying." Levy just said without looking at her, and Lucy halted and didn't respond. "I bet he talked to you?" Levy again said now looking at her.

"Y-yeah, he asked me, he even mentioned the kids. I couldn't answer him, I'm not ready to face him. This is what I am afraid. He will start asking, and searching." Lucy confessed with a hint of frustration.

"Why not tell him?" Levy stopped eating, Lucy looked at her as if she grew two heads.

"Easier said than done, Levy."

"It's easy Lucy, if you will just be brave enough to face him. Unless you still love him. If you are trying to move on, then start it by talking to him."

 _'She's right,'_ Lucy thought, she was a coward.

"Don't repeat the same mistake you did, when you were still with him. If it's that a mistake for you." Levy added.

She's right, she was not the same. Yes there was still the love, but the situation they have now. Lucy couldn't place Natsu in her life maybe for their kids, but in her life, he needs to be totally removed.

"You're right, I need to face him." Lucy mumbled and Levy just nodded.

The wedding ended with Natsu just looked at Lucy from a far, he couldn't go to her. Even when they got to their hotel he was still thinking of her.

 _'She's different, she couldn't look at me straight in the eye.'_

When he was in his room, he received a call from Jellal, he'll be there tomorrow for the complete report.

* * *

It was the next day, Lucy woke up earlier to prepare breakfast, the kids were still sleeping, she kept herself busy, to avoid from thinking of what happened yesterday at the wedding.

Then after an hour the kids woke up and slowly they gathered on the table.

"Good morning Mommy!" Nashi said and pulled her down to kiss which Lucy kissed back then her boys greeted the same.

"Good morning! Breakfast time." She said happily.

* * *

Natsu was staring blankly at the folder in front of him, his face was unreadable. Jellal and the others were just looking at him, waiting but Natsu sat there like a stone.

"Natsu?" Gray called unsure, Natsu let out a sharp breath and stood up and went towards the door, he was about to twist the knob when Erza called out to him, when she came out of the restroom.

"Natsu, where are you going?" he stopped and said without looking at them.

"No one will follow me, or else I'll shoot you all to death!" he firmly said and went out slamming the door hard.

"What happened?" She asked Jellal who was tapping his fingers against the armrest of the couch and looked at her warily.

"He knows." He just said and Erza nodded.

"Better not to follow him."

Natsu went out of the hotel and went to the car and drove off, he wanted to see for himself. He didn't know, how to react about the truth. He was looking straight on the road, not caring where he will go, all he need is to release this feeling inside him.

He reached the beach and went out of the car, and stared at the calm water, when he remembered the first time he and Lucy made a truce was in front of the beach. He closed his eyes upon remembering that moment and put his hands on his face and ran his fingers onto his hair. He smirked bitterly.

He couldn't believe everything.

That is why from the very start, he had that strange feeling inside of him. He felt different when those kids were around him.

That was the reason, they were from him, and part of them was from him.

Because he is their father

And

He was not there when they grew up.

Part of him wanted to kill himself, how could he do that to Lucy and to their children.

He felt frustrated, he regretted everything.

He wanted to cry, but tears won't come out. He do understand that Lucy didn't want to be with him but, keeping their children from him.

Isn't that too much?

He sat on the pavement, still thinking all of those information he read.

 _'I need to know everything Lucy. What happened to you these past five years and why did you keep our kids from me. I know I have no right to you but, for them?'_

He kept on telling inside his mind.

Natsu stayed near the beach, looking around then he saw a bunch of kids playing near the shore. They remind him of this kid. No, Lucy and his kids.

By the time he looked at his watch it was already past four in the afternoon, he didn't know that time flew by. He was too occupied with his thoughts. Maybe it was time for him to go back to the hotel, he intentionally turned his phone off for him not to be disturbed by his comrades.

He got in the car and went off, it took him at least two hours to reach the hotel. He was greeted by the people in the hotel he just nodded and went straight to the bar designated to them, he saw Gray and Gajeel doing billiard. They stopped laughing when they noticed his presence, Natsu still wearing the same expression.

"Where were you the whole day?" Gajeel asked, Natsu just shrugged and went to the bar and pulled a bottle of strong drink and poured on his glass and drank it straight. He poured another and continued to drink it. Gajeel and Gray just looked at each other and Gray went to him.

He was about to drink another glass when Gray held his wrist. Natsu threw a sharp looked but the dark haired man just looked at him.

"Move your hand, I need a drink." Natsu said sternly

"You're drowning yourself, idiot!" he said. Natsu knew his friend won't let him go easily, he sighed and replied.

"Fine, let go of my wrist or I'll punch you, Stripper!" he threatened and Gray knowing his friend removed his grip from him. Natsu let out a deep sighed and rested his back on the couch.

"Why not talk to Bunny girl! Not sulking there like a kid who lost his candy." Gajeel said then drank his cold beer. Natsu grimaced.

"She doesn't want to talk to me?" he said, and drank the remaining contents of his glass and stood up and about to go back to the bar, when he spotted Lucy with Hayato, his grip on the shot glass tightened. Somehow his chest burned.

Anger and jealousy.

He grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it, gray furrowed his brows upon seeing the changes in his friend's mood again and then he saw what he saw and he only sighed.

 _'Yeah, who wouldn't? Even I see Juvia with another man, my mood will change too.'_ He just thought.

He waited for Natsu to react but instead the pinkette just grabbed the bottle and drank, which was a surprised, usually he will make havoc in that room. He just observed and after sometime, Natsu threw the bottle against the wall.

 _'That's what I've been waiting for.'_ He thought and continued playing billiard, Gajeel just smirked and shook his head.

Natsu stood up and loosened his tie and went out of the room.

* * *

Lucy was with Hayato, her arm was draped to his arm while joyfully exchanging conversation, not knowing Natsu's presence on the far corner of the dark alley leading to the restroom with a grim face.

"Hayato, you need to go back inside." She said facing him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm about to go to the restroom, I'll be back to find Levy." She answered, Hayato smiled. Lucy was about to leave when Hayato, pulled her and kissed her cheek. Lucy was surprised but smile. Natsu saw the whole thing and it made him more pissed off. When Hayato left Lucy was going to the restroom when a pair of strong arm wrapped around her, she couldn't react when the strong arm pinned her against the wall. She was surprised when came face to face to the man she was avoiding. With fierce eyes Natsu stared at him, the alcohol was affecting him though a little but enough for him to act like that.

"N-natsu?" she said and she could smell alcohol from him, he just continue looking at her, while Lucy's hands were held by him on the both side. They were on the dark alley. When she didn't received any response she tried to free herself from his gripped but whenever she tries, he will only tightened his grip. "Let me go! What do you think you're doing?" she said throwing him the same fierce eyes.

Natsu smirked which made her furrowed her brows.

"Looks like you're tougher now, huh Lucy." He said, and buried his face on her neck and smelled her, the smell he always love, mixed of Strawberry and Vanilla. His mouth went beside her ear. "You owe me something." He whispered and with that he pulled her and they walked through the dark halls and went to the private elevator. Lucy tried to free from him again but his large hand was circled on her wrist that it began to reddened.

"Natsu where are you taking me, and stop, you're hurting me!" she yelled they were already inside the elevator when Natsu noticed her wrist. His grip loosened a bit but didn't let her go.

"We need to talk." He just said.

"No, there's nothing that we need to talk so let go!" she said sharply. He looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked dubiously. She was caught off guard.

'No way, it couldn't be.' She thought.

Not hearing any from her, Natsu turned his attention on the elevator door, the rest of the trip was filled with silence. When the door opened Lucy noticed that they were in the VIP Rooms of the hotel. They went to the largest room and went inside, Natsu made sure that the door was locked. His hand let go of Lucy's, the blonde was left in the middle of the room, holding her reddened wrist.

He went to the bar and poured some brandy on the glass. She was watching him intently waiting for him, somehow she got a hunch but still she didn't want to face that possibility. She will lie as much as she can.

"Why did you go?" she stiffened hearing that question.

"I have no reason for staying." She answered trying not to stutter. Natsu was looking at the glass playing it on his hand circling the contents of it.

"Really? After the truth of who you really are?" he said now looking at her. She feared those eyes at the same time longing for it. "Answer me! Why didn't you tell me?" he said now hurt was painted on his face. Lucy couldn't understand why Natsu was like this, it was like she was at fault, and in fact she already gave him his freedom. She laughed bitterly.

"Is there a reason for me to tell you? I left because I know you want me to! I just did the best possible way!" she said out loud, she's now angry. All those feelings she kept for the past five years. He was taken aback by what she said.

"What makes you sure that was what I want?!" He said now standing and walked towards her place, Lucy took a step back. "You don't know, what it was like, looking for someone that never wanted to show herself." Natsu retorted back.

Lucy threw him a sharp look.

"And you don't know what it was like leaving the people you love the most just because you don't want them to suffer! I tried everything to move on and removed you all out of my life not because I want to but I need to. You don't know how much pain it caused me." Lucy was on the verge of shedding tears but she stopped herself, she never wanted to show weakness in front this man, who hurt her.

That's it.

She finally admitted herself, she was not a saint, all these years she kept on telling herself that she made a choice because of many excuses but the truth is, though she hate to admit it but the reason was this man in front of her hurt her beyond compare, and whenever she tried to reason out, she always ended up with the same cause.

Natsu hurt her.

"You want me to tell you why I really left?!" She said matching his gaze. Natsu was afraid of what she will say but he has to hear it. This was the reason why all these feelings still hanging inside him.

"It's because you hurt me. You hurt me so much that it pains me seeing you. You hurt me to the point that I can never go back." Lucy said pushing him and pointing her finger on his chest. "You hurt me to the point that I never want to feel it again." She now balling her fists on his chest. "That is why I left. I… can't really. I.. don't want to feel it again." She yelled, now she couldn't stop the tears in her eyes.

Natsu looked at her with pained expression, and it hurt him seeing her. He did the first thing he wanted. His arm wrapped around her, while she was struggling.

"I'm sorry, Luce." He said to the sobbing woman. Lucy was shaking her head.

"Please, I don't want to see you." Lucy successfully freed herself from him. "I have my life now." She turned her back to him and was about to walk towards the door.

"And what about our kids?" he said, which made her stopped from her tracks and looked at him with widened eyes. Natsu returned her gaze. "Yes, I know about them." She avoid his gaze and closed her eyes.

This is the time she was afraid of, Natsu knowing the existence of their children. But she couldn't risk her kid's being hurt by the same man.

"They don't need to know about you." She said and proceeded to twist the knob but Natsu pushed back the door closed.

"Let me meet them as their father, Luce." Natsu pleaded holding her arm.

"Let me go!" she hissed. "No need for that." She said without looking at him.

"I understand, you're angry at me, but please don't take away my right as their father. I never knew about them and so are they. Give me a chance to be a father to them." He said not surrendering.

"I told them you're dead." She just said and with that his hold loosened and she went out of the room and ran towards the elevator and went in and then she rested her back and cried. Lucy didn't want to say those words to him and looking at his face it was hurt.

She's not selfish, of course she wanted Natsu to know about their kids, but because of anger and fear, she let out those of words. She didn't want her children to be hurt, to wait in vain, expecting something that can never happened.

Natsu was left there, balling his fists, he threw everything he had his gripped on out of frustration, vases scattered and bottles of wine broke. His hands were bleeding due to glass shards. He sat on the couch and yanked his head down and yelled.

* * *

 **Inside the Casino, people were all engaged to their own activities, when a man in a dark suit with silver hair and a portion of his hair covering his eye patch was observing the people from his view on one of the. He was in a complete disguise that nobody will know who he was. That was when his eyes landed on the far side of the place and saw a blonde running. An evil grin formed on the corner of his mouth while holding a coin on his left hand and tossed it and a glass of brandy on his right.**

 **"Lucy, I found you again, my little one." He said.**

* * *

Days have passed since their encounter, all the suppressed feelings were brought out. Lucy left the hotel crying, but thinking that way, she couldn't help herself but despite of what happened she was still and will always love Natsu. But it can never be happen. There is no happy ending for the both of them, they have to move on both.

"Lucy?" She was back to reality when she heard Levy calling her, she was sitting on the couch while staring nonchalantly at the book she was reading.

"H-huh?" she replied blinking, and Levy just sighed and put down the glass she was wiping and sat beside her best friend.

"Tell me what happened." She said casually, and Lucy couldn't help herself but told her the thing happened.

"Levy, is it wrong to protect my heart from heartache as well as my children?" Lucy asked, waiting for any sympathy from the bluenette. After seconds, Levy shook her head.

"But, it is wrong to refuse to give what is right for him." Levy answered and Lucy get what she meant. Her children.

No.

Their children.

"I- I'm not ready, yet." She said.

"Don't forget Lucy, you'll hurt your children's feelings if you refuse them to meet their father. Remember what I told you before. I know it's hard, but no matter what, you and Natsu are connected because of them. That is something you can never escape." Levy stated in a matter of fact. Lucy stared outside and saw her children playing with Virgo. "Can you bear to see them hurt just by not meeting him?" Levy added.

Can she? Maybe not. The last thing on her mind was to see her children being hurt.

Then the sound of her phone ringing and saw it was Kagura. There was an emergency and they were needed. Lucy and Levy immediately went to their HQ.

Upon entering the room, she was surprised that Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail were there too.

Natsu stared at her, but she looked away. Not wanting to remember what happened the last time they faced each other.

"What is this all about?" Lucy asked Hayato.

"There were major disturbances on the North Side of Crocus, we're not sure but." Kagura stopped from her talking and looked at Lucy warily, which earned her a frowned.

"What?"

"Our spies reported that they saw someone that looked like Hades." It was Hayato who continued. Upon hearing the man's name, Lucy became very stiff, her eyes were not like before, it became dark. Natsu saw the expression of the blonde's face, it changed drastically and her fists were all closed. The room's atmosphere became heavy.

Levy felt that Lucy was shaking, and it's not good. She immediately held her friend's arm.

"Lu-chan, calm down." She whispered. That was when Lucy was back, for a moment her other self was occupying her whole mind. She blinked twice, thrice, till she regained herself and noticed that all eyes were on her. She calmed herself and breath, she managed to ask.

"Where?" she asked looking at Hayato. He looked at her for a moment before answering.

"At the abandoned warehouse at Emilia Town, near the North Coast."

"I'll go." Lucy said and that was when Natsu stood up.

"You can't!" he said, Lucy looked at him.

"Don't involve yourself in here. We're not in Magnolia." She retorted back. Natsu almost lost his calmness due to her answer.

"I'll go with you!" he said and all people were in Natsu.

"Hey Ash for brain! Don't decide something like that!" Gray objected.

The other people were confuse to what is happening. Why would Natsu go with Lucy?

"If you want you can join." Natsu said and continued. "Hayato, I'll go with Lucy if she wanted to go." He said looking straightly to the blue eyed guy.

"You can't!" Lucy yelled, Hayato exchange glances from Lucy to Natsu, as if they were an old couple. Well he knew about it. Though Lucy never told him, he knew about her marraiage to Natsu and he as the father of the triplets. He sighed, since it came this way.

"Hold it." Erza raised her hand to stop the pinkette and the blonde from arguing. Both of them looked at her way. "We need a plan, maybe we can go and check the place but we need a plan." The red haired Titania stated.

"A pretty good idea." Hayato agreed and afterwards they were now planning tonight's raid.

* * *

"Who will be the rear men?" Asked Erza looking at the people inside the room.

Lucy raised her hand. "Me,"

"No, it's dangerous!" Natsu objected. "Let me be the rear man." He volunteered, Lucy threw him a sharp look.

"Will you please stop, making decisions for me?! I know myself better. You don't know me. So STOP!" She said, and the room felt silent. Natsu clenched his jaw, he was now slowly getting pissed off. Erza smirked, she knew that Lucy is a strong woman, from the moment she met her. It's just sad that things turned out this way.

"So Lucy will be the rear man-." Kagura was cut off by Natsu's voice.

"At least let me be her partner." He said calmly looking at the brunette and Kagura got his message. Lucy didn't had the chance to object, due to that Hayato muttered to her and she just nodded.

After the short meeting, they went to the play room, where all the things needed where there.

"Sorry about this Natsu. I never wanted to involve your family in this mess." Hayato said, they were walking down the hallway, the others were in the front leaving the both of them behind.

"Nah, its fine, remember, the moment we had an agreement to be business partners, we also sealed the partnership of both families. Seems like Gramps, knew about your grandfather." Natsu stated, and Hayato just smiled.

"Looks like it," he replied "and by the way I know about you and Lucy." Due to his statement Natsu stopped from his tracks and looked at Hayato's back.

"And your point?" Natsu asked, the blue haired guy, looked from his shoulder and to Natsu's sharp onyx eyes.

"I won't hold back when it comes to her." He said with the same sharp blue eyes.

"Do you like Lucy?" he asked though he knew the answer, and Hayato smiled tauntingly and faced him, this time, they were the only one in the hallway.

"Like?" Hayato muttered. "More applicable is….. I love her." He said, Natsu clenched his fists knowing that he has a rival to Lucy.

"I'm still her husband." He said.

"That, if she still choose to stay as your wife or let you go. Five years, it was a long time for her to think twice. I love her children, like they were mine and I'm willing to be a father to them. But in this condition, I'll let you have her time. But remember this, I will never let you hurt her again. I'll be fair in fighting you to win her." Hayato said and offered his hand. "May the best man win!" Natsu stared at his hand and accepted it.

"Like I will let you have her and my children." Natsu answered and Hayato just shrugged and went towards the room.

* * *

Everybody was preparing for the trip tonight. Lucy was loading her gun, when Natsu approached her.

"You don't have to do this." He said and Lucy stop in what she was doing.

"I believe, you have no right to tell me what to do." She started and proceeded in loading her gun.

"What makes you think I'll let you go by yourself?" Natsu hissed but full of anger, she looked at him furiously in the eye.

"Natsu I'm not the old Lucy that you know, the always damsel in distress, the one who was madly on love with you. I'm not her anymore. I preferred my new self, my new identity and every time I remember the old me. Honestly, it sucks! Don't concern yourself regarding my safety because I can take care of myself. Since the beginning, and without you."

And with that she intentionally bumped her shoulders to him and walked away, leaving him speechless. He ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes. How can he get close to her again without them clawing each other's gut.

Erza was looking at the old couple and couldn't help but saddened. She really wanted them to be together again, but it is different, too much complication.

"I know what you're thinking." It was Kagura who was then beside the red haired maiden. Erza stared at her for a moment and then went to wipe her sword.

"You know about them?" she asked the brunette and Kagura nodded.

"Yeah, we dug in to her personal life and eventually we found out that she came from Magnolia and she had a previous marriage." That all Kagura said and though Erza wanted to ask, she better not to. It was not her place to ask.

* * *

They were now not far from the warehouse and by the way of observing, it was confirmed that there were suspicious activity happening.

"Alright, go to your place, now." Instructed Kagura and Erza.

"Roger that!" All of them answered.

Lucy was with Natsu they were going beside the warehouse. They stopped behind a huge drum when Lucy adjusted her mask.

"You should go behind me." He said, readying his silver gun and clutched something against his chest, Lucy noticed it was his silver clock necklace which was now fixed. A sudden feeling warmed inside her heart but she pushed aside it, not wanting to disrupt their mission due to something that shouldn't be there anymore. Natsu pulled the necklace back to his chest. "Ready?" he asked and Lucy nodded.

"Always."

They were surreptitiously going on the back door when they were almost found out but Natsu pulled her against his chest and they hid on a wall. She could feel his fast heartbeat and his cologne, her favorite smell.

 _'Shit, what am I thinking! Stupid Lucy!'_

When the guard passed them, she immediately pushed him.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed.

"You were almost found out, a while ago. You should thank me." He said confidently

"Huh. I was almost found out because you kept on getting closed and I couldn't move freely." She answered annoyed.

He just shrugged

She was about to argue when they heard someone.

"WHO'S THERE?!" the voice yelled, Natsu hid again and Lucy stayed on that hallway.

"What are you doing?! Come here!" he said and Lucy gave him a smirked. And walked towards where the voice came from. His eyes widened and before he could react a shadow was seen, Lucy saw the tube over her and jumped and hanged herself upside down using her knees, that was when a man came with a flashlight. Natsu couldn't move due to that he couldn't avoid making noises or else they will be discovered. He partially peep and saw something moving up and when the man turned his back that was when Lucy, went down and put something to cover the man's face and after seconds he fell motionless.

Lucy disentagled herself from the tube and landed soundlessly on the ground and watched the man and then she pulled him through his legs.

"Hey help me!" she said to Natsu who was there standing in awe. She smirked. "Surprised? I told you I don't need your help."

After they settled the man beside the darker place. Lucy faced the pinkette, he was still looking at her.

"No need for you to be surprised. I've killed people before, Natsu."

"What happened to you?"

"As I have said, I'm different."

And with that they proceeded to the hallways of the warehouse. They were about to open a certain door when suddenly the whole place shook, and a holeappeared underneath Lucy separating her from Natsu.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled and extended his hand, and Lucy's eyes widened and tried to but it's too late the floor immediately closed leaving Natsu behind.

"DAMN IT!" he held his ear piece.

"Erza, I think the enemy knew about us sneaking in, prepare them all!" he said and with that he ran.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and noticed that her surroundings were pitch black, she roamed her sight and found nothing. She held her head as if she was having a migraine. Then suddenly her heart began to race in a fast speed and a heat overtook her body, she grasped her chest and a drops of sweat wear present on her forehead and she was panting.

 _'This feeling, I know this.'_ She thought

"Aaahhhh!" she yelled.

Then a voice heard.

"Looks like your body knows when I'm around, Little Lucy."

"Th-that v-voice!" she said now looking where the voice came from. "H-hades!" she growled and again she felt the pain.

Slowly a figure can be seen out of darkness.

"Good guess!" he said and laughed.

"I'll kill you!" she said and her nails started to grow again and her eyes were different. Despite the stinging pain in her chest and head, she managed to stand up, her gleaming sharp nails and eyes were now present. But hades displayed no fear, instead, admiration.

"Still beautiful! Well, that is because you're the first. You know I want to thank you, because five years ago, if it wasn't for you, maybe my project will not be successful. Now rest assured that your siblings will live, like you." He said and blew the smoke from his cigarette and laughed. She was about to strangle him but hands were on her arms and legs and she looked at her sides and saw some faces with the same eyes as her.

"YOU DEMON!' she yelled and Hades smirked.

"Now I can take down Fiore! Lucy, meet your siblings. They came from you!" he said and more faces came in sight when she blinked.

"Let go of me!" she tried but their grip were strong.

Hades walked towards her and when he was in her front he manage to ran his back hand to her face.

"You're still lovely, my beautiful Iris. Come to me. Because I have a special place for you in my castle." Lucy spit on his face and he just smirked and slapped her face, causing her to have a bruise and he held her face.

"Still trying to oppose me huh, remember that I still hold your heart! And no matter what you do, the urge to kill, the lust for blood still runs inside you and no matter what you do, your dormant side will be awaken in no time. And before I forget, if you keep on resisting. I can invite your children to come over, they wouldn't mind if their grandpa will invite them right." Her eyes widened hearing her children.

"Damn you! Don't touch them or I'll kill you!" she yelled. Hades just held his hands up.

"Don't worry I wouldn't, just be obedient." He said and patted her cheek, which she growled and then he just let an evil laughed while walking away.

* * *

It was currently in chaos on the other side while shooting the enemies.

"Where is Lucy?" Hayato asked they were behind the wall.

"I don't know, Erza told me that she was separated to Natsu." Kagura said while shooting.

"Damn it!" he cursed and shot again some enemies.

'Lucy be safe!' he thought.

* * *

Hades stopped from his tracks and faced her again with that evil grin.

"By the way Lucy, someone wants to meet you." He said and from the darkness there a figure came out and to Lucy's shocked and again the pain inside her.

The other Iris dolls loosened their grip and let her fall on the ground while clutching her chest. She couldn't believe it.

 _'No it isn't true.'_ And her head began to ache too, she was still looking at the figure and their eyes met.

 _'Those eyes, it couldn't be you.. Impossible.'_

 _'No it's not!'_ She didn't want to believe it but it's true, she was in fact I front of her but then on her last glimpse, before she fell motionless on the ground, uttering something.

"You're alive, Michelle."

She whispered and then darkness overtook her.

* * *

 **Hi, Guys!**

 **I'm sorry it took me a long time to update!**

 **No promises of when will I post new chapter but rest assured that I will finish the story.**

 **Sorry if I disappoint some of you.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **see you then!**

 **jamneechan**


	20. Chapter 20 Silence

**Chapter Twenty: Silence**

 **Sorry for the late chapter update, I just finished this, so typos and other grammar error maybe notice there. Willing to wait on your reviews. thank you for always supporting me despite the delay in updates. i'm glad you're all still there.**

 **Mwah! =)**

 **This is a little bit shorter than the others.**

* * *

 ** _"You're alive, Michelle." She whispered and then darkness overtook her._**

* * *

"How is she?" it was Natsu his face was full of concerned and sorrow while staring at Lucy's motionless state. After the mission was confirmed that it was in fact one of Hades' quarters, they immediately obliterated the place but failed to spot their greatest enemy and worst Lucy made contact with him again.

"Let's wait for the result, Natsu." Erza said consoling her friend and tapped her hands on his shoulder. Natsu wavered and clenched his teeth.

"I shouldn't let her go. I shouldn't let her out of my sight." He said with harshness and full of bitterness in his tone. How many times would he failed to protect her?

He was and always been when it comes to her. He brought her hand to his and kissed it.

"I'm sorry Luce." He said

 ** _Earlier_**

 _That time when they found her, she was unconscious, he immediately slid her into his arms and made a run to the others. The first one he saw was Levy and Levy almost lost her concentration seeing Lucy._

 _"W-what happened?" she asked shaken to Natsu._

 _"We…. We got separated… And… and when I found her she was unconscious and wasn't moving." He asked. Levy stared at him clenching her teeth._

 _"I will not blame you for this, we need to go for her aid." She said and then they got to the others. Hayato saw them and like levy shock was plastered on his face._

 _"What happened to her?" he asked grimly throwing death glance at Natsu._

 _"We have no time for arguing we need to take her now." Levy yelled._

 _"We have to go to the hospital." Natsu said._

 _"No, not in the hospital we need to take her to the main mansion of the Hawk talons." Hayato stated holding Lucy's hand, while Natsu was still carrying her. This made the pinkette confused. He was about to asked but chose not to consider the need of the situation._

 _The car ride was in a complete silence, no one dared to utter a single word. Natsu was still looking anxiously at Lucy's form. It was like she's dead if only not to her, fast beating of heart, and it was not normal._

 _'Lucy please be safe' he prayed_

 _When they got to the place, the mansion was almost the size of the Fairy Tail's Main house, the grandness of the place. They immediately brought her inside and there they were greeted by the people wearing white that just look like nurses. They followed them and was halted by the other staff._

 _"Natsu was about to break from their grip when they heard a voice._

 _"Don't worry yourself too much, we're going to do everything for her to be in line." The voice said, they all turned their heads to the source of the voice and from the top of the stairs there he was. Natsu's eyes widened in surprised. The man has an ash gray hair and lean structure._

 _"Eleazar?!" he asked incredulously. The man smiled and slowly making his way down to their place._

 _"Been a while, young Dragneel grandson of my friend Makarov." The man said now standing I front of them._

 _"H-how come?" he asked still surprised. The man made a fake cough and looked at him intently._

 _"Yes Natsu, I know what you're thinking and you're right." He said._

 _"I didn't know." He just said and the older man nodded._

 _"It's because we never told you even Makarov didn't know that I was there inside your property, only Gildarts knew." He said and that made Natsu looked at him now with a knitted brows, again the man nodded. "You know the reason why Natsu, I believe he and Makarov told you about Lucy's condition, right?" he said raising his right brows and he nodded._

 _"Grandpa." It was Hayato. The older man looked at his grandson, and nodded._

 _"I'll do everything." He said and with that he went inside the room where Lucy was. After Eli was gone, Natsu was about to talk to Hayato when he felt a strong fist landed on his right cheek and before he could react he stumbled on the floor holding his face. Everyone was shocked by the sudden outburst from Hayato and he was now being gripped by Capricorn and Kagura._

 _"Hayato, what are you doing?!" Kagura hissed, his stares were like daggers and he was looking straight Natsu._

 _"I told you to take care of her just this once, because both of you needed to fix something, but seeing what had happened to her, only proves that you're an unreliable person. You failed again to protect her!" Hayato threw the words that were like knives, Natsu just sat there on the floor, his eyes hidden by his hangs, he didn't talked back knowing that it was true._

 _Hayato was still struggling to free himself from his comrade's grip, when he calmed down._

 _"Let me go." He ordered and they obliged. "I will never give her to you. NEVER." And with that he walked out of the room. Natsu stayed in his place not moving._

 _Erza went to his side and was about to pull him up when he spoke._

 _"It's true, I failed, always. I always let her down."_

* * *

Remembering those words made his heart ache. Lucy was lying on the infirmary bed when the equipment started to get noisy. This alarmed every person inside the room, Natsu went to Lucy and held her hand that was shaking, and after seconds Lucy started to shake violently like she was being possessed.

"LUCY!" Natsu called loudly while gripping her but she was still shaking and then the nurses went inside and told them to step out of the room. Natsu didn't want to follow but Eli, told him that he have to. He threw a glance to her being attended by the people and clenched his fists.

He had to trust these people, who can helped Lucy. No matter how hard, he had to accept that he can provide no help at all. He stayed outside the room while Erza and the others went to the study hall to wait.

They were in the study hall waiting to be called.

Levy was humming a lullaby, this is to ease the anxiousness that was building inside her, this was far the serious attack happened to Lucy again, she was in that state where she feared that when her sister/best friend will wake up and she's not Lucy at all. She was tapping her fingers against the table and her eyes were staring at the door.

"Oi shrimp stop making noise, you're making us nervous!" Gajeel hissed eyeing her, Levy threw a cold glance at him which made him flinched. She looked at the people around her, the Fairy People. Lucy always talked about them, how she was happy to meet these people and yet she had to leave them.

"Did you know about her… condition?" she asked hesitantly her eyes were on the vase on the center table that gained the attention of the people inside that room. A pregnant silence overtook the whole place, it's like they feared to answer a simple question.

"At first, we didn't know." Erza spoke she was leaning against the backrest of the couch in front of Levy and her arms were crossed over her chest. Levy nodded. "You? Levy, right?" she nodded again. "How did you meet Lucy?" The red-headed woman asked, and Levy knew from the tone of her voice that she demands an answer. She played with the flower in her hands, still not looking at them.

"I met her five years ago, in one of the remote places in the Western Fiore. I was in a mission to kill a certain drug lord there." Levy started now resting her back, her eyes still on the flower. "Our paths crossed and we exchanged into an intense fight, she was rampaging in one of the place there and coincidentally I was also there." Levy smiled at the memory. "After fighting with each other, she lost consciousness, I didn't want to involve myself to someone I rarely know but something inside me encouraged me to help her. I managed to do so and found something and I knew who she was." Levy said. "Or rather what she was." She added and now looking straight to them with the same looked of hostility but immediately that glare died down and was change to softness and sadness.

Erza read those eyes it was just like Lucy.

"Tell us Levy, why do you care so much for Lucy?" she asked. The bluenette looked at them for a time weighing if she's going to tell them something about herself. She sighed that maybe, just maybe she can. But not all.

After a long silence, she uttered those words that made them surprised again. Natsu was about to push open the door when he heard what was conversing among his comrades.

"Because we shared something in common." She just said and Gajeel who was having a bored expression became confused as well as the others.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked, and Levy glanced at him, he can see it in her eyes the sadness the same thing happened to him when he lost his father. But her eyes were deeper like it was an infinite abyss.

"What exactly it is?" Gray followed another question.

"Let's just say we have some kind of 'Needs'." She said blurrily but they still couldn't get what she was trying to say, she let a sighed.

"The urge. The need. The hunger." She stopped and gripped the flower till she crumpled it.

"To kill." She said with lash in each word. "No matter how we tried to dodge the fact, but still it hurts like stabbing the chest and deafening when hearing it. Those were the facts, the words that describe the two of us." She said finally looking at them

"Monsters. Demons. Beasts. Your pick" she continued and for once again they saw the gleam in her eyes that matches Lucy's.

"How exactly are you alike?" Natsu finally uttered something and all of the eyes fell on him, the bluenette pose a bitter smile and shook her head.

"I'm not the main course of this dinner. Better not focus your attention to me." And with that she stood up and made her way through the door where natsu was standing, she walked pass him but stopped.

"Never leave her side. It's the least you can do." She said and Natsu stared at her.

* * *

 ** _"Where am I?" Lucy asked, all she can see was darkness an infinite darkness that surrounds her. Suddenly she heard a loud crying, she couldn't quite comprehend what was happening but someone was crying. Finally it snapped at her, she turned around to find the source of the noise but all she could hear were loud cries._**

 ** _"Mommy!... Mommy help us!... Mommy!" her heart stopped and dread was written on her faced, those were the voices of her children._**

 ** _"Nashi….. Aki….. Haru!" she called back but the noise were just getting louder and a Laughed was heard._**

 ** _She knew who that laugh belongs to and when she gazed she saw the huge image of Hades, in his hands were her children and he was slowly squeezing them._**

 ** _"Mo..mmy!" Nashi weakly called extending her little hand, ad was gasping for air. She tried to run through them and extended her hand but for some reason she couldn't reach them and a voice came behind her._**

 ** _"Nee-chan." It was small and in front of her appeared Michelle when she was little._**

 ** _"Michelle" she said but her attention was back to her children, she was about to run when her hand was grabbed by her sister. She looked back at michelle and saw her shedding tears. No, not tears, blood, coming from her eyes._**

 ** _"Help me, nee-chan." She said and the look of horror overtook Lucy's face when suddenly a large hand gripped her sister's body and in just a snapped she was smashed by that large hand._**

 ** _"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" she shouted and darkness overtook everything._**

Her eyes fluttered open, she saw the white ceiling, and then her eyes fell on someone beside her. A tuft of pink hair was resting beside her, she couldn't help but ran her fingers through that hair, and a groan was heard, she immediately retracted her hand, slowly the one who owned the pink haired lifted his head and their eyes met.

"Luce." Natsu muttered, clutching her hand without her noticing.

"Nat-"

"I'm sorry." He muffled, bowing his head and Lucy felt him quivered. She couldn't understand but this scene made her heart melt. "I still failed to protect you." He said while sandwiching her hand between his and lead it to his lips and she felt something wet against her hand.

'Natsu is crying.' She thought stunned.

Her hand moved and rested her palm to his cheek. He looked at her, longing was visible to his eyes. She couldn't help but curve her lips displaying a small smile.

"It's not your fault. It was all me." She said looking at him, Natsu gently put his hand to her cheek and leaned to her, instead of kissing her lips his lips made its way to her forehead, a sweet gesture he always shows when he was worried and relieved. Resting his forehead against her.

"Please don't walk away from me, Luce." He whispered to her. She didn't answer him. They just stayed like that for several minutes, before hearing the door opened. They both separated from each other when the door finally revealing Hayato, his face was full of worry at the same time relief.

"Lucy." He called walking towards the bed and kneeled beside her. He held her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked and she just nodded and smiled. Natsu watch the scene with an aching heart. He chose to walk out of the room, due to that he couldn't stand the scene in front of him. Though they made an agreement, still it hurts to see Lucy relying to others than to him. Lucy watch Natsu walking out of the room, she didn't want him to leave and then felt something squeeze her hand and gazed at Hayato.

Eli was in his office studying Lucy's condition. He was already getting frustrated, as time goes by the poison inside her body is keep on spreading. All he did the past years is to prevent the poison from touching her brain, just for her not to be overtaken by her dormant side. If it comes to the worse case. She might not be able to regain herself.

"Jude, what should I do?!" he asked while resting his face on both his hands.

"I want to save Lucy from this hell made by Praecht." He muttered in a frustrated tone.

* * *

Levy was sitting beside the pool at the back of the mansion, her thoughts were occupied until she felt someone beside her and turned her gaze to the dark haired pierced guy, who was also looking at the pool.

Her eyes roamed through his face and body and smirked. The action didn't go unnoticed by Gajeel.

"What are ya smilin' at? Got a problem?" he said with a slight scowl on his face, and shook her head.

"Nothin'" she just said and laughed a bit, a nerve ticked on Gajeel's forehead. This shrimp was pissing him off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he growled,. Levy looked at him which earned him a slight blush, her stare was intense unlike the other girls, and this girl has no fear at all, as he looked at her eyes. He had glimpse of a slight sadness that was covered by coldness. He was cut by his trail of thoughts when levy spoke.

"Are you interested in me?" she casually asked. His brow raised.

"Are you out of your freaking mind? Who do you think you are, shrimp!?" he snapped, which made her chuckled again.

Seriously this midget was making fun of him. After Levy chuckled and shook her head.

"You know, you're not the first person who told me that. But guess what?" she stopped and almost in a whisper she said. "He was wrong, I already saw that look numerous times. I can easily know if a guy was interested in me. But I can't." She said looking back at the pool.

Gajeel became interested in her talk and rested his elbows on his lap with his hands intertwining with each other.

"Why?" he asked and the bluenette stared at him again.

"Let's just say, the situation was quite complicated. I'm not a normal woman if you ask, I told all of you already, me and Lucy are the same. So if you wanted to pursue me. Be prepare, and there is no guaranteed future for us. Especially for you if you wanted me. You might ended up being broken or me shattered." She stated and smiled half-heartedly. Better to tell him that because she doesn't want to experience the same heart ache when someone she loved so dear left her, because of circumstances and she let that happen knowing that it was for the best.

She stood up and about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist and looked at Gajeel, his eyes showed persistence.

"You got me there. But don't assume anything shrimp." He just said and let her go and she smiled then left.

Gajeel was left there standing, he felt the adrenaline flowed to his veins.

She's interesting and quite the challenge and maybe this is what he was looking for. Someone who can match him.

* * *

Lucy was still on the bed and Hayato was there on her side reading a book. She couldn't help but wait for Natsu to appear in front of her. That time his eyes showed vulnerability and thought himself as a failure. Maybe he was regretful about what happened to them. She was in the midst of her thoughts when the door opened emerging Eli followed by Natsu.

"Eli." She said and Eli went to her side and held her hand

"Lucy, I have a proposal." He began and looked both to Lucy and Hayato and finally to Natsu.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We need you to stay close and I propose that you return to Fairy Tail." He stated that made Lucy's mouth agaped and Natsu's eyes widened in surprised.

"I-I don't understand. Why?" she asked adjusting her sit on the bed, while Hayato snapped.

"Grandpa, I can protect Lucy here. No need for her to return to Fairy Tail!" He yelled angrily, but Eli remained calm.

"We have to, I need also to go to Hearfilia's residence, to find something related to Project Iris." He said.

"To our house?" Lucy said and Eli nodded.

"Your father entrusted something to me, no one knew about it. I want to help and save you Lucy that is why we need you to go back."

"This is bullshit!" Hayato hissed throwing the book he was reading and stared at his grandfather, Eli on the other hand sighed.

"I know this is hard Hayato. But we need to, you can still visit Lucy, the important thing is that Hades wo't touch her."

"Don't worry, we can protect lucy and ou- .. Her… children there. No need for you to worry, Hayato." Natsu said sternly to Hayato. The bluenette guy matched his intense gaze.

"You better be. You already let her unprotected. How can I just allow you to –" he was cut by Lucy.

"Hayato, it's alright. The people there are nice." She said and held his hand, which Natsu notice and again the familiar ache.

"Fine." He just said and left and followed by Eli, they will be having a small talk. That left Lucy and Natsu alone.

A pregnant silence occupied the four corners of the room, Natsu stayed standing near the edge of Lucy's bed.

"Don't worry Lucy, trust me again. I will not let anything bad happen to you and to our children." He said and Lucy stared at him. For the first time she smiled, she still couldn't believe that after all those years, she still love this man.

"I know." She said. "Don't blame yourself. Sorry of what I've said at the hotel. I was just emotional that I couldn't control myself." She continued not looking at him.

"It's not your fault, serves me right. I deserve those." He replied and went to sit beside her to grasp her hand which she didn't protest.

"It's been a long time Lucy, since we've talk like this." He said and that earned a chuckle from the blonde.

"Yeah. Many things happened. Sometimes I couldn't grasp the situation, I'm just thankful that the kids are there to keep me on track." She said smiling while thinking of her children.

"Lucy, I will not resist on you introducing me to our kids as their father. But let me meet them.' He said with a slight sadness in his voice, which made her heart melt. She thought herself as a bad mother to her kids not meeting him as their father. Without second thoughts she blurted out those words.

"I will introduce you to them." She said and Natsu stared at her shocked.

"R-really?" he said and she nodded.

"But slowly. I don't want them to be overwhelmed, anyway it's your right. Partly, I thank you for giving them to me." She smiled and Natsu hugged her immediately that she had no time reacting nor complained anyways she missed the warm hugs from him and felt his lips touched her neck which made her shiver down her spine.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear and she smiled enjoying the warm feeling.

* * *

 **Again a big thank you!**

 **Well chapters are still on going. I'll update Can't hurry love next.**

 **Till next chapter**

 **jamneechan**


End file.
